Life as a Teenage Mom
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Details Sakura's experiences after giving birth to her fraternal twins, while fighting off evil and finding out exactly why Itachi did what he did to her, Sequel to As You Wish, eventual revival of a few iconic figures P.S. Sai is not in root in Life as a Teenage Mom
1. Prologue

-Diary Entry 425-

 _(Tsuyoi and Ganko are now exactly 2 years and 2 months old, I am now sixteen as opposed to when I was fourteen when I gave birth to my fraternal twin children, we've had our rough days and we've had our good days._

 _But in the end I still love my children no matter what kind of mischief they get up to, take Tsuyoi for instance, today she decided she wanted to try and climb the stairs, as I have officially taken over the downstairs bedroom._

 _Anyway back to what I was saying, she tried to climb the stairs if it hadn't been for Kashi-chan, she would have fallen and we would have had to go to the hospital for I don't know the millionth freaking time since the twins have been born._

 _Ganko is definitely the tamer of the two of them, though he still gets in plenty of trouble, Naruto pulls pranks all the times and the latest one exploded in my face and that boy just laughed up a storm clapping his hands and reaching for his idiot of an uncle._

 _However then Ganko decided he was going to get into all the glitter and it took me two hours to get it all off of him, honestly when Naruto shows his face….never mind well that concludes my entry for the day so long diary.)_

Sakura put away the third diary she'd started writing in just as Sasuke came tearing down the hall, Hageshi on his heels "Sakura, Hosomi did it again, I don't know why Kakashi had to leave his brats with us" the Uchiha scowled fiercely.

Holding the silver haired green eyed 1 year eight month old girl at arms length, spit up dripping down his back, the pinkette pressed her hand over her mouth, "Did you shake her Sasuke" she asked gently trying not to burst out in laughter and startle the very easily startled girl.

"Barely, I think her stomach is upset, can you check" Sasuke shifted awkwardly feeling the need to cleanse himself, they'd all gotten peed on or puked on to some extent in the last year alone and the feeling was still disgusting.

The sixteen year old teenager sighed softly and thanks to her training with Tsunade, her hands lit up with a brilliant green glow "Here Hosomi-chan everything is going to be okay" Sakura made shushing noses as the girl started crying softly.

Even Sasuke couldn't stop his gaze from softening as he forgot all about the puke running down his shirt "I didn't mean to make her cry" things were difficult to say the least and they'd all learned very quickly to be gentle with the children.

She smiled gently "Don't worry to much Sasuke, aw do you have a tummy ache, yes you do" Sakura rubbed Hosomi's stomach carefully soothing the ache for a moment "By the way where is Hisoi" she blinked her emerald eyes at the Uchiha.

Who's onyx eyes widened in horror and then he was making a mad dash down the hall to the living room, his adopted sister with Hosomi in arms on his heels to find the front room an absolute mess "I only left them for five minutes" Sasuke groaned.

It was hard holding back the urge to laugh "Well sometimes little ones only need less than half of that time to create destruction" Sakura patted his back with her free hand, Hosomi attached to her hip now though at the sight of her.

Ganko immediately waddled in her direction "K..ka-san" he clapped giving his mom a toothy smile, she was all to happy to praise her little one while simultaneously searching for the bottle that was designated Hosomi's.

Her brother Hisoi gurgled and Sasuke, who now had dried spit up on his shirt, grabbed the little boy up to bring him closer to his sister, all four babies, were extremely close to their twin, even if they were only fraternal.

Tsuyoi huffed and threw a toy at Sakura, who easily dodged it "Good throw Tsuyoi-chan, you'll be an expert weapon mistress in the future" she praised, turning emerald eyes onto the blue eyed girl, who smiled widely showing off her three teeth.

Sasuke watched on in amusement "Makes me wonder sometime how your able to handle those two mischief makers" he shook his head as she reached deep into one of the couches and produced Hosomi's bottle that she'd been looking for.

"Aha found it" she exclaimed happily "Compromise Sasuke, it's all about compromise isn't that right Ganko-kun, Tsuyoi-chan" Sakura blew her twins kisses and they attempted to repeat her gestures with wildly exaggerated movements.

With Hosomi attached to her hip still she ventured into the kitchen just as the door opened and Chojuro stepped into the foyer "I'm h..home" he called bending to take off his shoes "Oh is Kakashi-san and Mizukage-sama still gone" he looked around at the near empty house.

Except for Sakura and Sasuke and the four children "Yeah you good to take over for a moment, Hosomi had an upset stomach" he handed Hisoi over to the pale blue haired eighteen year old, then headed up the stairs to shower and change clothes.

Eleven minutes later he was back and started cleaning up the mess, Ganko, Tsuyoi and Hisoi had created together "I know Ao-san went back to Mist, but where is N..Naruto" Chojuro commented on the blondes absence suddenly.

"Hiding" came Sakura's voice from the kitchen, where she was making a batch of peppermint tea "Pulled a prank earlier and Ganko decided he wanted to play in the glitter, took me two hours to get him clean from the stuff, so Naruto is hiding from me" she snickered loudly.

Chojuro's eyes widened in horror, even he knew not to do that "Not to mention Tsuyoi tried to climb the stairs and almost fell off the second step" Sasuke added to the horror "If it hadn't been for Kashi, she would have gotten seriously hurt" he grumbled.

It was a wonder how they got anything done around the house, considering his niece, nephew and littlest brother and sister were absolute terrors sometimes, Chojuro shook his head in response "We..well at lea..least the..their okay" he said.

Just then Sakura returned to the living room, checking the temperature of the tea, then offered the bottle tip to Hosomi, who instantly latched on "That for her upset stomach" Sasuke looked curious as he watched the silver haired eight month old drink the tea.

"Mhm, peppermint good for soothing tummy aches in children" Sakura nodded "That's a good girl Hosomi-chan, drink it all up and then your belly will stop hurting" she murmured soothingly rocking back and forth in calming motion.

Five minutes later the small bottle was polished off and after placing a rag over her shoulder, Hosomi was burped "There you go all done" Sakura cuddled the girl to her chest, who yawned tiredly in the next moment.

"Guess it's time for their naps huh Sakura-chan" Kakashi and Mei chose to make their appearance, the auburn haired woman's hair was ruffled beyond repair and the silver haired nin had what looked suspiciously like a hickey peeking out from under his shirt collar.

The pinkette lifted a brow at the duo and nodded passing off Hosomi to her mother, while Kakashi grabbed up Hisoi "Were they good for you, while we were busy" Mei asked checking her little ones over and seeming relieved that they were alright.

"Mischief makers" Sasuke cut in before Sakura could speak "Hosomi had an upset stomach, Sakura gave her something to help with that, peppermint tea was it" he looked to Sakura who smiled and nodded again.

Before grabbing up her own children, with the help of Chojuro, the two toddlers and two babies were put to bed, Sakura and Mei sang to them, read to them and made sure they were tucked into their beds before the door was shut and they were sound asleep.

Sakura sat down in her chair glad to have a moment to rest "So I have a mission tomorrow to Cloud for two weeks, solo" she winced as Chojuro became visibly unsettled at the news, sure they were all chunin now, and she was Tsunade's apprentice but Itachi could appear at any moment.

Knowing what she was asking and having just entered the house "You can leave Ganko and Tsuyoi-chan to us Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed in a loud volume only to cringe and lower his voice when he got a warning glance.

And a glare from his pink haired sister "Two hours Naruto, it took me to get all that glitter off Ganko" she narrowed her jade irises on the blonde "Can I trust that you won't bring that stuff out anymore at least until their a little more grown up" Sakura inquired sweetly.

Everyone shuddered feeling the chakra leaking out of her in waves despite how kind she was smiling at the moment "I pr..promise Sak..Sakura-chan" Naruto stammered, it was never wise to piss off Sakura especially now that she had Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength in her arsenal.

Glad that she was being taken seriously "Right then I'm leaving my wonderful babies in your capable hands" Sakura smiled happily popping up from the couch and disappearing down the hall to her room on the ground floor of the house to pack.

Naruto flinched as Sasuke sniggered, until Kakashi scuffed the Uchiha over the back of the head, no matter how old they got the two boys still fought like cats and dogs "Did you recently shower" the silver haired nin asked suddenly.

It was Sasuke's turn to be laughed at as he turned red "Hosomi puked on me when I picked her up because of her upset stomach" the Uchiha explained avoiding everyone's amused looks, even if they'd all had that happen to them at some point.

"Let's not pick on him Kakashi, besides how many times has Hisoi peed on you because you forgot to put the rag over his little boy parts" Mei put her hands on her hips a single auburn brow raised on her husband of over a year.

They treated every day as if it was their first day together, while they were busy, none of them noticed how Chojuro slipped out of the living room and went down the hall to Sakura's room "M..may I come in Sakura" he knocked on the door carefully.

"One minute, ooh where is it….ah found it..yep come in Chojuro" her voice came from the other side, along with bumps and thumps and when he finally opened the door, he blinked his onyx eyes at the mountain of clothes that she was hastily folding.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, before clearing his throat "I do..don't like it, y..you going off alone" Chojuro frowned worry shining in his obsidian orbs, this would be the first time she'd left the village without him or someone else.

Sakura paused in stowing outfits away in her pack then sighed "I don't either Chojuro, but a B ranked mission is a B ranked mission, solo or not" she gave him a small smile, before patting the bed next to her, he came forward and sat down.

"Why you, couldn't someone else go" he rubbed his face "I mean it's n..not like N..Naruto o..or Sasuke a..aren't chunin as well" Chojuro waved his arms working himself into a good old fashioned rant and Sakura let him carry on for a few minutes.

Before soundly interrupting him with a kiss, emerald locked with jet black "Those were my arguments as well, I thought of everything, now I'm asking you to trust me on my own, like I do for you and Naruto and Sasuke" the pinkette murmured only an inch away from him.

Their noses were practically touching and her eyes were boring deeply into his, he saw her fire, the strength she'd gained within those viridian depths and he was reminded of exactly why he loved her and those two toddlers all over again.

"Kami S..Sakura-chan I ca..can never a..argue with you" Chojuro sighed lifting his hand and tucking a knee length strand of light pink hair behind her ear, Sakura had never cut her hair after giving birth, despite complaining about it all the time.

So it had grown out to just a little past her knee's "Nope but that's why you love me" she giggled emerald orbs sparkling in amusement as she pecked him on the lips one last time, then returned to her task of packing her mission pack.

He couldn't argue with that either "Very true Sakura-chan" he fiddled with his glasses "What time are you lea..leaving in the morning" Chojuro chose that moment to ask what time she had to go and she flashed him a quick smile.

"8:00 I'll have just enough time to eat breakfast and give Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan plenty of love before going" Sakura stated stuffing a storage scroll filled with nothing but medical supplies in her pack, along with a scroll filled with water and nonperishable food items.

All her clothes were nestled comfortably at the bottom of the pack, then came weapons scroll and some books to read in case she had spare time, and of course her diary "Y..your taking that to" he noticed the familiar silver, blue, orange and pink cover of the book.

"Mhm to detail my time away from my little ones, and let them know how hard it is to be away from your children should they have little ones of their own, far, far in the future and not like their mom who had them at only fourteen" she nodded.

Chojuro shook his head a small smile on his lips "Leave space after each entry and I'll write down something that they do everyday until you get back and you can write it in you diary" he suggested suddenly.

Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness and she tackled the pale blue haired onyx eyed eighteen year old that was her boyfriend "Thank you so much I would have agonized over missing out on even just two weeks" she squealed quietly.

Actively trying to avoid waking the four kids in the house, "D..don't mention it Sakura-chan, I know how much those diaries mean to you" he flushed like usual but it was tame compared to his earlier days dating the pretty girl.

The pinkette had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old, with soft features and a killer punch if you happened to piss her off "Ooh and remember to take at least one picture of them every day" she reminded suddenly.

He nodded in understanding "Fo…For the scrap book that your still working on right Sakura-chan" Chojuro inquired and Sakura smiled widely, setting her pack on the floor considering she had everything she needed and pulled out an outfit to wear the next day and set it on the dresser.

"Mhm" she hummed, before her brow creased "You know I've been thinking recently" Sakura frowned not sure how to broach this subject but really wanting to get it out there so that they could all being seriously thinking about it.

Instantly Chojuro thought the worst "Has something happened Sakura-chan, d..did h..he contact you somehow" he looked around the room, trying to spot anything that might give away the fact that someone was visiting his girlfriend when they shouldn't be.

Like before Sakura stopped the pale blue haired teen right in the midst of another panic attack, a kiss to the lips and he calmed "Nothing like that Chojuro-kun, I was thinking that maybe it's time to find a bigger house, because this one is getting crowded" the pinkette lifted a brow.

Not having expected that, Chojuro mulled the suggestion over "Y..you might be rig..right Sakura-chan, I..I'll tell them after you leave and w..we can all think on it wh..while your gone" he offered knowing that was what she meant.

Glad that she hadn't had to explain to much, Sakura nodded in acceptance "Sounds great Chojuro" she flopped back on her bed jostling Yasei, who growled softly in response "Mrs grumpy gills" the pinkette huffed.

"You try getting zero sleep for nearly two months straight" Yasei grumbled under her breath, Sakura's brows shot high into her hairline and she snorted derisively, while Chojuro pressed his hand to his forehead.

Yasei winced as her mistress let loose "Try getting zero sleep for a year and two months straight" Sakura crossed her arms, before sighing "Sorry just try not to get so snappy, I know you don't get along with them, just try" she pet the Irish Wolfhound on the head.

Sufficiently chastised Yasei lifted her head from the pillow and switched it to Sakura's lap "Those cats are absolute menaces, I can handle the tiny humans, but those cats" she whined softly and she bit her lip trying not to laugh at one of her ninja canines.

"Think about it this way, you and the others will be staying here, Kashi-chan will be staying here and the others will come with me on my mission, try to learn by then" Sakura compromised, and got a sigh from the Irish Wolfhound.

Hageshi made his appearance, floppy ears and all the basset hound was still one of her personal favorites from her ninja hound pack "Tiny human in need of assistance" he settled into a stance, having become the self assigned protector over the tiny humans as the two year old canines called them.

Break over, Sakura stood smoothly from her bed and headed down the hall to the nursery where all four of the little ones rested in, Hosomi was sitting up in her dual crib with her brother, chubby cheeks tear streaked and more puke puddled on the floor and on her.

Moments later, Mei blew quietly into the room "What is wrong with my baby" she panicked at the sight of the vomit and wondered if there was something much worse going on with the silver haired girl than originally thought.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura once again checked the eight month old over, "Must be a stomach bug or something" she frowned using the status jutsu to look Hosomi over on a much more molecular level just to be sure.

"It will pass down worry Mom, Hosomi-chan will be fine and Hisoi won't catch it, probably something she ate, might even have an allergy, all's good" she talked Mei down from her hysterical meltdown.

Wondering if she was like that once, it took four minutes and Kakashi coming into the room to calm Mei into a much calmer state of mind "Are you sure Sakura-chan, you're the only medic in the house and you'll be gone for two weeks, what if she's not better by then" she asked worriedly.

Sakura blinked at the woman she called mother after her own birth mother had died due to an unfortunate accident "I don't think a stomach bug will last that long Mom, plus I'll leave a list of things she needs to eat or drink until I get back, there's always the option of going to see Kotei-san to" she said.

Mei rubbed her face tiredly "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan, these are my first ever babies and I don't want anything happening to them and then I realize your in the same boat as me and doing ten times better" she frowned.

Not sure what she could say without upsetting the woman further, who was much more emotional than usual, which made her extremely suspicious and Kakashi avoided her probing gaze, Sakura passed a hand through her long pink hair.

"Being a mom isn't easy, it didn't help that when you adopted me, Sasuke and Naruto that we weren't itty bitty babies either, so it's like your being a mom for the first time, it takes time and patience and making lots of mistakes before figuring things out" she finally said.

Glad that her fears weren't being pushed off, Mei finally relaxed, and when the pinkette was contemplating leaving the room to fetch Hosomi another bottle of peppermint tea, the woman stopped her "I think I might be pregnant again" Mei blushed.

Her jaw dropped "Really, really Mom" Sakura felt faint as if four little mischief makers weren't enough, why not add another one into the mix sometimes she felt as if the kami really were extremely cruel as Mei nodded "Alright I'll check" she sighed.

Now it was imperative that they get a much bigger house, especially because Mei really was pregnant with her third child, Sakura pulled away and looked around the nursery "Looks like we'll be adding another crib" she stated.

The Mizukage looked sheepish "I swear to kami I took contraceptives Sakura-chan, either those herbs did little to help or Kakashi is a very, very potent man, must be that Hatake gene" Mei fanned her cheeks as they turned red.

Sakura only had one thought "Ew pretty sure I didn't need to know that" she grimaced before her attention was drawn to Hosomi again, who was still crying, Mei snapped to attention and took the little girl to wash her off, while she removed the crib mattress for a thorough washing.

Which was then replaced with a clean one, while juggling the sleeping Hisoi in her arms, Mei returned fifteen minutes later with Hosomi, and both were put back in the crib, while Sakura headed off to make the peppermint tea.

Once Hosomi had drank the bottle, she was burped and then settled down to continue her nap, just as the two females were getting ready to leave the room, Tsuyoi sat up with a loud cry, Sakura jumped to her daughters side and quickly grabbed her up.

"Hush now Tsuyoi-chan, I'm here, only a bad dream" she murmured rocking her daughter back and forth in the crook of her arms until the toddler drifted off back to sleep without to much fuss, disaster averted Tsuyoi was put back in her crib and Sakura and Mei left the nursery.

The day carried on and soon nighttime came, since the four younger ones in the house slept through the night, Sakura got as much sleep as possible for her first mission in what felt like forever and in the morning when she woke at exactly 6:30, she pulled out her diary.

-Diary Entry 426-

 _(Today marks the first day of being gone on a two week mission, before now I've never been separated from Tsuyoi or Ganko for long periods of time, only two or days was the limit, but now I'll be going all the way to Cloud._

 _Everyone has promised to take good care of them until I return and even Chojuro is going to write down everything my twins do until I return, so I'll be leaving space at the end of each entry, one whole page should do it._

 _I have this feeling that the following weeks are not going to be easy and I'll be constantly worried about how my two toddlers are doing, and that might cause me to botch the mission up, hopefully Raikage-sama will be understanding like before._

 _Well I have to go now, I'll probably be writing in here soon, should I take a break in a few hours time after I leave, this concludes my entry for the moment, so long diary and I'll detail my upcoming anxiety.)_

Sakura closed the book and stuffed it back into her mission pack, before hurriedly taking a shower and dressing for the day, she had just enough time to eat and lather her toddlers with kisses and hugs and lots of love before everyone bid her farewell.

It wasn't but three hours that she set foot outside the village, that worry overtook her and it was a struggle not to turn back just to check on Ganko and Tsuyoi, when the pinkette did eventually stop it was only for lunch and once again she pulled out that diary.

-Diary Entry 427-

 _(Same day, just hours later I have now experienced what it's like for women who are ninja and have to go off on missions and leave their children in the care of family members, the most awful feeling in the world I tell ya._

 _As of right now I have almost turned to go back to the Leaf Village a total of eighteen times, unfreakingbelievable, this is gonna be nightmarish I can feel it all the way to my soul, and this isn't even the second day._

 _Well before I go into great detail, which I'll do later as the feeling progresses, I have to eat and keep up my strength, who knows what will happen now that I'm on my own for the first time in forever so long diary I'll write soon.)_

The diary was closed for the second time that day and the pinkette grabbed up her herb pasted fish, having gotten a penchant for the combination as well as snapping up a cup of her customary black tea, when she was done, Sakura packed up and was soon on her way again, never knowing what kind of new adventures she'd encounter as a fifteen year old teenage mother.


	2. Mommy Troubles and Missions

The next several hours until dinner were pure torture for Sakura, as she walked along in the general direction of the Hidden Cloud Village "I just don't know what Tsunade-shishou was thinking" she screeched at exactly three in the afternoon.

Chui who was perched on her shoulders let out a soft hiss, while Mubo was trailing after their young mistress on the ground "Please Sakura try to at least not think about it" the ninneko rubbed her head against the pinkette's.

Her eye twitched and Sakura declared it was time for dinner "Hmmph you try being separated from your babies and try not to think about" she harrumphed in displeasure rummaging about in her pack, for her diary and setting up dinner for herself.

"We might not have little ones meow, but Hokori-sama does Sakura-chan" Mubo purred climbing into the fifteen year old's lap while Chui went off to hunt and generally prowl around the area she'd chosen to stop in.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes "You two are enough for now" she patted the ninneko on the head, her mind miles away in the Leaf Village, wondering how her two toddlers had fared the entire day that she'd almost been gone.

As it was, they were throwing hissy fits and looking for their mother, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro were having a hell of a time getting the duo to calm down and finally Tsuyoi and Ganko settled into sulks while the latter of the trio snuck off to write in the diary he'd bought.

-Diary Entry 1-

 _(Today marked the first day Sakura-chan was not here, Ganko and Tsuyoi immediately noticed her absence, at first they acted normally playing with each other and taking their afternoon nap when it came time for them to do so._

 _But around one in the afternoon, less than an hour after they'd woken, Sakura-chan's presence was missed much more than usual, it started with Tsuyoi, who began crying and throwing things, crawling all over the house looking for her mother._

 _Soon Ganko joined the search, but when they couldn't find Sakura-chan at 2 in the afternoon the screams picked up in volume, hollering at the tops of their lungs, Kakashi-san and Mizukage-sama were no help as they were off celebrating the newest pregnancy._

 _It took myself, Naruto and Sasuke to eventually calm them down, though it was extremely difficult because they only wanted their mother, or they just wore themselves out, for now though they are asleep which is a relief._

 _Anyway that's basically all that went on today and I have this uncanny feeling that things are only going to be much more difficult tomorrow, hopefully Mizukage-sama will have a better solution, so long diary, I'll write soon.)_

Chojuro cut off the first diary entry after that and his thoughts drifted to his pink haired girlfriend, wondering how she was doing and if she'd fared any better, his thoughts were echoed by Sakura, not that he knew it.

As she practically did the same thing and pulled out her diary writing her third entry for the day, the pinkette wanted her children to know exactly what she went through day in and day out for the both of them.

-Diary Entry 428-

 _(For expecting mothers or for those women who've had their children already, when someone tells you that it's not easy going off and leaving your children behind for a certain amount of time, believe them because its not._

 _I've not even been out of the village a whole day and it's like torture, with every fiber of my being I wish I was back in the village with my little Tsuyoi-chan and Ganko-kun, getting lathered with their affection and giving them all of my love._

 _This is the hardest thing I've ever done, I miss them so much it physically pains me, but I have to believe that they are in good hands and that Chojuro, Naruto and Sasuke are taking good care of my twins, kami help me if they aren't….either way I won't be happy if something happens to them._

 _Right this is my third diary entry for the day, I'm use to only making one or two, but I have this feeling that I'll be writing a lot, hope your prepared future Tsuyoi-chan, Ganko-kun, you're mother was a crazy one when she was young._

 _Poor Sasuke, having to put up with me, poor everyone actually my mood swings were horrendous…oops getting horribly off topic, anyway now that I'm outside the village, I'll probably be writing three or four times a day so long diary write soon.)_

The entry ended and the pinkette stuffed the diary back into her bag "You'll probably have to buy another one when you get to the Cloud Village meow" Chui piped up from her perch on a nearby rock, yellow eyes riveted to the fish.

Sakura eyed the Burmese cat "Just so you know I'm not sharing" she quipped suddenly and the russet red cat gave her that familiar kitten eyes, "Nope not working, I brought treats for you guys anyway" she grinned.

"Well why didn't you say so Sakura-chan meow, where are they can we have some now meow" Mubo raised his head from where it rested on her knee, yellow eyes locking with her emerald and looking positively adorable.

"Hold your horses Mubo-kun, Chui-chan" she smiled in amusement, pulling a bag of dried sardines, knowing it was a favorite of these two particular ninneko's and distributed the bag evenly between the two ninneko's.

Just as her own dinner finished cooking and after taking a sip of her tea, she bit into the fish, "No matter how many times I eat this, it gets more delicious every time" Sakura sighed enjoying the flavors of the herb and crunchy skin of the fish.

Mubo licked his paw clean after chowing down on his treats "Remember to eat something other than fish meow, there are plenty of other animals out there, such as rabbits or deer or birds meow" his yellow eyes sparked with mischief as he prowled around the camp.

Apparently the pinkette wasn't going to move from the spot now that the fire was blazing and she had something to warm her the season might have changed to spring, but it was still chilly and Sakura was all bundled up in a hand knitted scarf along with a hat and gloves.

Not to mention her leather trench coat despite how creepy people found it, she found it comfortable and very relaxing to sit in, plus it kept her warm "Yeah, yeah" Sakura nodded distractedly, setting up several traps all around her encampment before settling down for bed.

Both ninneko's climbed into her sleeping bag and she cuddled them to her chest before deciding to try and get some shut eye, only five hours was her best and after writing in her diary and eating an extremely early breakfast Sakura was once again on her way to Cloud.

For two more days, the pinkette fought with herself every step of the way, writing in her diary as did Chojuro his detailing everything he and others went through as Tsuyoi and Ganko threw fits yelling out for their mother.

And finally Sakura reached the Hidden Cloud Village, stopping for the gates "About time meow" Tosha purred, Mubo and Chui having been summoned back to their world, so she'd switched her companion for the siamese cat.

As much as she wanted to snort, Sakura was in no mood for playing around as she stared longingly back in the direction of the Leaf Village, before she was let through by the guards and escorted by five Cloud Shinobi to the Raikage Tower.

The Raikage seemed extremely surprised to see her "I didn't think that you'd be the one she'd send, not to mention how you got here so quickly" it was true, it should have taken anyone at least four days and only three had passed.

Sakura rubbed her temples "Yep, Shishou said I was the only one who could complete this mission and you can thank my lack of sleep for having me here a day early" she explained reaching up and petting Tosha on the head as she purred.

Ay blinked looking the sixteen year old over "Had your brat did you" he finally realized what he was forgetting, once they'd all returned to the Cloud Village, they'd had no contact with the girl so they were completely out of the loop.

"Brats actually I found out long after you left that I was having twins, a boy and a girl, Ganko and Tsuyoi and yes, what fun times I've had" Sakura healed her forehead drawing attention to the fact that she'd finally learned medical ninjutsu.

Cee was going to have a conniption fit at the sight of her, Ay snorted "Well either way, my village is receiving threats, I need you to find out where the threats are coming from, who it is, and why, then destroy the problem that understood Haruno" he barked.

"Yes Sir Raikage-sama" she bowed her head politely in respect, the Raikage dismissed her from his office and she was shown to a hotel, to rest for a little while and once again write in her diary, for what seemed like the millionth time as Tosha rested on the pillow.

-Diary Entry 437-

 _(Made it to the Hidden Cloud Village and had a meeting with Raikage-sama, kami this is crazy, I miss my babies…anyway now I have to find out where some threats are coming from, why, who it is and then destroy them in Raikage-sama's words._

 _Next time I go anywhere Tsuyoi and Ganko are coming with me, no more solo missions cause they are just torture for me at the very least I can look forward to seeing what Chojuro is writing in his own diary about my kids._

 _Though technically they would be considered his to, even if he isn't their birth father, they'll call him Tou-san someday I'm sure of it, getting off track again, it's been a long time since I've been anywhere and I can only hope this mission is an easy one._

 _By the way apparently the news of Tsuyoi and Ganko's births over two years ago still haven't gotten out to the rest of the world, perhaps it's not to bad a thing it stays that way for a while longer, don't want that bastard Orochimaru to come sniffing around again._

 _Or those freaking elders, kami I don't like them, always going on about this and about that and how I only needed one child and blah, blah, blah, either way if they try to touch either of my children, they'll learn first hand why you don't mess with the student of the legendary sannin._

 _Anyway I have a mission to get to and I've stalled long enough, even Tosha-chan is staring at me weirdly, right so long diary and I'll write soon, which will probably be around lunch if I don't get some info about where the threats are coming from.)_

Now that she was done writing her entry, and after leaving plenty of room, for whatever Chojuro had written, Sakura noticed that she really was going to need to buy another diary as she fitted her weapons to her body and stretched lightly.

"Right come on Tosha-chan, this is our first official Solo B Rank Mission, you ready to help me" she fixed her jade eyes on the siamese cat, her summons would come greatly in handy for this mission and she was glad she had the cats.

Tosha nodded and stretched her long wiry body out, tail curling before shaking her lavender fur out and purple eyes glinting with anticipation "Am I ever meow Sakura-chan" Tosha purred curling around the pinkette's neck.

As they set out "Good, wander, don't engage, listen, and return you have your orders now go" Sakura commanded kindly, watching the ninneko go off on her own, as she perked her ears up and enhanced her hearing with chakra.

To hear for miles around, she heard dogs barking, cats hissing, the ground shifting from the multitude of feet that pounded on it, water running, a landslide happening, glass breaking, her head turned towards the Raikage Tower, just as she saw a chair and then Ay fly through the window.

Her brows raised high into the hairline "Bee-sama must have pissed the Boss off again" her head snapped in Darui's direction "Hey kid, nice to see you again, thanks for coming to visit" he gave her a weird look.

"Couldn't exactly go anywhere when I have two toddlers to take care of" Sakura snorted softly, keeping one hear to the ground so to speak and green eyes shifting through the mass of people sorting through their chatter and trying to pick up on any suspicious activity.

Darui tilted his head to the side "Two, thought you had one kid, though you didn't really tell us much back then" he watched her closely, it took him a few minutes to realize why she was there in the Cloud Village now what seemed like years after them leaving the Leaf Village.

"Found out long after you left that I was having twins, and before you ask I was sent here on a mission to help Raikage-sama deal with the threats" she explained quietly walking along at a leisurely pace so they weren't standing in the middle of the street looking suspicious.

The white haired male frowned "That was a B rank mission request from Hidden Cloud, so that means you're at least a chunin now right" he asked confused, Sakura nodded her head gently looking around carefully.

Before sighing, then she went through a set of hand signs "Ninja Art: Cat Summoning Jutsu" she bit her thumb, swiped her blood down her palm and slammed her hand down on the ground, in a puff of smoke, a quartet of Scottish Fold's were before her.

These were newer summons she hadn't met before, all with the same brown fur and black eyes "We're the sentry squad I'm Genki, she's Karojite, he's Hadaka, and she's Ridatsu, at your service meow what would you have us do Sakura-chan" Genki introduced the four of them.

Sakura blinked before taking a deep breath "Search for suspicious activity, anything will help and report back to me without engaging the target or targets if there is more than one involved is that understood, Genki, Karojite, Hadaka, Ridatsu" she spoke clearly.

At her command the four Scottish Folds scattered in four different directions, making it a total of five ninneko's that were scouring the village looking for clues or suspicious activity and using their ears to listen in on conversations.

"Not to shabby Sakura-san, do you know how to use that tantou strapped to your back as well" Darui whistled surprised that the girl was able to use her summons as efficiently as they could, the lot of them must have respect for her.

She flashed him a smirk "Of course, Dad taught me as it's a Hatake Clan Tradition, and I've been practicing, not just with my ninneko, but ninja hounds, which I left in the Leaf Village to watch over the house and little ones" Sakura ran her hand down the silver blade that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Kami got enough companions" Darui coughed in surprise, while she smiled and kept on walking, he easily kept pace with her, but he noticed that she'd been clearly training a lot since she'd given birth to her twins "Hey you got any pics on hand so I can see your kids" he asked suddenly.

Sakura came to a screeching halt and looked up at the still tall white haired male "What kind of mother do you take me for not carrying around a photograph my two adorable toddlers" she gave an exasperated sound while digging into her pouch for her wallet.

Before presenting the small pictures to Darui, of Ganko and Tsuyoi on their first birthday, which having them there was enough of a present for her, even if everyone else protested and still got her gifts "They don't really look like you, who's there father" Darui eyed the pictures.

The wallet was snapped shut "That Darui-san is something I still can not tell you as it's top secret and I don't have the authority or ability to remove this seal from my arm" Sakura stated stuffing her wallet back into her pouch and resuming her search.

If she botched up this mission she was going to go absolutely raving mad "Why not hasn't the danger passed" the male at her side used air quotes mimicking her words from way back then when she was still pregnant.

His questions were kind of getting aggravating "No, there's a very big possibility their father could come snooping around at any moment and I have to be ready at all times" she stated flipping her braid to rest on her right shoulder instead of her left.

"Are you upset that your here, or just that I'm asking to many questions" Darui snorted watching the pinkette seethe for a few minutes, it was like watching a firework go off as she stopped and turned on her heel to face him.

And then in the most completely controlled tone she could manage "Second one just a little, and mainly I'm missing my two toddlers" her anger deflated seconds later "Haven't been away from this long before and I didn't get much sleep the last few nights and I'm just a regular ole crab apple" Sakura sighed tiredly.

Just then Tosha came tearing down the streets and took a running leap straight into her mistress's arms, it took a couple of minutes for the siamese cat to catch her breath "Found something interesting meow, that way hurry Sakura-chan" Tosha said.

Urgently and flooding her legs with chakra, she took off at a fast jog, being careful to avoid ramming into anyone, Darui on her heels, five minutes later, they were joined by Genki, Karojite, Hadaka and Ridatsu.

When they came upon the scene, Sakura looked on in horror, in big bold letters, was written **RAIKAGE BEWARE, CHILDREN OF THE HIDDEN CLOUD VILLAGE WILL BE TAKEN ONE BY ONE UNTIL YOU COMPLY WITH OUR DEMANDS.**

It made Sakura's blood boil with fury, children were being used as hostages "Fucking bastards, now this is kind of personal" she hissed hands clenching into fists and Darui took several steps away from her in shock.

He felt a chill crawl down his spine "Is that because of your own children" he asked as she turned on her heels and stalked away, renewing her search, with Tosha and the four Scottish Fold searching and listening around the village.

"Yes, anyone who would do this to a child like that is the scum of the earth and when I get my hands on him or them if there is more than one, he'll wish he never touched a child" Sakura stated body wound so tightly that it would probably be impossible to sleep.

Until every child that had been taken so far had been found and safely returned to their family, she wouldn't rest, until this threat was taken care of, she'd be right there on the hunt, her thoughts cut off and Sakura swung around going back to the wall.

Darui blinked watching her "Right I think I'm going to leave you to your search, be careful kid okay" he warned, the pinkette gave him a quick smile, then focused on her task again of heading for the wall.

When she was stood before it again "Can you pick up any scents Tosha-chan, Genki, Karojite, Hadaka, Ridatsu" Sakura asked glaring the words on the wall, someone who would stoop so low as to use children, really was the scum of the earth.

"Meow sorry Sakura-chan we can't pick up any scents meow, what about summoning one of your ninja hounds" Tosha gave her mistress an apologetic look, Sakura scratched the ninneko on the head telling her that everything was alright.

Before contemplating her decisions, she should have brought at least one of her pack along "I can't simply just summon one of them without warning, which means I have to alert Dad via summons, want to do that for me Tosha-chan" she looked at the lavender furred siamese cat.

Her purple eyes rounded "I would love to send a message meow, what would you like me to tell him meow Sakura-chan" Tosha became visibly excited as the four Scottish Folds were dismissed for the time being to give them a break.

Sakura inhaled then exhaled slowly "Warn him that I'm going to summon Moeru and that he'll probably stay with me the rest of the mission and that I miss my babies, check on them for me would you and tell me how their doing?" she said/questioned sheepishly.

Tosha nodded and with a purr left in a plume of smoke, while Sakura stayed several feet away from the wall "You, what are you doing here Leaf Dog" a semi familiar voice reached her ears, eighteen minutes later..

And she looked up into familiar onyx eyes with blonde hair "Cee-san I really thought we were passed that whole Leaf Dog crap, it's Sakura remember" she put her hands on her hips staring the jonin down in exasperation.

Cee blinked in confusion "Wait your Sakura the one from that time" he looked her over noticing similarities to the pinkette from that time, she nodded and he grimaced "My apologies, what are you doing here…" he trailed off spotting the threat "Another one" Cee sighed.

"I was selected to come on this mission and help Raikage-sama find out who is doing this" Sakura gestured to the wall, emerald orbs burning brightly "But whoever this is has made this mission extremely personal to me, threatening to hold children hostage" she narrowed her eyes angrily.

The blonde then remembered "That's right you were pregnant that one time, what did you have by the way" Cee asked eyeing her up and down once again, kami she'd really grown into a lovely kunoichi to bad she was underage.

"A boy and a girl, Ganko and Tsuyoi, they bare my last name Haruno….welcome back Tosha-chan did you tell dad that I'm going to summon Moeru here to help out" Sakura immediately focused on the siamese cat as she reappeared next to her.

Cee was curious as the ninneko licked her paw "I did meow, Moeru is ready for action meow Sakura-chan" Tosha announced happily wisely not mentioning that the two toddlers weren't very happy it would just upset her summoner, before leaping to the pinkette's shoulders and curling around the girls neck tail and all.

He'd never seen a cat do that before even if they were someone's summons and a ninja cat, which means "You've earned their respect completely as their summoner" Cee stated as Sakura went through a new set of hand signs.

Pausing in the middle of them "Yes I have, spending time with them while I was pregnant really helped" she nodded slowly then redid her hand signs "Ninja Art: Ninja Hound Summoning Jutsu: Moeru" Sakura called using her blood and placing her hand down on the ground.

In another puff of smoke which cleared moments later a giant German Shepard with golden brown fur and brown eyes was before them "Moeru at your service woof Sakura-sama" he bowed his head low in respect for his mistress, one of the only ones who did it anymore.

He reached Sakura's waist at his full height and Cee could feel the strength this canine had "I don't remember you having ninja hounds back then" he pointed out wondering what she intended on doing with the German Shepard.

"Nope, Dad got them for me when I only had two months left to go on my pregnancy, there are seven of them and Moeru here is my best tracker, so how about it boy, want to track some scents for me from that wall" Sakura commanded easily.

Moeru went all around the area before the wall, back and forth, nose to the ground, nose to the air, nose even to the wall, it was when he was heading towards the an alley that he caught a scent at last "Over here Sakura-sama" he howled softly.

Sakura's emerald orbs glinted in pure smugness "I have a bastard to catch see you later Cee-san" she snickered racing after the German Shepard as he led her through the alleys winding around the streets until they came to a stop at a "FREAKING BAR" she sighed in aggravation.

"Please praise me at least" Moeru huffed not liking his mistress so frustrated, Sakura reached down and stroked a hand through his short fluffy golden brown fur, scratching him behind the ear knowing just what he liked before giving him a treat like usual.

That was enough for Moeru "You could always explain to Raikage-sama meow, or tell the bouncers that your mission target is in there" Tosha suggested purring loudly in the pinkette's ear to soothe her nerves.

Glad to have something at least Sakura tried her luck with the bouncers first "Excuse me sir" she flashed her id and got a stern expression, before they said no "Listen first before you push me away" she requested kindly.

At her soft plea and tired expression, they listened "I came all the way from Leaf to help Raikage-sama with the threats you all are receiving, my companion here scents the person who is doing it, is inside there, I have to get in to find him" she explained gently.

They gave her matching surprised expressions, then nodded at each other and moved aside for her "Thank you really" Sakura smiled and headed in with a satisfied smile, Moeru on her heels and Tosha curled around her shoulders.

Once she'd found a spot to sit and there was a glass of water before her, she whispered to her canine companion "Where Moeru" Sakura asked peridot eyes searching for anyone acting suspiciously.

He lifted his head slowly carefully sniffing the air here and there before Moeru pointed his paw at a man sitting at the bar, hidden underneath a cloak, but it was him no doubt "Be careful Sakura-sama, somethings not right about that one" he warned.

Sakura nodded slowly, filling her ears with chakra and honing them on the man at the bar, it was as she was ordering her second glass of water, that someone sat down next to him _*Did you take the brat that was chosen already*_ came the question.

Fury boiled in her veins and Moeru discretely engraved this new persons scent in his nose and mind as well apparently there was more than one _*Course who do you take me for a weak little genin brat*_ was said next in a derisive tone.

 _*Good now it's time for the next one, his name is Yukai, a genin fresh out of the academy here in Cloud*_ was the order, the new male slid a picture over to the cloaked one and Sakura caught a flash of red and gold a little boy it seemed.

After that the new male left and fifteen minutes later the cloaked one left as well and she was getting ready to jump up when someone sat at her booth, for a second the pinkette thought it was Cee until she realized this guy had blue eyes.

"My, my what a cutie you are" he looked her up and down and Sakura sighed before realizing she could get information from this guy so she gave him her sweetest smile "I'm Atsui at your service and you are" Atsui introduced himself.

Putting on her best performance "Sakura Haruno at yours Atsui-san" she even topped her introducing off with a little giggle, nudging Moeru off to tail the cloaked man a warning tug told him to keep his distance and the blonde was none the wiser.

He seemed surprised that she was willingly talking to him without being coerced "So what's a cutie like you doing in a dingy bar like this Sakura-san" Atsui leaned forward head on hands, elbows on the table and invading her space just a tiny little bit.

Her eyes glittered with amusement "I'm on a mission, see there are these two guys that are threatening and kidnapping children and holding them hostage here in the Cloud Village, Raikage-sama asked me to look into it" she mimicked his actions.

Atsui's eyes widened and he choked on air "Wh…" he almost gave them away if she hadn't pressed her hand over his mouth and hastily shook her head, the blonde took a deep breath before pulling back "What do you need" Atsui straightened no longer a flirt.

But one hundred percent alert and bonafide shinobi "Information on a little boy named Yukai, that's their next target and I refuse to let them touch a child" Sakura sat up a little taller, green eyes trailing around the bar.

Shocked at the vehemence in her voice "I'll take you to his older sister, come along Sakura-san" he stood smoothly from the booth and she did the same only after leaving enough ryo to cover her bill for the two waters she'd ordered.

They walked through the winding streets of the Cloud Village, Sakura keeping up easily with the fast pace Atsui set until they were stood before a red head with gold eyes, similar to the boy in the picture she'd seen "Atsui what are you doing with a stinking Leaf Shinobi" the girl frowned.

"Well this stinkin Leaf Shinobi as you put her Karui has some information for you, try not to fight with her, she's here on Raikage-sama's orders" Atsui warned looking between the two females and just now realizing how young Sakura actually looked.

She was underage, he grimaced inwardly berating himself 'So not hot' Atsui thought watching the pinkette take a deep breath and with the most determined look, and not flinching at the glare she was receiving from Karui spoke.

"I'm here to eliminate the threat to your village, just recently I found a new threat that detailed the kidnapping of children, my canine companion found one of their scents and while I was listening someone else came along and gave this man orders to kidnap another child, by the name of Yukai" Sakura spoke clearly.

Karui clenched her hands into fists and anger appeared in her gold eyes "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke" she pleaded at Atsui wanting more than anything for it to be false and that her little brother wasn't being threatened.

The blonde shook his head and the red head became more distraught than before "I won't let this happen, not my little brother" she took off on a warpath, Sakura reached out for her but it was to late and she sighed.

"I thank you Atsui-san, I'll catch up with her and hash out a plan to catch one of them" she eyed the blonde, then took off after Karui, who was still rampaging around the Cloud Village when she finally caught up with the girl.

Sakura had to duck under the teenagers swing several times before she managed to calm the red head down "What am I supposed to do let it happen I don't think so you stinkin leaf shinobi" Karui spat looking horribly upset.

A fire was burning in her heart "I never said let it happen Karui-san" Sakura glared "You think for one minute I'll let a child be hurt, kidnapped used as a hostage your dead wrong" she stated taking the taller girl by the shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"But he's my little brother and I swore to never let anything happen to him" Karui slumped to her knee's, Sakura going down with her "I'll fail as a big sister" her gold eyes reflected her inner turmoil and the pinkette sighed softly.

Glad that she was at least being reasonable now "I need you to trust me Karui-san, I know how you feel right now" Sakura pulled out the picture of her twins "Over three years ago I was kidnapped myself, raped and impregnated, these are my two two year old fraternal twins" she showed off the photograph.

Karui felt the breath whoosh out of her as she looked at the picture not able to imagine going through something so horrendous "Does this mean you'll help my protect my brother" she asked hope filling her.

The wallet was snapped shut "Absolutely Karui-san, my heart yearns to protect the children of this world, because I know how easily innocence can be taken away, I protect my two little ones fiercely and the thought of someone putting their hands on a child ignites my fury" Sakura stated.

Helping the red haired girl to her feet as she did so "We need to come up with a plan to catch them in action" Karui offered, feeling for the pinkette before her, to be able to love the products of the monster who raped her, this girl had to be strong.

"Yes, but first do you know where your brother is Karui-san, by the way I'm Sakura" she finally introduced herself to the taller girl, Karui nodded leading her down the streets once more to the training grounds.

Another white haired male training a group of seven children "Oi Yukai" Karui cupped her hands around her mouth calling out to the little red head, his head snapped in her direction and surprise filtered into his gold eyes, before he was running.

"Karui-nee" Yukai took a running leap at his big sister hugging Karui, before he finally caught sight of Sakura, coincidentally he wasn't the only one to notice the pinkette as the white haired male came to a stop behind the red head "Omoi-ni" Yukai looked up feeling the teens presence.

He was staring slack-jawed at the pretty girl and Karui rolled her eyes knowing what was coming "I don't believe we've met, I am Omoi and you are one pretty girl" Omoi smirked onyx orbs holding out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

Sakura eyed him, then tilted her head to the side at Karui, who shrugged "Sakura and thanks but I'm happily taken" she grinned as he sulked and the red haired girl at her side burst out in loud laughter at the misfortune of her friend.

Omoi pouted "Maybe I could convince you, I'll even share my sucker with you, and trust me I don't share because then germs will get on it and I'll get sick" he pulled the sucker from his mouth and held it out for the pinkette.

Mild disgust welled up in her, not even Chojuro was that brazen and they hadn't even tongue kissed yet "Er I think I'll pass Omoi-san, I'm here on official business anyway" Sakura said then turned her attention on Yukai.

Who immediately noticed the tension in his big sister at that particular moment "What's going on Karui-nee has something happened" he looked up into her gold eyes hoping she'd tell him the truth as she always did.

But this time Karui hesitated, until Sakura patted her gently on the shoulder, Omoi noticed and eyed her curiously "Someone has threatened to kidnap you Yukai, I want you to do everything she tells you is that understood" the red head pointed to Sakura.

Yukai faced the pinkette waiting for whatever it was she wanted him to do "First relax Yukai-san" Sakura smiled gently patting his forehead kindly "And act normal, don't let them know you know, that's how you outsmart an enemy, you want to be a big strong shinobi someday right" she said.

He nodded eagerly "Good last thing do you like cats" Sakura pointed to Tosha who was still curled around her neck, Yukai smiled and nodded again "Then can you take care of her for me" came the question and Tosha purred loudly.

Even Karui was confused as Yukai took the siamese cat, then ran over to the others to show the ninneko off "What point is there in leaving a cat with my little brother" she founded not liking this idea at all.

Sakura smiled "Tosha-chan is my summons, she's a ninneko and very trustworthy, should anyone attempt to sneak in and kidnap Yukai-san, Tosha will alert everyone in the house, no doubt you'll be there with him, and I'll be sneaking around tonight to catch them while they try to escape" it was the perfect plan.

Thoroughly thought out, with plenty of wiggle room "Not bad for a Leaf Shinobi I supposed" Omoi nodded in acceptance, and he had to wonder why was she going through all the trouble, when she could just simply let whoever was doing this.

Take Yukai and then follow them back to their base and end it in one big fight, Karui sighed in relief that there was an important meaning behind the cat "Thank you for this" she looked to Sakura, who smiled.

Just as Moeru came tearing down the streets "Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama there's another threat" he howled skidding to a halt, unlike when he'd been a pup, he didn't trip over his to big paws because now they were just right and he stopped right before the pinkette.

Immediately she was on edge "Tell me Moeru" Sakura eyed her German Shepard in concern, her green eyes were searching all around them and senses were stretched out to the max, but she couldn't feel anything.

"Akatsuki are our allies, we have a shark in our ranks, do as we command and we'll return those we've taken so far" Moeru recited having memorized the message, Cee had caught him and told him and he'd rushed to find the pinkette.

Sakura cursed under her breath "A shark which means….." she trailed off "This mission just got ten times more difficult no longer is this a simple B Rank Solo Mission" she exhaled a shaky breath Kisame was here, her hands clenched into fists.

She was going to punch that bastard right in his fish looking face "Giving up are you" Omoi taunted "Figures you Leaf Shinobi are sniveling cow…ow what was that for" even Karui looked shocked Sakura had even if just gently slapped her teammate.

"A shark in our ranks, Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, I don't think you understand how dire this situation is now and to face him on my own is completely suicidal, I'm not giving up, just rethinking strategy, do not call us cowards when you don't know what's going on" Sakura stated.

Karui heard the hate "He's one of them that Hoshigaki fellow, he kidnapped you, was he the one who did that horrible thing to you" she asked gently feeling for the pinkette, she would have already given up being faced with a past trauma.

"No, but he did touch me with his slimy hands, Moeru keep an eye on Yukai-san, I'm going to go talk to Raikage-sama" Sakura turned on her heel after giving the two teens a wave, leaving her golden furred companion with the boy as well.

It was better that way as she stalked down the streets on high alert barely relaxing as she finally reached the Raikage Tower and after nearly an hour wait in which she had to listen to Bee's raps, which were slightly annoying, she finally got her meeting with Ay.

He eyed her "Well brat what is it you want" Ay barked when she stood there, looking completely wound like a coil about to spring, he had to wonder what had happened, it hadn't even been four hours since she'd started on her mission.

Sakura took a deep breath "I'm not trying to sound demanding, but do you remember any of the other threats, if so I need to see them and read them" she sat down carefully tapping her foot on the floor, kami this was bad.

Ay frowned deeply before he pulled out a piece of paper in which each threat had been written on and handed it over to the pinkette, who took it carefully "Is there a reason you need to see those" he asked when she remained quiet.

"Yes, a new threat was made, apparently Akatsuki are helping whoever is threatening you, which means this mission has now gone up a rank and out of my league, however I don't plan on simply abandoning this mission either, even if I have to face a past nightmare of mine" she said.

Her words made the blood freeze in his veins "My jonin will assist you, Darui, Cee, Atsui and Samui, for protection Bee will remain with me at all times is that understood" Ay turned his attention on his brother.

"Whatever you say big bro, and I'll do it yo say ho WEE" Bee rapped and Sakura cringed imperceptibly, though didn't comment on it as she nodded in acceptance bowed her head low and then left the office.

It was around lunch time at this point and she went back to the hotel to eat something and drink her blackberry tea, just so she wasn't alone, Sakura summoned Mubo and Chui who were now available for summoning again.

The two Burmese Cats noticed how tense their mistress was "Are you going to write in your diary again meow" Chui purred in Sakura's ear hoping to help her relax, but doing little for the pinkette who looked conflicted, though taking her advice, pulled out her diary and wrote a new entry.

-Diary Entry 438-

 _(I don't think anyone who has never been kidnapped will ever understand the fear of facing one of your kidnappers despite not seeing them for nearly three years, Tsuyoi, Ganko this mission just got a lot more difficult._

 _Kisame Hoshigaki is here, he was one of them along with your birth father, who I still won't mention yet, maybe when your both older and have unlocked your kekkeigenkai, for now though his identity will remain a secret._

 _I'm worried though because this mission went from Solo B to A ranked mission my first since the Land of the Waves and I'm all alone, well I guess I do have help, but I don't know what these people can do, it will be hard._

 _But I'll try my best, I love you my two sweet little miracles and if I come back from this mission I'll have faced down an old nightmare and hopefully punched him right in his fishy face, he deserves it for what he put me through back then._

 _The Cloud Shinobi are panicking and children are being taken hostage, I don't understand, nor did I ask what they are demanding of Raikage-sama, that's none of my business I have my orders and I'll follow them to the death, there are no doubts in my mind._

 _That Chojuro will take care of you should something happen to me, anyway I'm going to try to get some rest so that I'll be ready tonight, we'll catch them in one fell swoop, so long diary, I'll write soon, probably later tonight.)_

Her diary was shut and placed on the bedside table in the hotel room, she took off her white boots and lay on the bed, closing her eyes to get some shut eye, it was only an hour later that Darui, Cee, Atsui and Samui, who she hadn't met yet came into the room.

Only to realize she was asleep the four of them blinked at the pinkette, then quietly found places to sit around the room to let her rest Darui and Cee sharing small amused smiles, while Atsui sulked that the girl was underage and Samui was mildly curiously.

So when three hours passed, making it four that she'd been asleep, Sakura sat straight up on the hotel bed and blinked the sleep out of her eye "Good evening sleeping beauty" Darui sniggered and she eyed him in confusion.

"We've been waiting for you Sakura-san" Cee shook his head watching as her cheeks burned red in embarrassment, realizing that they'd all been just watching her for an undetermined amount of time while she slept.

Sakura passed a hand through her knee length locks and started twisting the hair into a braid "Right um as you probably know we might be facing one of the Akatsuki, mainly Kisame Hoshigaki" she fidgeted with her hair.

"How did you figure it was Hoshigaki and not someone else" Atsui cut in, wanting to learn more information and the plan that was to be put in place to prevent anyone from getting hurt, this really was much more dangerous than initially thought.

She sighed "We have a Shark in our Ranks, that was one of the lines plus the Akatsuki are our allies was also in the threat, there's no one else that is remotely sharky except for Kisame Hoshigaki" she explained.

"Do you have a plan, Raikage-sama asked that we cooperate with you to the best of our abilities, I'm Samui, Atsui's sister" the only other female in the room spoke up, wanting to get this mission over with and get those threatening their village out.

Sakura nodded tying off the end of her hair and working spikes intermittently throughout the braid now these spikes and senbon had poison on them, courtesy of Ino for her fifteenth birthday "I do, Yukai-san is aware of the threat to be kidnapped, Karui-san is with him" she began.

"As are two of my companions, I know their chakra and am able to find them anywhere, tonight when they try to take Yukai-san, we'll be waiting, first we'll let them lead us to their hideout, then attack, use anything to your advantage and don't let Hoshigaki get in range of you" she warned.

Not sure what to think "Plan allows for a lot of wiggle room, what happens if we fail" Darui narrowed his eyes on the pinkette as she fiddled with her hair some more, clearly nervous, he would be to facing down an S Class Criminal.

"Get everyone out of there" Sakura said looking the white haired male dead in the eye "Hoshigaki knows me, he'll be pretty focused on me anyway" she fought to keep the grimace forming on her lips, 'Kami don't let anything happen' she prayed inwardly.

Cee and Darui caught on immediately to what she meant "You're a little girl, how the hell do you expect us to leave you behind, especially when you came to help us out of the hot situation were in" Atsui slammed his hand down on the table clearly disturbed at the thought of doing so.

His sister stared at him in concern "My brother is right Sakura-san, we can't simply abandon you that is not cool in the least" Samui nodded agreeing with Atsui, the idea was preposterous, leaving things up to a sixteen year old chunin.

It was Cee who caught the fire burning in her emerald eyes, the anger simmering just beneath the surface "You want revenge on him don't you, he was one of them" he inquired gently as Darui, Atsui and Samui argued amongst themselves.

She nodded slowly "For them I would do anything to ensure their safety and future in a secure world" Sakura smiled and Cee knew exactly who the (Them) was, her two little children, he was decided then.

"Then we'll meet tonight outside Karui's house, patrol and keep out of sight" the blonde faced the others, he would help her, because anyone who would kidnap and do that to a thirteen year old didn't deserve to live.

Glad that the arguing was dying down, even if Darui, Atsui and Samui didn't like the idea or that Cee wasn't trying to talk the pinkette out of the abandon plan should everything else go wrong, they scattered for awhile.

Sakura took a deep breath "Well Mubo, Chui, I might actually be facing down Kisame Hoshigaki" she said while stroking their fur, it was decided that she'd write in her diary once more, her thoughts drifting miles away to her two little ones.

Chojuro was doing the same, writing what felt like his millionth entry on how Ganko and Tsuyoi were handling their mothers absence, things had gotten much more difficult and it was harder to calm them down, he just hoped Sakura came back soon.

When she was done writing her 439th diary entry, detailing the plan and how much she missed her children for the millionth time, Sakura stood packed her belongings, equipped herself with her weapons and tantou sword, while Mubo curled around her neck.

"You really going to do it then" he asked and she nodded, he purred setting her nerves at ease just barely and giving her the courage to walk through the hotel room door and leave the hotel, in search of dinner first, then locking on to Moeru's chakra, headed in the German Shepard's direction.

He was pacing back and forth outside a house, Karui, Yukai and Tosha who was with the boy chakra's moving around within, Darui, Cee, Atsui and Samui watching the canine warily, when they spotted her they were surprised, because honestly they thought she'd chicken out.

"Right time to hide" Atsui grumbled still not liking this plan, or rather their back up plan should this one fail, they chose a spot and suppressed their chakra, as Moeru continued his frantic pacing, until he eventually lay down nearly an hour later to feign sleep.

It was close to one in the morning, when everything became quiet, 'To quiet' Sakura thought, enhancing her sight with chakra peering around carefully and keeping her chakra hidden, the bushes rattled to the right of her and her head turned slowly in that direction.

Watching as the same cloaked man from the bar came out of his hiding place, to the left of her Samui held her breath since they'd chosen to hide together girls with girls, guys with guys, stupid but whatever.

The cloaked man snuck towards the house, bypassing Moeru who was one hundred percent alert and watching with narrowed brown eyes, the German Shepard had been underestimated, and it probably pissed him off quite a bit.

Once the man was inside the house, the five of them waited until a loud ruckus came from within, Tosha hissing, Karui waking with a yell and Yukai shouting in fright, it only took fifteen minutes before the cloaked man to try and flee.

Along the way Moeru got a few good hits in himself, complete with scratches and biting of the bottom, causing the man to howl in pain, "We're on" Samui murmured as the German Shepard and a siamese cat gave chase all the attention was focused on them.

Letting the four jonin and one chunin sprint after the two ninja animals mostly undetected, the cloaked man leading them straight to his base, all the way through the Cloud Village and two miles outside of it, where the others were gathered.

"Kami why the hell didn't we think to look outside the village this is so drab" Darui cursed under his breath as they hid in a tree, keeping their chakra suppressed as Moeru and Tosha stopped their pursuit of the cloaked man.

Returning to their mistress's side "We can't simply approach can we" Cee frowned making sure he spoke in a whisper, the others having to strain their ears except for Sakura, in order to hear what he said.

The pinkette blew out a puff of air eyeing the base and spreading out her senses, immediately she knew the threat of earlier was true he really was there his partner conspicuously absent, good she didn't think she could handle that man just yet.

"It's the only option we have, any entrance is guarded, unless we pull a distraction maneuver in which case we'll be divided" Sakura said quietly, keeping her eyes glued to the base, before clenching her hand into a fist.

Knowing she was right, the four jonin nodded and grabbed their weapons to be ready, they stood carefully from their crouched positions before leaping into action, Sakura was the first one on the ground, her knuckles brushed the earth "SHANNARO" it exploded under her fist.

In the next minute, those inside the base, which only equaled to about twenty people, and Kisame, who was like three people put together, were outside ready to defend their base, when the ex mist nin caught sight of her for the first time in over two years he grinned.

"Oh whats this Pinky's come to play" he laughed jovially and Sakura's head snapped in his direction, while the others were busy and dashed towards the shark like man, fist clenched and chakra building up ready to unleash her fury.

Sakura inhaled deeply "Fishface" she spat, jumping at him full frontal attack, he jumped back in the nick of time and the ground shattered beneath their feet "Just let me get one good hit on you and you won't think this is so funny" she growled.

Moeru and Tosha coming to her side "No you've clearly learned some new moves Pinky, to bad it's still not enough to beat me more him" Kisame taunted "You know he'd really like to see them" he said and the pinkette became even more enraged.

"Neither you or him will touch what's mine" Sakura slung several weapons and pulled her tantou from it's sheath "I'm Sakura Haruno, the Fifth Hokage's apprentice and the Fifth Mizukage's daughter" she launched herself at the ex mist nin.

Clearly he hadn't expecting her to be that fast, to bad he was just a fake and the Akatsuki had lied to the group threatening the Cloud Village, because when her fist impacted with his face, Sakura knew something was off.

As Kisame went flying and then he didn't get up, she had no time to think on the downed man for the moment as she spun on her heel, kicking out with her foot and sweeping someone off their feet, her tantou sliced through skin, muscle and then heart.

Before she was onto the next, when four in the morning hit, the fight was over, everyone was nursing various wounds, Sakura sighed softly and knelt next to Atsui as Cee checked over Darui "Killer hot punch Sakura-san" he grimaced his ribs sore and feeling much more beat up than usual.

"Thanks" she said softly, hands glowing a bright green "That's not even half the damage my shishou can do though" Sakura smiled healing his bruised ribs and giving him a little of her chakra to keep him going until they can get some sleep.

He watched her closely as the pinkette moved over to his sister and healed her, then disappeared inside the base, "What do you think she's doing in there" Samui rose to her feet eyeing the base entrance the girl had vanished into either way it wasn't very cool.

"Probably getting the other kids that were taken she's not so drab" Darui smirked knowing why she'd fought so fiercely now, his eyes strayed to the downed man and shuddered lightly, that punch of hers was enough to kill a person.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura returned, two little kids following behind her "We need to get them back to the village" Cee was all for returning to his village and getting some shut eye, but the returned sixteen year old set her eyes on the Kisame impersonator and marched over to him.

The man was already dead, but he wasn't Kisame in the least "Something's not right about this situation" she shook her head, wasting just a couple minutes to look the guy over with her status jutsu, before the five of them, plus two kids headed back to the village.

Her mission complete and report given to the Raikage, Sakura walked down the streets of the Cloud Village to the hotel with Tosha, Mubo, Chui and Moeru on her heels, when she was in, she flopped down on the bed to get some shut eye.

It was only hours later that her eyes popped open around noon and after writing in her diary, Sakura bid the Cloud Village and her new friends farewell, well on her way back to the Leaf Village, her family and her children.

-Diary Entry 452-

 _(Now only three miles away from the Leaf Village, decided to stop and take a break for a moment, because Moeru was complaining about his paws hurting, guess I'll have to up his training and teach him about the different terrains, especially if he's going to fight with me._

 _Anyway nothings happened since I left the Cloud Village, I really expected someone to jump out at me, but that's probably because I'm paranoid, plus I really just want to see my Tsuyoi-chan and Ganko-kun, this week has been hell on me, though at least it didn't take the full two weeks._

 _Still can't believe that the mission turned into an A Rank at the drop of a hat, though I get the feeling that's not the last of the Akatsuki we or I've seen at the very least, Team Seven is a magnet for those guys._

 _Which really makes me wonder, why the hell are we always being targeted, I hardly ever hear of any of the others having encounters with the Akatsuki, odd and a little unfair, but we of Team Seven can manage, we have to for the future of the children._

 _Right well it's practically dinner time and even if Moeru complains, we aren't stopping again until we get to the village, I'll probably go back to writing only one or two entries unless I get sent on another extended mission, so long diary write soon._

Sakura left the last page free for whatever Chojuro had written, before closing the book, surprised it had lasted during her stay in Cloud, even if she'd only been there for less than two days and the mission hadn't taken long, even with the upped difficulty.

After stuffing the diary back in her bag she rose to her feet "Come on Moeru, no more whining I want to see Ganko and Tsuyoi and the others" Sakura ordered focusing chakra into her legs, with the German Shepard on her heels, they took off at a run.

Only reaching the village gates at exactly 6:23 in the evening, the pinkette hastily signed in, flashing Izumo and Kotetsu a quick smile, she sped down the streets to the Hokage Tower to see her shishou, give the blonde hokage her mission report, which came with a lot of yelling.

Before she was finally on her way home, each step she took brought her closer to her children and when Sakura was in front of the door, she hurriedly went inside, being greeted by Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro, then Ao who was there visiting for a bit, her adoptive parents, Hosomi and Hisoi.

Until she spotted them, Ganko and Tsuyoi, who immediately reached for her, tears streaming down their chubby cheeks "I'm home Ganko-kun, Tsuyoi-chan" Sakura scooped them up cuddling the twins to her chest and breathing in her scent "I'm home" she murmured happily.


	3. New Apartments and Family Bonding

It was a week later, with no missions forthcoming and simply training with Tsunade even more that Sakura decided to sit down with the entire family and broach the topic of relocating to a much bigger house, hopefully Chojuro had remembered to ask them about it.

"What's up Sakura-chan" Naruto asked, holding Ganko because for once the little blonde didn't want to stay close to his mother, that week mission had given him and Tsuyoi separation anxiety and it really broke her heart on that.

Sakura bit her lip and looked to Chojuro, who nodded, Kakashi and Mei caught the look, but Sasuke remained oblivious "Don't tell us your going on another mission" the Uchiha groaned eyeing his twin nephew and niece.

And while she really wanted to laugh at that she didn't "Nope, Chojuro-kun mentioned this to you, but I think it's time we found a bigger house to accommodate us all" Sakura leaned back cuddling into the eighteen year old swordsman's side.

"R..right s..soon we'll have a n..new baby to worry about, not to mention w..we have to make sure that the little ones are safe in their environment" Chojuro explained eyeing the four babies, three of them playing in their playpen.

Not surprised that the topic was just now coming up "I think Sakura is right, we are getting crowded in here, plus when we started this was only just to be a temporary solution" Kakashi mused trying not to sound mean, though it didn't upset the pinkette in the least.

Even Mei had something to say "Why not individual apartments then, that are on the same floor, giving each of us our own spaces but allowing us to visit each other at the same time" the auburn haired woman suggested.

The older blonde in the house popped up "That's a great idea you know, two to an apartment unless you have babies" Naruto exclaimed bouncing Ganko on his knee, the little boy having the time of his life trying to stay on and laughing at the same time.

"I'll share with Naruto, someone has to keep him out of trouble and make sure the place stays clean" Sasuke shrugged just accepting the idea like it was no big deal and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this had been easier than thought.

Chojuro smiled and wrapped his arm around Sakura rubbing her arm reassuringly "Hope you don't mind sticking with me" she smiled up at him, the others falling silent for a moment to give them a little bit of privacy.

He nodded "Anywhere you go S..Sakura-chan I'..I'll be right behind" Chojuro vowed their eyes locked until Kakashi cleared his throat lightly, while he was happy Sakura was happy with the swordsman, he still didn't want to see them do that in front of him.

And to get the attention off of that little moment "So when do you think we should start looking for apartments" the silver haired nin inquired, he had the day off, but he didn't know if the others did as well, which wouldn't be nearly as fun.

"Why not now, I don't think anyone is to busy right Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro, Sakura" Mei smiled kindly at the four teenagers, the latter duo being the oldest while the former duo were still only fifteen as their birthday's hadn't come around yet.

They all shook their heads and after each grabbing up a toddler, Sakura swiping Ganko from Naruto despite the blonde pouting and Tsuyoi being picked up by Chojuro to Sasuke's chagrin, while Kakashi and Mei carried their own twins, Hisoi and Hosomi, they all set out.

In search of apartment buildings only twenty minutes into their trek "Ooh what about those aren't the nice Sakura-chan, I bet we'd be able to fit everyone in one of those you know" Naruto oohed and awed over the building.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead "No harm in checking it out right Sakura" he turned his head to spy his adopted sister at the back of their group, lost in her own world with Chojuro and her twins, he smiled at the sight of them, before nudging her gently in the side.

"Right" she blinked "Let's go see what they are like" Sakura nodded shaking her head free of the cobwebs glad that the Uchiha hadn't made fun of her for being oblivious to what he had said as they all headed in to check the building out.

Once in, it only took the lot of them to realize this was not the place for them, inside was like a dingy bar, the apartments were practically falling apart at the seams, so just as quickly as they started, they left that building.

The amount of time they spent in there was ten minutes total and when they were outside again, the swordsman in their midst shuddered "Th..that was horrible, I'..I'm never judging a building by how nice it looks outside of it a..again" Chojuro cringed.

Kakashi and Mei shared an amused smile, while pointing out various things to Hisoi and Hosomi as the two fraternal twins were growing bored, eight minutes later and after checking out their second building the group of them found their third apartment building.

"Let us hope this one is much more promising" Mei sighed looking up at the building as they all went in, just five minutes in and she was looking much more interested as they were let on to the fifth floor which had many open apartments.

Their guide was a gentle person as he pointed at two doors "On our left we have the only six and five bedroom apartments, while on our right, we have one three bedroom apartment, the rent is only 2,000 ryo a month 24,000 for a whole year, that includes utilities" he explained.

Much more than each of them could have ever hoped for and so Kakashi took the initiative sure that the decision would be unanimous on these particular apartments "We'll take them, all three of the apartments" the silver haired nin stated.

Sakura nodded followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro and Mei "Exactly the three bedroom apartment will be filled by those two, the five bedroom for me and Chojuro, and the six for Mom and Dad" she ticked off her fingers.

Eager to do business with shinobi, the papers and leases were quickly signed and the six of them, minus the four children quickly became the proud new owners of an apartment, which was then followed by packing all their belongings and moving them to their new homes.

All which took over two weeks to pack and then unpack and settle in, it was hours after they'd unpacked the last scroll that Sakura flopped down on her couch "Can't believe we really have our own place Chojuro-kun" she smiled at the pale blue haired teen.

"I ne..never th..thought it would be possible either, but at least the others a..are on the same floor as us and w..we don't have to go far to talk to them" Chojuro relaxed in his chair, glad that he had been able to keep it.

Of course they'd also sold the old Haruno house and visited Kizashi and Mebuki's graves to let them know what was going on it had become a bi-weekly arrangement to visit the two Haruno's and tend to their headstones.

She giggled "Yeah…ooh that's Tsuyoi-chan" the pinkette hopped up rushing to the two year old girls side, where she was settled into her new nursery with her brother, the blonde was sitting up looking around but Tsuyoi looked unsettled.

But at the sight of her mother the tiny dark pink haired blue eyed girl reached for Sakura "There, there my sweet Tsuyoi-chan, everything's okay see not so scary" she soothed knowing that Tsuyoi was feeling very confused in her new surroundings.

So in order to help the two toddlers become accustomed she scooped her two children into her arms and carried them around going through each room slowly and pointing familiar things out, even if it was a different building.

The two children settled eight minutes later upon seeing their play pen "Looks like they won't be going back to sleep" Chojuro chuckled as the twins reached for their playpen signaling they wanted to play and left with no choice, she placed them down.

Childish laughter filling the air moments later as the two siblings played "Right at least they got use to their new surroundings pretty quickly, I should write that in the diary" Sakura nodded disappearing to her new bedroom and rummaging around in her pack for the newest diary.

-Diary Entry 503-

 _(Today we finally settled into our new home a_ _five_ _bedroom apartment, it wasn't long after unpacking that Tsuyoi-chan and Ganko-kun woke and became confused of their new surroundings, Tsuyoi-chan let out a cry._

 _In order to get them use to their new home I took the twins around on a tour of the apartment and pointed out familiar things, it only took eight minutes before they settled and got comfortable enough here in the apartment._

 _Pretty sure though that seeing their playpen and toys helped them quite a bit on that front, anyways, I'm sure that's not the last thing that's going to happen today and I'll be writing down a lot more later, farewell for now)_

She ended the diary entry not wanting to write to much considering that the twins still had a lot of growing up to do and if she had to buy another diary so soon she was going to only buy a diary and write down the important things.

With that Sakura put what felt like her millionth diary away in the bedside table drawer, grabbed her camera out of it and went into the living room to get a pic of her adorable children playing with their toys in the playpen, in their new home.

"Smile for the camera Ts..Tsuyoi-chan, Ganko-kun" the only one they knew as their father piped in and the twins looked up toys in their hands and smiled as wide as they could just as their mother pressed the button after remembering to turn off the flash.

The sixteen year old disappeared back into her room for another five minutes, took the developed picture and taped it into the scrapbook, before scribbling something underneath of it, before returning "This is nice" the teenager flopped down on the couch intending on resting for a while.

A few minutes later her boyfriend joined her, lifting her head up to place it on his lap and running his fingers through her hair "What about the other tiny humans, don't you usually take pictures of them as well" Hageshi piped in from the corner of the room, in his bed.

Jade eyes shot in the basset hounds direction "Maybe later Hageshi-kun if Mom and Dad come over for dinner with Hisoi-kun and Hisomi-chan" Sakura said after a few minutes, she didn't really have to take a picture of the four children every single day, but she did.

Because she wanted to remember their childhood for the rest of time and share with them what she had to go through when they'd been children "Not to mention Naruto and Sasuke" Chojuro announced, those two boys wouldn't miss their adoptive sister's food no matter where they lived.

In fact both Sakura and Chojuro were expecting their presence in the next couple of hours or so "I'm never leaving my children behind again, that was pure agony on that solo mission" the pinkette admitted suddenly.

Hageshi tilted his head to the side red eyes narrowed in thought "Does that mean Sakura-chan that we'll be going along on your next mission" the albino ninken looked as excited as she'd ever seen him and the others lifted their heads with hopeful looks in their eyes as well.

"Of course and myself as well, I have a duty to Sakura-chan as w..well" the blue haired teen interjected, glancing to the children he'd been helping raise from the moment they were born, he wouldn't leave his girlfriend to watch after them on her own.

Not more than an hour later a loud knock came on the door drawing Ganko and Tsuyoi's attention, they both struggled to their feet to peer out through the vertical bars of their playpen, it was adorable and they watched them mother go answer the door.

To reveal their uncles "Naru, Sasu" both twins exclaimed in excitement reaching for the two teenage males and were promptly scooped up and hugged before being pulled back so they could see more than just black or orange in Tsuyoi's case.

"And a hello to you to my cute little niece" Naruto tickled the little dark pink haired, dark blue eyed girl on the tummy gently causing the girl to let out squeals of laughter and try to squirm away from her Uncles hand.

She wasn't really trying to get away as she enjoyed the attention and off to the side her brother was getting the same attention "We were wondering if you'd mind us having dinner with you" Sasuke asked once Ganko got tired of being tickled.

"Was kind of expecting that and of course Sasuke, Naruto, you two are always welcome no matter if you have your own apartment or not" Sakura nodded enveloping her adoptive brothers in bone crushing hugs after they'd set the twins down to their frustration and started pouting.

Off to the side her boyfriend nodded "Mizukage-sama and Kakashi-san might join us as well, but we're still waiting to see on that front" Chojuro scooped Ganko and Tsuyoi up, one in each arm and spun very carefully while talking to keep them entertained.

"No need, we're here and look we brought Hisoi and Hosomi" Mei's voice called from the still open doorway, her fraternal twins perched in her arms and peering around with wide onyx and green eyes as they saw their once again new surroundings.

It was adorable, Chojuro placed Ganko and Tsuyoi back in their playpen, this time they were joined by their littlest aunt and uncle to play some more "So long as it's alright with you Sakura-chan" Kakashi scratched at his cloth covered cheek.

Sakura lifted a pink brown before a smile curved her lips upwards "Of course Dad, you, Mom, Naruto and Sasuke are always welcome to join us for dinner, that's why we got apartments on the same floor to visit each other without having to go to far right" the pinkette nodded.

Mei's green eyes softened "And Ao-san wh..whenever he's here on business" the pale blue haired teenager included the hunter nin, who was missing from their group, someday they'd have to talk over dual citizenship between Leaf and Mist, but not right now.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a small smile enjoying the usual antics of their family, adopted sure, but they were happy nonetheless "What exactly are we having anyway" the blonde tried to sniff the air to see if he could determine what was for dinner, but couldn't smell anything.

His adopted brother rolled his eyes and snorted "Naruto, Sakura hasn't even started dinner yet" the raven haired teen scuffed the boy over the back of the head gently out of sight of the quartet of little ones that were a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Do you need any help Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman offered her adopted daughter help in the kitchen, jade eyes lit up and the two females disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the males and the seven ninja hounds to watch over the children in the family.

Kakashi plopped down "I still can't believe Mei is pregnant again" the silver haired nin sighed, it had been a shocker considering they hadn't planned to have another child, and he'd thought she'd been taking the birth control medicine, she had as she'd told him, but she'd still ended up pregnant.

None of his adopted children were sympathetic of him and the blue haired teenager wisely didn't speak up not wanting to start any arguments about how he should have been more careful, he didn't want to turn into Ao after all.

Who'd really taken to being Tsuyoi and Ganko's Godfather and honorary Uncle to Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hisoi and Hosomi, nearly forty minutes later the two females called everyone into the kitchen, Kakashi and Chojuro grabbed the children and they all sat down to eat supper.

Which was delicious as always "What is this Sakura-chan" Chojuro was the first one to ask as he'd never tasted anything quite like the meal he was currently eating, of course it had been a long time since he'd had it.

"Mist Village Cuisine, Mom gave me a recipe book from Mist, said you'd appreciate it" Sakura admitted sheepishly hoping that he did indeed like it, Chojuro let his gaze wander back down to his plate before gracing her with a tender smile that had her cheeks turning red.

The twins clapped their hands together and let out giggles and the two teenage parents turned to feed Ganko and Tsuyoi "Regardless of where it came from this is delicious, isn't that right" Naruto nudged his adopted brother in the side.

Getting the feeling his adopted sister really enjoyed the food that had been made herself "Exactly and we'd be happy to eat it anytime you make it" Sasuke nodded followed by scooping a large bite onto his fork and eating it.

The Mizukage giggled lightly "It's kind of my fault actually, the little one in my womb wanted food from their dual village" Mei smiled sheepishly and cradled her stomach, which was now only starting to show that she was indeed pregnant again.

Her husband turned "Then don't hesitate to ask me to cook should you want it again Mei-chan" Kakashi offered wanting to make things easier for the woman he'd married and produced three children with, even if one was still unborn.

Mei blushed and the six of them settled down to enjoy the rest of their dinner, and intermittently feeding the little ones seated around the table in their high chairs, before all the food had been eaten and the dishes were washed by the three younger males considering Sakura and Mei had cooked.

It was an unspoken rule after all that cook should never have to do dishes and the two females were all for them doing the dishes as they took the four children back into the living room to play for a little while longer.

Eventually Sasuke and Naruto left an hour later after sitting and chatting about with the others in their family, and an hour after that, Kakashi, Mei and their two fraternal twins left, because Hisoi and Hosomi were tired.

And twenty minutes after the departure of the rest of her family, Sakura and Chojuro put Tsuyoi and Ganko in their dual crib for bed time, before taking showers and dressing for bed themselves, after bidding each other goodnight crawled into their beds in their new rooms and went to sleep.


	4. Unexpected Happenings

Not more than three weeks later Team Seven and Chojuro were called into the Hokage's Office "Ohnoki that old badger has sent me a letter saying that unexpected things have been happening and what's me to send someone to escort him here" Tsunade growled.

Thrusting said letter at the team made up of two jonin and three chunin and they each read it before returning it to her desk "What's the mission rank" Kakashi was the first one to ask, by that point Mei and his two children were all the way in Mist and would be for a few weeks.

"C-B and yes brat you can take those two brats of yours along so long as your one hundred percent sure you can handle yourself if their with you" the honey eyed blonde huffed at her apprentice, who'd been opening her mouth to ask just that.

Her mouth snapped closed "Thank you Tsunade-shishou and of course, you've been training me after all, how could I know now how to protect my babies" Sakura grinned, pleased as punch, now she didn't have to leave her two adorable children in someone else's care for however long she was gone.

"Just how long are we going to be gone anyway Granny Tsunade" Naruto was the one to ask and the woman's eye twitched in frustration no matter how many damn times she told him not to call her that he did it anyway.

And she was seriously tempted to punch the boy out the window "A week and a half, possibly two depending on what the situation is like once you get there" Tsunade grumbled then dismissed the four of them from her office to get some peace and quiet.

Without a moments hesitation they all scrambled out quickly and the door shut behind them in a hurry "Ho..Hokage-sama is t..the same as usual" Chojuro chuckled under his breath, Sakura always told him about her training sessions after all.

Sakura giggled "Are you really going to bring Ganko and Tsuyoi, what if the mission rank becomes more than a B Rank" Sasuke was a little, okay extremely concerned over their safety and he didn't want anything happening to his niece or nephew.

The girl gave him a look intending to scold him, then she saw the genuine fear that something would happen and softened her eyes "Relax Sasuke even if that does happen we'll have strength and numbers on our side" the pinkette hinted mysteriously.

Chojuro straightened "We're really bringing those seven then, your pack of ninken" the pale blue haired teenager questioned and his girlfriend nodded seriously, Kakashi smirked, he and Sakura had trained those pups well so they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Their official nickname was the Chaos Squad due to the destruction the seven of them could create during a fight and they left no enemy alive "Good and plus you'll have the added protection of your cat summons" the silver haired nin commented earning another nod.

Unable to argue Sasuke nodded grudgingly "Okay, okay I can see where your coming from now, I was just worried, but if those seven are coming with us, we'll be fine" the Uchiha admitted relenting to his adopted sister, who couldn't stand being separated from her children.

He didn't know how his sensei/father could stand it when his own went to Mist with their mother "Plus Ganko and Tsuyoi-chan will be well protected either way cause none of us would ever allow anything to happen to those two" the blonde in the group piped in.

Agreeing as a whole, they reached their apartment building and hurried up to the floor they all lived on and packed what they would need for the mission, with Ganko, Tsuyoi and the seven ninken of the Chaos Squad in tow they set off for the village gates and signed out to begin their mission.

It was quiet for a short time as the two almost two and a half year old's looked around them in awe of their new surroundings, sure they'd been outside before, but they'd never been outside the village they lived in.

So dark blue and dark emerald eyes were wide and full of childish curiosity "Sakura-sama how are you going to keep them crawling off when we are to go to sleep" Moeru who was towards the middle of the pack piped in with a question.

Drawing everyone's eyes onto himself "Make an earth dome and put a tarp up, plus you'll all be placed on watch intermittently throughout the mission, I won't allow any harm to come to my children" Sakura explained.

Her adopted brothers paled, should anyone, anyone at all try to harm the two toddlers none of them had any doubts in their mind that Sakura would obliterate that person, for there was no wrath like a mothers wrath and Sakura was over protective to the extreme of her children.

"Duly noted Sakura-chan and we'll all be here as well, one of us will be on watch for a few hours each night" Kakashi announced scanning his surroundings discretely on the alert for any trouble, but found nothing, he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad sign.

Because his students/children were trouble magnets and couldn't stay out of trouble no matter who it was "What if this is a trap though Leaf and Stone have never gotten a..along after all" Chojuro inquired gently.

"Then we'll destroy anyone who dares to try and harm those that are under our protection" Hageshi growled from the front, he was the pack leader and was the one who gave out orders to his pack mates, he was ruthless on the battlefield.

A tingle of fear crawled down the Uchiha and Uzumaki's spine as the others growled viciously in agreement, their adopted sister really had an unstoppable force under her control "And as much as we don't get along with them those ninneko would no doubt fight with us" Yasei spoke next.

It was a little horrifying how quickly the ninken and ninneko would work together when their summoner or mistress was in need of them "Your kind of scary Sakura-chan" Naruto shuddered glad that he was on her side, he didn't want to be chased by the ninken again.

"Sometimes I really don't like agreeing with the Dope but on this matter I'm going to agree, with ninken and ninneko under your control you are a very scary female and I am glad that I'm on the same side as you" Sasuke admitted with his own shudder.

Sakura gave her adopted brothers a smirk "A..And don't you forget it" Chojuro chuckled lightly knowing that despite their rocky start, the three of them were family and would protect each other to the death.

With that silence washed over them and the only sounds that could be heard for the next hour were Ganko and Tsuyoi oohing and awing over their surroundings until it became the need to stop became inevitably especially when one of the ninken whine.

"Ganko and Tsuyoi have soiled themselves and their stomachs are rumbling in hunger" Arai piped in from the back, he was the seventh strongest and protected the pack from the rear position under Hageshi's orders with the sixth and fifth strongest, which were Makishira and Watage.

In the middle were the fourth and third strongest, which were Moeru and Yasei and in the front were the second and first strongest, Yaketa and Hageshi not a single one of the ninken ever strayed from their position and defended it with their lives.

Unable to ignore the fact her little ones were hungry and since it was practically lunch time anyway they stopped to set up camp and take care of the soiled diapers, which were sealed in storage scrolls before lunch was whipped up.

Eggs and sausage were mixed together for the toddlers while everyone else got fish covered in herb paste, leftovers were given to the ninken "My paws hurt" Yaketa whined softly as they got started walking again, it had been awhile since they'd traveled this much.

Since their Mistress had decided to put them in charge of the tiny humans, Sakura didn't comment and Hageshi sent the Siberian Husky a warning look, she didn't dare complain again and instead focused her obsidian orbs on the two children.

Both Ganko and Tsuyoi who were full from their lunches were napping and for the better part of two hours didn't dare take her eyes off of them until the Alaskan Malamute let out a threatening growl "Incoming two chakra signatures, can't determine if their ally or enemy" Watage spoke up.

Making the humans pause and for the ninken to spread out taking up their attack positions and gearing up for the potential fight, by that point everyone could feel the incoming chakra until it was literally upon them.

They didn't have nothing to worry about as they were just two shinobi from a unfamiliar village passing through and with that the group of humans and ninken started forward again, eventually the group had to stop again.

"I'll go secure our surroundings" Makishira, who'd been silent for the entire duration of their trek so far turned and disappeared into the tree line to prowl around the clearing and get rid of anything that might even be considered a threat.

While camp was set up, rabbits were hunted and boiled down for stew and vegetables were chopped up and seared over a pan for the two toddlers before the lot of them sat down to eat, afterwards an earth style dome was created and everyone clambered in.

A tarp was put up, Ganko and Tsuyoi were tucked into the bedroll with their mother and nearly everyone went to bed, the Copy Nina and Basset Hound were the two on watch for that night "Feels like it was only yesterday I adopted them and got you" Kakashi shook his head.

Looking over three of the sleeping teenagers, the Basset Hound shook his head ears flopping about "I'm no longer a pup though and I will protect Mistress to the death" Hageshi vowed keeping an eye on the two toddlers as they slept.

It only took taking their eyes off the children for a split second after all before they got in trouble somehow or created chaos and destroyed things, before they knew it was morning again, and after a breakfast made up of more rabbit stew and scrambled eggs the group set out for Hidden Stone.

Two days later in which the two toddlers had surprised their mother, adoptive father, two uncles and adoptive grandfather with good behavior, the quintet of shinobi, plus seven ninken and two toddlers reached the Village Hidden in the Stones.

Needless to say the guards at the gates were shocked at the children situated upon the backs of two of the shinobi, but wisely didn't comment instead hastily let them sign in at the sight of the mission scroll before escorting them to the Tsuchikage Tower where the Tsuchikage was waiting.

He was a short white haired man and used earth style jutsu to float "Didn't expect a group of brats, Akatsuchi go collect them" Ohnoki eyed the toddlers dubiously how was it possible they'd trek across land with two toddlers without having to stop every few minutes to tend to the brats.

"Right I'm going now Tsuchikage-sama" Akatsuchi fled feeling the rising agitation, his partner didn't like kids under the age of thirteen, they were annoying, cried and demanded way to much attention and now she would be in the presence of two of them, it made for a bad tempered teen.

But he dutifully completed his task and was back within minutes with four familiar faces, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes really and suddenly he knew that the truth of one of his adopted children's origins would have to come out.

It was the Uchiha who recognized the raven haired male on the end "Shisui is that really you" Sasuke asked a pained look in his eyes, things were about to get really complicated, especially for his adopted sister, who was preoccupied with his niece and nephew.

The Uchiha across from him nodded "Yep and look at you all grown up Sasuke-chan, and I can't wait to see Itachi-chan, how proud of you he must be" Shisui exclaimed coming over to glomp his cousin just as the temperature in the room dropped several degree's.

Kakashi visibly winced and the Uzumaki inched away from his adopted sister warily "Itachi Uchiha is an S Class Criminal and if you even think about trying to get him to come back to the village I will take my children and move to the Hidden Mist Village" Sakura said furiously.

Chilling most to the core that was pure hatred she held for Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke paled and his adopted brother looked away making everyone wonder what exactly it was the man had done to the girl for her to move clear to Mist.

Sasuke glanced to his adoptive father and Kakashi nodded giving the teen permission "He raped her Shisui, those are his biological children, my niece and nephew and your second cousins" the second Uchiha Heir admitted in a sorrowful tone.

Horrifying Shisui to the core "But why would Itachi do such a thing it doesn't make any sense" the older Uchiha who'd been revived somehow scratched his head in confusion and eyeing his new found second cousins dubiously as if he didn't really believe they were family.

Kakashi shook his head, it was something everyone asked and still no one could come up with an answer to that question "Ahem if you don't mind we should get going" the Tsuchikage interrupted the ongoing conversation happening in his office.

With that the lot of them left the office, group extended by seven people making it twelve shinobi trekking across the land and seven ninken on their heels "Why on earth did the Elders not give those children to suitable parents to be raised" the Second Hokage frowned.

Sakura gave him a glance fighting down the urge to snap at one of her former Hokage "They tried but Old Man Hokage devised a document that let Sakura-chan keep her babies" Naruto did it for her, the only one brave enough to argue with a Kage, former or otherwise.

The Second gave him a soft red eyed glare "Just who are you calling an old man boy" Tobirama didn't like the tone that had been used on him, he was the Second Hokage, even if his time as Leader was over.

"Lord Third, so that Sakura wouldn't have to lose anymore of her family as her parents were killed in an accident" Chojuro who'd been silent so far during the reunion spoke up keeping close to his girlfriend and his senses spread as far as he could spread them.

Tobirama couldn't believe his ears "Do you often insult your Hokage" Hashirama's brows rose high into his hairline in surprise, how the world had changed if the current Kage's weren't setting serious punishment on those that called them anything but their respectful titles.

Naruto was slowly becoming more and more angry as the duo nagged on him "Old Man was Old Man cause he was like my grandpa and he didn't care cause it made him happy" the blonde huffed with a blue eyed glare and slunk towards the back of the group to stand next to the silent Sasuke.

It was quiet for a few minutes until the last remaining male who hadn't spoken yet chose to do so "Why do you three bear the Mizukage crest" the blonde questioned in confusion, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Sakura blew out a breath "Because Mizukage-sama and Kakashi-sensei adopted all three of us" the pinkette announced taking the time situate Tsuyoi's baby carrier on her back a little more comfortable causing the little girl to let out a soft squeal of excitement at the movements.

The blonde looked like he'd lost everything in that single moment and Kakashi knew he had to explain soon or things would just continue to go downhill from there "How did you get the Mizukage of all people to adopt you" the only other girl snorted callously.

"When I became pregnant I spent the first three weeks recuperating from the attack in the Hidden Mist Village, Mizukage-sama and I spent a lot of time having tea in her office and after my real parents died it wasn't to long after that, that she made the decision to adopt us" Sakura stated.

Obviously getting sick off the constant questions and the reminders of the horrible moments of her past, all of them had spoken by that point and it was to her relief that a silence settled over the group of twelve as they continued walking back towards the Leaf Village.

Less than three hours later the lot of them were stopping for lunch "Awfully behaved for being so young" Ohnoki eyed the duo of toddlers, who were getting fed some soup with vegetables once it was done.

Sakura nodded quietly keeping her senses spread "Their behavior has surprised us to" the silver haired nin commented doing the same as his adopted daughter, he and Tsunade had trained her well apparently.

"I don't get why you couldn't have left them back in the Leaf Village instead of bringing those two brats along with you" Kurotsuchi scowled not liking that she had to even be in their presence, the air immediately became tense.

As the girl she'd just insulted became rigid in her spot and shot burning emerald orbs the older girls way "Because it's pure agony to leave your children behind when you're a mother you'll understand" Sakura said stiffly before turning back to her son.

"Something I understand all to well even as a father, for mine are all the way in Mist with my wife" Kakashi nodded taking his adopted daughters side, it was agony not getting to see his to little mischief makers day in and day out.

The older blonde in the group shot a surprised look at his old student "You have a wife and a child" Minato asked in a disbelieving tone, Kakashi chuckled and nodded, it was the Uchiha he'd adopted that answered.

"Yeah try two little brats that are constantly trying to drive you insane, Hisoi and Hosomi and another one on the way" Sasuke sniggered only to be scuffed over the back of the head lightly, with that the meal resumed.

Halfway through the silent basset hound lifted his head and stared off in a random direction, then turned his red eyes onto the border collie, who stood and padded over to his Mistress "Would you allow me to carry them Mistress" Arai stood tall.

Immediately alerting the teenage girl that trouble was coming their way like usual, their temporary camp was packed up and both toddlers were strapped onto the border collie's back as they began their trek in the direction of the Leaf Village.

"Somethings coming isn't it Sak..Sakura-chan" Chojuro guessed easily, keeping his eyes on Arai, who was carrying the two toddlers being careful, Sakura nodded seriously gearing up for the fight that she knew was coming.

Not more than twenty minutes later an explosion went off a mile ahead of them and the group of twelve and seven ninken took off in a hurry to find out what was going on, ten rogues were trying to kill a dog who looked feral.

Without waiting for anybody else, Sakura shot forward and the ground exploded beneath her fist, she ducked low as a fire ball/wind jutsu went sailing over her head until her two adopted brothers were stood on either side of her.

The Stone Shinobi didn't even have to lift a finger and five of the rogues were torn apart by four of the ninken, the basset hound in the lead until twenty minutes after the begin of the fight it was over and Sakura tried to approach the feral dog, Hageshi on her heels as pack leader.

Kakashi straightened as he realized what his adopted daughter was going to do and let a corner of his lips quirk upwards in amusement "Submit or Die" Hageshi stood tall over what was clearly a rottweiler, female if her size was any indication and young, probably not more than two years old.

She considered her options understanding the command in the growl, before lowering to the ground on her belly with a whimper "Good girl, your name will be Kusatte and I'll be teaching you human speech, come" Sakura ordered next having stood back.

Given her orders the newly dubbed Kusatte followed after her new mistress silently and the pack sniffed her over before welcoming her into the fold, she was placed at the very rear of the pack, behind Makishira, Arai, who was in the middle with the two toddlers and Watage.

Problem taken care of, the lot of them started forward again and didn't stop until it was nearing dinner time "I thought you had to feed them every hour or something" even the first Hokage was lost on how well behaved the almost two and a half year old's were.

"Not once you get them started on a proper eating schedule, then they'll basically only eat when you do with little snacks breaks that we don't have to stop for in between meals to keep them content until it's time to eat" the pinkette piped in.

Feeding scraps to the rottweiler who looked like skin and bone and was absolutely filthy, beneath the filth she could see black, with brown patches of short fur and her eyes were a darker shade of red than Hageshi's.

"Just asking but how do you command them all so easily" Minato cleared his throat looking curious as the ninken prowled around making sure that there were no threats in the immediate area, before settling in a formation.

The girl in question smiled "I've had them since they were only a few months old and even then they already listened to me pretty well and been training them since they were one, after I gave birth to Tsuyoi and Ganko" Sakura gestured to her little miracles.

"For Ninken they are quite capable, how old are they" Tobirama inquired thinking the seven original ninken were about five or six years old and were experienced, the answer he got wasn't quite what he was expecting.

As the silver haired nin spoke up "Only a few months older than those two so two years, nine months and one week old" Kakashi motioned to the toddlers, considering he'd gotten the pups when they were about three months old.

The two younger males in the group nodded "And their nickname is the Chaos Squad, they leave none alive during a fight and their renowned for the destruction and chaos they create" Naruto piped in with a shudder.

"If you think their scary you should see the ninneko she has under her command, the Egyptian Mau Kashi is like a little devil if you piss her off" Sasuke gulped, once again glad that he was considered family which was automatic grounds for immunity to being scratched or bitten.

At that the older Uchiha in their midst frowned "You gave her the Uchiha Clan Cat summons, shame on you Sasuke, she might have given birth to the new Uchiha Heir and Heiress, but that does not make her an Uchiha" Shisui shook his head in disappointment.

Sasuke's eyes widened "Excuse me Uchiha-san but who died and made you god, no one, so keep your damn opinions to yourself, Sasuke wasn't using them and they were wasting away, I take care of them and have earned their respect so that makes me as good as an honorary Uchiha" Sakura spat pinning the man with furious emerald eyes.

Not liking that her adopted brother had just gotten scolded by someone who hadn't been around for several years, Ganko who thought this was funny clapped his hands and laughed his enjoyment to the world.

Sakura's eyes softened in the next moment as she turned and held her son close with a tender smile, whoever said that being a mother you needed experience was bull, she'd made many mistakes, but when it came to her two miracles, she would never let anyone harm them.

"Unfortunately it's true Shisui-san, they respect her and if they ever catch you insulting her like that again, they will show you exactly how much they care for Sakura in the form of revenge" the second Uchiha Heir nodded having been on the receiving end of that revenge several times.

As had Naruto and even Kakashi, though Chojuro was safe because he never hurt their summoner or insulted her without thought "What about you Mist Shinobi-san, why do you travel with these Leaf Shinobi" Akatsuchi questioned suddenly.

Chojuro raised his head "I am their official guard under Mizukage-sama's orders since she adopted Sakura-chan, Naruto and Sasuke-san, plus I'm with Sakura" the pale blue haired teen admitted ousting his status.

"One last question if those two children are almost two and a half, how old were you when you gave birth to them and how did you even survive" Hashirama as a medic knew that underage births didn't go so well.

The girl turned in his direction "Fourteen, I'm almost sixteen and a half, they were born on my birthday and Tsunade-shishou along with a team of experienced medics were there to get me through the birth of my twins" the pinkette explained.

"Why didn't you give them to more suitable parents that would have been the best instead of having you raise the heirs to a prestigious clan, instead of leaving them in the care of someone with an obvious civilian background who couldn't help them with their kekkeigenkai" Tobirama scoffed.

As much as he didn't like Uchiha's, even he saw that the two would be less than impressive if they got older and didn't know how to act as the heirs they were "Pardon me Lord Second, but what I do with my children is no one else's business least of all yours and for the record they would have two capable shinobi teaching them how to use their kekkeigenkai" Sakura answered scathingly.

That was the second time he'd commented on the subject that she didn't want to hear about and she was growing very irritated with the man, Sakura stood and headed off a little ways to stretch her legs "It's wise Tobirama to just let that subject go" even Hashirama was smart to realize she was pissed.

"Pardon me Anija if I have valid concerns as to whether or not a mere girl could raise two members of such a prestigious clan well enough to live up to the expectations that will be placed on them in the future" the Second Hokage scowled furiously.

Sasuke jumped in "They'll not be a part of that world, their Haruno's, even if they do awaken the sharingan and besides only myself, those two possibly, Itachi and Shisui are all that remains of the Uchiha Clan" the raven haired teen said quickly.

By that point the pale blue haired teen had joined his girlfriend knowing that she didn't like to even be reminded about the difficult past she'd had it was her weakness, the only one she had and as much as she tried to get over it, it was impossible for her.

The wielder of Hiramekarei watched Sakura pace relentlessly back and forth "You don't have to listen to them Sakura-chan, they don't understand unless their suddenly put in the same situation as you've been put in" Chojuro tried to calm her down.

Nothing was working though "I know Chojuro-kun, it's still not right that he's basically calling me an unfit mother, I have made very little mistakes where my children are concerned, I have taken every precaution to take care of them and someone that hardly even knows me, comes in and starts that crap I won't be able to take it" the pinkette growled.

"And yet he wouldn't be able to do a thing because Lady Hokage knows, everyone in the Leaf Village knows, plus you have that document" the pale blue haired teen soothed winding his arm around her waist and pulling her to a stop.

Until they were practically forehead to forehead she took deep calming breaths and finally relaxed letting go of the tension that had built up in her muscles "Thanks Chojuro, I'd probably be a wreck without you" Sakura sighed leaning more into her boyfriend.

He chuckled lightly "I'd probably be the same way, now come on let's get our children set up in your bed roll and get ready for bed" Chojuro led her back over to the camp, an earth dome was set up for them to sleep in and soon everyone was fast asleep.

The next day they woke to the sound of thunder and the pitter-patter of rain on the outside of the earth dome, followed suspiciously by continuous lightning strikes that shook the ground, none of them dared travel in such weather conditions and so stayed in the earth dome the entire day.

And two days after that making it a full week that they'd been gone finally returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, the revivals and the Tsuchikage with his two escorts in tow, Sakura thanked the kami that they were home and as soon as Tsunade dismissed them, she, Chojuro, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi with the twins in tow headed for their apartments to get some rest.


	5. Acceptance

The next morning the Copy Ninja joined his adopted children and grandchildren for breakfast he had to tell the boy the truth before things went south and when they were halfway through he spoke up "I have a confession to make" Kakashi announced.

Everyone paused and directed their gaze to rest on their adoptive Father "You cheated on Mom and got someone else pregnant" Sasuke made a wildly exaggerated attempt at guessing just for the hell of it to get rid of the sudden tension in the air.

"Your retiring from being a Ninja" Naruto tried his hand at guessing but his adoptive Father shook his head before shifting his lone onyx eye onto the teenage girl, who was wearing a look that told him she had figured it out.

Moments later she spoke "Does it have anything to do with Lord Fourth and Naruto looking like twins, with minor differences such as the shade of eye color and hair style" Sakura narrowed her jade eyes so close to figuring it out.

Kakashi sighed of course his adopted daughter had a sharper mind than the rest "I noticed that to, so what exactly does that mean, that their somehow related" Chojuro guessed and the Copy Ninja visibly winced.

Before nodding hesitantly "Lord Fourth Minato Namikaze is your biological Father Naruto-kun" the silver haired nin admitted outright there was no point in trying to hide it any longer, and at least he'd told him.

Naruto looked torn on the matter and Sasuke was eyeing his adopted brother carefully "So that doesn't mean Dope has to leave our family, he's still family and he can still get to know his real dad" the raven haired teen finally said.

Baby blue eyes lit up in happiness "Yeah, yeah I do want to get to know him but as far as I'm concerned you're my dad now and the pretty lady's my mom no one can replace you two Believe It" the blonde quipped in an upbeat voice.

Sakura let out a quiet sigh of relief, because the thought of Naruto not being a part of her family anymore would have killed her, not to mention Ganko and Tsuyoi would miss their goofy blonde uncle it would have broke her heart to see them crying.

"Good to know, by the way Tou-san didn't Ao-san say he'd be by with Hisoi and Hosomi sometime this morning in a message you got before we got back" the pinkette reminded, the man stood abruptly and was gone in an instant, not bothering to use the door.

Chojuro chuckled "Guess he was eager to see his children" the pale blue haired teen commented as breakfast was polished off and dishes were done up and with the newest member of the Chaos Squad in tow, along with carrying the two toddlers, the teen parents headed out for the day.

And went straight to the park upon stepping foot on the park grounds the pink haired kunoichi summoned two of her ninneko "Kashi and Yasashi at your service meow Sakura-chan" the familiar Egyptian Mau and new Turkish Angora came out of the smoke.

"What can we meow do for you today Sakura-chan" Yasashi purred glad that he was summoned for the very first time, and having only heard good things about their young summoner, was eager to please her by doing anything she asked.

The girl smiled "Kashi-chan, Yasashi-chan, your task for now is to keep an eye on Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan, while I start Kusatte on her speech training" Sakura ordered, intending to split her concentration, while her boyfriend kept his full focus on the two toddlers.

"No doubt afterwards you'll get a treat" Chojuro offered, both ninneko, who would have done as asked without any complains perked up at the mention of a delicious treat, Sakura nodded her head at the questioning stares and with that the two ninneko wandered near their two charges.

Keeping them entertained by batting at stray pieces of grass or winding their bodies around the toddlers and emitting high pitched purrs when tiny hands would stroke along their backs, yes Ganko and Tsuyoi definitely knew how to treat animals.

Though none of them would ever scratch or bite the tiny human children because that's what they were children and sometimes accidents happened, for a time everything was going well and Sakura had made some headway with Kusatte and was about to call for a snack break.

When trouble caught up with them, Ganko who'd been hobbling around on wobbly legs fell and landed face first in the grass, then let out a wail, causing his sister Tsuyoi to start crying as well, Sakura sharply turned and scooped her son up checking him over frantically.

Only finding a small bump on his forehead "There, there my sweet little Ganko, your okay Mommy's got you see" the pinkette raised her hand already glowing green to his fascination and healed the bump, then picked up Tsuyoi to shush the girl as well.

Giving her children each equal and undivided attention "Is he alright" the pale blue haired teen inquired once she'd set her fraternal twins down again and pulled out the animal crackers and juice in sippy cups she'd brought along for them, then fished out the treats she'd made for her summons ahead of time.

She nodded and he sighed in relief "Excuse me I'm looking for Kakashi" a voice said from behind them suddenly and both teens turned, leaving watching the children for the moment to the two ninneko, who were slowly nibbling on their own treats, and found the Fourth Hokage.

"Probably back at the apartment with his children if Ao-san has gotten here yet, if your looking for him to find Naruto, try training grounds seven" Sakura answered smoothly and the man looked a little surprised that she'd figured out why he was seeking the Copy Ninja in the first place.

He also looked mildly uncomfortable "I wouldn't worry Lord Fourth, Kakashi-san has already told Naruto that your his biological Father" Chojuro spoke next, then turned back to set Tsuyoi back down as she tried to wander off.

The man visibly relaxed "Thank you and for the record I think you're a wonderful mother and you shouldn't let anyone tell you different" Minato paused to say that one thing, having watched the girl quickly handle the situation before calling out, then hurried off.

Missing the happiness that suddenly flashed in the girls viridian eyes, "At least one of them has some decency to them" the pink haired kunoichi leaned back on her heads taking a few minutes longer of a break before trying to tackle her task of teaching Kusatte speech.

"Truly genuine, I can tell he won't pressure Na..Naruto to make any sort of decision, so long as their both happy and get..getting to know each other that's all th..that will matter to him" the wielder of Hiramekarei pointed out.

His girlfriend nodded, then turned back to the rottweiler, later on she was going to have to give the female ninken a bath and go out to get her a jacket marked with the chaos squad insignia, her own food and water bowl and a bed, and a tag signifying her status in the pack.

Nearly forty minutes passed without incident "Sakura-chan, Tsuyoi-chan is falling asleep with Ganko-kun" Yasashi informed, the girl glanced to her children, unsealed a blanket and draped it over the two cuddling toddlers.

"Can we wander now meow" Kashi piped in an excited gleam to her light green eyes, this earned both of them some cuddles themselves and lots of attention, before they were set down to do as they pleased until the little ones woke and demanded their attention again.

The two ninneko prowled around the park that was dotted with a few other children, not as young as the ones they'd been watching though and scoped out their surroundings to make sure there were absolutely no threats to their young charges.

It was almost thirty minutes before they deemed the park safe and returned only to eye the new male who had come into their territory and let out warning hisses, the man held up his hands and the young summoner and the teenage boy turned.

"Hehehe guess what Sasuke-chan said about you having their respect is true, but do you really think having them babysit your children is right, their ninneko fighting cats, not babysitters when you don't want to watch your kids" Shisui frowned.

Kashi and Yasashi growled threateningly "What we do is none of your business Uchiha, if we want to keep an eye on Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan, we will, Sakura-chan requests that we do, but even if she didn't, we'd still do it without her telling us to" the Egyptian Mau said.

Jumping from the ground to curl around her young summoners neck "And for your information, Sakura-chan is not exactly making us babysit, we keep our eyes on them, but she's always aware of what's going on with her children" the Turkish Angora hissed brandishing his claws.

Shisui held up his hands in surrender and backed up several steps "Just so you know Uchiha-san, they do fight plenty with my ninken pack when in doubt the cats and dogs will work together to destroy any threat that comes within distance of me, my family, my children and loved ones" Sakura announced.

"And she has me on h..her side protecting h..her as well I am after all a s..swordsmen of the Mi..Mist and wielder of the gr..great twin blade Hiramekarei" Chojuro chimed in softly keeping his voice low so as not to wake the children.

Unable to make any arguments about how he thought she was unfit to even be considered an honorary Uchiha even with the respect of the Clan Summons, Shisui turned on his heel and left without another word to seek out his cousin.

"I think the revival has messed with his brain or something, usually he would have been ten times kinder than that" Kashi who remembered the Uchiha before he died rubbed her head against Sakura's cheek and purred softly.

While her partner for the day went down to cuddle with the two almost two and a half year old's "Quite and if he ever, ever again insults us or you Sakura-chan we're going to scratch his eyes out" Yasashi hissed quietly.

Sakura merely kept smiling through the various threats her ninneko listed that they had planned for the revived Uchiha, it was kind of scary "He's just not use to being back and being told all this stuff is probably making him very confused" the pinkette finally spoke.

Chojuro nodded in agreement "Y..Yeah to suddenly b..be brought back to life on..only to find yo..your cousin ki..killed your entire clan, became an S Cl..Class Criminal and did some..something horrific t..to a thirteen year old, it's bound to be at him" the pale blue haired teen said.

Less than fifteen minutes later Ganko and Tsuyoi were wide awake and trying to run the park their parents on their heels and their squeals of laughter filling the air as the teenagers let them get a little ways a head before catching up and tickling their sides before chasing the toddlers again.

Until Ganko and Tsuyoi were to tired to run anymore and refused to even move where they plopped down, it was the signal to go home and give them a warm bath for another nap before lunch, so with that they packed up and headed back to the apartments.

Halfway there they were stopped by Naruto and Minato "Can we join you for lunch, I'm curious to see Kakashi's children" Minato requested softly, despite the repeated assurance that the girl wouldn't mind even if he didn't ask, it wasn't right to show up without asking.

She tilted her head to the side to spy her adopted brother finding him much happier "Of course Lord Fourth and your welcome any time because you're presence makes Naruto happy" Sakura admitted outright to the man's shock.

While the boy flushed red "B..Besides N..Naruto and Sasuke-san al..always show up f..for meals no ma..matter what time it is, y..you don't have to ask Sir, th..that's why we moved into apartments on the sa..same floor" Chojuro piped in as well.

Minato was literally stunned "You guys are being awfully accepting, I thought you'd be jealous Sakura-chan, cause my real dad is alive and yours are still…" Naruto frowned unsure of what to think of the easy acceptance on the whole matter.

Sakura lifted a pink brow "I've always had a sharp mind I see things that nobody else does, Lord Fourth is just like you and he wouldn't try to force you away from the family you're apart of right now, and it doesn't matter Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Mei-chan are my parents now" the pinkette smiled softly.

Jerking at Minato's heart strings, he really couldn't believe his ears, she'd figured out in a matter of minutes all he and his biological son had talked about so far "No wonder Kakashi sings your praises Sakura-san" the older blonde chuckled.

As they began their trek to the apartment building "Lady Ho..Hokage is training her as well" the pale blue haired teen offered and his girlfriend gave him a grin, that always thwarted people from trying to get to close.

Naruto shuddered "Yeah and Sakura-chan got super scary once she learned Granny Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength believe it" the young blonde grinned as they finally reached the building they called home and walked all the way up to the floor they lived on.

It was a very nice building the Fourth Hokage had to admit and the insides of the apartments were even nicer once he was stood in the one that belonged to the girl his student had adopted and sitting on the very comfortable couch as she went to get Kakashi and his children.

Within ten minutes the Copy Ninja, his two children and Ao entered the second largest apartment "Minato-sensei, I'd like to introduce you to my fraternal twins, like Tsuyoi and Ganko, this is Hisoi and Hosomi Hatake" Kakashi decided to speak up in the surrounding silence.

Everyone could tell the Fourth Hokage was a little overwhelmed at all that had been revealed to him thus far "And their Mother is the Fifth Mizukage Lady Mei Hatake, maiden name Terumi" Ao rumbled out gruffly in a familiar tone.

"Welcome back Ao-san, how was the trip here, did those two cause you any trou..trouble" Chojuro questioned of his former partner as the man settled on the couch next to him so that the could chat while the pink haired kunoichi was busy.

Ao shook his head "They were behaved and no trouble to speak up, where are my godchildren" the hunter nin glanced around only to hear splashing coming from the bathroom, indicating the two toddlers were getting their pre afternoon bath.

Just then the door opened to admit two more guests, the second Uchiha Heir and his cousin, who looked extremely uncomfortable as he realized where he was, but sat down without a word, his little cousin shot him warning looks before doing the same.

Fifteen minutes later the teenage mother and her two toddlers emerged from the bathroom, Ganko and Tsuyoi spotted their honorary uncle who spoiled them and let out matching squeals, the hunter nin took the duo into his arms.

And in a matter of seconds the familiar gruff tone had the two falling asleep tucked safely in one of their various family member's arms "Why on earth did Lady Hokage let you a dojutsu stealer into the Leaf Village" Shisui couldn't keep his comments to himself.

Without warning the teenage female whipped around "Insult him again and you'll find yourself punched through a window and halfway down the street, he has just as much right as anyone else regardless of if he has the byakugan or not, to be here" Sakura spat in a quiet furious tone.

"I told you Shisui not to say anything, Sakura doesn't take anything lying down and you'd do well to remember that and her threat of punching you, she's done it to others for doing what your doing right now and I have no doubt regardless whether your family as well, she'll do it to you to" Sasuke said seriously.

Shisui reeled back and kept his mouth shut "As much as I don't usually condone violence, you can't keep on Shisui-san, either accept that this is the way things are or your unwelcome" the silver haired nin announced.

These were his children, adopted or biological it didn't matter, he'd come to care for them, Sasuke nodded "Normally I wouldn't agree, but this is unlike you Shisui, get with the program or don't bother trying to come around and be apart of my family, I'll choose them over you" the raven haired teen said.

Being ganged up on was never fun and Shisui was looking more and more downcast by the minute "I just don't understand how everything changed so drastically" the older raven haired male put his head in his hands trying to make sense of the world he'd come back to life in.

"Changes like this might seem drastic to you, but for us they were slow and we've had time to adjust, stop trying to force yourself to understand so quickly, you'll just hurt yourself" the pinkette who went from being a fire breathing dragon to the sweetest person one could ever meet spoke again.

Only to turn around and disappear into a room, Ao on her heels with the two toddlers to put them in their crib so they could sleep undisturbed, when she returned the girl grabbed Kusatte and carried the rottweiler into the bathroom for a bath unwilling to let the dog stay filthy any longer.

While the other ninken lined up by the bathroom door to await their turns, since they were dirty as well "Did you teach them that Kakashi" Minato couldn't really believe his eyes, most ninken hated getting baths, yet those seven were all lined up waiting to get one.

His old student shook his head "They hate being dirty or having blood in their fur, spoiled pups take advantage of Sakura-chan's cleanliness streak, where Tsuyoi and Ganko are concerned, she won't let anything not even germs get her children" Kakashi chuckled.

The bathroom door opened and a wet washcloth hit him smack in the face "Don't deny that you and Mom aren't the same way" his adopted daughter huffed, then shut the door, Kakashi grabbed the washcloth and recognized it as one of his own.

Minato chuckled looking seriously amused at first glance the lot of them were disorganized, but once you got deeper than the surface, the unlikely family was close knit and cared for each other greatly it really was amazing.

"By the way what did you two decide on doing" the silver haired nin rested his lone onyx eye on the blonde he adopted while placing his children in the playpen as they became restless, before glancing to his old sensei.

The two blondes shared a meaningful glance with one another "I'm still part of this family Dad, but I'm gonna call him Pops and get to know him and all about myself" the younger of the two admitted hoping the man who'd taken care of them the last few years wasn't to angry.

Kakashi nodded in acceptance just as he'd expected really "Dope" Sasuke snorted suddenly starting a round of insult war, while everyone watched on waiting for what usually happened, though Minato and Shisui were clearly confused.

Naruto had just finished a round of "Teme" when the bathroom door opened again, the rottweiler Kusatte looked clean as a whistle without a speck of dirt on her came out first followed by his pink haired adopted sister.

She raised a brow and both boys snapped their mouths shut "Do you really think Mom will appreciate you cussing around her children, where they could pick up on it, I don't allow you to around Ganko and Tsuyoi, so why on earth do you think you should around Hisoi and Hosomi" she put a hand on her hip.

Leveling an unimpressed look at the two teenage boys, who now were exuding shame at the realization that they had been indeed cussing in front of children their own siblings and hastily apologized to their adoptive father.

Who looked seriously amused by everything, Ao shook his head tamping down on the urge to chuckle himself as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen, after explaining to her ninken they'd get their turn at a bath later, right now just wasn't the time especially with all she currently had to do.

And before the lot of them realized it, it was noon and lunch was spread out on the table, the four little ones were placed in their high chair and given small plates so they could eat and sippy cups full of juice "I could get use to this" Ao muttered.

"I don't know why you haven't yet considering your always trading off intermittently with Mom" Sakura snickered, Ao nodded grudgingly in acceptance, she was right after all, but it was always so unfathomable to him how truly kind the girl was and that she'd accepted him as family.

The silent swordsman of the group watched the interactions only interrupting when it was needed "What are you going to do after this S..Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked once they were halfway through the meal, everyone chatting about this and that.

While some of them, mainly Naruto and Sasuke threw little scraps to Kusatte, who needed to get on a proper eating schedule "Mm shopping for groceries, then I'm going to take Kusatte to be fitted with her first jacket and tag signifying her name and status" the pinkette ticked off her fingers.

Chojuro considered that and knew that even if he offered, she'd still go by herself "Would you mind terribly if I got started on giving those seven their baths" the pale blue haired teen offered, knowing it would make things easier on his girlfriend.

A sparkle of happiness appeared in her eyes "Not at all Chojuro-kun, you don't care if he gets started on your baths do you Hageshi-kun" Sakura smiled and the basset hound shook his head, ears flopping about as he did so.

He was her favorite and in a matter of seconds the almost three year old albino basset hound was in his Mistress's lap "You can leave the tiny humans protection up to us as well" Hageshi leaned his head on her shoulder letting her hug him all she wanted.

Her heart had been stolen by the seven pups that her adoptive father had given to her and her heart had been stolen by the ninneko and her children and Chojuro, her family had her heart and friends had her heart and it was up to all of them to protect it.

Minato's eyes softened seeing first hand just how much the girl cared about everything and everyone, her heart was big and her kindness was limitless "I'm getting an apartment here on this floor" the older blonde announced suddenly.

Every eye in the kitchen turned onto him "And I'm gonna share with Sasuke-chan and Naruto" Shisui added in the next moment, having been quiet since earlier, trying to work slowly through all the changes to accept them.

When lunch had been devoured the leftovers were given to the ninken, while the two ninneko joined their summoner as she took the rottweiler and prepared to leave to complete her errands, before she left though, she turned and walked back over to Shisui.

Five books in her hand "In these diaries I have detailed everything that has happened to me in the last three or so years, from the attack, to recuperating in the Mist Village, to coming home and being pregnant and the struggles I faced" Sakura said, then turned and vanished out the door.

Shisui sat stunned for a few minutes "You should read them Shisui it will help you understand how we all came together" Kakashi stood himself grabbing up his own children to take them to his apartment and give them baths before putting them down for an afternoon nap.

The Uchiha was silent in response, then he carefully grabbed up the five diaries, stowed four away in his pouch and flipped one open to begin reading as he followed after his cousin and Naruto to their apartment across the hall.

Minato followed after his old student, scoping out the apartments to find one that would suit him "Why did he do it Kakashi" Minato asked when he was alone with his student and Hisoi and Hosomi were fast asleep in their room.

Kakashi turned "Can't tell you why really Minato-sensei, I had a confrontation with him once, I mentioned her to him and he gave me this blank stare as if he didn't care that he'd impregnated a child, ripped away her dreams and tormented her for a week" the silver haired nin shook his head.

"I can tell she's strong, but how long did it take her to reach that point, surely some rejected her" the blonde frowned, his old student nodded silently, his silence told the man that it had been like hell during the time the girl had been pregnant.

And didn't seek anymore answers, instead Minato turned and went down to the land lord of the apartment building and promptly bought an apartment on the same floor as everyone else with the ryo he'd drawn from his newly reopened vault.

Meanwhile Sakura had returned to her own apartment with Chojuro and her children, put away the groceries, finished giving her ninken a bath, spent some time with her two little miracles, hours passed, dinner was eaten, baths were taken and finally everyone settled down to get some sleep.


	6. Talking Over Some Business

Six days later Shisui returned the five diaries to Sakura "I am so sorry for what Itachi did to you and if I ever see him I'm going to…kill him" Shisui apologized whole heartedly to the young girl, who'd been through hell because of his cousin and best friend.

Having expected this somewhat "That is not want I want, I hate Itachi yes, but what I want is retribution in the form of penance, he has to repent for his sins" Sakura explained, it was the only thing that would make the man see he'd done wrong.

Shisui gulped, he supposed she had the right after all to decide on the Uchiha Heir's punishment, as he zipped from her apartment and back to the one he was sharing with the two younger teens, that roughhoused a lot as he'd learned.

At the Uchiha's departure, Sakura tucked the five diaries that she'd painstakingly written into her second storage pouch, then grabbed up her children "Going for their annual checkup" Chojuro glanced to the calender.

"That's right Chojuro-kun, we'll be back after awhile, say bye-bye to your daddy my little lovelies" the pinkette waved enthusiastically at Chojuro prompting her toddlers to do the same with wildly exaggerated movements as they attempted to mimic their mother.

Chojuro chuckled "When you return I'll be right here" the pale blue haired teen said, he was in the midst of packing some belongings to go to Mist for his tri-monthly trip, with that his girlfriend with Kusatte on her heels and the toddlers in arms headed out the door.

Nearly to the hospital the Stone Shinobi joined her "Where are you off to with those brats so early in the morning" Ohnoki prodded trying not to be to insulting considering he was trying to draw up a treaty, plus he'd seen how quickly she could snap.

Emerald eyes turned in his direction "Check up to make sure their developing properly and not contracting any diseases, I heard a rumor that their father has an incurable disease, it has me worried they could get it to" Sakura rattled off instantly.

Ohnoki frowned deeply in response "Are you really training that mutt to speak" Kurotsuchi insulted the rottweiler only to get snapped at with sharp teeth, the so called mutt obviously hadn't liked being insulted.

"Sakura-sama is teaching me" Kusatte growled then sped up to pad along at her Mistress's side, she'd learned several words, but she could speak enough to prove that she could, during the week she'd gained at least three pounds as well, on the mend as others would say.

Kurotsuchi shuddered "It's wise if you didn't insult ninken Kurotsuchi, they might try to take a bite out of you again" Akatsuchi scolded, the rottweiler could have dealt a lot of damage, but she was clearly smart enough to only snap her jaws and not bite unless threatened.

The Stone Shinobi and it's Leader were quiet for a few minutes "How sure are you that their really Itachi Uchiha's" the Third Tsuchikage prodded, eyeing the two toddlers, who didn't bear the familiar dark features of the Uchiha.

She craned her neck to meet his gaze "That's probably what he was hoping for so that they were unrecognizable to others as being of Uchiha descent, since my mother was blonde and my father had pink hair, they got their maternal grandparents features more than their paternal side" the pinkette said.

It was nothing but the truth "What will you do when your brats awaken the sharingan" the raven haired female prodded eyeing the duo who were content to just gaze around with wonder in their eyes as if the entire world fascinated them.

"Have them taught how to wield it properly and stress the importance of not overusing it" Sakura glanced to her two children, hopefully they never did, it scared her more than anything actually that it's possible they could awaken the sharingan.

Akatsuchi felt kind of bad for the girl if he was being honest "Good luck then Sakura-san" the raven haired male nodded deciding not to hound her with more questions as they finally reached the hospital and Sakura disappeared within.

Everything was fine with her two toddlers, they were developing properly and definitely hadn't contracted any deadly disease, Sakura let out a massive sigh of relief at that and settled her two toddlers on either side of her hips preparing to leave.

When out of anyone who could walk into the hospital the First and Second Hokage entered the lobby through the front doors, "What are you doing here with those two are they sick" Hashirama asked immediately eyeing the almost two and a half year old's.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him no "I bet it's your fault their sick, the raising of children should after all never be left up to a mere child themselves" Tobirama snorted, the entire lobby of the hospital went quiet.

"I don't care if your the former Hokage or not if you ever, ever suggest that I can't take care of my children again I will punch you and for you information, which again is none of your damn business, they were here for their six month check up and nothing is wrong with them" the girl spat furiously.

The lobby of the hospital was so quiet one could hear a pin drop "Oh good morning Sakura-san" Kurenai entered the hospital at that particular moment and headed straight for the young girl with two toddlers attached to her hips.

"Good Morning Kurenai-sensei, how are you feeling this morning" Sakura turned obviously done with her previous conversation, if that man even so much as spoke on that subject again she was going to deck him in the face, former Hokage or not.

Kurenai's red eyes softened "Unwell, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking me over" the raven haired beauty asked softly, ruby eyes glancing to her stomach indicating that's where the problem was coming from.

Sakura's expert eyes roved over the older woman "Of course Kurenai-sensei, just sign in and we'll go to a private room away from prying eyes" the pinkette nodded getting the hint, the woman signed in and then the two females were gone from sight.

"You know that girl has been through a lot to raise her children perfectly in the public eye, it's probably wise that you stop pressuring her" Kotei piped in suddenly, who'd been in the lobby and heard the accusation.

Both males turned to the woman "Pardon us if we have valid concerns, she is after all nothing but a child herself" the brunette spoke up trying to make sense of the situation, it was insanity after all and his granddaughter refused to take their side on the matter.

Kotei shook her head "And a mother it is her right to raise them since they were grown in her womb the only biological family she has left and she is not without help, adults have been helping Sakura-san since they first came into this world" the Head Medic explained.

"Why are all of you so unreasonable, someone should have taken those two toddlers away from her long ago, this is ridiculous" the white haired male shook his head growing irritated with the situation and turned on his heel to storm off.

The Head Medic let out a sigh, things were going to get complicated and she could only hope the young girl didn't go insane if that man ever attempted to take away her children, it was a scary thought since Sakura had proved on more than one occasion how protective she could be.

Hell hath no fury like a mothers wrath and the Second Hokage was fixing to bring one mothers wrath down upon his head, it wouldn't end pretty and everyone knew that their Hokage, who'd taken a liking to Sakura wouldn't interfere.

Just then the two female's who'd disappeared earlier returned sporting smiles indicating that something had happened and both of them were pleased as punch with whatever it was, the rottweiler had the two toddlers on her back and with that after signing out left the hospital.

And split up returning to their own respective homes "Sakura-sama when will my training be extended" Kusatte who'd been silent up until that point spoke in a low tone of voice, Sakura was the alpha over the alpha of the ninken pack the Chaos Squad.

Emerald eyes glanced in her direction "Once you've gained the appropriate amount of weight, for now you'll just be taught more words and commands, basically how the rest of them started out" Sakura announced checking on her two children.

"Hey Haruno been awhile since I've seen you out and about with those two punks of yours, need anyone to babysit for ya" Anko came from out of nowhere and Kusatte turned and snapped her jaws at the newcomer nearly taking a bite out of the woman.

Anko leaped back and up to get out of range, Sakura sighed as Ganko and Tsuyoi let out cries of fright "There, there Ganko-kun, Tsuyoi-chan everything's okay see, Kusatte for future reference Anko-san is a friend, and forgive her, she's new to the pack" the pinkette handled the situation.

Quickly and efficiently Ganko and Tsuyoi settled down again and Kusatte whimpered softly, and Anko finally felt safe enough to get close again "My apologies I didn't know, you startled me" the rottweiler lowered her head deferring to the stronger woman.

Who raised her hand "S'alright I'd probably try to take a bite out of a crazy looking person who suddenly popped up out of nowhere" the purple haired woman shrugged casually as if it was no big deal she'd nearly had her arm ripped off by a ninken.

"For your question I don't need anyone to babysit right now, though usually you don't offer which means your trying to impress Iruka-sensei again with the ability to care for children in hopes he'll like you back" Sakura figured out instantly what the woman was plotting.

The woman scowled "Aww drat it and I thought you wouldn't figure me out so would you let me borrow your punks for a little while" Anko looked so hopeful that Sakura couldn't say no and so in the next moment relented to the woman's demand.

"Once Chojuro-kun leaves and we've seen him off, afterwards you can take them for a couple of hours, I have things to do that's the only condition" the pink haired sixteen year old offered, Anko nodded, then turned on her heel and vanished down the street.

With that they continued on their way back to the apartment "She seems a little unhinged, I know I don't know her like you do Sakura-sama, but are you sure it's wise" Kusatte piped in already attached to the tiny humans riding on her back in carriers.

Her Mistress nodded "Despite how she looks Kusatte-chan, Anko-san is very capable and I trust her with Ganko and Tsuyoi, she wouldn't let anything happen to them regardless of whether she's trying to show off for the guy she likes or not" the pinkette explained.

Kusatte nodded her head in acquiesce and sped up a little to the amusement of the two toddlers, they let out matching squeals of excitement a few minutes later they reached the apartment building and climbed the steps to the floor they lived on.

Only to turn around moments later and follow the teenage swordsman all the way to the gates "I'll be back in a few weeks and I'll write to let you know how everything's going" Chojuro signed out before turning to his girlfriend.

"Right be safe Chojuro, say goodbye to your daddy Ganko-kun, Tsuyoi-chan" Sakura spoke gaining the attention of the two toddlers who waved enthusiastically to Chojuro and told him bye-bye in sync of one another.

Chojuro chuckled ruffled their hair gently, kissed his girlfriend and then was gone out the gates and disappearing down the path out of sight several minutes later "You really love that guy don't you" Anko popped up once again.

Sakura nodded without turning "Two hours" the pinkette reminded finally turning to face the woman, Anko looked more serious than usual and nodded in understanding before taking the two toddlers in her arms and vanishing in the opposite direction.

Alone now the teenager inhaled deeply before turning on her heel and heading down the streets to the Hokage Tower, she had several questions to ask her mentor and discuss after all that were extremely critical she speak about now or she'd never have another chance.

It took very little time before she was stood in the Hokage's Office and the woman looked her second apprentice over curiously thankfully sober for once "Let me guess brat that boy is gone" Tsunade started.

Her apprentice nodded "Yes Tsunade-shishou but that's not why I'm here in a month and a half it will be Chojuro's nineteenth birthday and I want to surprise him with a couple of things, such as adoption papers for Tsuyoi and Ganko, I know he wants to adopt them and take on the roll of their father officially" Sakura began.

Tsunade whipped out the documents needed in a vanilla folder and handed them over "About time you came to ask, now what else I take it we're gonna be here awhile" the honey eyed blonde leaned back in her chair waiting.

Sakura took a deep breath "Well this is for a later time but I wanted to talk about going the dual citizenship route, I'll be talking it over with Naruto, Sasuke and Tou-san as well, but we've all been considering it" she admitted.

Not surprised "Right for dual citizenship, you'd live there for three months out of the entire year, your apartments would be put on lock down, you'd have to find places to live there and pay rent for both" the Fifth Hokage explained.

Allowing her apprentice time to take the information in "Easily done, we make plenty, now for my last question, this one is more personal than the others, I know that when I turn seventeen no one would bat an eye at it, but am I still capable of you know carrying" Sakura murmured.

Pale blonde brows shot upwards and honey eyes narrowed before softening "You're thinking about having one with that boy then, I'll be honest with you then brat, you have to be careful, but nothings stopping you" Tsunade paused to get a nod before answering.

With that Sakura grabbed the folder she'd been given stood and left on a straight path for the building she lived in there was still an hour and a half left before Anko returned with her twins which gave her plenty of time to sit down with her adoptive family.

Minato and Shisui were there was well "What's the scoop Sakura-chan usually we only have family meetings if something important is coming up" Naruto burst out unable to wait for her to tell him whatever it was she wanted to tell them.

She gave him an amused look "As you know Chojuro's birthday is almost here just one and a half months left, I've already got my surprise, but I wanted to get your opinion, we're gonna be seventeen soon which means an option has opened up to us" Sakura began slowly.

One of them instantly knew what she was hinting at "Your talking about the dual citizenship route, I'm surprised your the one bringing it up first" Kakashi spoke up next, mulling over his options, it sounded like a good idea and he would be closer to his children for it.

The younger Uchiha was silent as was the younger blonde as they thought on the idea "Just how long would we be living in Mist anyway, where would we live, what would happen to these places here" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto was quiet "I have no problem with you wanting to be close to the woman who adopted you and I'll still be here when you get back" Minato assured getting the feeling he knew what was wrong, baby blue eyes shot his way and they were filled with relief.

"Aww leaving us behind your so mean Sasuke-chan" Shisui sniggered finally having accepted the fact his baby cousin had grown up, had been adopted and had an adopted sister who'd given birth to the next Uchiha Clan Generation.

Sasuke flushed and leveled a scowl at his cousin just as his adopted sister spoke up "Three months is the time limit, these apartments would be put on lock down and we'd have to pay rent, and for your last question I have no idea, though I'd probably stay with Chojuro at his" the pinkette said.

Kakashi closed his lone onyx eye in contemplation "Hmm that would be around 12,000 ryo total easy enough, finding jobs there wouldn't be to hard and I'm sure Mei-chan wouldn't mind having us live with her in the Mizukage Mansion" the silver haired nin mused aloud.

It was something to think about "Plus later on down the road we could find our own places as well" the younger raven haired male offered liking this idea already maybe he'd find someone of his own in the Hidden Mist Village, one never knew after all.

"Are we decided then does that mean we're going to move to Mist for a few months sometime" the younger blonde beamed brightly, whisker cheek marks stretched to the max and baby blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

Minato's eyes softened "Maybe when Mizukage-san is here next time and has to go back, you could all go with her" the older blonde suggested, his son turned and flashed him the happiest look ever and he knew that his boy had really gotten attached to the Mizukage.

"Plus I'll still be in your apartment little Sasuke-chan, just leave the rent money with me and I'll pay the rent while your gone" the older raven haired male said leaning back glad that he hadn't been left out of the conversation, it was such a huge decision after all.

Everyone sat back at that and chattered about for a few minutes "You know it occurs to me that two little ones are missing where are they Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja directed his lone onyx eye to his adopted daughter.

She gave him a small smile before glancing to the clock "Anko-san, she practically begged me to let her watch them for a couple hours, don't give me that look Sasuke, Anko-san and Morino-san have been very kind and I trust them" the pink haired sixteen year old snorted softly.

The boy in question was sporting a very sour look "What if they try to teach Ganko and Tsuyoi torture and stuff" the second Uchiha Heir brooded worried over his only niece and nephew if they were going to be alright when they came back.

"I wouldn't worry Sasuke, you know that creepy snake lady has a thing for Iruka-sensei and is no doubt trying to show off to him" the only Uzumaki in the group sniggered and his adopted brother's head snapped up jaw hanging agape.

Their adopted sister rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement if even the oblivious knucklehead could figure that out then Anko was way to oblivious in her attempt to get Iruka to like her back.

"Can't believe you didn't see that one coming Sasuke-chan" the older Uchiha laughed slapping his knee in amusement and garnering a scowl from his cousin, who really was nearly all grown up now and probably looking for someone to call his own.

Minato smiled "Well I have things to do so I'll see you later" the former Fourth Hokage stood and disappeared with nothing more than a sigh of wind, with that everyone else scattered as well and the sixteen year old mother of fraternal twins went on a search for her little miracles.

And found Anko on a date with Iruka surprisingly, Ganko and Tsuyoi settled in one or the others lap and munching on a pre afternoon snack which was surprisingly healthy for them, the pink haired kunoichi smiled lightly before glancing at the time before making a decision.

Turned on her heel and went off to spend a little time with one of her friends, the Yamanaka Flower Shop was close by and soon she was entering the shop "Good Morning Sakura-chan, huh where are those two adorable little babies of yours" Aiko looked up and immediately noticed the twins absence.

"Oh Anko-san has them right now begged me to let her watch them, their alright having fun so I decided to let them enjoy the rest of the morning with their current sitters" Sakura giggled coming forward and getting a hug from Aiko.

Inoichi no where in sight "If your looking for Ino, she's up in her room" the Yamanaka Matriarch smiled softly nudging the girl who was like a second daughter to her in the direction of the stairs, Sakura waved before vanishing.

Less than a minute later she was knocking on her friends bedroom door "Come in" Ino's familiar voice called out from the other side obviously in some kind of mood that instantly disappeared upon seeing who'd come to visit.

"Thought I'd come hang with you, this isn't a bad time is it" the pinkette looked around the room where things had been thrown about haphazardly, and it made her itch to clean it, a mother was a mother even to their friends it seemed.

Ino sat up and launched herself at the pink haired girl "Sakura-forehead what are you doing here and you have to help me, I'm going on a date tonight and I don't know what to wear" the blonde heiress pouted up at her best friend.

Who had expected that somewhat "Sure I've got time but you know I have no fashion sense right" Sakura lifted a pink brow at her first friend, the girl grinned sheepishly as she nodded but wasn't about to relent.

"Please this is important, his name is Sai, we've been talking for forever and yesterday he finally asked me out on a date" Ino admitted as she went around her room with her best friend looking for a suitable outfit to wear.

Sakura tilted her head to the side "Good I'm happy for you Ino, I just hope everything turns out, what about this one" the pink haired sixteen year old held up an off the shoulder dark purple dress with mesh underneath.

Ino turned to eye it critically, then hurried over to her vanity "Why didn't I see that one" the Yamanaka Heiress frowned as she realized it was a good outfit, then looked at her floor, and blushed three shades of red in embarrassment.

Her friend laughed softly "Don't worry about it Ino, so long as you have fun that's all that matters and cleaning up your room won't be to hard" Sakura giggled softly hugged her friend and then started picking up the clothing strewn about.

"Really you don't have to help me Sakura" Ino tried to protest but they fell on deaf ears, four minutes later she decided to help out and fifteen after that the floor of her room could be seen again only then did Sakura hug Ino and wave goodbye to go pick up her toddlers.

Who were waiting for her in Anko's arms "I thought you were gonna come for them earlier it's nearly been two and a half hours Haruno" Anko frowned, though she'd definitely benefited from the extra thirty minutes.

"I came to collect them thirty minutes ago but I didn't want to interrupt your date Anko-san" the pinkette hinted, Anko grinned sheepishly handed over the two toddlers and vanished down the street, she'd definitely be doing that again sometime.

With her children in arms again "Ready to go home my little lovelies for nap time" Sakura cradled her twins close as they yawned and curled their fingers into the fabric of her dress before closing their eyes to get some sleep.

Apparently not even going to wait until they got home, they must have had fun with their sitters, Sakura giggled softly and started the trek home only to pause a block away as she spotted the First and Second Hokage entering the apartment building she lived in.

Danzo on their heels something wasn't right with that scene and it didn't sit well with her that they were in the building she lived in, her children lived in to be precise, so instead of going to find out what was going on turned on her heel and went in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

Her Shishou was surprised to see her again so soon until she caught sight of the thunderous expression on the girls face "What's the matter Sakura has something happened" Tsunade ran concerned honey eyes over the two toddlers but couldn't find anything wrong.

"Those three, Lord First, Lord Second and Danzo are snooping around the apartment building I live in and I don't like it, would you mind if I left these two here on the couch, I'm not bring my children within a hundred feet of that man" the sixteen year old mother said simply.

Tsunade suppressed the urge to growl in frustration, she'd warned them to not try to interfere and now they'd gotten Danzo involved "Go on Sakura, you have full permission to deal with them as you see fit and gimme those brats I'll hold em" the honey eyed blonde nodded.

Relieved that now should anyone try to bring harm to her children, they'd have to go through the Hokage, who was a very scary woman, the pink haired kunoichi handed over her twins before vanishing from the office through the window just that once.

And made a hasty dash in the direction of her apartment building, climbing it with chakra to reach the floor she lived on and threw open the window she'd left cracked open to climb in and was finally stood in her empty apartment.

Just as a loud pounding came on her door "OPEN UP HARUNO SAKURA" the elders familiar voice ordered from the other side and calming herself after grabbing the document and stowing it in her pouch went to answer her door, face straight and jade eyes holding a cold light to them.

"Yes" Sakura raised a brow refusing to be cowed by anyone, Ganko and Tsuyoi were her children, hers and like hell would anyone take them away from her, in the hall was stood the three she'd seen coming into the building.

The elder sneered down at her "I have proof that you are being a less than exceptional parent so hand them over now, if you don't I'll have you arrested for abuse" Danzo snarled expecting the girl to do as he said.

"Oh yeah where's your proof, that's right you don't have any physical proof that I abuse my children, bring me a picture" cold viridian met angry onyx and Sakura raised her head high, already knowing her rights.

Less than a second later a photograph was shoved into her hands, emerald eyes flashed down to it a picture of her in the park yesterday and her healing the bump on Ganko's forehead "This is not proof of abuse, it's called I was healing Ganko because he fell ask Lord Fourth" she snapped.

Tossing the picture back at the Second Hokage who'd thrust it at her and shut her door in their faces 'Moron's are gonna have to come up with a better argument than me abusing my children, which I would never do in the first place' the girl shook her head.

Nine minutes later the door cracked open to reveal two familiar blondes, one looked furious, while the other was wearing an upset look "If we hadn't come back you wouldn't be having any of these problems" Minato bowed his head in apology.

She shook her head "Believe me Lord Fourth, that Elder has been after my children since long before they were born and has made several attempts at kidnapping them, only thing is each attempt has failed because one thing he doesn't count on is that I can be just as scary as Shishou" Sakura snickered.

Minato frowned "It was horrifying did Ganko really fall yesterday" Naruto piped in, of course he wouldn't know every little thing that happened to the two toddlers but still when that photograph had been shoved in his hand his heart had frozen in terror.

"Yes that's because they still haven't learned how to walk properly yet and their legs are wobbly, which leads to accidents, it's true what they say, children are extremely accident prone" the pinkette sighed rubbing her temples as a headache pounded through her skull.

It was then both males realized that the two children in question were still missing "Where are they Sakura-san" the older blonde spread out his senses, but only felt himself, his son and Sakura in the apartment.

Sakura let a smile curve her lips upwards "With Tsunade-shishou, I won't bring my children within a hundred feet of Danzo, there's something wrong with his chakra and I don't like it around my son and daughter" she explained.

"Probably for the best Granny Tsunade is very scary and I wouldn't mess with her on even a bad day" the younger blonde shuddered, and his adopted sister knew that, nobody would attempt to take two innocent children from the Hokage of all people.

Though still probably blaming himself for being unable to control the other two that had been brought back Minato and Naruto left the five bedroom apartment and the pink haired kunoichi headed off to collect her children again.

Both were still passed out "Here's your brats, my grandfather and great uncle weren't happy when they saw I had them, next time they do something like this I'm going to set them straight" Tsunade handed over the two sleeping toddlers.

Her apprentice sighed "I just don't get it though, it's not as if I've given them any reason to believe that I'm an incompetent mother" Sakura frowned taking her children and holding them close as she thought on all that had happened.

Tsunade shrugged just as equally as confused and watched the pink haired girl disappear out her office door to go home, hours later during dinner, which was just her and her children for once, Sakura was still thinking the subject over even as she put her twins to bed and went to sleep herself.


	7. Problems Galore

Nearly two weeks later, minus one day, Chojuro with Mei in tow returned to the Leaf Village for Hisoi and Hosomi's second birthday party early in the evening, Ao would be staying for his Kage's fraternal twins birthday before setting off for the Mist Village the next day.

Ganko and Tsuyoi were just as equally happy to have their unofficial father back and upon sighting him refused to even let him put them down "They missed you Chojuro-kun" Sakura giggled pecking the eighteen year old chastely on the lips.

Onyx clashed with emerald "And what about yo..you Sakura-chan have you missed me as well" Chojuro let a smile form on his lips as a tinge of pink swept across her cheeks proving that she had indeed missed him even without telling him she had.

Her blush was the only answer he needed really "Course I have" her eyes softened, then moved off to greet her mother, who was now four months along in her second pregnancy and was downright ecstatic to see her first born fraternal twins after going what felt like a month without seeing them.

"Is everything alright Sakura-chan" Mei noticed the unusual tension to a few of the people in the house, even Ao was uncharacteristically tense, usually he was relaxed while here, but she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Chojuro noticed it as well "To tell you the truth about a month ago we had a mission to Stone and we found that some people were mysteriously revived, two of those people have been going around trying to take Ganko and Tsuyoi away from Sakura" Kakashi admitted outright.

"Just a couple weeks ago they came here with Danzo and tried to accuse me of abusing my children" the pinkette scoffed picking up Hisoi at his demand and bouncing the little auburn haired onyx eyed boy.

Mei was outraged upon hearing the news "That's not the only thing that guy there is my real Pops, I'm still part of this family though" Naruto piped in standing next to the older blonde that she'd been unfamiliar with, but the ease in which he interacted with everyone told her good news.

Still a little angry that things were going on beneath her nose essentially Mei was resolved to take care of the situation "My blood related cousin came back to life as well, this is the Mizukage, the woman who adopted me" Sasuke introduced Shisui to the woman who'd become his mother.

His onyx eyes were wide, but inwardly he was coming up with a plan to handle the situation for his baby cousin's adopted sister, he had proof to jail the man after all "Shisui Uchiha at your service Ma'am" Shisui introduced himself.

Green eyes shot in his direction "Shisui of Teleportation, I've heard many rumors about you including your assassination" the auburn haired woman spoke bluntly, getting the feeling there was more to the situation than met the eye.

Shisui smirked "Oh but I wasn't assassinated, I was driven to the brink of death and jumped off a cliff" the older Uchiha admitted intending on doing more than just that because that ole bastard Danzo was snooping around again trying to get at him once more.

This time he wasn't going to allow the man to mess up anyone else's life "If we're ready to begin the party for Hisoi and Hosomi" Ao cleared his throat carefully trying to direct everyone's focus back to the matter at hand.

With that everyone quickly moved about the apartment they were in to get things set up before placing the twins who were turning two in their high chairs "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Hisoi and Hosomi, Happy Birthday to you" everyone sang.

In terribly off-key voices but the twins in question didn't seem to mind as dinner was plated up before they all sat to eat, cake and presents would be after, then the four two year old's would be given baths and put to bed since it had been a long day.

"Mei-san, I'd like to thank you for taking care of my son the last couple of years and ask that you continue to do so" Minato spoke before Kakashi could disappear to get the cake so he could cut it into slices for everyone.

Who were all sporting a smile including the woman in question "Nonsense, that boy needed to be given a mothers love and as it turns out I have an abundance of it" Mei smiled kindly at Minato, obviously he hadn't been expecting the answer but it was a relief to his heart nonetheless.

They all settled down once more and ate cake until it was time to hand out the presents "For my two little monsters, matching dog plushy toys, in time they will get two pups each to begin their ninken pack as Hatake Tradition dictates" Kakashi handed over two toys.

And the word monsters was said fondly leaving no question or doubt in anyone's mind that the man loved his children "And I had forged two more pendants signifying your status as my children" the auburn haired woman produced two short necklaces which would go around their necks.

Next was Naruto "My turn for Hisoi and Hosomi-chan I got them coloring books and crayons" the blonde passed over the two gifts to his adoptive parents, and set to the side to be given to the twins probably tomorrow to keep them busy.

By his side Sasuke chuckled "I got them new blankets and a mattress for their dual crib, since the blankets and mattress have been ruined" the second Uchiha Heir held out the presents containing said gifts, it's what he got them last year to.

Sakura grinned "Knitted two new dresses for Hosomi, two pairs of pants and shirts for Hisoi and booties for both of them since they outgrew their old pairs" the pinkette showed off the project she'd kept hidden from everyone.

"From me I made them homemade medic kits" the hunter nin had obviously even pitched in, he wanted to make sure that the four two year old's always had medication, bandages and ointments on hand which was very sweet.

Last was Chojuro "And I got them jackets since winter is almost upon us" the pale blue haired teen announced presenting his own gifts for the now two year old fraternal twins from the Hatake Clan, they would be the new generation.

With that everything was cleaned up "By the way Ma'am I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be pregnant again" the older raven haired Uchiha piped in suddenly when Kakashi had taken Hisoi and Hosomi away for their baths.

"Why yes, yes I am, with a little girl, we're going to name her Semaku Hatake I believe we decided on, if it had been a boy his name would have been Yugure" the Fifth Mizukage nodded kindly to the teenager.

Before sweeping from the room in a flurry to the others amusement "When did you start knitting" Minato turned immediately to the pink haired kunoichi who was preparing to head off to give her own two year old's their bath and then put them to bed.

She paused then turned to face him "Since long before I gave birth to Ganko and Tsuyoi, Tou-san's the one who got me started, went out and bought me the material and everything, I like to do it as a past time now" Sakura smiled.

Minato chuckled things certainly were interesting despite the hiccups here and there that had happened and with that they all went off to their own apartments to do their nightly rituals before going to bed.

The next day things were nothing short of chaotic as all the Jonin in the village were summoned for a high level security threat that had come during the night when the Jonin returned the Chunin were informed.

"It's Orochimaru, he's been seen slinking around Fire Country we think S Class information has been leaked and he knows about Ganko and Tsuyoi's true heritage and is after them" Kakashi told his adopted children plus Chojuro.

Keeping his lone onyx eye pinned to his adopted daughter who was more rigid than anyone had ever seen her and when she stood Sasuke and Naruto leaped away from her hastily "I'd like to see that bastard try to touch my children" Sakura said in a calm tone of voice.

A storm brewing and fury rolling through her veins the calm before the storm, her reaction didn't bode well for anyone least of all Orochimaru "That's not all, Akatsuki sent us a message, their shutting down the organization" Minato informed next.

Sakura expression became cold and calculating "And the Leader is sending the rest of the members here to be dealt with" the silver haired nin finished unable to even figure out what his adopted daughter was thinking.

Off to the side the only one who'd been brave enough to stay where he'd sat the Uchiha who'd been revived "There's something I'd like to confess, when I died, a certain someone had been after me, I think it's time to take him out so he can't plot against the village anymore" Shisui spoke up.

"Your talking about Danzo aren't you, I always knew something was wrong with that creepy old dude" surprisingly Naruto was the one to catch on first, proving he had matured, though not enough to realize a certain Hyuga loved him.

Minato blinked at his son before turning to Shisui who nodded "He stole one of my eyes and has it implanted into himself, I believe he also has other Sharingan implanted in his arm hence the bandages" the Uchiha continued.

"You know the two remaining elders won't let Tsunade execute Itachi Uchiha" even Mei was aware of this, Ao long gone back to the Mist Village to take care of it in her absence until she returned which wouldn't be for another few weeks.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists both of her kidnappers would be within the village and one of them could possible escape execution because of his bloody bloodline and not only that but she had to keep an eye out for the Snake Sannin.

The situation was getting way out of hand "I was going to keep this a secret for awhile for a surprise for Chojuro, but we all talked it over and the four of us are going to go the dual citizenship route" Sakura said suddenly.

Every eye shot in her direction and they completely understood how she felt "Still terrified of them aren't you Sak..Sakura-chan" Chojuro guessed easily why she was mentioning that now and not a few months down the road.

"Precisely Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are my worst nightmares and the thought of even looking them in the eye let alone seeing them in the Leaf Village scares me more than anything, they tortured me for a week and even came back to torment me later on" the pinkette announced.

Shisui was horrified even after reading those five diaries "As much as I dislike it, we're going to have to get Lord First and Second on our side, Sakura, can you lend me those diaries again" he blew out a breath knowing what he had to do.

The sixteen year old mother of fraternal twins shot him a dubious look but produced the five diaries from her storage pouch and held them out "Here you are Shisui-san" she said, he took them and then body flickered from the apartment on the search for the two former Hokage.

Luckily they were without Danzo for once and approached hoping they'd listen "Lord First, Lord Second pardon me but there's something I'd like to show you two" Shisui spoke when he was in range, both males looked up and immediately scowled, more Tobirama than Hashirama though.

But grudgingly relented to his request "Well what is it then Uchiha-san that is so imperative you have to bother us" Hashirama tapped his foot impatiently, he had better things to do like convince his granddaughter that letting a little take care of two children was not the right thing to do.

"I borrowed these from Sakura, these five diaries detail everything she went through to get to this point which is why no one will take your side on the matter of whether or not she can take care of her children" the Uchiha slid the diaries over.

The two former Hokage shared a look "Nothing will change our opinion but we'll read them if that satisfies you" Tobirama grunted out thinking that it was just going to be some stupid stuff she'd written down and nothing important.

Relieved, and knowing that was the best he was going to get, Shisui nodded his head politely at the two men and vanished leaving Tobirama and Hashirama alone with the five diaries, he watched for a few minutes until one of them picked up one of the diaries and began reading.

And waited for several more until it was clear they were both reading from it and sporting horrified looks obviously Danzo hadn't told them everything, which was good, the information in the diaries would be eye openers.

With that he returned to the apartments satisfied that they would read the diaries through and hopefully return them with a new outlook on the situation, in the while that he'd been gone apparently everyone had split up to do their own thing.

Meanwhile Sakura and Chojuro had once again taken the twins to the park with Kusatte and a couple of the other ninken Hageshi as the alpha and Arai for a second set of eyes to keep on the two year old fraternal twins.

"Sakura-sama I thought you weren't going to teach me more than speech and commands until I gained the appropriate wait" Kusatte immediately sensed something different in the lesson she was being given.

Emerald orbs met the dark red of the rottweilers "That's because Kusatte-chan threats have been made to Ganko and Tsuyoi, I've already told Hokori-sama of the ninneko summons and he said he'd up the training of the others" Sakura explained.

Kusatte went rigid and a low threatening growl rumbled through the air "Should anyone attempt to touch the tiny humans I'll rip their arm off" the rottweiler snapped her jowls loudly in response teeth clacking together audibly.

Causing a chill to roll down the eighteen year old's spine "And that's exactly why you've been added to the pack" Chojuro nodded, grabbing Ganko before he could trip and fall again like he did the last time they went to the park.

His girlfriends lips quirked upwards "Hageshi-kun also knows to be on the lookout for strays that have strength to them so that they can also be added" the pinkette glanced to the silent basset hound, he was ever watchful and always had his ears perked up listening.

Nothing ever slipped past his guard which was why he was the alpha of the Chaos Squad, so when he lifted his head and tilted it to the side, the sixteen year old glued her eyes onto Hageshi waiting for whatever it was he sensed.

For a few minutes everything was quiet until he let out a warning growl and turned his head in the newcomers direction, stood then planted himself in front of the two toddlers, soft red eyes narrowed in challenge and back straight ready to attack.

Both males held up their hands in surrender "Call him off Haruno-san, we just wish to speak with you about whats written in these diaries, Uchiha-san told us to read them and we have" Tobirama sorely wished to cross his arms, but didn't want to come off as threatening.

The girl in question turned slowly and looked them over critically "Please we haven't come here to hound you, Danzo didn't give us the whole story about what happened and we've spoken to Tsuna-chan and got more from it as well" Hashirama pleaded softly.

"Suppose there's no harm in hearing you out, but either of you make a move, Hageshi won't hesitate to defend what's his" Sakura warned, then glanced to her ninken, who'd made a protective formation around her two year old's, Arai at the back, Kusatte to the side.

Hageshi at the front and Chojuro to the left, keeping one eye on the twins he'd helped raise, Tobirama and Hashirama nodded, then carefully approached before sitting down, before they could speak Chojuro did "Would you like me to go acquire snacks" the pale blue haired teen asked.

Sakura flashed him a sweet smile, glanced to her children again, who looked restless because their fluffy companions wouldn't let them off the picnic blanket "Only if you don't mind Chojuro-kun" she finally said.

Earning chuckle in the next moment he was gone leaving behind a water clone to keep the twins out of trouble while he was gone "We really were blind, you don't allow anything to happen to those two" the brunette sighed looking as if he'd eaten something sour.

While Tobirama scowled but for once it wasn't directed solely at her "Your biological parents were going to adopt them" the white haired male asked just to make sure he'd read the entry right and wasn't misinterpreting what she'd written.

She nodded "Yes and when they died, I was completely broken on the inside, didn't even have the will to live, if it weren't for Chojuro, Ao and the woman who adopted me mainly, I'd have probably lost them" Sakura gestured her head to her little children.

"And you nearly died during their birth as well, Tsunade told us that you stopped breathing and were bleeding internally" Hashirama continued, Sakura tilted her head to the side in acknowledgment to the statement.

Before reaching back and grabbing Tsuyoi, who'd attempted to crawl between the space between her and Kusatte "I guess it's true that mothers have two sets of eyes and one of those sets are in the back of their head to see all their children get up to" Tobirama coughed.

The girl shrugged helplessly, then attempted to sooth her daughter who wanted to be fussy "Now, now Tsuyoi if I let you crawl off you'll get in trouble and you'd worry Mommy" the pinkette looked her daughter in her dark blue eyes and raised a brow.

Tsuyoi pouted and sat down in her mothers lap grumpily "Want to, want to, want to" she began to throw a tantrum, it was the usual really and when her mother didn't relent she began to cry, loudly at that big crocodile tears.

And Sakura waited patiently until the girl settled "Are you going to be a girl now Tsuyoi, if you do you'll get to wander later, right now just stay put" the pink haired sixteen year old compromised with her only daughter.

Who thought the offer over before nodding sulkily and the whole issue was resolved as she crawled back to be with her brother and the two curled up against each other to take a pre-afternoon nap.

"Here we thought they were perfect little angels and didn't cause trouble" the former First Hokage chuckled quietly in amusement not wanting to wake up the two toddlers especially since they'd just went to sleep.

The pink haired girl they'd been harassing and calling an unfit mother snorted softly in response "Perfect little angels yeah right, they can be little monsters and when their with Hisoi and Hosomi their even worse, take an eye off them for less than a second and wham chaos" Sakura sighed.

Both males shared an amused look "Right your diaries back, you should consider having a book published someday about all that has happened to you" the former Second Hokage spoke up handing over the five dairies.

Sakura smiled "I have considered it actually and I'm writing separate books for it" she admitted tucking a blanket around her children's sleeping forms just as her boyfriend returned from a snack run, they'd definitely be hungry once they woke up later now.

And he seemed pleased everything was going well, he was going to speak up and say something when a girl he'd never met before came storming over, this time Arai was on his feet and standing protectively in front of Ganko and Tsuyoi.

The pink haired kunoichi turned her head and let out at a sigh at the person "Don't worry Sak..Sakura-chan I've got them" Chojuro grabbed the sleeping two year old's up and moved them back out of the way as the girl got closer.

"Well, well, well it's been a long time since I've seen you, you pink haired billboard brow freak and look you've even got those brats with you, I've come with an offer, my mom wants to adopt them you can say thank you" the purple haired teenager thrust a bunch of documents at the other girl.

Her brows rose high and the pink haired girl snorted "So they can turn out to be spoiled, obnoxious bullies like you, I don't think so Himekari and your mother can take her offer and stuff it because I'm raising them to be proper respectable future shinobi" Sakura crossed her arms.

Arai and Hageshi standing on either side of her teeth barred, while Kusatte stood back at Chojuro's side "Telling you freak if you don't hand them over to be raised by my mother, we'll have the whole town turned against you" Ami threatened.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes "You can try it Ami, but not a single person would believe you, they are my children, mine, I nearly died giving birth to them and no one can take them away from me" the pinkette looked the other girl right in the eyes as she said this.

In a warning tone of voice, it spoke of retribution should anyone touch her children, Ami felt a shudder of fear roll down her back and felt even more frightened when the three ninken let out low threatening growls, she turned and fled.

"You really are kind of scary Sakura-san" the brunette in their group, who'd been silent during the confrontation chuckled quietly and shot a look to the toddlers to make sure they were still asleep, the sixteen year old mother turned and grinned widely showing off all of her teeth.

There was a glint of something in her eyes that only Chojuro recognized as smugness, she'd scared off all who had come after her babies "Did you hear about the meeting this morning" the white haired male questioned suddenly.

It was apparent she had as the girl became impossibly tense "Kakashi-san and th..the others told us and they were considering going the dual citizenship route if things got to the point where Ganko and Ts..Tsuyoi's lives were to much in danger to stay here for awhile" the pale blue haired teen said.

"Exactly I won't let anything, nothing at all to touch my babies and for the person who dares try it I will obliterate them with no hesitation" the pink haired kunoichi admitted, she'd eliminate any and all threats to her children and family that was a given fact and everyone knew it.

Ganko and Tsuyoi chose the next moment to wake up and letting out matching cries of discontent and reach for their mother "Aw did you have a bad dream, it's okay Mommy's here" Sakura took her toddlers in arms and cradled them close until they settled into a light sleep once more.

"Saku..Sakura-chan I d..didn't think I'd see you out here" a new familiar voice at least to two of the people in the park sounded from behind them and everyone turned to spy Hinata Hyuga, her expression softened upon spotting the two littlest Haruno/Uchiha's.

Sakura smiled lightly "He..Hello Hinata-san" Chojuro greeted kindly settling down on the blanket once more, Arai at his side now, while Kusatte had went back a little ways to avoid reacting to the new presence, she didn't know who was ally or foe in the village after all.

Hinata joined them on the blanket as well, but couldn't keep her eyes off the two year old toddlers they were so adorable "Do you want to hold one Hinata-chan" the pinkette giggled softly knowing what the blue haired girl wanted.

The lavender eyed girl ducked her head and smiled sheepishly "O..Only if y..you don't mind S..Sakura-chan" the Hyuga Heiress fidgeted as she spoke trying not to look to hopeful considering it had been awhile since she'd last gotten to hold them.

"I don't mind Hinata-chan I don't keep them cooped up in the apartment all day every day and multiple people come by to see them, it was just a few weeks ago Anko-san practically demanded that I let her babysit them" Sakura smiled passing over Ganko, who was definitely a heavy sleeper.

Upon settling the little two and a half year old in her lap, lavender eyes lit up in wonder and the Hyuga girl couldn't keep her eyes off of the tiny child "Th..Their so ad..adorable" the Hyuga Heiress giggled softly not wanting to wake the sleeping toddlers.

Sakura watched this with a relaxed air about her so far nothing had happened that was extremely imperative she do something and the day was nice and calm until Sasuke and Naruto blew into sight with Hisoi and Hosomi in arms.

"Those two are doing are at it again and Naruto-b….we have a mission" Sasuke cut off at the warning glare, he'd nearly said a bad word in front of his niece, nephew and littlest siblings again and he definitely didn't want to get whacked.

At his side the Uzumaki bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't laugh outright "So we're leaving Hisoi and Hosomi in your care Sakura-chan" Naruto set down the two newly turned two year old's, then with Sasuke turned and left to carry out their mission.

For a short moment chaos reigned on the blanket as with matching cries of delight upon seeing their caretaker for awhile Hisoi and Hosomi launched their selves at Sakura and woke Tsuyoi, who was clearly displeased at being woke and let out a wail of anger.

This woke Ganko, who started screaming at the top of his lungs drawing every eye onto themselves, some disapproving thinking they'd done wrong, while other parents were amused and shook their heads remembering the good ole days when their children had been that young.

Moments later the four crying toddlers were settled down on the blanket, because seeing the other kids crying Hisoi and Hosomi had begun to cry as well "Tsuyoi, Ganko it's alright shh, shh everything's okay" Sakura tried to calm them down.

Ganko, the little dark blonde haired, dark emerald eyed boy settled instantly with a sniffle "Kaa-chan" tears dribbled down his little cheeks jerking at her heart strings and he was lifted into her arms instantly where he pressed his head between the crease of her neck.

Hearing her brother calming down, Tsuyoi, the little dark pink haired, dark blue eyed girl slowly stopped crying and reached out with a pout on her lips, "Want" she demanded swiping at her eyes and she to was scooped up to be cuddled by her brother.

With two of the toddlers no longer crying, Hisoi and Hosomi naturally slowed their tears and crawled into their older sister's lap "Ne-chan, to to" they said in sync of one another, it was going to be awhile before the four fraternal twins spoke separately of themselves.

In a matter of ten minutes the four toddlers had settled down and were now no longer crying "That was wow, usually it takes a lot longer to calm little ones down while their crying" Hashirama whistled softly in surprise.

"Their spoil..spoiled by their mother and older s..sister, plus those two got a..abandonment is..issues awhile back" Chojuro admitted, Sakura sighed and he realized how that sounded especially when the two former Hokage's gazes turned accusing.

Before they could start in "What Chojuro-kun means is I had a solo B Ranked mission awhile back that turned into A Rank, I couldn't take them with me and they spent the entire time I was gone looking for me hence the abandonment issues" the pinkette explained more.

"And that's why you brought them on the escort mission to Stone and back" Tobirama instantly understood, they'd already felt abandoned before that, so she hadn't wanted to hurt her children anymore than she already had.

She nodded then glanced to the silent Hyuga who was giving the quartet of toddlers a fond look "Do you four want to play chase for awhile" Sakura asked the four two year old's, who looked up at her with wide eyes that were full of sudden excitement.

They scrambled from her arms and lap and took off at a run, then scattered, the chase was on, Hinata happily joined in "G..Guess this is a fa..favorite game of h..huh S..Sakura-chan" Hinata giggled trying to catch Hisoi as he ran by, but he ducked under her arms hastily.

"Y..yep and until we catch them they won't stop" the pale blue haired teen chuckled lightly reaching out to try and grab Ganko, only to trip over a rock, the little boy squealed his enjoyment of the game and took off as fast as his little legs could go.

Laughter erupted from the four children for twenty minutes until all of them were caught, two by Sakura, Hosomi and Tsuyoi, while Hinata caught Hisoi and Chojuro caught Ganko "Good way to build up stamina in the future" the former First Hokage commented.

And the three teenagers turned with a toddler in arms or two in Sakura's case to nod in agreement "Well thank you for letting us get the whole story from you" the former Second Hokage said, then the two males disappeared from the playground.

With that and since the four children were no longer interested in running around to burn off excess energy, Hinata passed over Ganko to Chojuro, and hurried off to her own place, while the blanket and snacks were packed up and they went back to their apartment.

For the rest of the day the four two year old's played with toys in the playpen, had snacks here and there, ate lunch, had a bath, were put down for naps, a little before dinner Kakashi and Mei came to get their own toddlers.

Sakura and Chojuro made dinner for themselves that night, they all ate, Ganko and Tsuyoi got another bath before being put down for bed, and at exactly 8 o'clock the two teenagers in the house were asleep in their own beds themselves to get some shut eye after a long day.


	8. Facing the Past

A week later another mission came up and once again it was solo to Cloud apparently more revived people had showed up and guess who landed the mission, Sakura "Tsunade-shishou I'm not leaving them, I'll take the pack, Kusatte needs experience" Sakura looked her shishou in the eyes.

Who grumbled under her breath and glowered right back with her honey colored orbs before relenting "Fine, I want a message sent once you get there and when your leaving is that understood" Tsunade ordered.

Sakura bowed her head "Understood Shishou and I swear I won't allow anything to happen to my children" the pinkette paused in leaving and rested her emerald eyes on the woman who'd took her on as her apprentice.

In the depths of those jade irises was determination and the promise of retribution to anyone who dared tried touching her babies, Tsunade tilted her head to the side in acknowledgment "Good luck then brat" the honey eyed blonde said, then the girl was gone through her office door.

On her way back to the apartment to pack for the mission to Cloud, halfway there Ino was suddenly pacing along at her side "Hello Sakura-chan, where are you off to in such a hurry" Ino questioned noticing the quick pace of her friend.

"Mission Ino-chan gonna be gone for a couple weeks or so depending on the situation, gonna be taking my ninken pack, they need to experience the different terrains of the world and build up stamina again" Sakura rattled off.

Ino blinked her pupilless blue eyes "Ah I see and are you going to be leaving those two cute adorable little babies behind, I could babysit them for you" the Yamanaka Heiress offered carefully, she was experienced with the two children ever all.

The girl at her side smiled tenderly "Not this time Ino-chan, Ganko and Tsuyoi are coming with me, last time I left them with the others for a week or so and they got abandonment issues" the pink haired sixteen year old mom explained.

"Poor things, it's probably for the best your taking them anyway considering you know who is going to be here any day now" Ino looked around warily, they'd all heard and been given the truth after all the paternal heritage of Ganko and Tsuyoi.

She nodded quietly "Precisely, I won't subject my children to that man ever no matter what the elders decide on, he is never coming within a hundred feet of them" Sakura vowed viciously, even if the man begged for forgiveness, he would never touch her children.

Moments later they were at the apartment complex she lived in and the blonde bid her friend farewell and good luck, Sakura went in and climbed the steps to the floor she lived on with everyone else and entered her own apartment.

Which was ten times better than a house, though immediately she had to dodge to the right to avoid getting whacked in the head by a randomly thrown object "Ahhh I'm so..sorry Sakura-chan Tsuyoi-chan's a bit fussy th..this morning" Chojuro hurriedly apologized.

"No worries Chojuro-kun, good throw Tsuyoi you'll be a Weapons Mistress when you grow up" the pink haired teenager grinned scooping up the object that had been thrown, which turned out to be a fork, a potential weapon.

Chojuro blinked then let a smile form on his lips "Y..Your going on a mission" the blue haired eighteen year old guessed easily as she started picking up random things and throwing them in a bag, it clicked in his mind moments later just before she spoke.

"Yes Chojuro-kun a mission to Cloud again, more revivals and I'll be taking Ganko and Tsuyoi, that man is going to be here soon and I don't want my children anywhere near" Sakura announced heading into the kitchen to make breakfast, she'd been called in early and could leave any time.

The blue haired teen wrung his hands "Are you tak..taking the pack for protection" Chojuro questioned, he knew his girlfriend could protect herself and her children, but anything could happen on a mission that you wouldn't be prepared for.

Her gaze softened and Sakura turned after lowering the heat on the sausages she was cooking and leaned into her boyfriend "Those eight are coming with me, including Kusatte it's time she started pulling her weight in the pack, she's ready" the pinkette said.

With a sigh of relief Chojuro wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and leaned in to give her a quick kiss "I trust you, I just don't trust anyone else out there, be safe and come back soon Sakura-chan" the blue haired male murmured as he pulled away.

Nineteen minutes later breakfast was ready, the twins got scrambled eggs, sausage and hash browns, while the two teenagers had a much more neater breakfast, they ate, they drank their tea or milk and then cleaned up.

Ganko and Tsuyoi got quick baths and were dressed in warmer clothing, a pack was packed and things to entertain the two toddlers were stowed away "Where are you off to with Tsuyoi and Ganko" Kakashi entered the apartment just as she was getting ready to leave.

The Chaos Squad and their new member on her heels, she looked up to her adoptive father "Taking them on my newest mission with me" Sakura answered smoothly, glancing to Arai who had the toddlers strapped to his back in their carriers.

Kakashi narrowed his lone onyx eye on his adopted daughter "Bring my grandchildren back safe" the silver haired nin finally grunted out clearly not liking the idea of having the two Uchiha twins be days away in unfamiliar surroundings without him around.

Emerald eyes softened "Don't worry Tou-san, I'm bringing the Chaos Squad plus I'll summon a couple of my ninneko, maybe the sentry squad to help keep watch" the pink haired sixteen year old offered to give the man a small peace of mind while she was gone.

He let out a sigh "May the kami be with you Sakura-chan and try to behave for your mother Ganko-kun, Tsuyoi-chan" the Copy Nin ruffled each toddlers unruly hair, then held open the door for his adopted daughter and her pack of ninken.

"Be back in a week or so" Sakura waved to both males then was gone, there was no time to say farewell to the others as she'd dawdled long enough on getting ready, so with her pack on her heels headed straight for the gates and signed out.

Less than five miles later things were already turning out way different than their first trip outside the village as Ganko let out a discontented cry and began to throw a tantrum "Ka-chan want hold" the little blonde demanded holding up his arms and staring at her with the biggest pout ever.

Sakura sighed softly and swiftly unbuckled Ganko from his carrier on Arai's back "Just for a little while, Mommy can't hold you the entire time after all" she smoothed his unruly dark blond hair back in hopes of taming it but it was useless, his hair was impossible to manage even on a good day.

A few minutes later he reached up with a hand and tugged on a loose lock of her pink hair giggling as he did so "Mama pretty" Ganko gave her a toothy smile, Sakura laughed softly and gently tossed the boy in the air, causing him to let out a squeal of laughter.

Eight minutes later he began to grow tired and so he was strapped into his carrier on Arai's back once more to rest "Sakura-sama what kind of mission is this anyway" Kusatte piped up from the back, she and Moeru had taken the rear position to ward off any attackers from the back.

Sakura turned her head "Revival escort, more and more people are being revived mysteriously, some showed up in Cloud, it's my job to escort them back to the Leaf Village, our job technically since you wear the leaf symbol upon your jackets" the pinkette explained.

Kusatte tilted her head to the side in consideration then peered at the gleaming headband on her jacket that proudly displayed the symbol of the village she lived in "Do you think we'll find more ninken to join to our squad" Arai questioned.

"It's a possibility, Hageshi-kun will keep on the look out while we're in Cloud, I think Raikage-sama wants us to stay for a couple of days while he prepares for the trip anyway, so we'll have time to look" Sakura nodded rolling her shoulders to adjust her pack.

For a time after that things were quiet as the twins napped and they'd made good headway to the border when Tsuyoi woke with an angry cry "Hungry, food want" the little pink haired girl demanded, it was lunch time after all.

With that they came to a swift stop and a temporary camp was set up and the twins were given some sausage and eggs it was the easiest thing to make over a fire after all, while Sakura had fish, throwing the scraps to Kusatte, who was still a little underweight.

Before cleaning up and making sure no one could trail her soon enough they were on their way again, three miles later Sakura glanced to the side and down to check on Ganko and Tsuyoi, who were just content to stare around in awe of their surroundings.

Something that brought a smile to her face and she set a much slower pace for a bit to allow her children time to enjoy the scenery as they so obviously wanted, their expressions told her everything as dark emerald and dark blue lit up in excitement.

As things sharpened and became ten times easier to see and not a blur, they clapped their hands and started babbling to one another as toddlers were known to do, after awhile they settled down clearly getting tired and eventually fell asleep.

Just then the basset hound leading the pack came to a screeching halt and lifted one ear, staring off into the distance, this caused Sakura and the rest of the pack to stop and wait for whatever it was he sensed or heard.

Three members of the pack circled restlessly around Arai who was carrying the toddlers, this included Kusatte "What do you hear Hageshi" the pinkette prodded after four minutes had passed and he was still stood like a statue unmoving.

"Danger is ahead, a clash of chakra, none of it is familiar" Hageshi finally spoke in a low growl then cast a look to the rest of his pack, it was a signal that said protect the tiny humans, with that the rest quickly surrounded Arai and his precious cargo.

With that they set off at a quicker pace and as soon as they neared the pink haired sixteen year old straightened, she knew that chakra like the back of her hand, the question was now what was he doing so far away from his village or rather his brother more specifically.

She sent a look to her pack of ninken "Keep Ganko and Tsuyoi safe, don't interfere I've got this" Sakura commanded with ease as she launched herself forward and landed gracefully before Killer Bee the brother of the Raikage and punched the ground.

It exploded beneath her fist sending the enemy scattering "Little Haruno is here wee" Bee rapped spinning rapidly wielding several swords while the young sixteen year old girl created chaos by utterly destroying any enemy within punching distance until all enemy nin were down for the count.

The pink haired teenage mother swiped her forehead free of sweat and rested her viridian orbs on the brother of the Raikage "A little far from home Bee-san or is this another attempt at escaping" she lifted a pink brow in question.

Bee raised his hands in surrender "No little Haruno, bro sent me to be your escort across the border and back to Cloud, didn't expect the trouble from those rogues wee" the dark skinned male did a little dance as he spoke in rap form again.

Well at least he hadn't simply disappeared on the Raikage again "Okay before we go give me a second to get my companions" Sakura held up her hand when he went to run off before whistling in a specific way to signal that it was safe.

He watched and in the next three minutes eight ninken, one of which was carrying two toddlers on his back came running in their direction, a chill crawled down his spine feeling the chakra wafting off the ninken in waves, these were strong ninken.

And a rumor he'd heard once about a pack of ninken popped into his head "Is that the Chaos Squad yo say ho" Bee rapped doing another little jig, Sakura glanced briefly in his direction a smirk on her lips before nodding.

"Yes it's the Chaos Squad Bee-san, my pack of ninken that my Tou-san gave me and these are my two lovely little babies, Ganko and Tsuyoi" the pinkette grinned checking the twins over for any accidental injuries, but they were fine which was a relief.

Obviously Bee hadn't expected her to bring her children along on a mission and he was instantly enraptured by them, so much so that he stopped rapping "Their kind of adorable" the man scratched at his cheek.

The same reaction everyone had when they first met her fraternal twins "I'm well aware of that Bee-san, would you like to hold one, they like new people" Sakura offered knowing what it was he was thinking, everyone wanted to hold them.

Clearly he hadn't been expecting the offer "If your sure Little Haruno" Bee reached down and clumsily unbuckled Tsuyoi from her carrier then lifted her to eye level to peer into dark blue eyes that were filled with wonder and curiosity.

Sakura smiled as they set off even faster, they were nearly to the border of Fire that led into Lightning when a loud rumbling of a stomach filled the air, her eyes shot to Bee, who looked a little embarrassed "Hungry Bee-san" she snickered lightly.

It was better to stop for the night anyway so camp was quickly set up which included an earth dome and barrier to prevent anyone from getting in and two certain someones from getting out, soon after that dinner was sizzling over a fire along with fried vegetables for the toddlers.

"Haven't eaten since I left a few days before, forgot to bring some food pills" the dark skinned male chuckled sheepishly forgoing speaking in rap form for the time being, he was still holding Tsuyoi, but moments later Ganko crawled in his lap.

To peer up at the new person who'd come into their midst while he'd been napping with a toothy smile, he warmed up to the man pretty quickly upon seeing how calm his sister was being held by the new person.

"Ganko and Tsuyoi those are their names, I was really surprised when I turned out to be pregnant with fraternal twins, but I love them both equally" Sakura spoke softly making a bowl for the two to share, with that they crawled away from the new person to eat.

The Raikage's brother was really surprised "Kids usually hate vegetables how did you get them to like it" Bee blinked in confusion taking the plate of fish covered in herb paste along with berries and a bottle of water, his portion much larger than the two toddlers and Sakura's.

Who shrugged lightly at his question "No idea, steamed carrots and broccoli are their favorite veggies to eat on the go, so it's easy to keep them from getting to fussy" she announced tossing the leftovers that she didn't eat to her ninken.

Drawing Bee's gaze "Heard that there were only seven to the Chaos Squad, why are there eight now and did you request their presence on the mission from their Master or something" he questioned only to eye the girl warily when she smiled.

"Oh I didn't request their presence, they came because I'm their Mistress and Kusatte is new, just added not even two months ago" the pinkette grinned from ear to ear, Bee let his mouth drop open in astonishment even as a shudder of fear crawled down his spine.

A ninken to the right near the entrance, the only basset hound in the pack lifted his head and looked straight at Bee showing off his teeth, then laid his head back down "Right guess those two warrant a lot of protection huh" the dark skinned white haired male said.

She nodded lightly "Yes considering their biological father is being taken into custody and brought back to the village to face judgment, though I doubt he'll get serious charges placed on him and walk away free, I don't want my children anywhere near him" Sakura scowled fiercely.

It brought up a question that everyone in the Cloud Village had asked at one point "Who is their Father little Haruno, can you tell us now" Bee prodded carefully looking the girl over for the seal but not spying it in it's former spot, which meant it had been removed.

Sakura let out a breath "Itachi Uchiha, he's Ganko and Tsuyoi's biological Father, he and Kisame Hoshigaki kidnapped me right out of my own home, in my own bedroom and took me across the border of water country and kept me in a hovel for a week" she admitted quietly.

Bee felt for the girl and then to have the man suddenly return to the village and possibly not get punished for what he'd done to her was probably frustrating "I get it little Haruno, but lots of people are on your side don't forget that wee" he rapped lightly.

With that since the two toddlers were done eating, their hands were cleaned and they were tucked into a bedroll, moments afterwards their mother crawled into it with them, the Raikage's brother did the same and soon everyone but three ninken were asleep.

The following three days across Lightning Country were nothing short of entertaining for Ganko and Tsuyoi that is as Bee took to pointing out random things to them and rapping to their amusement causing the fraternal twins to let out squeals of excitement.

While Sakura kept on constant alert with her ninken until they finally reached the big white wrought iron gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, who would be on guard duty, Samui and Atsui and they were even more surprised at the two toddlers that were with her and Bee.

"Uhhh hello again hopefully your trip here wasn't to hot" Atsui couldn't keep his eyes off the two children as they were strapped into their carriers on a ninken's back again, likewise his sister was just as equally as fascinated by the two kids.

It was as she'd said earlier everyone had the same reaction "Is there a reason you brought kids on your mission, surely you could have left them with their parents" Samui was confused and couldn't see the similarities between the girl they knew and the two and a half year old's.

She let out a soft sigh "Ganko and Tsuyoi are my children, I am their mother Samui-san and last time I came here without them I gave them mild abandonment issues" Sakura explained while signing herself in at the gates.

Their expressions morphed into horror "She didn't adopt them, they were born of her womb, nor was it consensual" Bee interrupted before the question could be asked, at that the two siblings became even more disturbed at the admission.

"Kami how old were you when you were….." the blonde man couldn't even stomach saying the word, he couldn't imagine it, he knew she'd been young, but to have children and with what Bee had said implied something worse.

Sakura pressed her lips together "That's why you had a personal vendetta against those men that were kidnapping children" the blonde woman accused loudly drawing the attention of the two toddlers who looked confused and a little upset.

"Thirteen and yes, I know what it's like to be kidnapped and held against your will" the pinkette admitted wandering near her little miracles and pressed a kiss to their foreheads until they settled once more no longer upset at the loud noises they were being subjected to.

Bee chuckled lightly "We should go I can feel bro getting antsy" the white haired male rapped carefully sensing that it wouldn't be wise to upset the two toddlers anymore, they weren't use to traveling obviously but they'd been well behaved mostly.

With that since they were all signed in the two siblings on guard duty watched their leaders brother and a sixteen year old girl who happened to be the mother of two walked in the direction of the Raikage Tower.

Once in the office things became a little more interesting, it was clear the large dark skinned male that was Raikage had no idea how to react to seeing two tiny little toddlers, likewise they were staring at him in curiosity and fascination.

Until he managed to clear his throat "Right Darui go collect them, I hope you don't mind waiting a few extra days while we prepare for travel" Ay ordered managing to reign in the volume by a lot, before directing his beadle black eyes onto the young girl in his office.

His brother had already disappeared off to home "Not at all Raikage-sama, I'm sure Ganko and Tsuyoi would appreciate going to a new park for once" Sakura smiled tenderly inwardly enjoying his befuddled expression at the sight of them.

"You came here with only Bee in your companion and a pack of ninja hounds" the Raikage asked incredulously as it hit him, it was a solo mission, though he definitely hadn't expected to see her again, nor had he expected that she'd bring her children.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in acknowledgment "That's right, they are very well behaved and my pack of ninja hounds are known worldwide as The Chaos Squad, they create chaos and leave none alive during a fight" she answered in a polite tone of voice.

The Raikage's expression morphed into one of surprise and he glanced to the eight ninken sitting as still as statues in his office behind the girl in a formation "Just where did you acquire these ninja hounds" Ay questioned.

"My adoptive Father gave them to me as a family tradition in his clan, though recently Kusatte, the rottweiler there was added to the pack" Sakura pointed to the rottweiler, who was towards the back of the pack as her rank hasn't quite been established yet by the others.

Just then before he could ask anymore questions a knock came on his door and Ay quickly called out for whoever it was to enter, immediately five people crowded into his office and the two women at the front let out matching squeals at the adorable toddlers.

Ganko and Tsuyoi's heads swiveled around to eye the new people, and found to many to their immediate dislike which caused them to start crying, Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she hastily unbuckled her twins from their carrier and began to calm them down.

In a matter of four minutes the toddlers were no longer crying but they refused to let their mother put them down as they grabbed fistfuls of her loose hair and buried their faces in the crook of her neck on either side as they settled on her hips.

"We didn't mean to upset them, we just thought they were adorable you know" the red haired woman with violet eyes pouted eyeing the toddlers sulkily and mentally willing them to like her because she was certain her own little baby was no longer a baby anymore.

Sakura froze at the mention of that verbal tick and got a good look at the red haired violet eyed woman it took a couple of seconds before the resemblance clicked in her mind and she was tempted to sigh, things were going to get ten times more complicated when they got back to Leaf.

The other woman bore a contemplative expression on her face "I know an Uchiha when I see one and those two are definitely Uchiha" the raven haired onyx eyed woman finally spoke and Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach.

But she dutifully nodded as the resemblance clicked in her mind for who this woman was as well "That's alright and yes their Uchiha's" her spine was straight as a board as she spoke not daring to look away as the woman pieced together the information she'd been given.

"Itachi's children, their Ita-chan's, my apologies I am Mikoto Uchiha, this is my friend Kushina Uzumaki, and pardon my bluntness but why exactly are you watching my Ita-chan's children" Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

Before the girl could speak the red head jumped in "And hows my cute Naruto-kun, please tell me he's doing alright and doesn't have any troubles" Kushina pouted again staring at the pink haired with an imploring expression.

She blew out a breath then opened her mouth "That man raped me Mikoto-san, they are my children, I raised them and he will never be allowed near them and Naruto is doing well Kushina-san" the pinkette said trying so very hard not to cuss.

"Excuse the hell out of me you can't be more than sixteen and your saying someone raped you, that's kind of a little fu…." a man towards the back who looked like another revived Uchiha trailed off when the girl shot him an extremely reprimanding look.

Her eyes had darkened "Pardon me I'd appreciate it if you didn't cuss in front of them, children have easily impressionable minds" Sakura stated in a sharp warning tone, then turned, the main reason she'd accepted this mission was to get away from what was going to happen.

Not have reminders thrown in her face upon arrival in the Cloud Village "Darui take her to the hotel" Ay suddenly ordered getting the feeling she was tired of being questioned, he'd probably have already snapped.

"Come this way Sakura-san" Darui beckoned the girl with that they left the office eight ninja hounds on their heels, Sakura still holding onto her fraternal twins, afraid most likely of someone trying to take them from her.

The rest of the villages had heard after all and she was definitely feeling restless about the situation potentially meeting her rapist and him possibly getting off scott free was probably weighing down her mind and eating away at her.

Sakura and her two toddlers were quiet as they walked, Ganko and Tsuyoi had fallen asleep and she felt about to do the same "Thanks Darui-san" the pinkette thanked Darui once they reached the hotel and she'd rented a room.

Darui shrugged "No need to thank me you look like your about to drop, go ahead it's late get some rest, order some room service first, eat then go to bed" he ushered her off and she did just that, waking her children for a quick bath, then after setting up their travel crib, they all went to sleep.

The next morning after a goodnight sleep she woke feeling refreshed and ordered more room service for her, Ganko and Tsuyoi, hoping that they would have time to eat before someone demanded her attention, which was obviously to much to ask.

Because the minute she sat down with a tray of food someone knocked on the door "Morning Sakura-san" Cee poked his head into the room and let a smile form on his lips at the sight of the two toddlers that was the talk of the village.

She raised her hand in greeting "M'ning Cee-san what brings you here" Sakura yawned missing the man's actions or where his gaze rested, Cee fully entered the room and shut the door, he didn't want to wake anyone else after all if they were still sleeping.

"Just wanted to see them, your two toddlers are the talk of the village according to all the women they are the most adorable babies they've ever seen and want to keep them" the blonde snorted softly shuffling forward carefully as he didn't want to scare the two.

Who were munching away on their breakfast of waffles covered in strawberry sauce, little hands getting sticky beyond belief but that was children they got messy it was a part of the growing up process putting their hands in and on everything they could.

Sakura shook her head in amusement "Not up for adoption, but it's sweet that they think their the most adorable babies they've ever seen, until one gets to know the two little mischief makers, then their not so cute and more like little demon spawns" she smiled.

The blonde blinked and chuckled "Bee-sama said that they were well behaved though" Cee prodded, from all he'd seen so far and heard the fraternal twins had been raised to behave and not cause to much trouble.

"Because their curious about the outside world they appear a lot more behaved, upset them or make them angry then all bets are off, let them out of their carriers or set them on the ground it's like trying to wrestle two little bear cubs to wear them down again" Sakura said.

Cee nodded his head in acknowledgment he could see it then "So you mentioned yesterday about possibly taking them to the park, I've already packed so Raikage-sama has assigned me as your escort" he explained.

The pink haired teenage mother stood quickly wiped Ganko and Tsuyoi's mouth and hands clean, changed them into warmer clothing then grabbed up a bag "Thank you Cee-san" she nodded politely as they left the hotel behind.

Ganko and Tsuyoi strapped into their baby carriers on Arai's back again, Kusatte, Yasei and Makishira on their heels, while the others split up on the hunt for others to add to the pack, to better protect the tiny humans as they were called.

This confused Cee a little bit "Why did those four head off elsewhere" the blond questioned leading the way to the park, he hoped that it didn't bother her that he asked a few questions, last time she'd gotten irritated at Darui or so his partner had said.

Sakura glanced in the opposite direction feeling her ninken's chakra spreading out "Looking for other strays to add to the pack, Kusatte was just recently added and she has the potential to become second strongest in the squad due to her innate strength" the pinkette explained easily.

Eight minutes later they were set up in the park and with wide pleading eyes directed at their mother, Ganko and Tsuyoi were unbuckled from their carriers and set down on the ground, they wiggled their toes in the dirt with awed expressions.

Before taking off at a run, Arai and Yasei on their heels to keep them from getting in trouble, though the twins didn't go far, Makishira and Kusatte stalked around searching the playground for any danger then returned to their Mistress's side to report their findings.

Every few minutes Ganko or Tsuyoi would let out squeals of laughter as they avoided being caught by their canine babysitters, though their mother was always aware of where they were "Now I see what you mean" Cee spoke up fourteen minutes later.

"Precisely, though they must be wary because their not going as far as they normally would" Sakura said, emerald eyes scanning the crowds on the alert for anything that might signal to her that trouble was about to hit.

At the hour mark Ganko and Tsuyoi scampered towards their mother "Snack pwease" they demanded in unrehearsed sync and held out their hands smiling toothy smiles looking more adorable than ever and they'd even said please.

So unable to refuse since it was nowhere near lunch time, Sakura unsealed some trail mix she'd made specifically for her toddlers and handed a bag over to each one, they plopped down right in front of her to eat.

"Mischief makers uh-huh" the blonde snorted softly when the two polished off their first snack of the day and started another round of chase with their canine sitters, running the poor ninken ragged until Kusatte and Makishira switched with Yasei and Arai to all the two to rest for a bit.

Sakura shook her head with a snort of her own "Trust me in familiar surroundings they are and when playing with Hisoi and Hosomi, their even worse, take an eye off the four of them for five minutes and the room will look as if a tornado has struck" the pinkette announced.

Just then the unexpected revivals appeared at the playground and spotted their Leaf escort and immediately headed towards the girl "Are you sure it's wise to let them run around and chase after stray dogs" Mikoto frowned not liking the scene that was presented to her.

"Ninken, not stray dogs, plus they grew up with them and it's the other way around Mikoto-san, they love being chased by anyone" Sakura answered without looking away from her children, it was something several other women had asked her.

Mikoto pressed her lips together "Why are you raising them anyway, surely they would grow up way better under the influence of the council" the raven haired woman prodded forcefully, though she didn't expect the quick answer.

As Sakura briefly glanced in her direction "The council that has threatened my life and several others yeah right, they'd raise Ganko and Tsuyoi to be cold mindless killing machines or a brood mare for the future restoration of the Uchiha Clan" the girl scoffed.

"Wh..What does Sasuke-chan think about this, as they are his niece and nephew after all" Mikoto questioned bravely, not afraid to ask in order to get answers, she'd have to determine if the council was on the bad side for herself until then nothing would convince her otherwise.

That a sixteen year old girl was raising two children from the Uchiha Clan by herself "Sasuke adores them and will not hesitate to take my side on the matter, Ganko and Tsuyoi will grow up free of life of any expectations" Sakura announced bluntly.

Mikoto gasped in horror "I won't allow it, they are the next clan heirs to the Uchiha Clan, they will be put in arranged marriages and be taught the Uchiha way, they are my grandchildren and I have final say" she stood tall not backing down.

Sakura simply raised a pink brow "You might be their grandmother, but you won't dictate my children's life, I grew them in my womb, you didn't, I nearly died giving birth to them, you didn't and I've raised them, so it's my say" she spoke calmly in an even tone.

Then stood and sped forward just as Ganko tripped over a rock and nearly slammed face first on the hard ground, he peered up at her with wide dark emerald eyes then let a wide toothy smile spread across his face "Ka-chan" he clapped as she lifted him.

Realizing her brother was no longer running around Tsuyoi dashed towards her mother with a squeal and tackled the pink haired sixteen year old "Hold to" she demanded holding up her arms in a clear indication she wanted to be lifted.

Where one was the other wasn't to far behind and in a matter of minutes both toddlers were being held by their mother, it was right around this time that they began missing the others that were a constant in their life and started crying softly.

"Aww do you miss everyone, there, there I'm here" Sakura's eyes softened and she cradled her toddlers close, who were obviously done playing for a little while, the tears abated after a few minutes and they settled down to take a nap.

The others had watched this in shock and couldn't help but let their gazes soften "By the way since when were you able to speak on the subject of who their father is, I thought it was highly classified information" Cee spoke up suddenly.

Sakura straightened in response as she sat down carefully, then laid out a blanket for her children before answering "Someone leaked the information, so now Orochimaru is after them" she scowled in remembrance.

Cee paled and grimaced "You bear the Mizukage crest around your neck why is that" one of the other revivals, who'd been silent up until that point finally spoke, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he'd been curious about the crest since yesterday.

The girl turned her head in his direction "Because the current Mizukage adopted me and two others" the pinkette admitted proudly glancing to her toddlers who were still asleep, then scanned the area of the playground and spread out her senses for her four missing ninken.

"Why on earth would the Mizukage adopt three Leaf shinobi it doesn't make any sense" the other with black hair and black eyes spoke up in confusion to him it was utterly pointless to involve themselves in other village problems.

She glanced his way "Because she is a very kind woman and took pity on three orphans, gave us the family we craved and became the mother we needed to grow into respectable chunin" Sakura explained carefully.

It was the last male, the third revived Uchiha that saw the subtle glances in the direction of the two women "And what are these other orphan's names Sakura-san" the raven haired male inquired politely getting the feeling it was going to be quite the shock to the system.

Sakura blew out a breath and prepared for chaos "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, our genin sensei took on the role of our father, Kakashi Hatake, but recently Lord Fourth and Shisui Uchiha were revived, so we're working on changing our family dynamics" she said.

Mikoto gasped again and even Kushina looked pretty hurt at the admission "How dare that woman steal my Naruto" Kushina sulked, Naruto was her and Minato's son, and no one else deserved being called mother by her son except for her.

"Kushina-san I'm not trying to tell you how to feel, but trust me, Naruto adores Mei-chan, but in no way would she ostracize you from getting to know him, like Lord Fourth, who accepts this fact" Sakura announced getting exhausted from the questioning again.

The woman looked torn on the matter "But we're back now and she's no longer needed" Mikoto crossed her arms not liking this new world she'd been revived in everything was turned upside down and in no way did she believe her Ita-chan would do something so horrible.

It had to be a lie that he raped a thirteen year old girl "Try telling that to Naruto and Sasuke, arguing with them and demanding things of them are pointless" the pinkette admitted taking a moment to check on her toddlers, they were still fast asleep.

"Did you say Shisui, that's my boy, can't believe he was revived first, come to think of it why are Uchiha's being revived, my apologies I'm Kagami Uchiha" Kagami finally introduced himself realizing he hadn't.

The girl gave him a small smile and leaned back just as Hageshi skidded to a halt before her, on his heels were the others and two strays, that looked way better than Kusatte had, so they hadn't been out on the streets for very long.

He bowed his head in deference of the alpha over himself "We found these two young ones huddled together in an alley, they will be strong" the basset hound gestured to the australian shephard and shetland sheepdog leaned against each other terrified.

She looked the two over critically noting that they were young possibly only a year old each "Already inducted to the pack" Yaketa explained before her mistress could ask, now all that was left was deciding on their names.

Which were easy "Mitsuro and Kanari" Sakura dubbed as the remaining members of the Chaos Squad checked their new members over, before settling, the two pups remained in close contact of one another and it was silent for another forty minutes until Ganko woke up.

Followed by Tsuyoi as their tummies let out matching rumbles of hunger and began demanding food from their mother "Alright, alright" she ruffled their hair gently, then unsealed what she'd ordered that morning which had been kept in a heated storage scroll for this exact moment.

"You shouldn't spoil them with sweets, give them something healthy instead" Mikoto immediately reprimanded eyeing the supposedly sugary food, little did she know that it was actually very healthy.

Ganko and Tsuyoi didn't like hearing that they couldn't have one of their favorite meals of beets and sweet peas and began to throw tantrums kicking up a general fuss "Want it, want it, want it, want it, want it, want it" they chanted in sync, punctuating their words with punches to the ground.

Until their mother relented despite the disapproving glare being cast her way by Mikoto and the two settled down instantly "By the way Mikoto-san, beets and sweet peas are very healthy" Sakura said once they were done eating and their faces had been cleaned up.

Mikoto began sporting a very sour expression on her lips as she ran over what she knew about the two food items and realized the truth, for a time she was quiet as the twins stood and the chase commenced once more only with Sakura joining the game.

Their squeals of joy and happiness filled the park as they avoided being captured by their mother, by dodging under her outstretched hands or running between her legs until they began to grow tired and slowed enough to be caught "Gotcha" the pinkette scooped them up.

A triumphant smile on her lips as she spun gently and they wrapped their arms around her neck eyes wide and full of excitement until it was inevitable that they fell back to sleep "They only just woke up three hours ago, why are they sleeping again" the raven haired woman panicked.

"Because they wore themselves out so they nap a lot, they'll be awake in an hour or so and be ready for another round, or they'll just sit here demanding attention from the ninken" Sakura explained having been asked that question millions of times.

The woman was clearly at a loss on what to do, she was about to say something else when they were approached and it was someone she recognized "Shisui-chan" Mikoto launched herself at the teenager, thanking the heavens that he was there.

Sakura however was immediately on the alert as she rose and scooped up her toddlers before strapping them into their carriers on Arai's back "Hageshi" the sixteen year old called and the ninken knew exactly what to do.

As he sniffed the air discretely having memorized the Uchiha's scent after he'd calmed down enough, after a couple of minutes, the basset hound bared his teeth and he let out a low growl "Fake" Hageshi confirmed her suspicions.

That was all it took "Raikage-sama" Sakura ordered and four members of the pack took off after Arai, leaving Hageshi, Yasei, Moeru, Makishira and Watage behind, Cee noticed the interactions and became confused as to what was going on.

He was about to find out as the one identified as Shisui turned in their direction "I was in the area and decided to take a break, thought those two would be with you Haruno-san" the Shisui impostor spoke with a clearly faked smile.

"One Shisui-san never calls me Haruno-san, two I know for a fact that you aren't on any mission and three are you an idiot, cut the act, Hageshi knows the real Shisui-san's scent inside and out" the pink haired kunoichi narrowed her emerald eyes.

Caught the transformation was dropped to reveal an unknown male to Mikoto's horror "Pity and here I thought my transformation jutsu was perfect, where are the brats girl, Orochimaru-sama was most displeased to find them not in the Leaf Village" he revealed himself as a subordinate of the snake.

What he didn't count on was how quick the girl was to react to a threat and he found himself halfway down the street, flat on his back and a broken jaw in three seconds flat, his plain brown eyes met furious emerald and a shudder of fear crawled down his spine.

As the girl stalked forward like a hunter after her prey "That Fucking Snake won't touch my children nor will anyone else" Sakura pounced like a tiger and landed a crushing kick to the mans ribs a loud ~crack~ filled the air signaling some had been broken.

Pain wracked his body, he had one last thing to say "Th..Those dogs of y..yours won't last against m..my partners" he wheezed, what he didn't count on was Sakura smirking, glee glittering in her jewels of emerald.

"Really then you've obviously not heard of the Chaos Squad, they leave none alive and create chaos where ever they go, it's your partners that won't survive the encounter that I can guarantee with absolute certainty" the pinkette showed off her teeth.

While the albino basset hound padded forward, Moeru and Watage on his heels, leaving Yasei and Makishira to stand back and watch, by that point the entire park and street had been cleared of civilians at the very clear sign of a threat in their village.

Hageshi tilted his head to the side waiting patiently "What are your orders Sakura-sama" the basset hound spoke anticipating utterly destroying the pathetic man who'd come after those he'd chosen to protect.

She tapped her lip in thought, then spread out her senses, the others had reached the Raikage Tower, he'd been bluffing "Let him run Hageshi, go back to Orochimaru, tell him this, should he ever decide to show his disgusting face, I will utterly destroy him and enjoy it" Sakura said.

The man scrambled to his feet and fled as fast as he could in his injured state just as the Raikage came to a screeching halt and noticed the retreating male "Don't worry, Darui's with them" Ay assured when Sakura sent him a look.

Before sighing in relief "How did you know in the first place it wasn't him before you had your ninken scent him for confirmation" it had been bothering Kagami and Mikoto since the man had first approached, Sakura lifted a brow.

A second later she answered "Instincts, I've gotten use to Danzo trying to kidnap my children, plus I would have recognized Shisui-san's chakra instantly without conscious effort, he is kind, which influences his chakra to have a more bubbly affect on people" she ticked off her fingers.

Kagami blinked in honest surprise "And he didn't I guess that does make sense a little" the raven haired male nodded in understanding, it all made sense now, why she'd sent the two toddlers off, in order to prevent them from getting scared.

"Couldn't help but hear a few curse words slip through in that little fight" the blonde with blue eyes dressed in formal mist attire spoke up, words dripping with amusement, who was he to tell her how she could or couldn't talk.

She straightened and winced "I said no cussing around Ganko or Tsuyoi, they aren't here so it was safe" Sakura crossed her arms with a light huff, then sent a glance to Hageshi, who turned on his heel and disappeared in the direction the others had.

"Right is there a reason you let him go though, it's just going to make that Orochimaru fellow be more determined to kidnap your children" the ebony haired, obsidian eyed male from mist smoothly entered the conversation.

The girl turned his way and let a smile cross her lips "Orochimaru is playing with fire and is going to get burned, the next one he sends I will obliterate if he doesn't heed the warning" she announced then turned as Hageshi returned with the others.

Ay shook his head in amusement "Your ninken remind me a lot of Kakashi-kun, he had a pack similar to yours" Kushina piped in suddenly eyeing the ten ninja hounds, though she was certain the boy hadn't had that many ninken in his pack.

"That's because he adopted me, Naruto and Sasuke alongside Mei-chan and then they got married, so he gave me seven pups for a Hatake Clan Tradition and taught me how to wield a tantou" Sakura explained again.

Kushina blinked and then the earlier explanation clicked in her mind "I guess that's not so bad, you know Minato and I were once going to adopt Kakashi-kun ourselves" the red head said reached out carefully until her fingers were going through the fur of the German Shephard.

He stood still and enjoyed the attention until they were all interrupted by a poof of smoke "Sakura we have a few issues back in the Leaf Village, Orochimaru has sent someone after you" it was Pakkun but when he set his gaze on his summoners daughter she sighed.

"I know Pakkun-san we've already had an encounter" the pink haired sixteen year old stated simply as the pug walked forward and she kneeled to be eye level, Pakkun looked her over carefully before sighing himself.

Before nodding "Now for the issues the elders more Danzo really and the others are going along with it, have demanded that you are to produce more Uchiha Children with Itachi" Pakkun winced as her emerald eyes widened in shock and horror.

She rose to her full height face thunderous "And do you know what I'm going to tell them exactly whats on my mind" Sakura shook with fury it was wafting off of her in waves, how dare that bastard after everything she went through, everything she'd done to live a peaceful life.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and that exactly what Danzo was going to encounter when she got back to the Leaf Village "Just wanted to warn you ahead of time, everyone's pretty upset over there, none more so than Sasuke-san" the pug announced.

"Thank you very much Pakkun-san" the pinkette nodded knowing exactly what she was going to say to those damn elders who kept trying to ruin her life, the pug vanished in a puff of smoke returning to his summoners side most likely.

As she slid to the ground on the blanket feeling sick to her stomach "Brat you hang in there alright, we'll pack up right quick" Ay wisely didn't comment on what they'd or rather she'd been told, knowing it was weighing heavily on her mind, then left.

Not long after that Sakura took Ganko and Tsuyoi back to the hotel for dinner and baths, before they all lay down on the bed together, she needed to be close to her children or she'd be unable to get any restful sleep.

It took four more days before Ay was ready to trek across the land to the Hidden Leaf Village, leaving Mabui in charge of the Village while he and the others were gone "Why are they walking like that" Omoi questioned as he saw the ninja hounds make a formation around them.

Leaving Arai and the two newbies to walk in the middle "What I taught them Omoi-san, should anyone get to close, they won't last long against my ninken" Sakura smirked keeping her senses spread for any sign, even the littlest sign of danger that might be heading for them.

She was more on edge than before and this kept the two toddlers more subdued and quiet, they didn't so much as make a peep for a couple hours until they wanted a snack, which they were given to munch on quietly until it was lunch or dinner time.

Mikoto couldn't believe how good the girl was at being a mother, it really shocked her and that the two toddlers were behaved, ate vegetables, took baths without complaints and went to bed at appropriate times, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Not only that but that but Sakura taught them how to treat creatures with respect and kindness, right from wrong and let them experience new things, taught them things that were essential to the growing up process and most important of all gave them a stable environment.

It bugged her but she wasn't going to complain anymore, after the pug had come to deliver the news from the Leaf Village, Sakura had changed from laid back to ever alert, should anyone piss her off the girl was going to unleash all that pent up fury.

She was sixteen and Mikoto could admit that it wasn't right of Danzo or the other two elders to try and force the girl into baring more children for the Uchiha Clan, just because she refused to bow to his commands, he was going to try and punish her.

For two days they were all quiet until the one they were all realizing as the Leader of the Chaos Squad pulled to a stop and tilted his head to the side ear perked up "Six enemies headed this way, chasing two unfamiliar chakra, the smell of blood is thick in the air" Hageshi finally spoke.

With that Sakura spread out her senses "Arai, Mitsuro, Kanari you three will stay put" Sakura ordered settling into a stance, which prompted the others as the remaining seven ninja hounds took up their own attack positions.

Until the enemy was on them then they pounced, while Sakura ducked under the large sword, the man slowed and the teenage boy, who had definitely somehow aged in his revival skidded to a halt at his master side as they both recognized her.

She didn't allow for any talking just yet as she leaped into the fray, the ground exploded beneath her fist and the tantou came unsheathed to slice through skin, muscle and bone, "Eh Sakura-sama bet this is a good stress reliever right" Moeru howled his joy of the fight.

Her lips quirked upwards in amusement "Got that right Moeru-kun, you lot try not to get to much blood in your fur" she warned lightly knowing it would be physically impossible and she'd have to scrub to get it all out when they got home.

Even Kusatte was holding her own in the group squaring off against a male that was larger than her and toying with him, it was utter chaos until the six enemy were dead "I remember you being useless girl" the older male finally spoke.

"That was before something happened to change me completely Zabuza-san and Haku-san, how did you two end up way out here" the pinkette asked lips tugging downwards as she sheathed her tantou in it's strap on her back.

Clearly surprised she even remembered them "Been running for several days ended up here, no idea where here is though, mind if we join you, we have no desire to fight anymore" Zabuza held out his sword as a peace offering.

Her eyes softened "I want what Zabuza-sama wants, no more fighting, we desire peace" Haku nodded when she glanced his way and with that as two more additions were added to their group they continued their trek back to the border of Fire Country and subsequently the Leaf Village.

It took three more days, making it a total of five it took them to reach Leaf, considering the revivals weren't use to trekking long distances yet, she'd been gone a total of two weeks and as soon as those big red wrought iron gates came into view she went as rigid as a board.

The entire village was eerily quiet and it set her on edge even more "Take them home Hageshi" Sakura ordered her pack and the ten ninja hounds vanished in the direction of the apartment, she wouldn't bring her children anywhere near Danzo and she was going to chew him out thoroughly.

With determination flaring bright in her emerald eyes, Sakura led the way to the Hokage Tower, people stopped and stared as she passed by them, breaths caught in their throats, they'd all heard after all and couldn't wait for the explosion to happen.

Eight minutes later the lot of them were crowded in the Hokage's Office "Brat did Hatake's dog get a message to you" Tsunade jumped up honey eyes wild and came around to squish her apprentice in a hug.

"Pakkun-san told me Tsunade-shishou and I have no intentions of bowing to their demands I won't be cowed" the pinkette stood tall, head held high in pride, everything was going to come to a headway and it wouldn't be her buckling under pressure.

Tsunade pressed her lips together and lifted her gaze to Ay, who nodded in understanding of what she wanted "Shizune bring the elders and Itachi Uchiha" the honey eyed blond ordered the command leaving a sour taste in her mouth as Shizune scramble from the office to complete her task.

Mikoto and Kagami held their breath, while Kushina kept close to her friend, not more than five minutes later the door creaked open to admit four people into the office "I brought them Tsunade-sama" Shizune bowed her head politely.

It was so tense in the office no one dared breath "Ah so you've returned" Homura smirked, glancing around the office only to frown not spotting who he wanted and the smirk dropped from his lips, he'd specifically forbid anyone from sending messages so how could she have known.

The girl wasn't even paying him any attention because her gaze had been riveted to Itachi the moment he stepped into the room, the door shutting quietly behind him "We came up with a fitting task for you girl" Koharu spoke in the resounding silence.

Drawing her gaze briefly "You will help Itachi rebuild the Uchiha Clan, or you'll turn those two brats that you have already over to us to be raised like heirs should" Danzo finished setting his gaze on the girl who'd defied him at every turn.

That was all it took, those two orders and the pink haired sixteen year old whirled "No to everything, I'm not your dog Danzo, you won't cow me either, Ganko and Tsuyoi are my children, and never would I let him touch me not even with a ten foot pole" Sakura spat furiously.

Chaos reigned in the office but Sakura refused to back down jade eyes alight with rage, it rolled off of her in waves as she clenched her hands into tight fists as wound as a tightly coiled spring that was about to unleash it's wrath.

By that point Tsunade had sat back watching the show with amusement until a voice spoke up, a voice that hadn't previously spoken "Ganko and Tsuyoi" Itachi asked, features stoic, with no telling emotions in his ebony orbs.

Sakura's neck cracked as she swiveled her head in his direction voice failing her as the words died in her throat unable to even speak to the man let alone look him in the eye "We're done here" Tsunade saw the panic rising to the surface and dismissed her student.

Who didn't even dare try to walk by Itachi to get out of the office, instead turned on her heel and fled through the open window just as Tsunade had known she would and hurried home to Chojuro, who took her into his arms, that night they slept side by side, the twins cuddled between them.


	9. Return of the Nightmares

The very next morning Sakura and Chojuro woke to a loud knock on their apartment door "I've got this Sakura-chan" Chojuro assured his girlfriend as he stood sliding his feet into house slippers that were blue in color and padded from the bedroom.

While she cradled her toddlers close ready to bolt should it be trouble so early in the morning "Where's the brat, we were told this is where you lot lived now" Ay's familiar voice filled the apartment from the door and she relaxed.

Rising from the bed, leaving Ganko and Tsuyoi sleeping for the time being she padded out into the living room "Good Morning Raikage-sama and yes this is where we all live now, the others have their own apartment" Sakura admitted looking as if she didn't get an ounce of sleep.

Not with nightmares of the past coming back to haunt her and it was going to take a bit to suppress them, Ay ran his gaze over her critically before scowling deeply "I can't believe those elders would force you in such a situation" the Raikage finally grumbled in a low voice.

Sakura nodded in agreement, while Chojuro wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close "Yes and that's not the first time they..they've demanded Sakura-chan to hand over Ganko and Tsuyoi" the blue haired teen chimed in helpfully.

It really wasn't fair that they were trying to punish her for wanting to keep her children "Can I ask what prompted the move from that house to the apartments" Ay lifted a white brow glancing around, he could admit though the apartment was nice.

"Much safer environment for Ganko, Tsuyoi, Hisoi and Hosomi, they can't accidentally climb up stairs and nearly fall to their deaths, plus the house was getting crowded" the pinkette explained easily peering around and spying her ninken.

Who would definitely be getting baths that day since there was a moderate amount of dried blood in their fur and it was starting to stink, which wasn't good for the twins, Ay nodded in understanding "Just came to warn you that we'll be by for dinner if that's alright" he said gruffly.

Both teens shared a small smile before nodding in acquiesce to the request "O..Of course you and the other a..are more than welcome to join us" Chojuro spoke up softly, then vanished into the bedroom he'd come out of when one of the twins let out a cry signaling they were now awake.

"Right then see ya brat" the Raikage waved then shut the door, the pink haired sixteen year old giggled softly before going to help her boyfriend with the children and soon enough breakfast was made and they all sat down to eat.

Chojuro watched his girlfriend closely for any sign that she was about to break down, what he saw wasn't very good "I'm alright Chojuro" Sakura sighed softly and he quickly tried to avoid her gaze as she looked to him with a small tired smile.

His onyx eyes softened "A letter came for you while you were gone from Gaara-san" the blue haired teen produced said scroll from his pouch, he knew it would cheer her up quite a bit, considering the two were close friends.

Emerald eyes lit up "Really and how is Kazekage-sama" the pink haired teenager giggled taking the held out scroll and unrolling it to read it's contents for herself, it said they'd be coming for a visit, Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, and the village would be left in an elders capable hands.

"Yes and they've requested we host them, so um Sakura-chan if you don't mind could the twins and I move into your room temporarily" Chojuro fidgeted, last night was the first time they'd slept in the same bed together really.

Her eyes were lit up with happiness "Absolutely Chojuro-kun, let's do that later after I give those guys a bath" Sakura smiled mind at ease for the moment as they cleaned up, the twins were put in their playpen to play with their toys and together Chojuro and Sakura washed the ten ninken.

Then afterwards got started on rearranging things around, it was around ten the door opened admitting her adopted brothers into the apartment "Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto was way to subdued, he must have met his birth mother.

While the taller male was definitely pale "Hope you don't mind if we hang out here for a bit" Sasuke kept his gaze glued to the ground not daring to look up, Sakura sighed put down what she was holding and walked towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha eyes up here, no matter what happens we are still family, I don't think Mikoto-san will try to tear you away from the family that you chose to be apart of, nor would Kushina-san force you away from us either Naruto" the pinkette scolded.

Both boys lifted their gazes from the floor, Chojuro paused "Their mothers are alive" the blue haired teenager asked in confusion, no wonder they looked pretty confused, they didn't want to hurt anyone at all.

"B..But Sakura-chan both my Mother and Pops are alive and your parents are still" the blonde cut off revealing the truth as to why he looked so hurt, he saw it as unfair that he and Sasuke got their real parents back but there she was still the only remaining Haruno in existence.

Her eyes watered "It's not fair Sakura that I got my mom, cousin and uncle back and Naruto got his parents back and you haven't" the raven haired teen grimaced, he didn't want her hurt at all or feel as if she didn't matter anymore.

Sakura shook her head in amusement "You two are dorks to the extreme, Kakashi-sensei and Mei-chan are my parents now and somewhere up there my real parents are happy that I'm happy so stop agonizing over it and enjoy having your family back to the fullest" she smiled.

Enveloping both boys in a bone crushing hug "S..Sakura-chan is right Naruto, Sasuke" the eighteen year old swordsman nodded in agreement then continued on his way to his girlfriends bedroom with several things in his arms.

"Your really not upset Sakura-chan" Naruto was quick to return the hug as his adopted sister smiled in answer, he let out a sigh of relief, he knew she was right about everything, but she was way to kind for her own good.

The male next to him sighed "I hate it when your right, by the way what are you doing" Sasuke questioned as his adopted sister returned to moving things from the twins room and entering her room, while the eighteen year old moved things from his room to hers.

A smile formed on her lips "Gaara, Temari, Baki-san and Kankuro are coming for a visit and asked that we host them, so Chojuro-kun, Ganko and Tsuyoi are moving into my room" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Making said teen chuckle as he passed by "Th..That's right so that way n..none of them have to sleep on the couch" Chojuro admitted, it would make them very poor hosts and that's not how he wanted to come off.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged and then decided to help out for a little while "By the way Sakura-chan you will never believe it, but Hinata-chan and I are dating" the blue eyed blonde burst out when it was nearing 10:45.

Pink brows shot upwards "And he's the one who asked her out" the raven haired teen stated simply carrying the dual crib that Ganko and Tsuyoi slept in, he'd gotten it for them for their 2nd birthday along with mattress and blankets.

"Oh I can believe it alright that girls been pining for you since we were about five it was only a matter of time before you noticed anyway" the pink haired teenage mother snorted lightly ducking low to avoid being whacked by a table.

Both boys shook their heads in amusement "J..Just got to wonder where are all the new revivals going to live" the blue haired teen asked suddenly when there was little left to do besides setting up an extra bed in the room that Ganko and Tsuyoi used mainly.

None of them had an answer for that and an hour or so later the six of them sat down for lunch which consisted of herb pasted fish and steamed vegetables, along with milk or blackberry tea for the older ones.

They had just dug in when another knock sounded on the door, the sixteen year old mother hopped up pressing a quick kiss to her toddler's foreheads before going to answer, on the other side in the hall was revealed to be Shisui and Kagami.

"Is Sasuke-chan here" Shisui asked peeking around the girl in hopes to spy his cousin, she moved out of the way for him and gestured to the kitchen "Thanks Sakura-chan" Shisui grinned practically skipping as he walked.

Her eyes displayed amusement at his actions "Guess you were right about his chakra affects people" Kagami chuckled as he shut the door carefully behind him, the apartments were extremely nice and he was considering renting one for himself.

The girl nodded quietly and led the way to the kitchen where Shisui was tormenting his cousin again "Shisui-san do you want lunch or not" Sakura put a hand on her hip taking Shisui to task easily, Shisui straightened with a large grin.

Before plopping down in one of the empty chairs "You know me so well Sakura-chan" the raven haired male sniggered, while Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, then ducked under the hand that came after his head as his adopted sister walked by out of sight of her fraternal twins.

Kagami watched the interactions of the close knit family in amusement and fondness "Very good Sakura-san" the oldest raven haired male took one bite of the fish covered in herb paste and steamed vegetables and decided he liked it very much.

She gave him a kind smile and tilted her head to the side politely in acceptance of the compliment, then sat after giving Shisui his plate to eat herself, none of them dared mention the meeting though sensing it wouldn't be wise and soon enough lunch was devoured.

Immediately Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro jumped up to do the dishes "We've got this" Chojuro assured collecting the empty dishes from around the table and putting them carefully in the sink, Sakura let a smile form on her lips.

"Yeah so you just handle my niece and nephew" Sasuke smirked and got a small amused scowl shot his way as he turned on the faucet to allow hot water into the sink basin so it would be easier to rinse the dishes.

Sakura picked up Ganko and reached out for Tsuyoi only to have her grabbed up by Shisui, who smiled innocently and vanished into the bathroom "Bunch of goofballs huh Ganko-kun" she snorted lightly heading after Shisui.

While Naruto ducked his head a silly grin on his lips "And we don't care believe it" Naruto exclaimed proud of being a goofball as he helped wash the dishes, and Kagami sat at the table in awe at how quick they'd all come together to clean up.

Afterwards Ganko and Tsuyoi were put down for their afternoon nap "So I was going to rent an apartment, but I want to be on the same floor as everyone else" Kagami spoke up once they'd all gathered in the living room.

"I know we could share, I'm gonna let those two monsters share alone" Shisui sniggered at Naruto and Sasuke who sent him matching glares, the insult wars were enough to drive anyone up the wall including Shisui Uchiha apparently.

Kagami nodded in agreement and moments later the two Uchiha were gone on the hunt for a two bedroom, one bathroom, living room, kitchen apartment for themselves, not long after they left, Naruto hopped up and vanished with Sasuke on his heels to go spend some time with their mothers.

Leaving Chojuro, Sakura and the twins it was around one that Kakashi and Mei showed up "We have business to attend to, would you mind taking Hisoi and Hosomi to their check up at the hospital" Mei asked holding her two year old's in arms.

"It's about those four mist shinobi that were returned to life" Kakashi explained at the inquiring look, immediately the fraternal Hatake twins were taken by Sakura and the two left to attend the meeting about the Mist Shinobi.

Unable to deny a request "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be here when you get back, take Moeru and one of your summons with you" Chojuro assured when she glanced his way and he knew exactly what she was asking.

A soft sigh filled the air before a plume of smoke filled the apartment to reveal Tosha "Tosha at your service meow, hello Sakura-chan" the Siamese cat was eager to please and quickly wrapped herself around her summoners neck.

"Hello Tosha-chan keep an eye out for any trouble, Moeru come along now" Sakura took a deep breath and despite her reservations of leaving the apartment left with one of her ninja hounds in tow, and a ninneko curled up on her shoulders.

Emerald eyes scanned the crowds as Sakura walked cautiously towards the hospital, keeping to the main path that had more people around in case of a confrontation, which she wanted to avoid at all costs no matter what.

She was little more than halfway there when there was suddenly someone pacing along at her side "Haruno-san" Ibiki greeted carefully having decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to have the girl walk alone through the village.

At the sight of him Sakura relaxed instantly "Morino-san good afternoon" that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down especially since Hisoi and Hosomi were currently in her care, she would never allow anything to happen to the two toddlers.

Ibiki was doing the same keeping an eye out for the tiniest sign that trouble was headed there way "You've seen him already" the Head of T&I guessed noting the tension in her body, there was no way she couldn't have with that horrible idea the elders had cooked up.

Sakura nodded tensely "When I got back from my mission yesterday, I couldn't even talk to him as everything he did to me flashed through my head" the pinkette frowned deeply, before adjusting Hosomi as she started slipping from her hold as the little silver haired girl wiggled.

Hisoi however was as calm as a cucumber and didn't so much as try to wriggle away "It's understandable and know that nobody will take their side should they press the issue" Ibiki felt the need to tell her that, he himself was included in that statement.

Jade eyes flashed up to meet onyx "Not that I would have ever let me cow me" Sakura announced relaxing just barely as they finally reached the hospital and entered through the front doors to the lobby, where Kotei was waiting.

Ibiki loitered about as the head medic and sixteen year old with two toddlers disappeared down a hall after signing in to commence with the check up, about thirty minutes later the two former Hokage who'd been revived entered the hospital.

Just as Sakura returned with Hisoi and Hosomi to sign them out, everything had looked good and there was nothing wrong with the fraternal twins "Sakura-chan what are you doing here" Hashirama spotted her first.

Her head craned around to meet his gaze, then gestured to the toddlers in her arms "Oh was it time for them to have a check up" Tobirama guessed and got a nod, she was a lot more quiet than usual and then it hit them.

Their expressions turned sour "Yeah Mom and Dad had a meeting with the other Mist Shinobi revivals, so I brought them for those two" the pinkette finally spoke turning and walking towards the three loitering about in the hospital lobby.

"Ready to return to your apartment" the extremely tall anbu commander and Head of T&I questioned at her approach, the girl was quiet as she nodded and then together they left, Hashirama and Tobirama grimaced.

Before making a decision, they turned on their heels and hurried after the girl who was a mother herself and kept an eye out for any trouble as she walked in the direction of her home, the usual relaxed air was no where to be found and she was simply put extremely uncomfortable.

The change was noticeable to everyone she passed, the way her body was tensed, her eyes alert and scanning the crowds ahead of her constantly, the cautious way she walked and she had every reason to be wary.

Especially when he came out of nowhere "Pinky I knew it was you" the blue man laughed boisterously acting as if he hadn't done what he did long ago and went to pat the girl on the back only to swipe through empty air and nearly get his arm ripped off.

She was now even more rigid than before as she created a clone and had the clone take Hisoi and Hosomi back to the apartment "Don't call me that ever again" Sakura spat furiously, jade eyes narrowed and glaring dangerously at the man before her.

He held up his hands in surrender "Okay looks like it's going to take awhile before we can make amends, look Haruno I'm not proud of what I did to you or helped do to you alright, I'm here to make peace" Kisame held out his hand in hopes that the past could be put behind them.

Sakura pressed her lips together eyeing the hand warily remembering everything he'd done "I…I can't forgive you" she uttered those four words and then was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms, Kisame sighed, he knew their first meeting wouldn't go so well, he'd hoped though.

Not surprised at how quickly Sakura had retreated Ibiki turned on his heel and headed back to T&I, things were going to be complicated for awhile, but he was sure the brat would pull through like she always did, she had to for her children.

All the way across town, Sakura had transported to her apartment with Moeru and Tosha and without giving her boyfriend any time to prepare himself launched herself into his arms "S..Sakura-chan are you alright" Chojuro caught her barely in time.

She was trembling horribly he realized, face buried in his chest trying to calm herself down but with the images flashing through her head it was impossible, tears began sliding down her currently pale cheeks and Chojuro stood there holding her.

Not a sound passed through her lips as she held tightly to him and they stood that way for several minutes until she wore herself out and eventually fell asleep on her feet, at that point Chojuro lifted her into his arms and took her to her bedroom to rest as it finally hit him what might have happened.

Either she'd met Itachi or Kisame on the way back and she'd freaked out, Chojuro sat down "Where's Sakura-san" Minato entered the apartment, Kushina on his heels, he had wanted to thank the girl for being kind to his wife and not being to blunt as she was known to be.

Chojuro grimaced "Asleep I'm guessing she either met Itachi or Kisame, not to mention she's most likely exhausted from getting very little sleep last night" he explained shooting a quick glance to the shut bedroom door.

Minato cringed he could imagine "So it's really true then those two kidnapped her" Kushina spoke up softly, she couldn't even begin to know what that girl was going through, had gone through and was still going through really.

The teenager nodded "Yes, and she was already pregnant, Itachi-san made sure we couldn't abort his child so she was forced into that situation, Kisame-san added to her torment" the blue haired eighteen year old sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Ganko and Tsuyoi chose that moment upon hearing the somewhat familiar voices stand to peek over the edge of their playpen, while Hisoi and Hosomi chose to stay seated not interested for the moment "Did they ever give an answer as to why they did it" the blonde asked.

Leaning down carefully and lifting one of the toddlers, technically in a roundabout way they were his grandchildren, since he'd almost adopted Kakashi before he'd died "No and all they give is excuses" Chojuro frowned deeply.

Casting another sorrowful glance to the door that led into Sakura's bedroom "Could you tell her we were by, I want to thank her for being kind to Naruto-kun and that I understand" the red head said quietly.

The little dark blonde was set back down and the two adults left shutting the door quietly behind them, a little while later Sakura woke though it was clear she had been plagued by even more nightmares "Would you cook dinner tonight please Chojuro" Sakura requested in a tired voice.

Obviously not up to cooking anything, his gaze softened "Anything you want Sakura-chan" he helped her get comfortable on the couch and handed over the knitting supplies, "By the way Minato-san and Kushina-san were by, they wanted to say thank you and that she understands" he remembered.

Emerald eyes softened as the meaning behind the words were understood as she began knitting another dress, this one would be for her newest little sibling Semaku, in a light orange to be given as a welcome to the world gift.

For awhile the only things that could be heard was Chojuro rummaging about in the kitchen and the four two year old's playing with their toys and making as much noise as possible, until the door opened and Hisoi and Hosomi's parents returned.

With four extra's in tow "Good heavens Sakura are you alright" Mei got one good look at her adopted daughter and gasped in horror, beneath the girls eyes were dark purple bags and her long waist length hair was in complete disarray and she looked utterly exhausted.

"Just some nightmares no worries, here's the report on Hisoi and Hosomi, their developing properly and are as healthy as ever" Sakura held out a file that had been given to her on the Hatake twins and the woman took it.

Though she was clearly not happy at the fact admitted to her "Ran into Raikage-sama, he told us that he and his shinobi were having dinner with you" Kakashi said in hopes of directing the conversation to a much safer topic.

Sakura nodded lightly "Mhm and those four from Sand will be here sometime, Chojuro and I will be hosting them" the pinkette stated simply continuing her knitting without conscious effort, she'd knitted so much that it was easy to do it without paying any attention to what she was doing.

"Hidden Sand Village you say, have you had any dealings with the Hidden Stone Village" Gengetsu made his way forward, looking around curiously, there was absolutely no way two teenagers paid for an apartment this nice by themselves.

At the question her gaze turned his way "I have, Tsuchikage-sama has drawn up a treaty with Leaf" she admitted finally setting down her knitting needles to stand and pick up Tsuyoi who was getting restless and wanted out.

Immediately a baby gate was put up to keep the little girl out of the kitchen and set down to crawl around the living room, her brother soon followed as Kakashi picked up his own two children "I have a question do you have help paying for this apartment" Byakuya, the third Mizukage asked.

Emerald eyes shot in his direction "No Sir, Chojuro and I pay for it ourselves as it's only two thousand ryo a month, 24,000 for the whole year" Sakura answered in a polite tone, keeping an eye on her two mischief makers.

Clearly neither former Mizukage had expected the answer or the politeness in which they were regarded "Guess what brat, Haku and I are gonna be living in the Leaf Village permanently" Zabuza piped in eyeing the children warily.

"Then I welcome you both Zabuza-san, Haku-san to the Hidden Leaf Village" the sixteen year old mother of two nodded welcoming them as only a member of the village could, which definitely surprised the two males.

Because they hadn't expected to be welcomed so quickly "Are you sure you don't mind Sakura-san, we'll be sticking rather close to those that are familiar until we're use to the village" Haku warned.

She nodded in acquiesce "Not at all" Sakura let a smile curve her lips upwards as she reached down and scooped Ganko up as he tried to crawl underneath the couch cushion and set him on the floor once more.

Zabuza and Haku shrugged it was none of their business if the girl didn't care they stuck close, though it would be a bit difficult getting use to the four toddlers, with that they all split up leaving the little family alone.

It wasn't long after that, that the Raikage, his brother and escorts showed up for dinner, which equaled to eight people, and twelve gathered around the table "This is a very nice place" Karui commented wishing she could have brought Yukai, he would have loved to visit a new village.

"Thank you Karui-san and Tsuyoi if you throw your sippy cup again, ten minutes of time out on the couch" the pink haired teenage mother snapped her head in her daughters direction, a warning look in her eyes.

A stare down commenced for a few minutes until the sippy cup was lowered back onto the highchair top, Tsuyoi began pouting until one of her favorite meals was placed before her "How much do you pay for the apartment" the red head asked again.

It was the older boy who answered "2,000 a month, I'd say we got pretty lucky when we found the apartment building, not to mention this was the on..only five bedroom one on this floor" Chojuro announced making sure the twins were eating their food.

Less than a second later after taking his eyes off them a steamed carrot whizzed through the air and hit him in the back of the head followed by the giggling of a little boy, Chojuro sighed adding to Ganko's amusement as he flung this time a piece of broccoli.

Only to stop when his mother put a hand on her hip, he quickly started eating like he was supposed to instead of throwing his food "Guess you were right about them being mischief makers in familiar surroundings" Cee chuckled.

"Yep and bath time will be even worse" Sakura sighed fighting down the urge to groan, in fact she wasn't quite sure how she was even awake at this point feeling as exhausted as she currently was because of the nightmares that kept popping up while she slept.

Cee winced feeling for the girl "If you'd like I could help" the onyx eyed blonde offered unexpectedly, it was the least he could do since she was hosting them for dinner, Sakura eyed him in surprise before mulling the offer over.

When her eyes glanced in his direction, the Raikage nodded carefully in acknowledgment "That would be nice Cee-san, maybe they'll even be calmer this time with someone new helping out" she finally said after a few minutes.

And grabbing the plastic fork that her daughter had thrown out of mid air, not even looking just knowing instinctively it was headed for her "Whoa that was some skill there" Darui whistled softly not sure if he should praise her for that.

"Right I keep saying that Tsuyoi's going to be a Weapon's Mistress in the future, maybe have her be taught the shuriken jutsu" Sakura grinned handing Tsuyoi the plastic fork back and ruffling the little girls hair gently, while giving her an exasperated look.

The little dark pink haired, dark blue eyed girl merely giggled and continued to devour her dinner of vegetables "Do you allow them any sweets" Samui inquired a few minutes later, it was strange to her, little kids hated vegetables, yet those two loved them.

Sakura glanced to the older woman "Occasionally though it's mostly healthy sweets, like beets or sweet potatoes, dark chocolate is a favorite of Ganko's, who better not throw his food again or he won't get a small piece" she warned.

Ganko's dark emerald eyes widened in surprise and he quickly lowered his hand only to shove the green bean in his mouth and chew before swallowing "Ate it, ate it" Ganko exclaimed proudly, not wanting to have his favorite sweet taken away.

"Looks like you've really got your hands full with those two, have you considered having anymore" Omoi questioned casually, he wasn't really a big fan of vegetables, but it was rude not to eat what was given to him.

Not surprised at the question, Sakura nodded "I have, though I just hope it's not twins again, nearly dying really puts your life in perspective" the pinkette admitted and her boyfriend froze and turned to look at her in shock.

Obviously the idea hadn't even crossed his mind "Y..You want to have another one" the blue haired teenager murmured feeling excited at the prospect and soon she'd be old enough anyway, so no one would be stopping her.

Emerald eyes softened "Yes with you Chojuro" Sakura murmured, his onyx eyes widened then a grin formed on his lips, clearly very excited at the prospect of having children with her, even if it was just one.

The others watched the interaction and silently couldn't wait for the girl to have another child "Are you sure you'll be able to handle more than two brats though" Ay questioned when it was quiet for a short time.

Sakura quickly looked his way and didn't even hesitate in nodding "No doubt about it, I love children, I have more than enough to take care of them, plus here in this apartment they would have a safe environment to grow up" the sixteen year old explained.

"An..And she wouldn't be alone, I'd be here to help her raise our children" Chojuro proudly proclaimed intending on talking it over later with his girlfriend about possibly adopting Ganko and Tsuyoi as his official children in the near future.

Ay could agree with that "If you did have more kids what would you name them" Darui inquired glancing down to his empty plate, he couldn't believe that he'd eaten all of that, and he was definitely fuller than he would be if they'd eaten out.

It was obviously a question she had to think on "If it's a girl Kozui and if it's a boy Hitasu" the pink haired teenager said after several minutes, Chojuro tilted his head to the side in consideration, before smiling in acceptance of the names.

"Well thanks for dinner brat, you look like your about to drop so get some rest, let us handle cleanup" the Raikage cleared his throat and jerked his head at the sink, immediately Karui and Omoi leaped to their feet and started collecting the dishes.

Despite their hosts protests even as her boyfriend led her to her room, where it didn't even take five minutes after changing into a night gown with tights and laying down in her bed, theirs for the time being that she was out like a light.

"Can you tell us why she was so exhausted" Atsui questioned the second the teenager reappeared to help out by picking up Ganko, while Cee gathered Tsuyoi into his arms after figuring out how to undo the tray that kept the little girl in her high chair.

Though at the question Chojuro paused and turned in the man's direction "Nightmares, the two that kidnapped her when she was just thirteen are here within the village and she's seen both of them in a span of two days, it's bound to give her some nightmares" the blue haired teen said.

Atsui paled at the implications of that statement "Guess that's understandable, I couldn't even begin to imagine what it's like for her to face down the two that did all that stuff to her when she was younger" Karui shook her head with a grimace.

By her side the white haired teen silently nodded in agreement "Now I understand why she was so touchy about the subject of children being kidnapped" Omoi shuddered, to face his worst nightmares wasn't easy, he couldn't imagine what it was like for her.

With that Chojuro and Cee, with the two toddlers in tow disappeared to the bathroom "Man that is so drab" Darui muttered once they were gone and doing his best to help out by wiping down the table and throwing the scraps he found to the two youngest ninken that had been added to the pack.

Hoping beyond hope Sakura wouldn't upset that he did so cause he didn't know where their food was, soon enough the entire kitchen was put back to rights and the lot of them crowded into the spacious living room.

Every few minutes loud squeals followed by a couple of splashes filled the air from the bathroom until a thoroughly soaked Cee and a moderately dry Chojuro exited the room with thoroughly washed and cleanly dressed toddlers.

"What happened to you Cee" Samui eyed the man in amusement trying so very hard not to break down in laughter, the blonde gave her a look that told her, her attempts weren't working very hard and a few snickers had broken through.

"Ganko and Tsuyoi decided that I was a good target and kicked their feet to splash water on me" Cee admitted looking like a drowned rat, he was just soaked completely through to the bone, he was never going to judge children again on how well they behaved.

The Raikage cleared his throat of the chuckles he wanted to release and stood prompting the others to do the same after bidding Chojuro goodnight the lot from Cloud left "Tell little Haruno we'll see her around" Bee said before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Moments afterwards the door was locked, the windows were locked, traps were set up and with the two and a half year old toddlers in arms headed for the bedroom, after placing Ganko and Tsuyoi in their crib Chojuro dressed for bed and curled up behind Sakura to get some shut eye.


	10. Overcoming Fear

Just two days later after mostly staying cooped up in her apartment with Chojuro, their guests from their sister nation arrived and she had no choice but to go greet them "I'll be back in a little bit" Sakura blew out a breath, she couldn't keep hiding after all.

"Don't worry about Tsuyoi and Ganko, S..Sakura-chan they'll be safe here with me" Chojuro assured keeping the twins entertained as their mother waved and headed out the door which shut behind her seconds later.

And a few minutes after that she was down below in the streets on the alert because she definitely didn't want to be approached by either of her tormentors, with intense emerald eyes, she leaped over the rooftops to reach the gates.

"Kami don't do that Sakura, you know how to give someone a heart attack, why the hell are you suppressing your chakra" Kankuro whirled hand pressed over his heart indicating she'd startled him when she'd jumped down in front of them like she had.

Sakura craned her neck around warily scanning the large crowds of people that littered the path trying to discern any familiar features of the two who continued to haunt her even now after she'd thought she'd gotten over it.

Before resting her eyes on the teenager before her "Just want to avoid detection is all" the pinkette explained waiting patiently as the four Sand Shinobi signed in and they started down the path to the Hokage Tower.

"It's them isn't it Sakura, the ones who raped you" Gaara was the only one to guess what had his friend so completely on edge that she couldn't relax in her own village, he of course had heard after all as the Kazekage and damn if it didn't make him angry.

At his question she craned her neck to meet his pale green eyes with a nod "Wait rape what are you talking about" Baki was still clueless, he didn't have much contact with the girl and Gaara had kept the fact that she'd been pregnant and given birth from his siblings and former sensei.

Emerald orbs flickered up to meet the Jonin's gaze "When I was thirteen Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki kidnapped me from the village, Itachi raped me and I became pregnant with twins, which I gave birth to when I turned fourteen, those two men are now in the village" Sakura said.

Baki felt positively sick to his stomach at the announcement "That's why you were so bloody weird and freaked out when Kankuro tried to hit you" Temari blurted out as she realized that there had been legitimate reasons for the girl to be afraid of her brother.

The girl nodded lightly "Yes and with those two in the village again it's been a trying three days for me, getting very little sleep and always being on the alert" the sixteen year old mother of two admitted casting wary glances around as they reached the Hokage Tower finally.

And climbed the steps until the five of them were gathered in her Shishou's office "Thank you for escorting them here Sakura, welcome to the Leaf Village Lord Kazekage and his escorts" Tsunade stood and came around her desk to shake hands with the sixteen year old Wind Shadow.

Her apprentice stood off to the side looking extremely fidgety considering what happened the last time she was in the office she would be pretty wary as well for fear of him walking in at any given time it wasn't right what the elders had tried to force off on the girl.

"As I understand it you'll also be staying with my apprentice in her home" the honey eyed blonde sat back down seconds later, Gaara nodded his head in acceptance, then cast a furtive pale green gaze to said girl, feeling his gaze on her, she nodded as well.

Tsunade was relieved about that, at least that way during their stay no one would even dare step a toe out of line where her apprentice was concerned, a short meeting commenced before the lot of them were dismissed "Do you still live in that same house" the red head questioned.

Prepared to head in the opposite direction "Oh no we all moved to an apartment building, the apartments are nice and you'll each have a guest room to yourself" Sakura smiled lightly walking as close as she dared to her friend.

"So Sakura how is it that you managed to keep your pregnancy from all of us" the Sand Jonin was the first one to ask the question they all wanted answers to as they began a walk in a direction that was unfamiliar to them.

Sakura met his gaze evenly "Not Gaara, he noticed right off the bat that something was different, though I'm surprised he never told you guys considering I told him it was alright, that was just a couple months before I gave birth actually" the pinkette announced.

Kankuro creased his brow "Wait a second that means we'll be staying for two weeks in a small confined space with a little b…ouch what was that for Temari" the brunette rubbed his side as his sister elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

Temari gave him a warning look "Actually two Kankuro and if we're being technical four two year old's but they are behaved and won't cause you much trouble" the pink haired sixteen year old admitted right off the bat.

"Fo..Four toddlers holy crow just who was it that kidnapped you again" the teal eyed blonde asked in disbelief as they reached a lovely building and entered it, then climbed a couple set of stairs until they reached the floor Sakura lived on before heading for a door and entering an apartment.

That was indeed nice "Two of them are my siblings but I often babysit and Itachi Uchiha, I'm back Chojuro, brought Kazekage-sama, his siblings and Baki-san" Sakura called out lightly and her boyfriend emerged from their bedroom.

At the announcement of his title the red head's cheeks turned pink "You don't have to stand on ceremony Sakura, we are friends after all" Gaara coughed out in embarrassment, peering around curiously in hopes of catching sight of the two toddlers he received letters about all the time.

"Either way we're glad your here, the rooms are all set up so you have free reign to choose which one and before you ask Raikage-sama nabbed them for a quick walk through the village, they were getting antsy being cooped up and there's very few I'd trust with those two" Chojuro dusted his hands clean.

It was eerily quiet and the Sand Shinobi that had come along besides Gaara could definitely feel the looks they were getting "Is it just me or are we unwelcome" Baki wasn't exactly sure where the eyes were coming from but it definitely made him wary.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly "Kusatte, Mitsuro, Kanari these are special guests and friends you can trust them as well, I only let trusted people in here after all" she scolded the three ninken that were eyeing the four shinobi from Sand warily.

"Got enough ninken there Sakura, come to think of it I remember a little bit how little they use to be" Kankuro grimaced spotting the ten ninja hounds all in a corner laying on a pillow of some sort, only three of them were looking at them though.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded "Yeah they're almost three now just a couple months and one week shy of it actually, though Kusatte is almost a year and a half and the two pups over there Mitsuro and Kanari are approximately one year and a month shy of one week" the pinkette rattled off.

"But why so many though surely one or two would have been enough right" Temari was definitely creeped out, though as long as the ninken didn't attack she didn't have a problem with them and she could even admit some of them were cute.

Especially the basset hound who was albino "Family Tradition on my adoptive father's side, I started out with seven, Kusatte, Mitsuro and Kanari joined recently, their squad is called the chaos squad" Sakura explained lightly pointing out the rooms.

Just as the door swung open yet again to reveal the Raikage and two of his escorts, the younger white haired male covered in spit up "Tsuyoi kind of got an upset stomach or something it's alright not drab in the least" Darui assured handing over the upset little girl.

She wasn't crying just looked upset cause she liked Darui and she thought she would be in trouble "Aw do you have an upset tummy my little Tsuyoi-chan, there, there it's okay Darui-san's not mad you can't help it if you don't feel well" the sixteen year old soothed humming lightly.

And making her way into the kitchen to make a bottle of peppermint tea while running a glowing green hand over her daughter "If you'd like Darui-san you can take a shower here if you don't want to go all the way back to your hotel" the eighteen year old offered.

Darui shrugged "Thanks man" then disappeared into the bathroom taking Chojuro up on the offer given, while the others made themselves comfortable on the couch, Ganko sitting calmly in the Raikage's lap blinking his dark emerald eyes at the new people in his home.

"Is she going to be alright" Ay inquired when Sakura returned with Tsuyoi in arms the little dark pink haired girl holding a sippy cup full of lukewarm peppermint tea and sipping on it lightly as per her mothers instructions no doubt.

Sakura glanced his way and nodded "Yeah just got to excited, the tea will help settle her stomach" the pinkette said lightly eyeing Ganko who was just as calm as a cucumber sitting in the man's lap, it was kind of adorable.

"We ran into a woman named Anko while at the park, nearly cut my arm off before I told her that we knew you for holding Ganko" Cee piped in and the girl winced though she didn't look very surprised at the name.

"That woman is insane but I trust her with Tsuyoi and Ganko sometimes, she's probably not use to seeing anyone else watching them and is even more on edge since well those two are here" Sakura grimaced and her boyfriend came up from behind her, she leaned into him on reflex.

It was understandable really what with Itachi and Kisame in the village "P..Plus she's been thinking about having little ones of her own" Chojuro nodded lightly just enjoying the moment, where his girlfriend was actually relaxed.

And not constantly on edge like she had been for the last several days "Looks like you've had it rough huh Pi...Sakura" Temari emerged from the guest bedroom that she'd chosen which had formerly been the twins room.

Just as the door swung open yet again to admit even more people into the house "Kami two more kids that's insane" Kankuro shook his head spying the new toddlers, it was definitely going to be a trying few weeks hanging around not two, but four little kids.

"So you've arrived then, sorry Sakura-chan, but we have a few more meetings to deal with today" Mei apologized passing over her two children, Chojuro took them in his arms with a nod, there was no getting out of meetings after all.

A lone onyx eye swept around the room "See you later Hosomi, Hisoi, Sakura-chan, Chojuro-kun" Kakashi saluted the lot of them before the duo turned on their heel and left the rather crowded apartment.

Chojuro smiled lightly "Were my eyes deceiving me or was the Mizukage pregnant" Baki questioned keeping an eye on the trio of toddlers as they were set down in the playpen that sat off to the side no doubt for them to keep them out of trouble.

"Your eyes weren't deceiving you Baki-san, Mom's pregnant again with another little girl" the pinkette announced lightly glancing around the apartment to make sure it was clean, it was a habit to make sure everything was spotless.

Baki blinked in surprise "Pardon me Mom, you call the Mizukage Mom" he couldn't help but ask yet again before anyone else could get in another word edgewise, the lot of them except for maybe Gaara and the Cloud Shinobi were completely lost on what was going on.

She nodded her head "Exactly because she adopted me, Naruto and Sasuke, alongside Dad/Kakashi-sensei, then they got married, now she's pregnant again" the sixteen year old mother of two rattled off.

"And yes before you ask I knew all of this Baki" Gaara spoke up in the resounding silence as his old genin sensei turned valuable friend gaped just a little obviously trying to wrap his mind around all the things being revealed to him like his siblings were doing.

The Raikage chuckled "Here you are brat" Ay held out Ganko, who was quickly deposited in his playpen with his sister and the duo latched onto each other with happy squeals that filled the apartment with warmth.

No one was able to keep their eyes from softening "Thanks you guys for allowing me to use your shower" Darui emerged from the bathroom suddenly, white shaggy hair dripping wet and clothes as dried out as he could get them without using a drier.

"On that note we'll be off, expect a few visits from the others, we'll be busy for probably the rest of the day" the Raikage stood and with his two main escorts in tow headed from the apartment leaving Sakura, Chojuro, the guests from Sand and four toddlers alone.

It was quite a quick exit but they didn't have to wait long before someone else came to visit "We just saw the Raikage leaving, ah so Kakashi-kun did leave his children with you" Minato poked his head in through the door.

Having grown use to hardly knocking since he was considered family, behind him was his wife "Aww when is he gonna trust us with his two adorable munchkins" Kushina pouted violet eyes wide and full of adoration of the quartet of toddlers.

Sakura turned "That's not so much the problem Kushina-san, it's more habit really that Hisoi and Hosomi are left with me more often than not" she explained gently just as a sippy cup went whizzing through the air and she dodged to the right.

Hand shooting out to catch it by the handle "Oooh nice one kid" the teal eyed blonde flashed the little pink haired blue eyed girl a wide smile and two thumbs up, that had been one awesome throw, her mother nodded.

"And when she's of proper teaching age I'm gonna ask Sasuke and Mikoto-san to teach her the shuriken jutsu, she'll be a weapons mistress by age thirteen" Sakura grinned setting down Tsuyoi's sippy cup.

While glancing at the four two year old's, one of which was pouting and looked a little grumpy sitting there on his own as his sister played off to the side of him "Looks like that one is a little unhappy though" the Fourth Hokage pointed out.

"Probably sulking b..because Hosomi is ignoring him" the blue haired eighteen year old commented lifting Hisoi into his arms with ease, and the little boy's onyx eyes brightened with happiness upon receiving attention.

Both Chojuro, with Hisoi in arms vanished into the kitchen to find a snack since it was around that time and soon the other toddlers would be hungry as well "I really am sorry for you know thinking you were an inept mother, it doesn't matter how old a person is I guess" the violet eyed woman apologized suddenly.

Emerald irises shot her way "No worries Kushina-san, that's basically everyone when they realize that I have two children with the exception of a few people" Sakura announced reaching into the couch and feeling around for what she knew was there.

"Do you need any help Sakura" the green eyed red head offered suddenly watching as she practically laid down on the couch sporting a determined expression, a moment later her hand emerged with a toy.

"Got it Gaara ugh really Ganko, you just had to shove it down in the couch where it could get covered in nasty germs" the pinkette shook her head a grimace on her lips now as she vanished into the bathroom to throw the toy in the wash.

Before returning "I do have a question, how do you know those other two from Mist, Zabuza-san and Haku-san" Minato questioned having been wondering but nobody had been able to give him an answer so, had decided to go to the ones the mist shinobi were hanging around.

The sixteen year old mother of two tilted her head to the side "Mm well it was on our first mission outside the village when we were all genin, before I ever met Chojuro, those two were after our client but thanks to Naruto, Zabuza helped us in the end only after Haku had died" came the answer.

Minato winced "What on earth were you doing on such a mission that would end nearly disastrous the lot of you could have died you know" Kushina nearly shrieked but reminded herself to use a normal volume as she spoke.

"Our client lied to us about the mission rank and by the time we learned that the rank was A, it was to late to turn back so we continued the mission" Sasuke entered the apartment, with Naruto, his cousin, uncle and mother on their heels.

It made the apartment even more crowded than before "Yeah, yeah though Zabuza and Haku are totally awesome and I'm glad that they are being given a second chance to live out their lives how they want" Naruto bounced over to the playpen and scooped up his niece.

And gently tossed the little girl in the air "Naru" Tsuyoi squealed loudly nearly bursting her adopted uncles eardrums but Naruto didn't care as he hugged the two year old girl close in the most tenderest hug he could manage.

Kushina couldn't help but be in awe over how gentle her son was with his niece, even through adoption and she knew, she and Minato were making the right decision in the end to allow Naruto to continue being family with those that had become family to him.

Even if it meant hearing her son call someone else Mom or Dad "Sasu want to" Ganko held up his hands demanding his other uncle to hold him, Sasuke bent and picked the little boy up without a single complaint.

Onyx eyes soft "You're awfully good with them Sasuke-chan" Mikoto snickered watching how carefully Sasuke tossed the little emerald eyed dark blonde haired boy in the air before catching him, making more laughter from the children fill the air.

"What about you would you like to be held as well Hosomi-chan" Shisui grabbed up the remaining two year old with silver hair and green eyes, when she began pouting realizing that her niece and nephew not that she knew they were just yet was being held and her brother was missing.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at that "Looks like the lot of you are pretty good at handling those kids, how old did you say they were again" the brunette from Sand inquired having settled onto the couch.

"Those two, Hisoi and Hosomi are two and two weeks old, while Ganko and Tsuyoi are two years, six and a half months old" Kagami was the one to answer because he'd drilled his son to find out more about the toddlers that were going to become a massive part of their life.

It really was amazing though until the door once again opened admitting even more people into the apartment "Did we come at a bad time" Haku asked carefully eyeing the amount of people already in the apartment.

Beside him was Zabuza "Nonsense you two are always welcome" Sakura exclaimed gesturing to one of the various pieces of furniture dotting the living room as the four toddlers were placed back in the playpen with little bags of trail mix for them to snack on.

As Chojuro returned with Hisoi moments before "Just got to think this is not exactly what I was expecting when we returned" Zabuza frowned eyeing the quartet of two year old's warily, he didn't do well around children.

But he wasn't willing to part from the four Leaf Shinobi they were familiar with "Probably not but we weren't expecting it either and it's only a manner of being patient and letting the situation sink in to understand it" the sixteen year old Uchiha commented.

Lounging comfortably in one of the chairs "We ran into Itachi-san earlier Sakura-san at the training grounds, he mentioned something about the elders coming up with a way to allow him to see his children" the older revived Uchiha announced suddenly.

Her finger twitched in response and Sakura rose into a standing position "Kagami we agreed we wouldn't talk about that" the revived Uchiha Matriarch elbowed the man harshly in the side as the girl began to pace.

"What do you mean" Chojuro braved asking while eyeing his girlfriend, this was not good for her at all and he had this uncanny feeling she was about to go off the deep end after the last few days of tension and not being able to sleep properly.

This was going to be that push over the proverbial edge that set her off to heights unknown, "Wait a second I thought we'd already been over this with those stupid elders kami this is bad" Sasuke straightened in his seat.

Just as the temperature in the room dropped by several degree's and Naruto waved his hands seeing the murderous expression on his adopted sisters face as her hands clenched into fists so tightly that her nails punctured her palms and blood dripped to the floor.

Sasuke felt a chill crawl down his spine as he realized he'd opened his trap at the wrong moment "Now we didn't exactly say that, bu..but it's definitely a possibility it will happen" Shisui winced and the anger became even more palpable in the air.

In the next moment Sakura was gone "Holy that is not good, you couldn't have just you know not said anything at all" Naruto put his head in his hands, this was it, his adopted sister had officially gone over the edge.

"Wait a second what are you guys going on about anyway" Baki frowned totally lost like a few of the others in the living room, he didn't think that it had been very mature of the girl to get so angry over a few comments.

Shisui winced "You see Sasuke is my son, well I have an older child named Itachi, those two there are Itachi's children and Itachi has requested visitation rights with his two children, and I can say with absolute certainty that this is not going to end well" Mikoto explained.

Feeling as if her oldest child didn't have much longer in the world anyway if Sakura got her hands on him "I'm going after her" Gaara rose to his feet and in a swirl of sand was gone like Sakura in a matter of seconds off to find his friend.

Who was stalking down the streets looking like a demon emerging from hell, this sight was met by many people including the Raikage and his escorts "Wonder who ticked little Haruno off fool ya fool" Bee followed her path with his eyes.

"No idea but I doubt the person who did it will live past this day if the murderous expression on her face is anything to go by" Atsui commented feeling just a tiny bit wary and cautious whoever it was, was about to be put through literal hell.

Ay had this sinking feeling in his gut "I think maybe we should follow her Boss just to make sure nothing happens" Darui was the one to suggest as they all trailed after the pink haired kunoichi, who left behind a trail of cracks.

Proving that with every step she took it broke the ground "Perhaps it's that Uchiha guy, Itachi, he is the only one that could incite such anger in her right" Samui offered and they all sped up just as they were joined by the Kazekage.

Before they could ask "Sakura was just told that it's a possibility in the future that she'll be forced into letting Ganko and Tsuyoi be around their biological father" the red head explained and even Ay couldn't help but pale a little in response, because even he wasn't that stupid.

"Did the one who told her think of the possible consequences, Itachi Uchiha might just be castrated on this very day" Cee rubbed his forehead as a headache reared it's ugly head, to which he promptly healed it.

Gaara shook his head "It's definitely a possibility now, I saw what she did to those guys who tried to kidnap Yukai, it wasn't pretty and now she's even angrier than before" Karui grimaced eyeing the pink haired teenage mother.

Who was no doubt on a murderous rampage even if there was only person she wanted to strangle to death or even worse "Just got to wonder how she even knows where this guy is" Omoi commented lightly finding humor in the situation.

As the lot of them finally reached the training grounds, only two people were on it and one of them was Itachi Uchiha, Sakura stormed up to him and he turned eyeing her with caution in his ebony orbs "May I help you" Itachi asked politely.

"You can stay the hell away from children, if you so much as utter the words visitation rights to the elders of this village I will make a mockery of you Itachi Uchiha, that no one would ever want to touch you again is that clear" Sakura snarled furiously.

Finally breaking free of the shackles that had bound her since coming home from the Cloud Village the second time "You don't have the right to keep them away from me, they are my children no" the Uchiha pointed out stupidly.

Only to have a finger shoved in his chest and sent flying backwards, he neatly landed on his feet, but his ribs were cracked "They are not your children, all you were was the sperm donor, Chojuro is the only father they will ever know" the pinkette spat.

"That little boy from the Mist Village is who you gave your heart to, here I thought you were dead set on my foolish little brother" Itachi smirked and the Cloud Shinobi watching held their breaths because even they knew it wasn't a good idea to bring up the past.

Sakura stood there finger held out shaking with unbridled rage "I'm warning you Itachi Uchiha, I dare you to make your request and I will castrate you so that you can never lay your filthy disgusting hands on another girl ever again" Sakura growled much like her ninken.

A chill crawled down Gaara's and the watching Cloud Shinobi's backs "But then wouldn't you be facing consequences Haruno" Kisame piped in as she was turning to leave, Sakura rounded on him fury etched into her features.

"I don't care about the consequences, oh and Itachi if Ganko and Tsuyoi ever contract your disease I will make your life, or what you have left of it miserable" the sixteen year old mother of two turned on her heel and vanished from the training grounds.

Kisame grimaced "Well that could have turned out better, Itachi-kun do you really think it wise to incite her wrath you know that the Hokage will hold no sympathy for you if her apprentice gets a hold of you and castrates you like she threatened" the ex Akatsuki member turned to his partner.

Itachi shrugged in response only to wince in the next moment, his hand came up to rub at the spot that had been jabbed forcefully, against his will Cee came forward "Even if you deserve to suffer, I can't stand people being injured" the blonde stated simply healing the cracked ribs.

His little friend hadn't been gentle in the least and once he was done Cee turned on his heel "Thank you" the Uchiha said in a grudging sort of way, got a nod and then the Cloud Shinobi and the Kazekage left.

"Never realized it but that girl has a strong will that won't be broken easily" the blue eyed blond male whistled, off to the side Gaara nodded, it had only been a matter of time really before Sakura regained her confidence.

She wasn't the type to take something laying down after all or at least not anymore "By the way how long have you known her anyway" the gold eyed teenage girl set her gaze on the Kazekage, even she knew who he was after all.

Gaara tilted his head "For a long time since the early days of her pregnancy I would guess, she was probably no more than a month or a month and a half along at the time" the red head said carefully, pale green eyes slanted to the side to eye the teenager.

"But back then she had a seal on her and she couldn't speak about the pregnancy" Darui frowned trying to think up how the Kazekage of all people had known the girl was pregnant before they had even been told.

Pale green irises shifted in his direction "It was after the Chunin Exams, I guessed and didn't tell anyone else that I knew" Gaara stated, then hurried into the apartment building that he, his siblings and former sensei were staying at.

"Little Haruno will just fine yo say ho wee" Bee rapped suddenly and his brother rolled his eyes as Ay dragged them all down the streets to the Hokage Tower to tell Tsunade what had just happened, who wasn't really surprised.

"Wait a second you mean you guessed that would happen" the youngest dark skinned male there blurted out before they started leaving the office, everyone turned to hear the answer that came from the Hokage.

Her lips curved upwards into a smirk "Of course because Sakura is my apprentice and she's strong, just because it took her a few days, doesn't make her a coward, she just needed a little push over the edge" Tsunade explained.

With that the lot of them left the Hokage Tower "Did you get the feeling that, the whole thing was just a trick to get Sakura-san to come out of her shell" the blue eyed blonde woman commented as they hurried down the streets, no one gave her an answer.

Meanwhile Gaara had returned to the apartment he was staying in and found it mostly empty except for Sakura, Chojuro, his siblings, Baki and the four toddlers "Where did you go" Sakura turned looking much more relaxed than before.

As all the tension from the last few days drained out of her "Oh he just went out isn't that right little brother" Temari grinned from ear to ear covering for her little brother, the atmosphere was light and comfortable and there was no reason to make it tense and uncomfortable again.

"Yes that's right, it's been awhile since I've seen the Leaf Village and just went out to wander the streets for a bit" Gaara nodded contributing to the lie that had been spun making it believable as he flashed his friend a small smile.

Sakura smiled brightly cuddled into her boyfriends side as her two children sat in their laps "So Sakura when are you and Chojuro gonna tie the knot and get married" Kankuro prodded suddenly eyeing the happy family of four.

To which the eighteen year old promptly turned red and began stuttering until a soothing hand rested on his arm allowing him to calm down "We haven't decided yet Kankuro-san" Chojuro finally answered after several moments.

"Why is it because Sakura-san is still sixteen and you are almost nineteen" Baki questioned glad he knew that much, both teens nodded lightly, plus they weren't inclined to change to many things quite yet since the kids were still young.

It was quiet in the living room for a short time until Hisoi started screaming at the top of his lungs "Daddy want, Daddy want" Hisoi demanded calling out for his dad, which signaled the end of the peace as Sakura stood and smoothly scooped the little auburn haired boy up.

And began humming "Looks like it's nap time" the pinkette singsonged cradling Hisoi in her arms rocking back and forth until his eyes drooped in tiredness before sliding fully shut and five minutes later his breathing evened out signaling he was fast asleep.

Kankuro's brows climbed high "Ju.." the brunette went to speak until a hand was firmly placed over his mouth courtesy of his older sister as Hosomi started crying softly next and not long after that she to was fast asleep before both of the fraternal Hatake twins were taken into a bedroom.

Before Sakura returned for her own two little toddlers "I've got them Sakura-chan, yo..you just relax" the blue haired teen was already holding them, Ganko and Tsuyoi were on the verge of dozing off as they were carted into their temporary bedroom and placed in a crib.

With their aunt and uncle, four minutes later Chojuro emerged from the bedroom and left the door open a crack "Just how did you figure out they were tired so quickly" the brunette shoved his sister's hand from his mouth and spoke in a quieter tone than he thought he could manage.

Over all in the several hours they'd been there, none of them had, had to even lift a finger to help with the toddlers "That was easy it was nap time, their on a routine and this was the normal time they take a nap" the sixteen year old mother of two explained.

"Still that was pretty fast, guess it doesn't matter how old a person is anyone can be a mother" the Sand Jonin commented quietly eyeing the bedroom door warily, knowing it wouldn't be wise to wake the four sleeping toddlers.

The suggestion surprisingly came from Temari "We're going to go out hang out with others and whatnot" the teal eyed blonde stood and the lot of them from Sand tiptoed quietly passed the bedroom door and out the apartment door.

"Don't worry we'll be back for dinner" the pale green eyed red head waved before the apartment door was shut quietly behind him, Sakura and Chojuro shared an amused smile, things were certainly going to be interesting the next couple of weeks.

It wasn't more than eight minutes later before the door swung open yet again and it would have banged loudly into the wall if Sakura hadn't shot up and grabbed the door "Lord First, Second" she put a hand on her hip.

"Oops are those little ones asleep already" Hashirama rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while managing to speak in a quieter tone than usual, still boisterous but reigning in most of his loud tendencies.

Sakura nodded lightly "Pardon us, we just heard from Tsunade about your, well confrontation" Tobirama announced the reason for their sudden visit, they'd both wanted to make sure she was doing well.

But it seemed she'd gotten past whatever was bugging her and keeping her on edge "Yeah I'm not gonna let those elders cow me into submission, nor will I ever let Itachi Uchiha within a hundred feet of my children" Sakura grinned.

A tingle of fear crawled down Hashirama's spine as warning growls filled the air from the ten ninken that dotted the living room "Good and we're here for you to Sakura-chan" the brunette exclaimed barely managing to reign in his volume, he wasn't as loud as he usually was.

Which was a relief "Anija I swear your worse than a child yourself sometimes, my brother is right, you are important to Tsunade and we make it a habit to protect those that are important" the snowy haired male nodded and then the duo were gone.

Leaving the apartment and the door was shut quietly behind them, not long after that the four Sand Shinobi returned for dinner, Mei and Kakashi picked up their two toddlers, baths were given, the ninken were fed and the entire apartment settled down to get some shut eye for the night.


	11. A Much Needed Break

Five days later things were settling down in the Leaf Village to the point where Sakura even felt comfortable going outside and taking her two lovely adorable children to their favorite park with five ninken tag-a-longs.

Two of which were the newbies of the pack Mitsuro and Kanari "Oh Haruno didn't think I'd see you outside so soon" Anko showed up the moment she sat down and let her two toddlers roam the park, with Hageshi and Moeru on their tails.

"Yeah I don't think Itachi will come anywhere near this part of the village since it's a hot spot, plus he's been avoiding me" Sakura snickered uncaring, after cracking his ribs a little and threatening to castrate him, Itachi hadn't said anything else about visitation rights.

Anko smirked and bent to scoop up Tsuyoi when she raised her arms in a silent demand to be held "Guess what Haruno, Umino finally gave in so we've been dating for a few weeks now and I'll have a little punk of my own not to long after" the purple haired woman exclaimed.

Gently tossing Tsuyoi in the air "Anko-nee wee" the little dark pink haired blue eyed girl squealed her enjoyment to the entire park wanting everyone to know that she was happy and glad that she was allowed outdoors again.

"That's good Anko, just try not to break Iruka-sensei or his students will be upset" the older pinkette teased and ducked as a hand swung out to try and whack her on the back of the head after Tsuyoi had been set down of course and she'd wandered off after her brother.

And the two of them had started up another game of chase with their ninken watchers "Whatever Haruno, by the way if I do end up having a little punk of my own, would you and that Mist fellow be his/her godparents, already talked it over with Iruka and he agrees as well" Anko grumbled.

Emerald eyes widened "Of course Anko and I'm sure Chojuro wouldn't mind either, Ganko don't go any further if you know what's good for you" Sakura answered with a smile, before craning her neck to spy her son nearing the streets on the opposite side of the park and called out to him.

In a warning tone that he knew all to well, he lowered his little foot, swung around then scurried towards his mother as fast as possible Moeru on his heels "Ka-chan" Ganko lunged and she caught him before he fell flat on his face.

Sakura shook her head in amusement lifting the little emerald eyed boy high in the air "Right see you around then Haruno, little punks" the special Jonin ruffled each two year old's hair gently then vanished in a puff of smoke at a short distance away.

"Never ceases to amaze me how good you are with those two tots of yours" Gengetsu, who was still debating on whether he wanted to spend the rest of his days in the Hidden Leaf Village or go back to his old village appeared after Anko's disappearance.

On his heels was the Third Mizukage "Indeed and there's even talk that you wish to have another one, whispers from the Cloud Shinobi that hang around you" Byakuya nodded sitting down gracefully on the edge of the blanket followed by his fellow former Mizukage.

"That's right with Chojuro, he's my boyfriend and not only that but I've been thinking of going the dual citizenship route because I love the Hidden Mist Village just as much as I love the Hidden Leaf Village, they are both special in my heart" the sixteen year old mother of two admitted.

Surprising both former Mizukage "You know we never did get the full story of what happened to you or how you came to love the Mist Village" the revived member of the Hozuki clan prodded carefully having been warned it was a very sensitive subject.

The girl blew out a breath lowering Ganko to his feet and he ran off laughing happily the whole way to continue being chased by Moeru "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki kidnapped me from this village and took me to a broken down hut a few miles away from Mist" Sakura began.

"After raping me for a solid week, they left and Ao came along, to which I was taken to Mist and allowed to recuperate there for three weeks, Chojuro was there helping me the entire time and I came to care for the Mist Village" she finished.

Very short explanation but it said everything "Did you really almost die after giving birth to your children" the raven haired obsidian eyed male inquired gently, even he had a heart and what he'd learned was horrifying.

Sakura nodded quietly "Internal bleeding and I stopped breathing, Ganko, this is the last warning before you get put in time out, if you wander out into the street, you won't get your dark chocolate as an after dinner treat" the pinkette said, then warned her son once more.

As he tried to sneak from the park grounds, the little dark blonde haired boy plopped down cheeks puffed out angrily "How did you know that he was trying to step out into the street" the blue eyed blonde chuckled lightly having found the moment amusing.

"Not the first time, he's just being obstinate because this is the first time we've been to the park in a week and his desire to explore is higher than usual" Sakura quipped dryly in amusement herself, shifting her emerald orbs to the side to spy her daughter.

Who was still running away from Hageshi laughing the entire way "Looks like the little girl is a lot more behaved than the boy" the Third Mizukage commented as the little boy came huffing and puffing in their direction.

Determination in his emerald orbs that he'd got from his mother and maternal grandmother "Ka-chan want chocolate pwease" Ganko pouted looking so desperate, he didn't want his dark chocolate taken away.

It was hard to tell him no "Compromise you go play with your sister for an hour and after your nap we'll go visit Ino-chan, then once you've had lunch you'll have a small piece of your dark chocolate" the pinkette offered.

Ganko's matching emerald eyes lit up and he clapped his hands gleefully before speeding off, what he didn't count on was the slick grass and he went tumbling forward slamming face first into the ground before letting out a cry.

Sakura rubbed a hand down her face "Accident prone child isn't he" Gengetsu blinked his blue eyes as the little girl started crying to as she scrambled over and sat at her older brothers side, them hugging and making for one adorable scene.

"They both are, and when one's crying the other one cries to, there, there Ganko-kun look Mommy's hands are glowing green again isn't it pretty" the sixteen year old mother kneeled hands coated in healing chakra to her children's fascination.

"Chances are one of them is going to be just like you and become a medic" Byakuya stated simply drawing the little girls attention onto himself as her interest faded once her brother had been healed and so without any ounce of hesitation neared the new person.

Dark blue eyes peering up at him with curiosity "Probably and what is it Tsuyoi-chan, don't you want to go play with your brother" Sakura sat down in her previous spot keeping one eye glued to her son as he ran around being chased by Moeru.

A moment later Tsuyoi held out her hands, Byakuya frowned not use to children so he didn't know what she wanted, her cheeks puffed up "I do believe Byakuya she wants you to hold her" the Second Mizukage said.

Onyx eyes widened before returning to normal, then shot in Sakura's direction to get permission "Is this what you want little one" the Third Mizukage questioned after picking the child up, she gave him a toothy smile.

Before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck then let out a little yawn and a few minutes later she was out like a light tired after playing and sleeping soundly in Byakuya's arms, not more than eight minutes Ganko skidded to a halt before them and crawled into his mothers lap to nap as well.

"Here I thought they would never fall asleep, Sakura-sama I came to inform you that a new litter of kittens have been born just two of different breeds and I wish for you to raise them out here" Hokori the leader of the ninneko appeared in a poof of smoke.

Orange eyes locked with the emerald ones of his summoner, who'd taken great care of them all and had earned the entirety of his and everyone else's respect, and in his arms were two, two week old kittens of different breeds like he said.

Sakura turned after depositing Ganko on the blanket and tucking one around his little body so he could sleep undisturbed for a little while "Anything you ask Hokori-sama, what are their breeds, have they been named or is that up to me" the pinkette questioned the Bengal cat.

The two kittens that would turn into fierce ninneko in the future were held out "This one is a Javanese and the other one Nebelung names are yours to decide on" the gray furred ninneko nodded first to the kitten with wide purple eyes and short orange fur, then to the kitten with dark green eyes and white fur.

Both kittens were taken and held close "Moyasu for the Javanese and Yuki for the Nebelung" their names were decided on in the next moment, then Hokori walked a short distance away to avoid the children inhaling any smoke, and disappeared with a pop and a plume of smoke.

"Ahem seems as if you've got not only the respect of your ninken, but the cat summons as well, are you sure you aren't a secret Uchiha" Gengetsu questioned suddenly as his counterpart set the little girl in his arms down and tucked her underneath the blanket.

At the question the pinkette turned and shook her head "I'm certain, as for the reason I have their respect, it's because I spent a lot of time with them during my early pregnancy days before I was forbidden from summoning anymore in the last month of my pregnancy" Sakura explained easily.

Making sure both the newest animal companions were comfortable curled around Ganko and Tsuyoi as they napped quietly and for just a moment Sakura leaned back to take a much needed break and inhaled the fresh air, glad that the nightmares had stopped.

Gengetsu and Byakuya watched her for a moment "You look as if the weight of the world has fallen off your shoulders dear girl" Byakuya stated lightly in a hushed tone of voice as to avoid waking the little ones to soon from their nap.

Sakura tilted her head in his direction before nodding "Itachi's taken to avoiding me after I cracked his ribs and threatened to castrate him before the entire village if he even so much as uttered the words visitation rights to the elders" the rosette snickered unsympathetically.

Both former Mizukage blinked at her in shock "That's the fellow who forced himself on you correct" the blonde asked just to make sure and the young mother nodded in acquiesce "Nicely done I suppose" he shrugged uncaring.

Likewise his fellow Mizukage felt the same way neither were sympathetic, not after all the man had done to the girl "Quite and as much as we've enjoyed this chat we should get going so that we may decide how our own futures shall go" the raven haired Mizukage stood.

Followed by the revived Hozuki and both vanished down the streets leaving Sakura and her children alone with the ninken and little kittens, during the rest of Ganko and Tsuyoi's nap, the fuscia haired girl took to teaching the newest members of the Chaos Squad how to speak.

By the time Ganko and Tsuyoi woke up an hour and seven minutes after Gengetsu and Byakuya had left, both Mitsuro and Kanari had learned her and a few others names "Auntie Ino" came the chants from Ganko alerting and reminding Sakura that her children were awake and what she'd promised to her son.

Tsuyoi let out a soft squeal as she realized what she and her brother were cuddling with "Cute kitty, cute kitty" and little Moyasu was promptly squished gently to Tsuyoi's chest, which gave Sakura a wonderful idea.

First though "Yes Ganko-kun we'll go visit Ino-chan, then afterwards back to the apartment for lunch and dark chocolate and yes Tsuyoi-chan cute kitty" Sakura hefted her two and a half year old's into their carriers on Moeru's back.

Arai had stayed at the apartment this time as he'd earned himself a nice break for going on a two day mission all the way to the Rain Village on the request of Yamato, who'd been appointed messenger between Leaf and Rain by order of the Hokage.

Once both toddlers were situated and both kittens were snuggled in each of their laps, because Ganko was just as fascinated as his sister was with the tiny creatures, only he had Yuki and Tsuyoi still had Moyasu, it was off to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Good heavens and look Inoichi she's even brought Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan" Aiko was the first one to greet her before calling out merrily to her husband who'd been in the back looking for something "What brings you here" the Yamanaka Matriarch questioned.

Sakura smiled brightly "Kind of promised Ganko we'd come visit Ino-chan if he behaved and played with his sister and tried not to wander off into the streets of the village" came the explanation while simultaneously sending her son an exasperated roll of the eyes.

Causing said little boy to giggle madly in amusement at his mothers frustration "Up stairs Sakura-chan" Inoichi pointed gesturing to the back where he'd just come from, but before Sakura could even move in that direction.

"I hear a cute little Ganko-kun, here comes Auntie Ino" Ino burst her way into the flower shop pupilless blue eyes wide in excitement at seeing her best friend standing there with her parents, better yet was her best friends two adorable little kids were with her.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Ganko looked up and let out a squeal of excitement at seeing one of his favorite people, Sakura had to quickly grab Yuki as the little neko was quickly forgotten about in the little boys haste to see Ino.

Who didn't make Ganko wait very long as she unbuckled his carrier and hefted the boy into her arms "My you've gotten heavier haven't you Ganko-kun" Ino grunted lightly at the weight and realized that both toddlers had grown in the last few weeks.

Her best friend nodded "Exactly, it's getting a lot more difficult to carry them both at the same time like their use to" the fuscia haired sixteen year old nodded knowing how her friend felt, it got hard carrying around nearly forty and something pounds as both toddlers grew at the same time.

And Ino only had Ganko in her arms, good thing for her it was easy to add just a tiny bit of chakra to her arms and enhance her strength to carry them so neither Ganko or Tsuyoi felt as if she was ignoring them by not carrying them like they were use to.

Aiko giggled at her daughters expression "Kami Sakura-chan I feel for you I do he's got to be at least 27 pounds right and Tsuyoi at least 25 or 23" the Yamanaka Heiress gaped especially when her friend nodded yet again.

"Just wait until you have one Ino-chan" Sakura grinned tucking Yuki into Tsuyoi's arms when the little girl demanded it, moments later both kittens were snoozing away in the little pink haired girls lap, and Tsuyoi was just content to sit there in her carrier and watch them.

While Ganko was given lots of attention by Ino "Is Tsuyoi-chan alright" Aiko frowned lightly when the girl sighed softly stroking her pudgy fingers along the little kittens bodies already adoring both Moyasu and Yuki, who would be living with them permanently.

Sakura's brows rose and a smile formed on her lips "I think Aiko-chan that Tsuyoi-chan is just taken with those two little ones isn't that right Sakura-chan" the Yamanaka Patriarch guessed easily seeing the adoration in the little girls dark blue eyes.

"Correct Inoichi-san on that note I do believe we should get going so that I can get started on lunch and yes Ganko you'll have your piece of dark chocolate after lunch" the pinkette cleared her throat to gain her son's and Ino's attention.

Ganko immediately started pouting only to perk up at the mention of his favorite sweet, he was soon enough buckled into his carrier by Ino once again and then the little family was off to the apartments where everyone had already gathered just waiting for her.

"Where on earth have you been Sakura" Temari frowned once both Tsuyoi and Ganko were placed in their playpen with Hisoi and Hosomi to play while their mother made lunch for everyone that was gathered, including the odd Cloud Shinobi.

Cee, Atsui and Karui "Park, then we went to see Ino cause Ganko was being a little obstinate in the park and I told him if he behaved we'd go see her, Chojuro, Sasuke, Naruto would you mind setting out the larger table so that everyone can fit" Sakura requested.

The three boys instantly did as told while Kakashi went off in search of more chairs with Minato "Obstinate how" Shisui was the one to ask as she pulled out ingredients from the fridge for a stir-fry that was famous cuisine in the Mist Village.

Knowing that possibly Zabuza, Mei and Chojuro would love to have something similar and having become partial to it herself "My guess is he kept trying to wander out into the street, we did keep them cooped up here for a week after all" Chojuro guessed without stuttering.

Earning a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek out of sight of everyone else and the children's innocent eyes "What possible reason would you need to keep them cooped up for" Haku frowned brows drawn together in confusion.

So he and Zabuza still didn't know all that had happened with those that had been there with them when their lives had ended "Itachi Uchiha is their biological Father, Ganko and Tsuyoi's anyway, he raped me when I was thirteen and he's back in the village" came the answer.

As the stove flared to life as Sakura heated the pan, while Mei helped her with preparing the meat for the stir-fry "Now how did the whole you becoming adopted by the Mizukage thing come about" Zabuza was curious about that sue him.

"When one of my shinobi Ao found her in an abandoned hut a few miles from the village, she recuperated there in the Mist Village for three weeks and when her parents were killed I adopted her, Naruto and Sasuke" Mei piped in helpfully.

Rinsing her hands of the sauce that was used for the meat in the stir-fry, only to turn around and start carefully preparing the vegetables "Oi what's up with the kittens by the way" Kankuro was the one to comment on the kittens that had been curled up next to Hageshi.

"Hokori-sama requested that I raise them out here in the real world and I've seen how Ganko and Tsuyoi are with them, so those two now have personal companions, the one with short orange hair is Moyasu and the white one is Yuki" the fuscia haired teenager answered.

Kakashi nodded his agreement, they were her and Chojuro's children after all and if they didn't want to go the ninken companion route then that was fine with him "By the way when you two get married who is taking whose last name" Baki prodded suddenly.

Prompting both Sakura and Chojuro to blush in response "I think that I'd rather take Saku..Sakura-chan's last name s..so it's not so confusing to G..Ganko and Tsuyoi" the blue haired eighteen year old gathered his nerves first before she could.

His girlfriend blinked in response "Sounds good to me" Sakura grinned in the next moment pleased as punch with the decision, anything Chojuro wanted and she would give to him, because he'd been there from the very start and hadn't left her yet, he was a keeper for, forever.

Chojuro's flush darkened to everyone's amusement as plates, glasses and silverware were pulled out "I'll get the kids" Kakashi vanished to the living room to retrieve the four toddlers, still hardly believing that he was soon going to have another child, a girl at that.

That they were naming Semaku, he wondered what she would look like, would she have his silver hair or Mei's auburn, what about eye color and potential future abilities and heaven forbid he was actually thinking about possibly having another kid after that.

He shook his head returning with Hisoi and Tsuyoi first, "Let me help with that" Gaara was quick in grabbing Tsuyoi, not wanting to admit that he already adored the two little toddlers his friend had given birth to and helped Sakura get the rambunctious little toddlers into their highchairs.

Temari couldn't believe her eyes at how quickly her youngest brother was to jump in and help with the toddlers "Are we late to the party" Kagami walked in with Mikoto, they'd been the only ones missing from the get together.

"Not at all, we're just waiting for the food to be plated up so that we can all eat" Minato answered so the others didn't have to, sitting next to his own wife, glad that he could call her that again as they'd had to go through a bunch of documents and sign other documents to be considered married.

Who nodded in the next moment "Ooh Minato do you think after this we could…. _try for another, I'm sure it would make Naruto-kun happy to, to have a real little sister or brother, even if I've accepted that he was adopted_ " Kushina bit her lip sheepishly.

Really wanting to have that bond with a child as a mother that Sakura seemed to have with her two own adorable little munchkins, Minato flushed before nodding subtly and squeezing her hand beneath the table to Mikoto's amusement.

Before she looked down at her own flat stomach, how had everything gotten so messed up "Is everything alright" Sasuke plopped down lightly in a seat next to his birth mother and saw the sadness with her obsidian irises.

Then he followed her gaze to where she was staring and he could only guess where her thoughts had gone "Just fine Sasuke-chan" Mikoto was touched at his concern, but she didn't think there was anything her youngest son could do for her, this was her problem after all.

"Need helping feeding them Sakura" Karui, who'd managed to snag a seat next to the little ones that was the pink haired teenagers children inquired hoping the girl said yes because both Ganko and Tsuyoi were absolutely adorable.

Sakura looked up from where she was plating up the food for the four toddlers first with Naruto's help, before nodding "Sure Karui, the help would be appreciated oh and Cee-san if you'd like to help out giving them a bath again….." Sakura trailed off with a smirk.

While Cee scowled and Atsui let out sniggers "Ah no thanks Sakura-san, I'm sure you'll manage tonight correct" Cee cleared his throat cheeks flushing in embarrassment, kami when he and Atsui were alone he was going to get the man for ever telling Sakura about the drowned rat incident.

Even his own Raikage had started to take the mickey out of him for it "Why are you embarrassed all of a sudden" Naruto frowned in confusion as everyone started plating up their own food now that the little ones had their plates and sippy cups before them.

Before Cee could stop him "Cause last time Cee so generously helped give Tsuyoi and Ganko a bath they both thought it would be funner to splash Cee, so when he came out of the bathroom he looked like a drowned rat" Atsui burst out causing laughter around the table in moderation though.

Cause they didn't want to scare the kids by being to loud, soon enough everyone had eaten their fill of the delicious stir-fry and started putting the kitchen back to rights, only when Chojuro made a move to take Ganko and Tsuyoi off for their after lunch baths did the little blonde kick up a fuss.

Making Sakura remember her other promise, but when she opened the cabinet that held or was supposed to hold her son's favorite sweet did she realize she was out "Shoot, got to run to the market real quick, just be patient" Sakura hurried for the door.

"Allow me to accompany you, it will make the trip quicker" the red head that was the Kazekage placed his hand down on her shoulder and in a swirl of sand was off to the market and straight to the store that sold the sweet "Dark Chocolate huh" Gaara saw what it was.

Sakura nodded "It's a whole lot healthier for him than regular chocolate plus, it's only as a sweet when he's really good and does as he's told" the rose haired teenage mother announced buying seven bars of the sweet and then it was back to home.

To which Ganko quickly received the standard small piece, while Tsuyoi got beets "As different as day and night those two" the teal eyed blonde shook her head in amusement watching the two toddlers eat before they were taken off for their baths finally.

Only to be put in their playpen so they could play for awhile "Clearly Temari, I've noticed they speak separately of one another, did they always do that" Baki set his attention on the fraternal twins mother, still surprised of their existence and none of them had ever had a clue.

He supposed he should have figured something was up with how strange the girl had been, but it had completely slipped his mind "Oh they use to talk in sync all the time, only recently did they start speaking individually, while Hisoi and Hosomi are still on that wavelength" Sakura answered.

"Did you ever get annoyed at that, you know them talking at the same time" Kankuro crinkled his brow in confusion, sue him he wasn't very good with little brats and he'd spent the last five days around not one, not two, but four of them, he was a work in progress.

The pinkette snorted "No, I and everyone else thought it was absolutely adorable and though we worried if they would continue to do so, they haven't which is a much larger relief than anyone can imagine" the fuscia haired girl explained easily.

Wiping down the last of the table so that her kitchen was all sparkly clean once more, before disappearing into the bathroom to clean up there as well, cause surely it was a mess and twenty minutes later she was flopping down on the couch next to Chojuro.

Knitting needles and material out to continue working on Semaku's welcome to the world gift "You still knit" Gaara's nonexistent brows rose high before returning to their normal places, he'd thought that she would have grown tired of doing such a tedious exercise but apparently not.

Another nod came from his friend "Whose that for" Temari plopped down in an armchair carefully, just glad that she didn't have to help with the kids even if they were adorable, said kids chose that moment to make a loud racket in their playpen.

Every eye in the room shot in their direction "It's just their blocks they like to knock over sometimes and it's for Se..Semaku, Mizukage-sama's r..recent child that's she's pregnant with ri..right now" Chojuro stuttered lightly as he answered for his girlfriend.

Deep in concentration as she worked the knitting needles in just the right way to gain her desired results until a loud knocking drew her from her project, she leaped to her feet and hurried to the door as the two toddlers quieted down.

On the other side of the door was "Tsunade-shishou" Sakura blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of her mentor and Hokage, it wasn't often the woman visited, but still this was a bit strange even for Tsunade.

Who cleared her throat awkwardly "We have another revival, he just showed up at the gates, I need to know where Hatake and Namikaze are, I thought since they weren't in their apartments they'd be here, obviously I was wrong" Tsunade announced her presence and reason for visit.

"Err I would try the training grounds, probably working off their lunches" the rose haired teenager responded immediately sensing that whoever it was that had showed up would be a shocker and knew not to waste her Shishou's time on pondering over where the two could be.

Given an answer, Tsunade gave her little apprentice a quick hug, waved to the girls children and the Kazekage himself before vanishing in the direction of the stairs on the search for Kakashi and Minato "That was weird" Baki commented lightly.

Sakura shrugged and sat down in her previous spot "Did she say why she needed Kakashi-san and Minato-san" Chojuro questioned watching as his girlfriend got comfortable again and picked up her momentarily abandoned project.

"New revival, probably someone that knows Dad and Minato-san, I'm sure we'll find out during dinner who it is and we'll welcome them with open arms like usual" Sakura flashed a dazzling smile at her boyfriend then lost herself in concentration on knitting Semaku's dress.

Chojuro blinked at his girlfriend then shook his head in light amusement a smile playing on the corners of his lips as he watched her, while simultaneously keeping an eye on the two toddlers "Do you know how to knit anything else" Kankuro questioned suddenly forty minutes later.

Jolting Sakura out of her concentration "Scarves, gloves, shirts, pants, booties, hats, blankets, bibs, and many other things" came the answer before she felt silent once more determined to finish the bright orange dress and put it away and start working on other things for the little girl.

"Quite the variety there, do you only make that stuff for the kids or do you hand those out to anyone" Temari prodded lightly unsure if Sakura really liked being bothered, it was probably rare the girl got this long of a break from her kids after all.

The knitting needles were lowered once more "I hand them out to friends, I think it was last year I sent Gaara a scarf" the fuscia haired teenager explained and Gaara nodded while his siblings and former sensei stared at him in surprise.

Before he realized they wanted him to elaborate "A dark blue scarf with tassels on each end, I have it tucked away in a box in my office" Gaara relented to the stares before they all settled back and got comfortable allowing silence to blanket them.

Until it was finally time to start dinner, Sakura was decidedly pleased she managed to finish the dress and hurriedly put it away in a hand knitted bag, in which other things would go in once they were finished before vanishing into the kitchen.

Not more than ten minutes after that, did Kakashi, Mei, their twins and a new person that they'd never met before came trailing in through the door "Hold on Kakashi-kun you sure you should just walk in like that without knocking" who apparently had manners like everyone did.

That was before they realized that neither Sakura or Chojuro minded people coming and going "Sir please don't worry s..so much you a..are welcome anytime" the blue haired eighteen year old piped in easing the older silver haired males worries.

And earning an unsure smile "Relax, I'm guessing your Dad's, Dad, so that makes you as good as family to me, and family doesn't have to knock, that's why we all got apartments on the same floor" Sakura chose that moment to appear in the kitchen door way.

Smiling brightly at the newcomer "You must be Sakura, the one my boy adopted, I'm Sakumo Hatake and yes I'm Kakashi's father" Sakumo introduced himself before glancing around and spying two more little ones "Though those two weren't mentioned" he frowned.

"Ah, Sakura-chan's monsters, Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan, which reminds me Sakura-chan we need to talk" Kakashi placed Hosomi down in the playpen followed by Hisoi until all four toddlers were playing quietly for the time being.

Just then two more people barged in "Mother and Pops won't be coming to tonight's dinner" Naruto exclaimed face beet red, and Sakura wondered what ever was the matter until she realized her adopted brother must have accidentally barged in on his two biological parents having fun.

They were still young and it was to be expected after all since they'd missed out on Naruto, watching him grow up and raising him, so of course they'd want to have more children "My mother decided to dine with Shisui and Kagami-san" Sasuke announced.

Before both boys vanished into the kitchen to help set up, while everyone got comfortable "Do you think now's really the best time Kakashi" Mei though apparently was against whatever it was her husband wanted to speak to his adopted child about.

Kakashi merely nodded, if they didn't do it soon, then they never would and he only wanted the best for his adopted children and biological children no matter how many he had, Mei huffed and glowered before her shoulders dropped relenting to his desires.

Soon enough dinner was ready, of smashed potatoes, country fried steak, green beans, tea and gravy, while the kids got cooked carrots, veggies and strips of meat and homemade apple juice in sippy cups "Okay out with it, what did you want to talk to me about" Sakura got impatient.

Halfway through the meal and still not a word had been spoken by any of the tables occupants, Sakumo smiled in amusement as his son floundered in the face of his adopted daughter, oh yes she was certainly a little spitfire just as Kakashi had explained to him.

"Mei-chan has to go back to Mist tomorrow, this time I'll be going with her as the escort, I'll be taking Moeru, Watage and Kusatte, once there we'll start the process for getting you three, myself and those two on the duel citizenship route" Kakashi finally explained.

Sakura nodded in acceptance "Bout time was wondering when that was going to come up you know" Naruto sat back in his seat relieved that he wouldn't have to ask or be part of the process, all the paperwork would drive him crazy.

Even Sasuke couldn't help but nod "Exactly and at least we'll have a bit of a reprieve from the stress that we've all undergone recently" Sasuke explained making Mei realize that not only was Sakura having trouble coping with the fact that Itachi was back.

But so was Sasuke and she realized that perhaps Kakashi had been right all along "Duel citizenship route, you sure you want to do that" Kankuro was confused how could the three teenagers agree just like that.

"Of course th..their sure Kankuro-san, i..it's not the first time they've talked the idea o..over after all" Chojuro answered for the trio of teenagers, who'd been brought together as a family, the ones he'd vowed his life to protect on the great blade Hiramekarei.

In response to this Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded "You just want what's best for the children" Baki guessed easily, of course no parents wanted their child to grow up in a stressful environment, by giving them three months reprieve of that environment, the toddlers would be happy.

Another nodded this one from Sakura, Kakashi and Mei, they all tucked in once more "Thank you for the delicious dinner like usual Sakura" Gaara complimented on the food as he had every night since they'd gotten to the Leaf Village.

"Yeah it was great" Temari nodded sitting down on the couch while the kitchen was cleaned up by Naruto and Sasuke, she still thought this whole situation was a little messed up, but at least Sakura hadn't rejected her two kids.

Speaking of said girl flashed them both a smile before heading towards the door "Thank you Sakura-chan and I'll see you tomorrow morning" Mei squished her adopted daughter into a bone crushing hug being careful and mindful of her swollen stomach.

"Indeed I'll probably be hanging around a lot more" Sakumo smiled lightly still a little confused about everything, but he was sure he would get into the swing of things soon enough as he followed his son and his wife out the door, his toddlers in arms.

"Gonna go give Ganko and Tsuyoi-chan th..their baths now" Chojuro nabbed up the remaining two toddlers and disappeared into the bathroom, moments later Naruto and Sasuke exited their adoptive sister's apartment after giving her a quick hug goodnight and thanks for the meal.

Not long after that both Ganko and Tsuyoi were ready for bed and then the entire apartment in which Chojuro and Sakura lived in was soon snoring the night away each of them dreaming of what the next day would bring them and if everything would turn out as usual.


	12. Reality Expectations

The next morning in which everyone had gathered in Sakura and Chojuro's apartment once again for breakfast, they all headed for the gates three members of the chaos squad on their heels more to their surprise was that the Cloud Shinobi were there as well.

"It's about time we head off, just wanted to make sure the revivals got settled in to their village once more, see you next time brat" Ay grunted out and that was that as he started down the path that led in the direction of his country and village.

Sakura looked more than amused by his hasty departure "He just doesn't want to admit he'll miss those two brats of yours Kid and don't be afraid to come back and visit and bring them with you" Darui grinned hurrying after Ay.

His partner rolled his eyes "Quite Sakura-san, we'll also keep an eye out for Orochimaru" with that Cee was gone next, Atsui and Karui merely waved, both glad to be going home, then started after their fellow Shinobi.

Next was the blue eyed blondes sister "Next time you come visit make sure it's not during a mission so we can actually get to know you" Samui smiled lightly turned on her heel and sped forward leaving behind Bee and Omoi.

Bee was quiet for once "Your doing good Sakura wee the rappin Killer Bee is out" then he to sped off, apparently being quiet for to long was a travesty in his eyes and everyone just blinked at his outburst and quick departure much like his brothers.

Lastly was Omoi "Sugar free suckers for those kids and thanks for you know for not being biased like most even if we've put the past behind us" the dark skinned teenager handed over four suckers then hurried after the rest of his group.

With that it was Kakashi and Mei's turn to leave "Be back in a month Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, take care of each other and…" Mei rambled overcome with the fear that something would suddenly happen to her adopted children until Kakashi put his hand over her mouth cutting her rambles off.

"Relax Mei-chan, you'll see Ao within the week and I'll be back as soon as all the paperwork in Mist is done, don't worry we'll send your gifts Chojuro-kun, until then the lot of you keep safe, say bye-bye Hisoi-kun, Hosomi-chan" Kakashi cut in quickly.

Not wanting to make everyone stand around all morning since some of them had things to do, on their heels was Gengetsu "I have decided to return to the Hidden Mist Village permanently" Gengetsu explained hurrying after the family of four about to be five and three ninken.

Sakura shot her eyes in Byakuya's direction "There was no need for both of us to return and I feel much more at ease in this village, my decision was made after speaking to you yesterday, if you could come to love the Mist Village, then I can come to care for the Leaf Village" Byakuya stated.

Feeling her eyes on him "Okay, well I have a hospital shift starting in twenty minutes see you a couple hours before dinner Chojuro-kun" Sakura pressed a quick kiss to her boyfriend's cheek before speeding in the direction of the hospital.

Her job was all planned out when they did finally get started on the dual citizenship between Mist and Leaf, the Head Medic planned on giving her the AHM (Assistant Head Medic) position due to her skills as the Legendary Medical Ninja's apprentice.

Moments after her departure, Naruto and Sasuke vanished to get started on their missions that had been assigned to them by Tsunade the night before, leaving Chojuro to walk back to the apartment by himself with Ganko and Tsuyoi.

Kushina and Minato didn't waste another moment in vanishing to their own apartment likewise Kagami and Shisui did the same, while Zabuza and Haku decided to wander the Leaf Village, leaving Mikoto alone with Byakuya and Sakumo.

"Guess I'll be going as well" Mikoto sighed, it really hurt her that Itachi wouldn't so much as glance in her direction and Sasuke had his own life, she'd missed out on a lot and wished she had a partner to hopefully have another child with to feel normal again.

Byakuya watched her go before making a decision "Allow me to accompany you" the raven haired male from Mist requested holding out his arm as manners dictated, Mikoto's onyx irises lit up and she took the offer without a seconds hesitation.

Sakumo smiled before heading off elsewhere trying to find comfort in his old village again until he ended up at the Hokage Tower and with nothing else to do, decided to pester Tsunade, everyone stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

Tsunade did nothing more than grumble and growl threats under her breath, hours later when it was nearing three o'clock "I'll take my leave" Sakumo smiled a bit to cheekily at Tsunade, then vanished out the door.

On his way back to the apartments he almost ran into Sakura "Oh Sakumo-san…." the pinkette glanced in the direction he'd been coming from "Were you bothering Tsunade-shishou" she looked him over in disbelief that he hadn't been punched out a window or sent to the hospital.

He nodded with a chuckle "Quite, do you know if she fancy's anyone and Sakura-chan you can call me Granddad, we're family isn't that what you said, my boy adopted you after all" the older silver haired male immediately put a stop to the whole Sakumo-san business.

"Very well then if you insist and the last person that I know Shishou fancied was Dan Kato and unless he suddenly comes back to life then no" the fuscia haired girl announced opening the door to the apartment building she and the others lived in and making a break for the stairs.

She'd missed her babies after all, before they were to head down the hall to her and Chojuro's apartment, Sakumo pulled her to a stop "My apologies, but there is something I wish to ask you, do you think it would be alright if I stuck around while my boy is gone" Sakumo requested.

In a sheepish tone, unsure if his son's adopted daughter would even want him hanging around "Sure, your family now after all" Sakura shrugged as if it was no bother and earned a disturbed look at her easy acceptance to his request.

Sakumo blinked "Just like that you accept me as family, why are you so accepting of people coming into your life" the former Hatake Patriarch frowned deeply in confusion, he just didn't understand anything anymore.

A smile formed on Sakura's lips in response "Because your Dad's, dad like I said last night and plus, besides Ganko and Tsuyoi I don't have a single living member of my biological family left, that's why I'm so accepting" the pinkette answered easily.

Onyx eyes widened in response "What of those two then Naruto and Sasuke, they have members of their biological family back, do you think it's possible for your own parents to be returned, what then" the silver haired male prodded.

Wanting to know "Their parents are very understanding of the situation and no I don't think it's possible, and even if they were, I don't think anything would be the same as it use to be when they were alive" the rose haired teenager admitted quietly.

Looking to the floor emotions swirling in her forest green eyes "My boy keeps mentioning something about diaries and that if I wanted to know the truth, the full one, that I should read them" Sakumo finally relented and they started down the hall to her apartment.

Not to surprised and it would make things easier to explain "Just give me one second, their in my room" Sakura pulled open the apartment door waved to everyone gathered in the front room, blew her twins kisses, then vanished into the bedroom.

Moments later she returned with a stack of diaries and handed them over to Sakumo "Are you staying for dinner th..then Sakumo-san" Chojuro guessed as the man settled himself into an empty chair as Sakura wandered towards the playpen where the twins were waiting.

Arms held up and matching pouts on their lips "Want hold Ka-chan" Ganko and Tsuyoi spoke in perfect sync of one another, one of the very few times they did so now is when they missed her and so without making them wait any longer hefted both toddlers into her arms.

Quiet squeals of enjoyment from the little ones filled the air drawing amused smiles to Baki and Gaara's lips "Yes, I'm staying for dinner Chojuro-san" Sakumo remembered that he'd been asked a question in the next moment and finally answered.

"Good, then I guess we'll have a full kitchen like usual" Temari snorted lightly finally accepting that the young couple let anyone join them for any meal of the day and leaned back getting comfortable on the couch.

Before realizing that she was sitting on something, she blinked her teal eyes as she pulled it out, Sakura's eyes widened in response, but it was Kankuro who started laughing "What the heck is that" Kankuro burst out face red beneath the purple face paint.

And Sakura's cheeks colored in embarrassment because she'd completely forgotten about that "It's um a book the Head Medic gave me, I think Mom might have been reading it and forgot to put it back" the pinkette admitted grabbing the book after setting her twins down.

Then disappeared back into her bedroom to hide the book once more "Makes you wonder just what kind of book would make her so embarrassed she couldn't put that book on the shelf out here in the living room" Baki commented.

His former student shook his head "No prying it's probably better if we didn't ask her" Gaara said in a warning tone, more for his older siblings than his former sensei, they got the point and kept their mouths shut when the girl returned.

Only to spend some more time with Ganko and Tsuyoi "Is it just me or are they a little more clingy than usual" the onyx eyed brunette realized that when it was almost time to get started on dinner that both Ganko and Tsuyoi hadn't let their mother put them down at all.

"No..Not just you Kankuro-san" the blue haired eighteen year old answered rising from his spot and vanishing into the kitchen to start pulling out ingredients for dinner, it was always fun because he never knew what his girlfriend was actually going to make until she'd made it.

Kankuro directed his gaze onto Sakura "Care to elaborate Sakura-san" Baki prodded lightly unsure if it was a sensitive topic or not, she held up her finger for him to wait for a moment, then sat down Ganko and Tsuyoi in their playpen.

"Before we moved here to the apartments I went on a mission to Cloud, to help with a threat, Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan got slight abandonment issues, so when I'm gone for more than five hours they get a bit more clingy than usual" came the answer.

Sakumo looked up at that, then glanced back down to the books in his hands, horror in his gaze at what he'd managed to read so far in just an hour "Is that why you started taking them on missions with you" the red head guessed earning a nod in response.

As Sakura to disappeared into the kitchen to get started on supper and Chojuro returned only to sit down carefully in his previous spot "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to take two toddlers on a mission where anything could happen" Sakumo questioned of the teenager.

"If it were anyone else, yes, but it's Saku..Sakura-chan and she's Ho..Hokage-sama's apprentice, plus she has the Chaos Squad under her command and the Uchiha Clan cat summons" Chojuro rattled off the answer easily without even thinking about it.

Temari blinked "Chaos Squad" the teal eyed blonde questioned in absolute confusion, Chojuro pointed at the ninken "You call them the Chaos Squad" her brows rose up, getting further confused what kind of nickname was the Chaos Squad.

"Yes Temari, the Chaos Squad, known for leaving none alive and creating destruction and chaos whenever they fight, that's why Dad took a few of them along with him" Sakura appeared for a moment to answer snipped some basil from the plant, then disappeared again.

With the last of their questions answered the living room fell silent, the only sounds for the next 30-40 minutes came from the two toddlers and just as Sakura came from the kitchen to call out that dinner was ready, the front door opened.

Naruto and Sasuke came bustling in by themselves "Everyone else is busy, so it's just us again" the raven haired teen explained the absence of the others i.e. Zabuza, Haku, Shisui, Kagami, Mikoto, Kushina, Mikoto and Byakuya.

Once they were all gathered in the kitchen "Kind of feels empty" Naruto commented feeling a little disturbed, cause he'd gotten use to having meals with everyone and to not do so was kind of a really weird feeling.

Sasuke nodded in agreement "Can't expect them to eat with us all the time Naruto-kun, their trying to get their lives sorted because they have a second chance" Sakura patted the blonde on the head like he was a hyperactive puppy, sometimes it felt like he was.

Before sitting down the plates that held Ganko and Tsuyoi's meal of more veggies and meat, broccoli, carrots, zucchini and fish for the meat, lukewarm peppermint tea, while everyone else got salad and tomato soup and blackberry tea.

"Just how is it you get them to eat their vegetables anyway" Sakumo was extremely confused, watching the two toddlers stuff their faces with their food, broccoli being the most prominent veggie on their plate.

In response to the question Sakura shrugged looking confused herself "I know it's their favorite, they've been like that since they got started on solids" Sasuke answered for his adoptive sister, because none of this would have been possible if it hadn't been for her.

For a few minutes longer things were quiet as everyone ate "We thought we'd let you know that in the next couple of days we'll be returning to our village, any longer and Elder Chiyo-sama will become furious with us" Baki cleared his throat.

Reminding his former students, one of which was now the Kazekage "That's right and as much fun as this has been we can't stay forever, got to get out of your hair so that you can get back to normal" Kankuro nodded.

He would miss them and the little brats to of course, but he would be glad just to be back home in his own country and village "Indeed, and if you ever feel the need to visit don't be afraid to and bring those two if you think they can handle the heat" Temari eyed the two toddlers.

Chances were Sakura wouldn't do that to her children and would wait until they were much older before making any sort of trek across wind country and the blistering heat that happened during the day and the cold that happened during the night.

"I promise to write once we're back in Sand, and I'll send out scouts to keep an eye out for any Orochimaru activity" Gaara set his eyes on his friend, wanting her to understand that he would do everything in his power to make sure Orochimaru never touched her children.

Or had a chance to get within a hundred yards of the two toddlers that were adored by a great many people "Thanks Gaara, the help is much appreciated" Sakura smiled brightly ducking low as a piece of charred zucchini whizzed through the air.

Poor Naruto got hit in the face with a quiet smacking sound "Hey Tsuyoi-chan that's not fair I thought I was your favorite uncle" the blonde pouted tears in his baby blue eyes, Tsuyoi's eyes widened and she lowered her hand lip trembling.

Before bursting into the first round of tears the Sand Shinobi had ever seen from the girl in the six days they'd been there, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh and slanted a slightly annoyed look at her adopted blonde brother.

Then hastened to calm her daughter down "There, there Tsuyoi-chan, Naruto didn't mean it like that, he was just being a well not so smart person, see he's not mad" she picked the little pink haired dark blue eyed girl up and bounced her gently.

And let her see that Naruto truly wasn't upset with her like she'd thought, Naruto smiled sheepishly "Naru, want hold pwease" and took the little girl into his arms upon her demand, it was the only way to show her he truly wasn't angry with her.

Relieved it hadn't taken long to settle the little girl down everyone returned to finishing up their delicious dinner before the kitchen and dishes were cleaned, the animals were checked on meaning Moyasu and Yuki, who needed a lot of attention.

Ganko and Tsuyoi got their baths were dressed in pj's, then allowed to play in their playpen for a couple hours longer while Naruto and Sasuke vanished to return to their own apartment "Phew really thought that it was going to be hard to calm her down" Kankuro blew out a breath.

Eyeing the two and a half year old girl warily as if afraid she'd burst out in another round of tears "Nah their pretty easy to calm down, their well behaved for the most part" Sakura shrugged flopping down next to her boyfriend and started on another project.

This one booties in a dark purple "Orange and purple, is that for your newest little sibling as well" Temari questioned watching the girl knit like she was an expert, she probably was considering how long she'd been knitting now.

"Knitting huh guess there's a lot I still don't know" Sakumo sighed softly opening up the diary from before to start reading again, he obviously hadn't gotten to that part yet how she actually had got started on knitting.

Her lips curved up into a smile of amusement, the man was sure to be shocked, and Chojuro shook his head knowing what his girlfriend was thinking "But yes Temari this is for Semaku" Sakura finally nodded to the teal eyed blondes question.

Baki glanced around "You know it just occurred to me that you really keep this place spotless, why is that" Baki inquired lightly, getting the feeling that no question was out of bounds, unless it was about her personal life, then she'd answer.

"Little chi..children are more susceptible to getting sick, hence the reason to k..keep this place spot..spotless" Chojuro was the one to answer getting comfortable much like his girlfriend knowing it would be a good hour or so before she put down her project.

The booties wouldn't take half as long as the dress and then she'd get started on another article for Semaku "Were you just as obsessed with cleaning while you were pregnant as well" Gaara couldn't help but ask in a curious tone.

Sakura giggled prompting her two children to do the same upon hearing their mothers laughter "Yes Gaara, probably worse actually, cause women who are pregnant have this symptom that's called nesting, the obsession with cleaning everything" Sakura nodded.

Focusing on her task once more, silence settled over them like a blanket and then an hour later it was time for bed, Ganko and Tsuyoi were put in their crib first and read to by their parents, then both Chojuro and Sakura went around locking doors and windows.

Setting up the usual traps, Sakumo vanished to his son's apartment, and then not long after the Sand Shinobi disappeared into the bedrooms they'd been using during their stay, "We'll keep watch don't worry Sakura-sama" Hageshi assured.

When Sakura returned one last time to make sure everything was as it should be "Come on S..Sakura-chan bed time" Chojuro led his girlfriend to their bed, because he couldn't imagine having a separate bedroom from her now after getting use to sleeping in the same bed.

"Goodnight Chojuro-kun" Sakura yawned glancing in Ganko and Tsuyoi's direction to make sure they were sleeping, pressed a quick kiss to his lips rolled onto her side, Chojuro curled up behind her and soon enough the entire apartment was knocked out sleeping.

A couple days later, making it three that Kakashi, Mei, Hisoi and Hosomi had been gone, Baki, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro took their leave of the Leaf Village headed home to their own country and village.

Making the apartment feel even emptier to Naruto's chagrin as his biological parents were obsessed with trying to have more babies and to Sasuke's horror, he'd noticed his biological mother hanging out with the former Third Mizukage quite a lot lately.

He couldn't help but make a few speculations "I think she's going to end up with him" Sasuke shuddered during lunch on the fourth day their adoptive family had been gone, making Sakura roll her eyes in response and Zabuza to snort.

"Don't you want your mother to be happy boy" Zabuza scoffed, he didn't see a problem with it after all, it's not as if the man was going to suddenly up and vanish on the lot of them, seeing as how he'd chosen to stay in the Leaf Village.

Sasuke blinked at the former rogue, who'd been reinstated as a Leaf Shinobi before nodding grudgingly "If you think that's bad, I think Granddad has set his sights on Tsunade-shishou, more than once in the last three days I've caught him coming from the Tower" Sakura piped in.

"Eh really Sakura-chan, that's kind of creepy, how would that even work, especially since Granny Tsunade is well you know" Naruto grimaced immediately loosing interest in his food as thoughts swirled about in his head.

Sakura nodded in understanding "She can still have a child, it would just be extremely difficult for her, there's also an age reversal jutsu…..what Tsunade-shishou might just return his attentions so we've been looking" she trailed off with a glower at her two brothers/teammates.

"Wait a second you mean Hokage-sama might like Sakumo-san" Chojuro blinked for once slow on the uptake, he knew he should have been paying attention the last few days, but what with moving the twins back into their former room and adjusting to everything else he'd been distracted.

His girlfriend nodded "Good for her I guess, though it will be odd to see Hokage-sama with someone, though if those two did get together and have a child and married, wouldn't that make her family to you as well" Haku asked awkwardly of the three teenagers.

Who all nodded in sync "As well as Lord First and Second" the pinkette announced finishing off her meal, then traipsing out of the kitchen to the door just as a knock sounded "Afternoon Choji is something the matter" the fuscia haired teenage mother greeted before frowning.

For the Akimichi Heir looked a little down "I think I've fallen in love, but I don't even know her name and now she's vanished from the village, it's been four days since I've seen her" Choji plodded into the apartment and sat heavily on the couch looking as if the world was ending.

Might as well be if he'd found someone to fancy and she'd up and left "Let me guess she had red hair and gold eyes" surprisingly Sasuke was the one to figure out who the mystery girl that Choji liked was, so when Choji nodded Sakura relaxed.

"Karui-chan from the Hidden Cloud, if you'd like Choji, I can help you write a letter to her so you can get to know her, it might give her another reason to come back and visit sometime and she's got this adorable little brother named Yukai as well" Sakura chattered.

Rushing about her apartment on the search for a scroll, ink and brush, then dragged Choji into an empty bedroom that only had a desk and shut the door "Your not worried she'll cheat on you" Zabuza directed his gaze to his fellow Swordsman.

Chojuro immediately shook his head "Sakura-chan wouldn't do that, plus she see's Choji-san as family, the former Hokage taught everyone the Will of Fire, it's where one see's everyone in the village no matter blood as family" he recited something she'd taught him a year back.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, each with a toddler in their arms "Nicely said Chojuro and Sakura-chan's sure to be proud of you for remembering that" Naruto flashed the blue haired teenager a whiskered grin before gently tossing Ganko in the air.

Quiet squeals of enjoyment filled the air from the dark blonde haired dark emerald eyed boy, Haku looked on in curiosity "Do you think she'd mind if I held one" Haku asked suddenly before realizing that he'd finally asked something he'd wanted to ask since they'd returned.

Immediately Tsuyoi was situated in his arms, dark blue peered up into chocolate brown and the little girl instantly liked the new person, how everyone knew was because she let out this loud squeal and threw her tiny arms around the teenagers neck.

Prompting Sakura to poke her head out of the room to find out what was going on only to smile in amusement and shut the door once more, ten minutes later both she and Choji returned to the front room, the Akimichi Heir clutching a scroll with a name tag tied around it.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I'm going to go send this now, oh by the way my mom wants you to come round sometime, something about catching up with each other" Choji waved glad that a solution had been found and hoping beyond hope that the girl wouldn't ignore his letter.

Sakura smiled lightly "Your welcome Choji and good luck and alright, I'll probably try and come by within the next couple of days or so, when Ao-san gets here" the pinkette hurried towards the door and opened it for the boy.

"I'll let her now" the Akimichi Heir said, then disappeared in the direction of the stairs to send his letter and then inform his mom that Sakura had said she would be over as soon as she could, the door shut behind and Sakura smiled once more.

Before sitting on the couch next to Chojuro, who looked as relaxed as ever, the tension they'd all been feeling had slowly ebbed away as Itachi and Kisame stayed as far away from them as possible "Right then me and the brat should get going" Zabuza stood.

"Here you go Sasuke-san" Haku returned Tsuyoi to Sasuke and then both males hurried out the door, not long after that Naruto and Sasuke vanished to their own apartment leaving Sakura and Chojuro alone with the twins.

Making the apartment feel even emptier than before "Do you want to take them to the park for a little while Sa..Sakura-chan" the eighteen year old offered suddenly sensing that Ganko and Tsuyoi were getting restless.

At the offer Sakura popped up onto her feet, grabbed her bag with knitting supplies and other supplies for the two toddlers and the two little ninneko, Arai, Hageshi and the two newest members of the squad on their heels and headed out the door.

Once they'd settled at the park "This is nice thanks for suggesting it Chojuro-kun" the pinkette hummed softly working on the baby booties and keeping an eye on the two wandering toddlers, who decided to behave that day.

Especially for their ninken babysitters, "We didn't think we'd see you out and about, what with those two here" Tsume and Kiba stumbled across them twenty minutes later, just as Sakura set down the first baby booty and prepared to start on the second one.

"Yeah and is it just me or have those two grown even more since the last time I saw them" Kiba commented eyeing the two toddlers, who really seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each time he visited them.

Sakura smiled, she was doing that a lot lately and Chojuro pushed his glasses up his nose "Itachi and Kisame don't come to this part of the village, plus Itachi is avoiding me, and those two were getting a bit restless and yeah their even bigger than last time" the fuscia haired girl answered.

Though her boyfriend shot her a look "Guess I should have known you would have figured out they were restless at the apartment" the blue haired teen sighed, nothing escaped Sakura's attention especially if it was about her two mischief makers.

"Usually you have that lot hanging around you or are babysitting Hatake's brats, come to think of it I haven't seen him for several days" the Inuzuka Matriarch prodded kneeling down when Tsuyoi wandered near and peered up at the familiar woman.

And got her hair ruffled, in the next moment Tsuyoi ran away with a loud squeal dodging under the woman's hand when Tsume reached out to ruffle her hair again "He went to Mist, took Hisoi and Hosomi, everyone else is off doing their own thing" Sakura explained.

Kiba nodded in understanding watching his mother chase after the two, two and a half year old's, then a flash went off and Sakura hurriedly stashed her camera away "Something for the books right" the Inuzuka Heir snorted and the girl nodded.

Moments later the mother/son duo left the park as the twins scrambled forward hands held out "Snack pwease" they demanded in sync, looking positively adorable, with their faces flushed with happiness and eyes sparkling.

Left with no other choice Chojuro relented to their demands "Here you go Tsuyoi-chan, Ganko-kun" Chojuro handed over two bags half full with trail mix and the duo plopped down on the edge of the blanket to eat their late afternoon snack.

Before they were off running around the park again avoiding Arai and Hageshi as the two ninken chased them to their hearts content "Uchiha's kids huh, never thought I'd see the day where that bastard Itachi actually had children" suddenly an unfamiliar voice sounded behind them with a snort.

Sakura whipped around "Watch your mouth you shouldn't cuss around children" her eyes were narrowed and her teeth were grit angrily ready to lay into the blonde that really reminded her of Ino but was clearly a male.

"Oh yeah and what will you do if I don't watch my mouth as you put it" the older male glared right back until a hand settled on his shoulder, all eyes turned to the red head, and suddenly it occurred to Sakura who these people might be.

As it was she didn't have to do a thing "Then I will take matters into my own hands apologize Deidara and that's an order, we were told to behave until the Hokage could figure out what to do with us after all" the man demanded.

Hazel eyes glaring the other man into submission as the person named Deidara hastily apologized before both Akatsuki members hurried off to avoid any more confrontations with the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura relaxed in relief that the situation had been handled rather quickly and not by herself.

"By the way Sak..Sakura-chan, are you really going to have Moyasu and Yuk..Yuki as Tsuyoi-chan's and G..Ganko-kun's permanent companions, if they wanted to sign on with a different summons contract" Chojuro cut into her thoughts seconds later.

With valid concerns "I didn't say they had to sign the cat summons contract, just that Moyasu and Yuki would be their companions" Sakura answered smartly snuggling into Chojuro's side, moments later his arm was wrapped around her waist as she continued knitting.

Nearly forty-five minutes later both baby booties for Semaku were finished and both Ganko and Tsuyoi were ready to return home so they packed up and returned to the apartments, when dinner time rolled around.

Sakura had gotten started on gloves in a dark pink and Mikoto and Byakuya had joined them for dinner, Naruto, Sasuke, Zabuza, Haku, Sakumo, Shisui, Kagami, Minato and Kushina suspiciously absent.

The pink haired mother of two had her suspicions on what the two wanted and she couldn't help but root for the woman who was the grandmother of her two precious children on their paternal father's side.

And so it was with more patience than usual that she got started on dinner before calling everyone into the kitchen to eat, less than ten minutes after they'd started eating "Sakura-chan do you think Sasuke-chan would mind it terribly if I remarried" Mikoto burst out suddenly.

"Not at all Mikoto-san, I think Sasuke-chan would just be happy for you that your happy, does Byakuya-san make you happy….." Sakura trailed off waiting for the nod though it was surprised "Then he'll be okay with it" she finished.

Both Mikoto and Byakuya blinked "Just how is it you guessed that we've been seeing each other" Byakuya asked in confusion, he'd been certain that they'd been discrete and not obvious, apparently that didn't work on one Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-san actually, he was speculating d..during lunch that he th..thought you two wo..would end up get..getting together" Chojuro answered for his girlfriend who had her mouth full of food much like Ganko and Tsuyoi.

Thanking some deity out there that they were a little to preoccupied with eating this time to the point where they forgot to throw their food like usual "Honestly that boy" the Uchiha Matriarch shook her head in amusement just glad that her youngest son was even on speaking terms with her.

And that he would in fact not mind if she found someone that made her happy, she'd always thought Byakuya handsome before they'd returned to the Leaf Village and now she had a chance to explore new venues.

"Much obliged like usual Sakura-san and thank you for assuaging her fears on that matter" the former Third Mizukage turned Leaf Shinobi as he'd requested to return to the line of duty, titled his head in respect to the young girl, who was stronger than anyone could imagine.

In response the girl merely beamed at him "No thank you Byakuya-san for making her happy, she's been depressed for awhile now and today during dinner I saw some of that fire of before back in Cloud" Sakura shook her head emerald orbs full of fondness for the woman.

Byakuya couldn't help himself as he quickly, yet sheepishly gave Sakura a side hug before stepping out into the hall after the woman he found himself falling for "Lets not wait Mikoto, tomorrow lets get married" he took charge.

"Of course" and with that decision in mind the apartment complex the lot of them lived in settled down for the night to get some shut eye, the next day Mikoto and Byakuya disappeared to the Hokage Tower and after filling out some documents were considered married.

They planned to eventually have a real wedding but for now having it in document that they were married made them feel content "Did you know about those two" Kushina was in disbelief when she heard the news and was surprised at how quickly her friend had jumped into a relationship.

With the handsome male, it wasn't anything like her and Minato, who'd been married before "No but my money is on that Sakura and the others new about it, that's what we get for skipping meals with them in favor of trying to have another child" Minato chuckled not at all to put out at the situation.

It was good that Mikoto was allowing someone to make her happy and not wallowing in the despair that had overtaken her upon returning to the Leaf Village "Guess that's true" the crimson haired woman nodded distractedly.

As they hurried towards Sakura's apartment for lunch and found themselves two of the only ones to show up "Where is everyone else at" the former Fourth Hokage frowned upon seeing how empty the table looked and all the empty seats.

Sakura cracked up laughing "Busy, Mikoto-san and Byakuya-san are celebrating in their new apartment, Naruto and Sasuke had missions, Zabuza and Haku decided to eat out, I don't know where Kagami-san and Shisui-san are and Granddad is with Shishou" the pinkette rattled out.

"Leaving just the six of us" the blue haired teenager finished dishing out the charred veggies for the two little ones, of squash, snap pea's and carrots, before getting his own food, followed by Sakura, Minato and finally Kushina as they sat down to eat.

All was quiet until Kushina thought of a question "Why did you laugh when Minato-kun asked where everyone else was at" the ruby haired woman asked suddenly resting her violet eyes on the young girl who had really been through literal hell.

"That's because I can guess what Minato-san was thinking, how the kitchen looked empty because everyone but the four of us were busy, Naruto frowns the same way" Sakura giggled lightly prompting giggles from Ganko and Tsuyoi.

Minato flushed in response had he really been that obvious "I'm just so use to seeing this kitchen full to bursting" the blonde cleared his throat sheepishly causing laughter to erupt from his wife as he gave truth to Sakura's statement.

Soon enough lunch had been eaten and the kitchen was put back to rights, Minato and Kushina left afterwards and Sakura made a split second decision "Gonna go see Chitsu-san and take Kanari and Mitsuro to get their jackets" Sakura announced.

Vanishing out the door with the two ninken on her heels "Jackets Sakura-sama" Mitsuro and Kanari had definitely come out of their shells no longer timid around others, though they were still the youngest in the pack.

"Like the ones the others wear, does that mean we're really apart of the squad" Kanari questioned padding along on Sakura's left, while Mitsuro did the same on Sakura's right, Sakura nodded in answer as they made a thirty minute pit stop at the Akimichi Compound.

To visit Chitsu, who was pleased that Sakura had shown up earlier than the girl had planned, more knitting supplies was handed over and then it was off to the shop for the jackets and headbands "Welcome to the Chaos Squad Kanari-chan, Mitsuro-kun" Sakura announced.

Once both ninken had been fitted with their new belongings, it was still strange to them, they'd been abandoned only to turn around and find where they truly belonged in a completely other village, taught to speak like a human and fight alongside their pack mates in the Chaos Squad.

"We're honored Sakura-sama" the Australian Shephard bowed his head in acceptance of his new status, now all that was left was to establish his rank in the pack, much like Kanari's, he would never regret the start of his new life after all.

Kanari nodded "Indeed Sakura-sama and promise to fulfill our duties to the best of our abilities" the Shetland Sheepdog exclaimed, just glad that they'd been taught how to talk and though sometimes it felt like she was saying words wrong no one ever told her otherwise or scolded her.

Sakura ran her fingers through their fur, both of them still puppies sure, but now marked as part of the Chaos Squad forever, perhaps she had enough now, that didn't mean she still wasn't going to keep an eye out for ninken for Hisoi and Hosomi.

Not long after they were back at the apartments, Tsuyoi and Ganko were playing contently in their playpen "Sakura-sama the little ones need feeding" Hageshi reminded her of Moyasu and Yuki, so they were quickly fed and cleaned up before they were settled back down next to the Basset Hound.

While Sakura cuddled into Chojuro's side working on Semaku's gloves "How long do you think i..it will take before their e..efforts pay off and Kushina-san is wi..with child again" Chojuro interrupted twenty minutes later.

"Probably within the next few days, they've been going at it like bunnies after all, just expect more than Kushina-san to be with child, I would count on Mikoto becoming pregnant, alongside Anko-san" Sakura answered splitting her concentration.

By the time she was done with one glove it was dinner time, that time no one showed up not even Naruto or Sasuke and the kitchen felt especially empty, but the little family of four ate dinner, cleaned up, made sure the apartment was secure before going to bed.


	13. Understanding and Well Wishes

Just two days later Ao made it to the Leaf Village and to say he was surprised by all the extra's was an understatement "Do you normally take in strays Sakura-san" he quipped in an amused tone of voice just accepting that this was the new normal for the girl.

Who grinned unabashedly at him in response "Yep could say the same about you" Sakura glanced in the silent red heads direction "Wait until you see Tsuyoi and Ganko, they've grown since Hisoi and Hosomi's birthday over a month ago" Sakura announced flopping down on the couch.

Chojuro had taken the two for a quick check up, because she'd been worried that the twins were getting sick somehow "Been awhile since we saw you Ao and who's this" Shisui, who'd been MIA with his Father for the last week appeared, then spotted the new person.

"Ah Karin-san, she escaped from Orochimaru" the gruff Hunter nin explained, looking more than a little furious about something, but it was Sakura who had already guessed what had happened somehow and understood why the normally closed off man was displaying more emotion than usual.

Karin was over four months pregnant with a little girl "I'm pregnant thanks to those ba….people" said girl chose to grumble getting as comfortable as she dared on the couch, which wasn't much because she wasn't sure if these people would try to cart her back to Orochimaru anyway.

Shisui was immediately horrified "Were you raped" his features darkened feeling for the girl who was probably the same age as Sakura, Karin looked shocked that he felt anger on her behalf, then shook her head quietly.

"No, they injected the sample into me" Karin crossed her arms over her chest "Doesn't mean I want the brat though that's gonna come out of me, it was Kaguya or something I think that the sample came from" she frowned.

In response to the statement of rejection of an innocent child Sakura grit her teeth and breathed through her nose to quell her anger in order to speak normally, not everyone was the same as her after all to accept the product or products of the one who'd forced you into that situation.

Once she was sure she could speak without snapping Sakura cleared her throat to garner the girls attention "If you aren't going to keep the baby, what are you going to do with him/her" the pinkette questioned lightly.

Ruby irises narrowed in response "Why do you even care what I do with it, it's not like it's gonna come out of you" the crimson haired girl snapped temper frayed and acting out because she felt as if there was no place for her in the world.

Something that the girl sitting opposite her understood very well and cutting a glance at Shisui and Ao, who kept their mouths shut, Sakura took Karin to task "Because when I was only thirteen years old Itachi Uchiha raped me and I have two children that I love with all my heart" Sakura said.

Leaving the other girl gobsmacked because she'd never heard of something so ridiculous "How can you even love the brats that were the products of the monster who raped you" Karin gaped unsure of what was even going on anymore.

"I have to and plus their innocent, they didn't ask to be conceived or born, they just were and taking my anger for their biological father out on them was not the answer, so I raised them with love" the fuscia haired mother of two stated easily.

Feeling a little out of her depth Karin blew out a ragged breath "I still don't want this child that's gonna come out of me" the ruby haired girl calmed down thankfully and relaxed further into the couch before eventually drifting off into sleep.

To Ao's relief "What are you gonna do Sakura-chan" Shisui caught the raw emotions of determination and pity swirling in the teenage mothers emerald irises and Ao turned to hear what the girl who'd accepted him fully was going to say.

She pointed to the door to avoid waking Karin and once they were in the hall "Help her of course regardless of how the baby was conceived she was still forced and I understand her better than anyone at this current moment in time, because I've felt how she feels" Sakura explained.

"Your going to adopt the little one yourself if Karin-san agrees to the idea in hopes that someday she'll be able to accept her child and wish to take care of the baby herself" Ao was immediately on the same wavelength as Sakura and could agree it was a good plan.

Shisui blinked, thought the idea over before nodding "Right I actually came to tell you, that we'd be by for dinner tonight, Father and I" then the Uchiha disappeared in the direction of his shared apartment with Kagami.

Before she and Ao were to turn and head back into the apartment that was currently occupied by Karin, Chojuro came meandering up the steps, Mitsuro on his heels carrying Ganko and Tsuyoi on his back in their carriers.

It was something of a pack initiation thing and all the members of the Chaos Squad have carried the two toddlers when necessary "Is something the ma..matter Sakura-chan w..why are you standing out in the hall" Chojuro was concerned that something was wrong.

Since he wasn't there when Ao showed up at the gates with Karin on his heels, Chojuro didn't know about the girl "Kind of, we'll have a guest staying with us for quite awhile, probably indefinitely, you go on Ao-san, I'll explain" Sakura ushered the gruff male into the apartment.

And the man immediately carried Karin into an empty guest bedroom, he to would be staying in the apartment seeing as Sakumo Hatake currently had his guest bedroom in the Hatake apartment "Wh..What do you mean ind..indefinitely Sakura-chan" her boyfriend was understandably confused.

Sakura inhaled then exhaled "Ao-san brought back a girl, her name is Karin, she escaped from Orochimaru, they injected her with a semen sample and she's currently a little over four months along in her pregnancy" the pinkette rushed out.

"O..Okay l..looks like we'll have to help K..Karin-san get comfortable h..huh Sakura-chan" the blue haired eighteen year old relented to the request knowing better than to refuse, because Karin currently probably had no one but them to care for her and help her through the rest of the pregnancy.

Glad that she wouldn't have to fight with Chojuro, not that she ever had to before, they both entered the apartment, Mitsuro on their heels, Ganko and Tsuyoi were placed in their playpen to play and they settled on the couch to rest and do other things.

In Sakura's case that was knitting, while Chojuro kept an eye on the toddlers and Ao read "Where were you when I arrived" Ao questioned twenty minutes later as he realized Chojuro hadn't been there to greet him alongside Sakura like usual.

"Took Ganko-kun and Ts..Tsuyoi-chan in for a check, their fin..fine by the way Sakura-chan and not getting sick" Chojuro assured when he noticed her eyes shift in his direction waiting for the verdict, she'd gotten more paranoid about their health lately for some reason.

Ao frowned lightly and they all settled back to relax, at exactly three in the afternoon, Karin came trailing out of the bedroom she'd been placed in looking more exhausted than before and stomach rumbling in hunger, looked like they were having an early dinner.

Sakura didn't even have to say anything as Chojuro popped up and headed into the kitchen to pull out ingredients and Ao vanished out into the hall to warn the others that dinner would be early that night "Is there anything you can't eat Karin" Sakura asked.

The girl shrugged "I'm always throwing up so I don't know anymore" Karin frowned and crossed her arms over her chest stamping her foot like a petulant child startling Tsuyoi and Ganko drawing Karin's attention onto them.

"Don't worry Karin, I have something to help with the morning sickness and yes I know it doesn't just happen in the morning but at all hours of the day, the rest we'll figure out as we go along okay" the pinkette smiled brightly.

Gesturing for the girl to sit and Karin did so without fuss at a loss "Why are you being so nice to me, I thought for sure that the moment you realized I was pregnant you would be disgusted and want me gone" the ruby haired girl rambled in confusion.

Emerald irises shot her way and softened "Because I've been in your place Karin, what with the stares, the mood swings, constant nausea and need to go to the toilet because it feels as if the baby was tap-dancing on your bladder and feeling as if I was singled out by the world" came the answer.

Karin fell silent at that and sat back to wait, not more than fifteen minutes later Shisui and Kagami entered the apartment behind Ao, Kagami didn't comment on Karin's swollen stomach "Ah there's the little ones now" instead bent to scoop Ganko into his arms.

While Shisui vanished into the kitchen, five minutes after their appearance, Sasuke appeared, without Naruto for once, who was dining with his biological parents, his onyx eyes scanned the living room and stopped on Karin.

It wasn't her stomach that drew his attention though, just the fact that she was unfamiliar to him "Whose she" Sasuke questioned concerned, his adopted sister just let anyone into her apartment, it was a slightly scary thought, who knows if the new person was a murderer.

Speaking of his adopted sister "Karin and stop staring your making her uncomfortable, remember how I use to feel about that" Sakura rushed from the kitchen and planted herself between her adopted brother and the suddenly uncomfortable looking Karin.

The raven haired teen raised his hands "Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he wisely didn't comment on the girls swollen stomach and that was that as he turned on his heel and vanished into the kitchen after his cousin.

"Their not even bothered by it" Karin stared dubiously after the troupe of Uchiha's that had invaded the apartment she was going to be staying in for an undetermined amount of time, Sakura flashed her a smile and disappeared to finish up making dinner.

Before everyone was called into the kitchen, Ao carrying his godchildren and feeding them "By the way, we need to get you an appointment set up at the hospital" the fuscia haired sixteen year old commented looking straight at the pregnant red head.

Karin blinked yet again confused "What on earth do I need to do at the hospital" the crimson haired teenager frowned, this place made absolutely no sense to her at all and the occupants of the village were even stranger.

Reminding herself to be patient and not snap "A check up to make sure the baby growing inside of you is growing as he/she should be, find out their gender, then get you set up on the diet you need to be on" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Lifting a slender pink brow daring the girl to argue with her "Your taking an awful lot of liberties for it don't you think since it's growing inside of me shouldn't that stuff be my decision to make" Karin crossed her arms becoming stubborn.

Everyone in the kitchen became quiet but Sakura didn't lose her temper "I know I am Karin and yes it should be your decision, I merely said that we need to get you an appointment, I didn't say when now did I" the rosette remained level headed.

Karin's shoulders deflated "Guess your right, can we go tomorrow" she asked in a meek voice, ruby irises lowered to the table as she ate her fill of the herb pasted fish, thanking the kami and whatever deity there was that for once she wasn't throwing up at any smells.

"Of course Karin and remember I and everyone else here are on your side" Sakura relaxed and the tension in the air dissipated as they all continued eating the dinner that had been made before Shisui, Kagami and Sasuke disappeared to their own apartments.

Leaving, Ao, Chojuro, Karin and Sakura, immediately Ao sensed that another serious conversation was about to take place and disappeared into the guest bedroom he'd chosen for the time being.

Chojuro sensed the seriousness wafting off his girlfriend "What is it Sakura-chan" there was no stutter this time and Karin shot a look to the silent girl, she already recognized the look on the pinkette's face as determination and wondered what was up.

Then it hit her "Is this about what's growing inside of me" she couldn't bring herself to call it her baby, she hadn't wanted it, but Sakura had been right she couldn't blame the kid for being conceived, it was Orochimaru and Kabuto's fault.

"Yes Karin, you said that you didn't want him/her, so I thought of a solution that will benefit all of us including the baby, say Chojuro and I adopted him/her how would you feel about that" the fuscia haired girl spoke in an even tone.

Her boyfriend sat back just listening knowing how she felt "And what about you, do you agree just like that" Karin glanced in the eighteen year old's direction, this really was the oddest situation she'd ever been in.

It got even weirder when the teenager nodded "E..Exactly ca..cause like Mizukage-sama, Sakura-chan has enough love to go around for everyone including a b..baby that's not even hers" Chojuro exclaimed confidently.

Karin frowned in consternation "What happens if later on down the road I want to get to know it as it's real mom or something like that" she grumbled knowing that the offer was the best offer she was going to get in regards to the child growing in her womb.

"Then we won't begrudge you that chance to get to know him or her Karin, this baby is going to be your baby, and who knows you may want to keep your baby once they are born" the pinkette shrugged lightly knowing that all women were different.

Some just weren't cut out to be mothers, but it didn't depend on age, she was only fourteen when she'd had her little ones and they'd completely stolen her heart, it had been like love at first sight, while the thing with Chojuro had built up steadily over months.

Chojuro nodded "S..Sakura-chan is right Karin-san, bu..but the best thing right now is to get the paperwork re…ready so that the baby doesn't get shoved into an or..orphanage" the blue haired teenager really did understand her best.

Looking between her two housemates Karin considered her options before relenting to the offer, Ao returned getting the feeling that the serious conversation was over for now and spent the rest of the evening watching after his godchildren.

Including feeding them a late evening snack, bathing them, dressing them in their pajamas and then reading them to sleep, both twins loving his gruff voice which had them drifting off dreaming of sweet dreams.

Before the rest of the apartment settled down to get some shut eye themselves, the next morning Sakumo showed up and Sakura raised a brow as the man seated himself quietly at the table to eat breakfast with them.

"Another one Sakura-san honestly" Ao snorted to everyone's amusement including his godchildren who giggled up a storm and smothered their godfather with kisses when he hefted them from their highchairs as he and they finished eating first.

Nothing more was said at Sakumo's appearance at the breakfast table, though Karin did eye the silver haired male warily for a few minutes until she focused entirely on her breakfast which once again didn't make her feel nauseous and drank her ginger tea.

When Chojuro moved to clear the table of empty dishes only then did Sakumo speak "Would you mind accompanying me to the Hokage Tower to see Tsunade-chan" the new suffix didn't escape Sakura's notice, but she did nod to Karin's chagrin.

"I thought you were gonna take me to the hospital to get a check up done" Karin scowled as her temper snapped and she stamped her foot once again acting like a petulant child, Sakura didn't so much as blink in response.

Merely patted Karin's hand fondly "Relax Karin, we have to make a pit stop at the Hokage Tower anyway to get the adoption papers ready, though Chojuro and I won't sign them just yet, then it will be off to the hospital" Sakura answered calmly.

With that her anger deflated "Oh" the red haired teenager realized she'd blown her cool for absolutely no reason and snapped at the person who was helping her so much, though she didn't appreciate it quite yet as she was still lost on what to do.

"So you don't mind watching a..after Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan f..for a little while do you Ao-san" Chojuro directed his gaze onto his former partner as they prepared to head out the door in order to make the trek to the Hokage Tower.

Ao waved them off "Their my godchildren, haven't seen them for nearly a month so no I don't mind watching them" the gruff hunter nin scoffed to their amusement, then turned back when Tsuyoi tugged on his kimono sleeve demanding his attention.

He really was good with them, then the lot of them traipsed out the door and then down the streets of the Leaf Village, Karin keeping as close as possible to Sakura until they reached the Hokage Tower and carefully climbed the steps to reach the Hokage's Office.

Tsunade was not happy to see Sakumo and Sakura wondered what the man had done to upset her Shishou "Don't even think about it Hatake" honey eyes narrowed as she realized that the man had unwittingly gotten her apprentice involved knowing that she wouldn't be able to upset the girl by refusing.

Sakumo seemed to pout making Sakura even more curious but she had to focus on the task at hand "We came because we had to, though Granddad didn't say he'd done something to tick you off" Sakura raised a brow waiting for the answer.

And got nothing as both adults shifted until Sakumo fled "Okay so why was it you had to come here and yes I see you hiding there girl, that blasted Ao already explained the situation and I knew you were coming here, figures you'd be left in Sakura's care" Tsunade snorted.

Karin blinked and stood off to the side awkwardly "A..Adoption pa..papers w..we've already talked it over with Karin-san, though we won..won't sign our names just yet" Chojuro answered the question that had been asked.

Tsunade rested her honey eyes on the red head, then rifled through her desk for the papers and handed them over to her apprentice, nothing really surprised her anymore about the girl and within a matter of minutes the teenagers were gone off to wherever.

Which was basically the hospital "Good Morning Kotei-san, this is Karin and she'd like to set up an appointment for an ultrasound" Sakura spotted the head medic of the hospital, then nudged Karin forward so she didn't remain silent the entire time like she had in Tsunade's office.

"Y..yes th..that's right cause I'm gonna have a well…..I'm pregnant over four months with it" Karin fidgeted and squirmed beneath the woman's gaze, then was promptly signed into the hospital and led down the halls to an empty room where the Head Medic vanished.

For several minutes to Karin's frustration "B..Be patient Karin-san, K..Kotei-san's gone to get the ultrasound machine" the blue haired eighteen year old explained when the girl started tapping her foot restlessly on the floor.

Sakura though was as calm as a cucumber "Okay here we are, Karin-san I need you to lift your shirt and lower your shorts and lay back on the table for me, yes I know it's cold but it's necessary so that I can examine you properly with the machine" Kotei returned not a moment to soon.

Causing the red haired girl to gape at her especially when the woman started demanding she practically take off her clothes "Relax, why don't you go wait out in the hall Chojuro-kun, so Karin feels a little more comfortable with only us girls" the pinkette took charge.

Her boyfriend left without fuss and the door clicked shut behind him leaving only the females in the room as Karin scooted her shorts down and lifted her shirt as ordered revealing her rounded stomach, then lay back on the table.

While Kotei fiddled around with the ultrasound machine for several minutes "Th..That's cold why didn't you tell me it was going to be cold" the red head pouted and shivered put out that she hadn't been warned that the goop that had just been put on her stomach was going to be cold.

Earning a light giggle from the girl her age and the woman that was giving her the ultrasound "Very sorry dearie forgot what it's like for first time mothers" Kotei apologized easily fiddling around with the machine some more "Now are you ready to see your baby" she asked.

The crimson haired girl nodded hesitantly, up until that point she'd never considered that she might be able to see what the thing growing inside of her would like and so when an image formed on the screen next to her, her gaze was riveted to the picture.

"I see ten toes and ten fingers, and a full head of hair, can't tell what color though, now for gender" Sakura spoke up holding out her hand which was latched onto by Karin who held tightly as the transducer probe was moved around to find out what sex the baby was.

Seconds later they all had their answer "A little girl Karin, your going to have a girl" the fuscia haired teen said waiting patiently as Karin came to terms with the fact that yes someone was growing inside of her.

Karin was surprised to find herself excited as she was given an ultrasound picture and her stomach was cleared of the cold goop "Now for diet, I assume that Sakura-san has got you started on a proper diet, because your malnourished Karin-san which isn't good for your baby" Kotei spoke.

And the young teenage girl who would soon be a mother nodded "Th..That's right is there anything else that I should know" the red haired girl prodded getting curious for the first time since all this had happened to her.

"If you need questions answered, Sakura-san is your best bet, but Karin-san I would like you to make an appointment for a month from now so that we can ensure your child is getting the nutrients she needs and that your gaining the proper weight and no longer malnourished" Kotei said.

Confused Karin did as instructed and set up an appointment for a month away "Did you find out what your having" Chojuro joined them, having decided to wait out in the lobby for the two girls that had been forced into having children against their will.

"Gonna have a baby girl, kami what am I gonna name her, and what did Kotei-san mean by gaining the proper weight, I thought I was fat enough, but now I have to get even fatter that just sucks you know" Karin ranted and raved.

Though Chojuro didn't miss the fact that Karin no longer called her baby an it, instead finally called the baby a baby "You're not at the proper weight, see women around four months or so should have ten extra pounds, you only have four pounds gained" Sakura answered easily.

Surprised at how quickly she'd gotten her question answered Karin blinked at Sakura in shock until Chojuro realized something that had been missed by his girlfriend "K..Karin-san did you just say y..you know" the blue haired eighteen year old asked carefully.

Unsure if it would be a sensitive topic to ask about and Sakura instantly perked up "There's nothing wrong with saying that is there" the crimson haired girl asked defensively curling in on herself thinking that he was now going to make fun of her.

And Chojuro gulped when Sakura shot her eyes in his direction before sighing in relief that there wasn't a glare in them "No Karin there's nothing wrong with it, it's just the only people I know that say that are Uzumaki's" the pinkette prodded gently.

"It's cause me and my mom came from Uzushio, she told me that our maiden name was Uzumaki" Karin answered smartly "Anyway what am I gonna name this kid anyway" there was no way she could give the baby up now not after seeing the ultrasound picture.

Nothing more was said between the unlikely trio until they were nearly at the apartment "Don't worry Karin, I have a name book that you can look through along with other books you can read and plenty of baby stuff that you can use for the time being" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah mo..mostly Ts..Tsuyoi-chan's old stuff b..but it's still in pretty good condition" Chojuro contributed to the conversation as they finally reached their apartment and headed in, to find Ao still playing with Tsuyoi and Ganko and Sakumo sulking on the couch.

Reminding Sakura that she never got her answer, but she vanished into her room for several minutes to grab the books needed and handed them over to Karin, who disappeared into the room that she'd been assigned for a little while to read and think over everything she'd learned.

"Is she alright" Sakumo stopped sulking for the moment to eye the shut door with pity in his onyx eyes, it really was horrible what the girl had been forced into, nothing like Sakura sure, but it was still the same type of situation.

"She'll be okay Sakumo-san, Karin just needs to sort herself out and figure out a way to deal with the shock she's been dealt" the pinkette said in a tone full of sympathy, she wouldn't wish being forced to be pregnant on even her worst enemy.

Who was currently Orochimaru and it was his fault that Karin was in that mess in the first place, her hands clenched into fists "Did she decide on what she wanted to do" Ao piped in when Tsuyoi and Ganko were distracted for a few minutes by knocking over the blocks he'd set up.

Chojuro nodded "We think Karin-san is going to k..keep the baby, but the adoption papers are on hand just in case it turns out s..she doesn't" the blue haired teenager explained leaning back in his familiar spot Sakura at his side.

Knitting up a storm to calm her anger down "By the way Sakura-chan when is their birthday" the silver haired male that was now considered family broke through her concentration and Sakura looked up to answer.

"March 28th the same day as my own birthday, they were the best gifts I could ever receive and they came from myself" Sakura smiled happily probably thinking of future children with the boy at her side no doubt as the living room lapsed into silence.

During lunch it was just Chojuro, Sakura, Ao, Karin and Sakumo, along with Ganko and Tsuyoi, and dinner they got Zabuza and Haku as guests along with an unexpected "Sakura-san" Neji greeted when she answered the door.

"Neji-san what brings you over so late" the fuscia haired girl blinked but moved to the side to allow the Hyuga into her apartment and he followed her into the kitchen, then sat at the table, so with a shrug she got out an extra plate and dished out some food for the Hyuga.

As if it was an everyday occurrence that the brunette showed up for a meal "I wanted your opinion on something, a medical opinion to be exact" the Hyuga finally spoke up after he'd eaten a few bites off his plate, then set his fork to the side to speak.

"Why not just go to the hospital and get your question answered there" Zabuza snorted, he and Haku were adjusting to the Leaf Village and so that meant branching out and taking the mickey out of other people and not just the ones they'd attached themselves to.

Haku shot Zabuza a glare "Zabuza-sama that's not nice you know as well as I do that Sakura-san explains things better than the medics at the hospital hence the reason Hyuga-san has come to her instead of the hospital" Haku rattled off an impressive answer.

To everyone's amusement "So what's your question Neji-san" Sakura smiled with a light roll of her eyes as Karin hurriedly finished up and slunk off to the living room to read more and go through the name book on the search for a name to name her baby.

Glad that he had her attention "It's about my girlfriend, who's not of Hyuga descent, if I decide to marry her and have a child, will that child carry my Hyuga genes since it will only be half of my genes" he didn't elaborate who his girlfriend was only asked his question.

But Sakura was pretty certain she knew who the Hyuga fancied "Yes" instead of prying she merely answered his question, then Neji finished off the dinner she'd politely offered to him and vanished out the door without another word.

Only a tilt of his head in thanks before he was gone out of sight and sound "What was that all about" Karin peered at her hosts curiously, who both shrugged because neither of them knew how the Hyuga's mind worked or what he thought most of the time.

In their distraction Sakumo tried to slink off unnoticed "By the way Granddad what was that all about with Tsunade-shishou this morning" Sakura rounded on the man just as he was reaching for the door knob to pull it open and slip off.

Sakumo sighed "I had,hoped that she might forgive me, I made the mistake of mentioning the word marriage to early and now she thinks I'm going to propose when all I really want to do is apologize but Tsunade-chan won't even let me into her office now" Sakumo pouted yet again.

Every eye shot in his direction and Sakura blinked "Oh bother, leave that to me Granddad, Tsunade-shishou will listen to me" the pinkette finally decided to end the man's suffering wishing she'd just been told, she wasn't a mind reader despite what everyone thought.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, goodnight" the silver haired male perked up, then vanished out the door, on his heels to return to their own apartment was Zabuza and Haku, leaving Ao, Karin, Chojuro and Sakura alone with Ganko and Tsuyoi like usual.

Not long after that both the younger members in the apartment were bathed and dressed in their pj's and being read to by their godfather "I think I've figured out what I want to call my baby" Karin said as Sakura was placing the finished gloves in the bag that she'd knitted for Mei.

"Really Karin what did you decide on, of course that may change once you see your baby for the first time" Sakura swung around to face Karin, who was holding out the name book which was quickly took and handed to Chojuro to be put away.

With her ruby irises bright with excitement for only the second time "Airi and I think I'm going to have her go by her father's last name Kaguya so Airi Kaguya, you know I don't even know what her father looks like, what if she's ugly" and suddenly Karin feared that she would reject her baby yet again.

"It's okay to be uncertain Karin and no baby is ugly, in their parents eyes their beautiful I promise and little Airi-chan is gonna be one gorgeous baby, no matter what her father looked like" Sakura pulled the red head into a quick hug being careful then it was lights out for the rest of the apartment.

Six days later making it a full week that Karin had been in the Leaf Village, she'd gained two of the necessary pounds she needed and adjusted to the others as she got into the swing of things and got excited.

Also the day marked Chojuro's nineteenth birthday "Happy Birthday Chojuro" everyone sang with the exception of Ao during dinner that night on his birthday before they all dug in to the meal courtesy of Sakura.

Mist Village Cuisine a known favorite of Chojuro's and she'd made it even more delicious than he remembered, after dinner, everyone handed out their gifts, from Naruto and Sasuke he got a sword cleaning kit, where Zabuza and Haku piggybacked off of them for it.

From Sakura and this was his favorite gift of all time adoption papers for Ganko and Tsuyoi to make them his official children, Kakashi and Mei sent a box and a letter that told him to open the box when he was alone and from Ao a new pair of glasses from the Mist Village.

The others just watched on until it was time to clean up and Chojuro was allowed to slip off and view his gift from Kakashi and Mei, when he opened the box, he nearly fainted, because nestled in some material was the prettiest ring he'd ever seen.

A pink diamond with smaller blue opals on either side and a silver band, it was quickly tucked out of sight, not that Sakura would ever try to snoop in his things as they settled down into bed that night curled around each other to get some shut eye like everyone else already was.


	14. Their First Meeting

After Chojuro's birthday, three weeks passed by in an accelerated manner, and before Karin knew it, it was time to go in for her second check up and ultra sound at only five months along, who else would be going with her but Sakura, who she'd gotten extremely close to during her month long stay.

During that time also Sakura had managed to get Sakumo on speaking terms with her Shishou again after clearing up the air between the duo, and spent time with her own twins, though she was missing her adoptive parents, even with Ao staying in the apartment.

"Say Sakura-chan is childbirth painful" Karin questioned as they walked down the streets to the hospital, Kanari and Yasei on their heels, on Kanari's back was Tsuyoi and Ganko, another check up, though this one was mandatory for shots and whatnot.

Though at the question Sakura glanced to the red head "Yes Karin-chan, though I didn't have the best experience and I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to hurt as bad as it did, that was only because I was fourteen and having twins" Sakura answered easily.

Karin grimaced and glanced at her enlarged belly "And you want to have another one, personally I can't see how you could if it was that bad" the red head winced as Airi kicked her in the stomach, and that hurt.

It was hard to explain to Karin her reasoning for wanting another only that she loved Chojuro and children to the point where she would probably end up being like her adoptive mother and adopting kids when she couldn't have anymore of her own.

"All I know Karin-chan is that I love Chojuro and I have more than enough love to spare, so if it means going through labor again then I'll do it a couple more times for his sake and hello Kashi-chan it's been awhile" the pinkette smiled.

Before a small plume of smoke filled the space on her shoulders and a familiar black and white tail curled around her neck as a weight settled across her shoulders "Yes it has Sakura-chan, I wanted to see how those two little ones were doing you know Moyasu and Yuki" Kashi purred.

Especially when her Mistresses expert fingers stroked through her short fur in exactly the right spot "Doing great Kashi-chan, though you'll have to wait until after Karin-chan's appointment to see them for yourself" the fuscia haired teen quipped.

While Karin followed along at her side "By the way is Ao-san really leaving today" the crimson haired girl piped up in a quiet voice, so she still didn't know all there was to know about her new friend, that didn't mean she wasn't going to hold her tongue.

Forest green eyes turned in her direction "Mhm, and probably tomorrow you'll meet my Mom and Dad and littlest siblings, ah here we are the hospital" the rose haired chunin pulled open the door and together the two of them entered the lobby of the hospital she worked at.

Lo and behold who else would be there but Iruka and Anko "Guess what Haruno, I'm gonna have little brats of my own, twins can you believe it, three weeks today hehehe" the purple haired special jonin now on maternity leave turned at the sight of her young friend.

Unable to help herself as she shared the news "That's why if you don't mind us dropping by later for dinner to speak to you and Chojuro-san, we'd like to ask you both something" Iruka cleared his throat drawing his former students gaze.

Even though he'd really wanted to ask Naruto, there was always next time he supposed "Course I don't mind Iruka-sensei and that's great Anko-san, good luck though when their born twins are harder to handle, take it from me I would know" Sakura smiled.

Pleased that the woman was finally getting what she wanted and it wouldn't be to long before she was Mrs. Anko Umino because as sure as her name was Sakura, she knew that her former academy sensei would marry the woman now that she carried his children.

"Who's this by the way" Anko turned her gaze on the pregnant red head standing next to her friend, who immediately tried to hide behind Sakura in order to get out from beneath her gaze and Sakura shifted to cover the girl.

Sakura sighed softly and gently nudged her newest friend "K..Karin Uzumaki, I was brought here by Ao-san, escaped from Orochimaru, they did this to me, injected me with the sample so now I'm gonna have a baby" the ruby haired girl mumbled quietly.

Managing to get everything out in one go, though she was surprised when the woman's soft brown eyes softened in understanding "You poor girl, good luck and may the kami be with you" the brunette at the woman's side shook his head feeling for the teenager.

And then the couple was gone from the hospital "Relax Karin-chan, no one is going to judge you, if they do I'll punch them for you" Sakura snickered lightly as they approached the front desk to announce their presence and get the check ups out of the way.

Upon plopping down carefully in the chairs to wait for the medic to call them to a room, ruby irises shifted in the direction of her friend "When you were pregnant Sakura-chan did anyone ever look at you in disgust" Karin questioned.

Not surprised when the girl nodded and the ninneko curled around Sakura's shoulders hissed in response "Should have scratched their eyes out but Sakura-chan wouldn't let us" Kashi muttered threats under her breath.

Then there was fingers going through her short black and white fur again to calm her down "If I had Kashi-chan then there would be a lot of blind people, however I do believe that people learned their lesson judge not when you know not for one can never know the situation" the pinkette said.

Flipping through a magazine without really taking in the information "Oh Sakura-chan I think Tsuyoi is getting grumpy about sitting in her carrier" the red head pointed out drawing Sakura's attention onto her daughter.

Who indeed did look a little grumpy, while Ganko was as cool as a cucumber, Sakura smiled lightly in amusement as Kanari padded forward at the signal, a hand wave, but that was all that was needed to make Tsuyoi happy.

Clapping her little hands together as she was now closer to her mother dark blue eyes lit up in excitement, though she would probably be grumpy again once she realized what they were at the hospital for but for now she was happy.

"Just like that and she's happy to just be in your general vicinity, you really are good with them huh Sakura-chan, by the way Kotei-san will see you now" a familiar voice to Sakura filled their ears and her eyes lifted to spy the brunette that was the First Hokage of the Leaf Village.

Karin shrunk back a little but stood when her friend stood and was quiet as they followed the unfamiliar male at least to herself anyway down the halls of the hospital to an empty room "There you are Karin-san" Kotei was waiting for her with the ultrasound machine again.

For another picture "Right then if you'll follow me Sakura-chan, we'll get their check up underway" Hashirama directed his granddaughters apprentice to another room just across the hall from the room Karin was in.

To the red head's chagrin "You'll come here when your done right Sakura-chan" Karin was scared that she would be alone for the entirety of her checkup and she knew it would take awhile because of the ultrasound machine.

Sakura nodded to her relief just as Kotei shut the door "Okay you know the drill first though we'll check your weight to see if your at the proper weight" the head medic began by having the young teenage girl stand on a scale before scribbling something down in a notebook.

Karin knew that she was no longer malnourished so wasn't worried "I have to gain one pound every week for the rest of my pregnancy right" she'd also been drilling Sakura on what she was supposed to do for the rest of her pregnancy.

"Quite, Sakura-san knows best and it's good your listening to her, now for the ultrasound to check on the development of your child in the womb" Kotei gestured to the table and remembering from last time Karin scooted her shorts down and lifted her shirt before getting comfortable.

Just as Kotei was getting ready to spread the cold goop on her stomach the door opened and Sakura entered the room with Ganko and Tsuyoi in her arms, both toddlers looked unhappy with drying tear tracks on their cheeks.

The Head Medic smiled "Neither of them were very pleased when they got their shots, so…" Sakura crinkled her nose trying not to laugh as both her children sniffled but ignored her, it was adorable and she knew it wouldn't last.

"Ignoring you huh guess that's kind of ooh cold" Karin shivered as the goop was unceremoniously plopped on her stomach, though it did make the two little ones giggle as they started getting over their unhappiness as they were settled in their carrier again.

On Kanari's back, it wouldn't be much longer before they forgot all together what had them upset in the first place "At least I won't miss the last stages of your pregnancy like I did with Sakura-chan" Kashi piped in watching on with curiosity in her green eyes.

Surprise appeared on the pregnant red head's face "Really how come" the ruby haired girl couldn't resist asking because even she had seen how much the ninneko her friend could summon adored their summoner.

"Cause I wasn't allowed to use chakra in the last month of my pregnancy, was strictly forbidden and even put on bed rest which sucked" the fuscia haired teenage mother of two answered with a little shrug of her shoulders.

The Egyptian Mau curled around her neck let out a huff in response "Would have been nice to get to cuddle with you and then you had to get those dogs" Kashi grumbled, though it wasn't as bad as it use to be, nothing like when the ninneko met the pups for the first time.

Now that had been like literal hell, Karin giggled lightly before her attention was captured as the image of her baby, her little Airi formed on the screen "Karin-san would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat and possibly record it to remember" Kotei offered suddenly.

Ruby irises lit up in excitement "Oh yes please Kotei-san, though is that something you normally offer" the crimson haired girl exclaimed before wondering if that was standard practice to let mothers record their child's heartbeat while still in the womb.

Kotei smiled "Not usually Karin-san, however Sakura-san was the one who started the practice of recording the heartbeat, here you go and this is another sonogram picture" the Head Medic handed over the recording device and the picture.

Before flipping a switch and suddenly the room was filled with a whirring sound "Is that normal, why is Airi's heartbeat fast is something wrong with her" Karin was immediately alarmed as she realized the sound was her baby's heartbeat.

"Nothing's wrong Karin-chan and yes that's normal" Sakura quickly soothed Karin's fears and she hurriedly finished recording the sound before her stomach was wiped clean and her clothes were put back in their original places.

Then it was off to the lobby again "Okay now I want you to set up an appointment for twenty six weeks, got to make sure that you don't somehow have twins in there and that's it for appointments and ultrasounds" Kotei instructed.

It was as they were signing out and not paying attention to who came into the hospital that it happened, Itachi Uchiha walked through the front doors of the lobby and instantly spotted Sakura, though his gaze was riveted to the two toddlers strapped into carriers on the back of a ninken.

Karin saw him first before Sakura did just as the lobby fell silent, only then did Sakura turn and spot the reason for the uncharacteristic silence and where his gaze was focused "Those are them aren't they" Itachi didn't so much as look at her.

Only kept his gaze on Ganko and Tsuyoi, he couldn't believe how different they actually looked, he thought they'd get at least some of his features, such as eye color or something, but they didn't they had bright colored eyes though darkened.

Sakura's shoulders grew increasingly tenser by the second and Kashi was to her full height as everyone else held their breath waiting for whatever would happen, then Itachi took a step forward in the two toddlers direction and Sakura leaped in his way.

"Don't even think about it Itachi Uchiha, you are not allowed near them ever" the pinkette spat furiously getting ready to punch the man out into the streets if he even so much as took another step in the direction of her children.

Her fist was so tightly clenched that her nails had punctured the flesh of her palm and little droplets of blood were starting to drip onto the tile of the hospital lobby, Karin stood back out of the way next to Yasei "Young miss we should leave" who tried to urge the girl to the doors.

But Karin was rooted to her spot until she was nudged in the back "We have to go, Sakura-sama will meet us at the apartment" the Irish Wolfhound explained padding forward with the pregnant red head on her heels as they left the hospital behind.

"Yasei was that him, the one who did that to her when she was only thirteen" the ruby haired teenager couldn't help but ask as they hurried carefully in the direction of the apartment complex everyone lived in.

The ninken at her side nodded her head and no more questions was asked, meanwhile back at the hospital in the lobby, Itachi and Sakura were still at a standoff "You can't keep me from seeing them forever, eventually the elders will overrule Hokage-sama" the Uchiha Heir lifted an ebony brow.

Sakura became even more rigid than before while Kashi let out a furious hiss in response and leaped to the floor "Just they try it and I'll scratch their eyes out and bite them right where it hurts" the Egyptian Mau growled short black and white fur stood on end.

Every shuddered at the threats that came from the ninneko and even Itachi eyed the Egyptian Mau warily, getting the feeling that it would be wise, he bowed out as gracefully as he could, he'd get his eyes checked some other time and vanished out the hospital doors.

Immediately at his departure the tension dissipated and Sakura nearly slid to the floor in relief, she managed to stay upright, merely letting out a shaky breath and passing a hand through her knee length locks before straightening her shoulders as Kashi wound around her neck again.

Then it was off to the apartments where everyone was waiting "Wh..What happened" Chojuro noticed the fury wafting off his girlfriend in waves and spoke before Mei or Kakashi could, who'd finally returned from their month long absence in Mist.

Off to the side in the playpen was Hisoi and Hosomi playing quietly "Itachi Uchiha is what happened kami I want to punch him, he saw them, Ganko and Tsuyoi" Sakura paced carefully not fully ranting because she didn't want to scare the kids in the room.

Mei gasped and Kakashi grimaced beneath his mask no wonder Karin had come flying in here as if the hounds of hell had been nipping at her heels "Barring that, we have some good news and some bad news" Kakashi cleared his throat.

Probably better to distract his adopted daughter from her current thoughts or they would consume her and make her do something she regretted, regardless of saying she wished Itachi Uchiha bodily harm, she wouldn't do it, because the consequences would be to great.

Glad that she had something to focus on, Sakura nodded lightly, then unbuckled Tsuyoi and Ganko from their carriers and relieved Kanari of her task "Any time you need me to carry them again I will" the Shetland Sheepdog announced before laying down in her bed.

Relieved that she had a break, it was hard work looking after toddlers after all and carrying nearly fifty pounds of extra weight, no wonder the others looked as if they were fit, while she and Mitsuro were still the babies of the pack.

"Alright let me have it Dad, the bad news first and it's good to have you back, missed you a lot, and yes I missed you two to Hisoi-kun, Hosomi-chan" the pinkette lifted the two toddlers that raised their arms in a silent demand for her to pick them up and give them attention.

Before setting them down to visit with Ganko and Tsuyoi "Just like you Sakura-chan to want to hear the bad news first before the good news" Mei smiled happy to be back much like her husband it was hard being away from the rest of their family for a solid month and one week.

Kakashi cleared his throat once more "Bad news is that things in Mist are a bit different in Leaf, so instead of three months we'll be living there five months out of an entire year, Hokage-sama knows and understands this, good news is the paperwork goes into affect on your birthday" the silver haired nin rattled off.

Sakura's brows lifted "How is that bad news Dad, in fact I'm happy about it, more time away from him is like a dream come true" the fuscia haired Chunin flopped back on her couch next to her boyfriend carefully.

"Told you Kakashi-kun that Sakura-chan wouldn't see that as bad news" the auburn haired woman giggled at her husband as they relaxed until Ao appeared from the guest room he'd been using, pack on his shoulders.

Prepared to set off "Guess I'll be going then and I'll see you lot in a month" Ao grunted out, not wanting to admit he'd miss everyone especially his god children, that he took a couple extra minutes to say farewell for now to before he was out the door.

At his departure Karin inched her way into the living room once more and placed herself as close to Sakura as she could "N..Nice to see you again Mizukage-sama" Karin waved drawing the woman's green eyes onto herself.

"Indeed it is, I see Sakura-chan's been taking good care of you, just as I promised" Mei smiled softly at the young girl, she'd known that her adopted daughter would welcome Karin with open arms and do everything under the moon and sun to make the girl comfortable.

Ruby irises lit up "Oh yes she has and I've even accepted the baby growing inside of me, gonna name her Airi, I can't wait to meet her though" the red head smiled from ear to ear relaxing and getting comfortable again.

There was no need for her to worry, no one would hurt her, they'd promised after all "You gonna give her your last name Karin-chan" Kakashi prodded, after that first initial meeting he'd got the feeling that the girl didn't want her child.

And now suddenly she did and he had this distinct feeling it was due to his adopted daughter "No, gonna give her, her father's last name, they told me the sample came from Kimi something Kaguya so her full name is gonna be Airi Kaguya" Karin explained.

Kakashi sat back next to Mei and was glad that their family was expanding, sure Karin wasn't adopted, but the girl was practically already part of their family thanks to Sakura "So on my birthday huh that's a pretty good present, to move to Mist for five months" Sakura giggled suddenly.

Chojuro smiled lightly "I a…agree Sakura-chan th..that's a perfect gift, in that time w..we should star..start saving up the money needed so we d..don't struggle to come up with the funds when we a..are getting ready to leave" Chojuro reminded.

He probably didn't need to worry and in the next moment his girlfriend proved him right "Already have about half of that saved up, just need about 5,000 more then we'll be good to go" the pinkette waved her hand.

"Geez S..Sakura-chan slow down w..would you" the blue haired nineteen year old laughed lightly not to put out that his girlfriend was way ahead of probably everyone else, she always had been and wasn't one to put off things.

One of the many various reasons he loved her and his now children, as they'd turned in the adoption papers the day after his birthday, now no one could take Ganko or Tsuyoi away from him or Sakura because they both had two loving parents.

Next to Sakura, Karin started biting her lip and looking unsure of things and the older couple could only guess what was going through the pregnant red-heads mind "And of course we considered that Karin-chan would be close so she'll be moving with us when that time comes" they decided to assuage the girls fears of being abandoned.

In the second after that statement Karin couldn't help but burst into a round of happy tears enhanced by her hormones and Kakashi stared on in horror until his wife nudged him and he realized the girl was happy.

"J..Just didn't expect y..you guys to be so n..nice or accept me a..as full-heartedly a..as you have, I don..don't mean to cry but I'm j..just so ha..happy" Karin hiccuped and sniffled her way through her response to the offer making everyone smile and envelope her in hugs.

Even Chojuro hugged her and he rarely did that with any other girl except for Sakura and she felt welcome and wanted, something she hadn't felt in the entirety of her life, coming to the Leaf Village had been the best decision anyone had ever made for her.

"By the way Dad, your Father is a bit on the goofy side, he likes Shishou and I had to sort a problem out for him cause he accidentally made the mistake of mentioning the word marriage around her" Sakura snorted suddenly.

Onyx eyes shot her way filled with disbelief while Mei blinked and snickered "And I thought you were bad Kakashi-kun" the auburn haired woman laughed and Sakura smiled cheekily in response as he huffed at the two females not able to come up with an answer.

Just then the door flew open, falling an inch short of banging into the wall and then suddenly Naruto and Sasuke, who'd been taking on more and more missions were before their adoptive parents "Glad your back, how did the appointments go" Sasuke flopped down.

On the love seat, looked to Mei and Kakashi first, then to Sakura while motioning towards Karin, Ganko and Tsuyoi, "Yeah, yeah and guess what Iruka-sensei is gonna have kids" Naruto blurted bending down to greet Hisoi and Hosomi at their demand.

Hefting both toddlers into his arms before sitting carefully in the empty seat on the love seat next to Sasuke so he to could visit with the two toddlers "Knew that already, met Anko-san and Iruka-sensei in the hospital, she's having twins" Sakura piped in.

Kakashi blinked again "And we're glad to be back as well, Sasuke, Naruto, just as Hisoi and Hosomi are, we have some news to give you as well" Mei shifted carefully next to her husband being mindful of her swollen stomach to face the two boys.

"Seriously that's just crazy, what on earth has everyone been doing while we've been gone" Kakashi gaped once more "By the way instead of three months we'll be living in Mist for five months, so make sure you save up enough to pay rent while gone" he announced.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, then shrugged with the amount of missions they'd been taking on lately it would be easy to save up the amount needed to pay their rent while they were gone to live in the Hidden Mist Village.

"For your question Dad, trying to have babies, and your question as to how the appointments went, they went well, though had an encounter with Itachi and Ganko and Tsuyoi were not happy about getting shots" the pinkette answered both her adoptive father and brothers questions in one go.

And even Karin piped in "Got to record Airi's heartbeat, oh hey Sakura-chan do you think we could make a box to put the recording in and get a photo album for the ultrasound pictures after lunch though" the red head suddenly inquired.

The pinkette was quick to nod "Has Hisoi and Hosomi-chan gotten their annual shots yet" the blonde in the room, who was holding Hisoi at the moment questioned wanting to make sure the toddlers didn't get sick any time soon.

"Not yet Naruto-kun, we'll have to go set up that appointment probably after lunch" the auburn haired woman directed her gaze onto Kakashi, who nodded just as Sakura had, then they all settled back into their seats and got comfortable for a little while.

Until the door was once again opened, Kakashi was on his feet in the next moment as he spotted his own father "Father could we speak" then both silver haired males were gone from the apartment without a single word from Sakumo.

Moments later they were ensconced in the younger silver haired males apartment "What is it that we need to speak about Kakashi-kun" Sakumo narrowed his ebony orbs on his only child, though he hoped to rectify that eventually, possibly with Tsunade.

It took a second before the younger man could speak "Are you truly trying to go after Hokage-sama" Kakashi finally questioned a little lamely, it would be incredibly weird and the woman would possibly become his mother, a little creepy if he was being honest.

Sakumo didn't so much as even flinch "Yes" the older silver haired male nodded and bluntly at that "I like Tsunade-chan and though we have a ways before our relationship develops into a physical one, I intend on being with her" he finished.

Kakashi slumped his shoulders, there was nothing he could say to sway his Father from going after Tsunade and he knew that Sakura would be happy to have the woman as part of her family "Okay, I have no say, so good luck" the younger silver haired male relented.

Then they were on their way back to his adopted daughters apartment where they all settled upon the furniture and Sakumo was updated on each of their lives and the changes that would be taking place the following year after Sakura's seventeenth birthday.

Eventually Sakumo disappeared off to wherever and the rest of them settled down to have lunch, with Karin, who was practically already family, the rest elsewhere "Mm I've missed this admittedly" Mei hummed as she delved into the Mist Village Cuisine her adopted daughter made.

Because it was a little of home for Chojuro "I missed your cooking overall Sakura-chan, no offense Mei-chan, but the chef at the Tower just isn't up to par" Kakashi grimaced trying not to sound as if he wasn't appreciative.

Considering all the chef had put up in regards to them, or rather Mei's various odd food combinations some of which were absolutely disgusting though everyone learned quickly not to comment on any of them or face an angry pregnant woman who was their Mizukage/wife.

Mei nodded in an understanding mood for once "Perhaps Sakura-chan could teach him the proper way or help him improve" Karin spoke up no longer afraid to use her voice and participate in a conversation.

In response to this the blue haired nineteen year old chuckled lightly "Qu..Quite because Sakura-chan is a v..very impressive cook" though Chojuro did agree with Karin's statement prompting laughter around the table, which included the little ones.

"You know I've been thinking, what if we…" Sasuke spoke up suddenly before trailing off, not sure how well his idea would be taken, considering it hadn't been very long that they'd moved to the apartments not that he didn't appreciate them or anything.

Apparently Naruto knew what it was he was trying to say "Come on Sasuke, spit it out already, there's no harm in presenting our idea" Naruto took partial responsibility to whatever it was he and Sasuke had cooked up.

Making everyone around the table curious as to what it was "Well" Sakura prompted waiting patiently and having this uncanny feeling that she knew what the two boys were going to say, it was something she herself had considered.

"Because no one not even Itachi, lives there anymore, I've been thinking we could clean up the old Uchiha Compound and make use of it, so that way we don't have to worry about paying rent" the ebony haired teen blurted out.

Naruto nodding along "Plus everyone would still get to see each other and Karin-chan, Granddad, and Ao would have their own places" the blonde finished, obviously both young teen boys had given the idea a great deal of thought.

Sakura lowered her fork, considering she was already done, then delved deep into her thoughts, truthfully the money she'd saved up could be going towards more usual things and it would be hard to save up 10,000 ryo every year even going on missions and working at the hospital.

The only reason she could do it this time was because she'd saved back quite a bit over the two years she'd had Ganko and Tsuyoi "What about Mikoto-san, have you talked this idea over with her or Minato-san and Kushina-san" the pinkette raised a slender pink brow.

Resting her forest green eyes on her two adopted siblings, to everyone's surprise though, both teenage boys nodded "Talked to my Pops and Mother the other day, they were in agreement of the idea" Naruto explained.

Nudging Sasuke in the side as he continued nodding "Plus I even took the liberty of asking Shisui-san, Kagami-san, Momochi and Haku, the only ones that don't know are Ao-san and Grandfather" Sasuke admitted lightly.

On the other side of the table Mei and Kakashi shared a small smile with one another "It certainly would be nice to have a house again, to ourselves, though how long will it take to clean up the Compound" Mei nodded her assent to the idea.

"Already being cleaned up, that's where we've been going everyday for the last month, D Rank Missions but in abundance and kept only between the two of us" the ebony haired teen cleared his throat sheepishly.

Naruto grinned "Yeah, yeah and we've made a huge dent in the cleaning up, several houses are ready to move into right now actually near the front where the gates are and yes Sakura-chan, we made sure some of the houses didn't have stairs so Ganko, Tsuyoi, Hisoi and Hosomi don't get hurt" the blonde rattled off.

To his adopted sister's amusement before she turned her attention on her boyfriend first, of course she didn't even have to ask "Then we'll get started on that, tomorrow" Chojuro relented, knowing that she wanted to have a house.

Karin was already nodding when emerald irises flashed her direction "It would be nice to have my own place, though close to yours Sakura-chan so I don't have to go very far" Karin was also in agreement and Sakura sighed.

It wasn't in irritation just content "Okay but someone has to tell Granddad, now are you ready to go buy some wood and the album to make the box for your recording and to put the ultrasound pictures in" Sakura rose from her chair collecting the dishes.

Chojuro on her heels as everyone deposited their dishes in the sink, and while he did the dishes everyone headed for the door, "We'll be back in a bit Chojuro-kun, so we'll leave Hisoi-kun and Hosomi-chan here" Kakashi called.

"They won't be any trouble" Mei smiled, knowing that if given even half a chance both of her children would cause trouble, but thanks to the playpen their movements were restricted to that area alone resulting in very little destruction.

Neither she or Kakashi were to worried though because Chojuro was someone to be trusted as it had been since she'd assigned him to watch over Sakura while she had been pregnant with Ganko and Tsuyoi, not once had she ever regretted that decision.

Moments later the door shut behind the six of them, Naruto and Sasuke heading to their own apartment to get started on packing their belongings for the move, while Mei, Kakashi, Sakura and Karin walked down the steps that led out into the village.

A few streets the older duo split up from the two younger females to make a hospital appointment for their children "Say Sakura-chan what happened to Kashi-san, I thought she wanted to check up on Moyasu and Yuki" Karin asked suddenly.

"Oh that she was a little to worked up and went back to her world to cool down, we'll see her again probably in a couple more hours" Sakura was quick to answer as they hurried into a store that sold wood and other things.

For eight minutes Karin was unable to make up her mind on what kind of wood she wanted to buy to make a box out of until she spotted it red heart wood blocks, "This one Sakura-chan" the pregnant red head gasped softly drawing Sakura's attention.

Sakura smiled softly in response "Nice choice Karin-chan, now for some finisher so that way it looks pretty but won't interfere with the color and some wood glue, would you like to add Airi's name to the box as well" the fuscia haired teen questioned.

Karin was admittedly confused "Add Airi-chan's name to the box how would one do that" the crimson haired girl frowned lightly as some wood sealer was added to the basket on Sakura's arm, along with a hinge and some nails in a russet red color.

"Easy we ask this guy here to burn Airi's name onto the lid ~Airi Kaguya~ Sir" the rose haired mother of two pulled them to a stop in front of a person behind a counter, handed over one block of the red heart wood and then leaned against the counter.

A little shocked because they hadn't even bought anything yet Karin was concerned "What about the album can we do that to it to, add her name and take other pictures, like me pregnant with her and get some framed" the ruby haired teen questioned.

Upon the block of wood being returned to them along with a receipt that held the amount owed for the work, then it was off to the front of the store to pay for everything "Yes Karin we can do that to the album and get some frames, I'll show you what mine looks like when we get back" Sakura grinned.

Getting excited to pull out all her own stuff and show it off to Karin, it would be fun "Really that would be cool Sakura-chan" Karin grinned from ear to ear as she waddled along after her first friend ever, the others had just kind of followed, as they left the wood store behind.

All the way to the arts and craft store, where they picked up a few frames from one aisle, then some material to glue to the inside of the box that was being made for the recording and finally an album before it was off to the check out counter.

Then all the way back to the apartment where Chojuro, Ganko and Tsuyoi were waiting, Kakashi and Mei had already finished with making the hospital appointment so Hisoi and Hosomi were with their parents in their own apartment.

"Di..Did you find everything alright Karin-chan, S..Sakura-chan" Chojuro questioned as his girlfriend vanished into their bedroom for several minutes and the other girl who'd taken to living with them settled on the couch with a couple of bags.

When his girlfriend did return, she was carrying several items "Yes we found everything okay Chojuro-kun and before I forget Iruka-sensei and Anko-san will be by for dinner and to ask us something" the pinkette finally warned her boyfriend of the couples visit later in the evening.

Chojuro tilted his head to the side "Is everything okay wi..with Mitarashi-san beyond now being pre..pregnant with twins" the blue haired teen frowned concerned, it was obvious his girlfriend knew what the duo were going to ask, but wasn't going to spoil the surprise.

So he settled on the opposite couch from the two teen girls "Oh wow Sakura-chan that's cute" the red head squealed softly, because Ganko and Tsuyoi were napping, upon seeing the box that had been made to hold the heartbeat recording for Sakura's twins.

"Definitely Karin-chan" the fuscia haired teen said looking the box over again ~Ganko & Tsuyoi Haruno~ was burned into the lid that was stained a dark orange color, another piece was stained auburn/reddish, dark blue was another and dark silver was the last and when opened the inside was a dark pink.

If asked why those specific colors she would say because her team had been with her and they'd influenced her color choices during her pregnancy, though no one asked because everyone could guess why she'd chosen, pink, blue, red, silver and orange for the box.

"Q…Quite are you ma..making one to Karin-chan" Chojuro fixed his gaze on the currently pregnant teenage girl, who was trying to make the best of her situation, that she'd been forced into and get excited about the child growing within her womb.

At the question the sixteen year old nodded "See Chojuro, and we even got Airi-chan's name burned into the wood" Karin presented the red heart wood block to Chojuro, who smiled lightly and agreed like his girlfriend that it was a nice choice in wood color.

Just then before anymore chattering between the two females could go on a plume of smoke filled the space of the pinkette's shoulders "Kashi is back meow, if you would excuse me" the Egyptian Mau didn't stay there long and leaped to the ground of the apartment.

Before going off in search of the two little ones Hokori had left in their summoners care and was pleasantly surprised and pleased that they were doing well and that Hageshi, the basset hound had taken them under his wing and allowed them to sleep in his bed with him.

During this time Sakura helped Karin add Airi's name to the album they'd gotten in a dark red hot glue color, because it was the color of choice for the red head "To bad we don't have any photos of you before you got pregnant and during the earlier stages of your pregnancy" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah guess that does kind of suck, my mind was in a dark place then and the only thing I thought about was getting Airi out of me and not caring about what happened to her afterwards" the crimson haired girl admitted.

Feeling horrible "All that matters n..now Karin-chan is that y..you do care that's all that's needed" the blue haired nineteen year old piped in seeing the guilt just as much as Sakura could see it and wanting to put a stop to it.

Sakura nodded "Exactly Karin-chan and no one faults you for thinking like that, you just needed someone to show you the ropes that's all" the rose haired teen chimed in helpfully and the guilt ebbed out of those red irises in response

And she heaved an inward sigh of relief before showing off the album that was still to this day a work in progress "Crazy, just crazy how many ultrasounds appointments did you have" Karin shook her head at the amount of ultrasound pictures.

"Many Karin-chan, that's because I was only thirteen and pregnancy is much harder on a person's body at that age, plus I almost lost them when my real parents died so there was a higher risk there as well" Sakura answered carefully.

Karin's skin paled "I went to e..every single one with Sakura-chan and so..some of them were hilarious to attend, l..like one time Ka..Kakashi-san laughed and sh..she threatened to have K..Kotei-san put that ultras..sound gel on him, N..Naruto and Sasuke" Chojuro spoke up.

With one of his favorite memories and Sakura full on grinned in remembrance, even Karin couldn't help but giggle as a couple pictures were taken and added to the frames that had been bought and the box was finished before everything was put away.

Once Karin returned from her room "So are we really gonna move, what am I gonna do about furniture and stuff since I don't exactly have a job" the red head decided to share some of her biggest concerns with the couple she lived with.

"Not to worry Karin-chan, we'll talk to Tsunade-shishou and have you declared a ward of the village, so that you can receive a monthly allowance until your able to take up a job or become a shinobi of this village and go on missions" the pinkette announced.

Having already thought of that in advance before the pregnant teen could even consider the complications of moving, Chojuro wasn't to surprised and shook his head in amusement "Y..Your something else Sakura-chan" the blue haired teen smiled fondly a twinkle in his onyx eyes.

The red head gaped "Could you teach me medical ninjutsu so that I could wo..work at the hospital alongside you" Karin came up with a solution that she thought she would like best, because she wasn't sure she wanted to ever be a shinobi again, maybe it was something she had to think on.

"Sure Karin-chan and I have this feeling that your gonna have really good chakra control so it will be easier, but you'll have to wait until after you give birth, because it's not a good idea to use chakra while your pregnant, it could harm Airi" Sakura lectured lightly.

Even the nineteen year old nodded in agreement "That's why Sakura-chan wasn't all..allowed to use chakra i..in the last month of her pregnancy" Chojuro explained gently, they didn't want to come off as overbearing just warn Karin.

With the conversation dying down Kashi made her reappearance in the living room and curled around Sakura's shoulders for a little while "Moyasu and Yuki are growing well meow thank you for taking care of them Sakura-chan" Kashi purred softly.

Grateful that the two ninneko were in capable hands, Sakura smiled softly and went to answer only to be interrupted by twin cries, Ganko and Tsuyoi were awake from their afternoon after meal nap and were ready to play in their playpen.

"Of course how could I refuse a request from Hokori-sama after all" the pinkette answered finally after placing her twins in their playpen and the duo immediately started putting the blocks together before knocking the tower down and causing as much noise as possible.

To everyone's amusement including the ninken and one ninneko "What are you going to do with them once they reach proper teaching age" the Egyptian Mau couldn't help but be curious, of course her summoner had an answer ready.

Just as she did for everything "Have them become permanent companions to Ganko and Tsuyoi for extra protection, I trust and have faith in everyone's ability, but that little bit of extra protection just in case will be nice to have" the fuscia haired teen announced.

Not to surprised at the in depth answer "Who is gonna have who though" the crimson haired teen asked lightly eyeing the two little ninneko that were cuddled up to the albino basset hound, who cuddled with her friend and her boyfriend every night.

"Moyasu is gonna be Tsuyoi-chan's and Y..Yuki is gonna be Ga..Ganko's" the blue haired teenager had an answer since he and Sakura had already had this particular conversation, that's why they never argued about anything.

In fact he didn't think it was even possible for them to argue actually considering how well they'd always gotten on even before they became a couple "I see well thank you for letting me come check on them Sakura-chan, Kashi is out meow" Kashi vanished in a plume of smoke.

Leaving the teenagers alone until the door swung open to admit a very grumpy woman into the apartment "Do you mind if I hide out here for a little while, Asuma is being very irritating and this is the last place he'd check" Kurenai bit out frustration in her tone and on her face.

"What exactly did Asuma-sensei do or say Kurenai-sensei" Sakura's brows shot upwards and led the pregnant woman towards her and Chojuro's bedroom so that they could talk and have a sense of privacy cause she was unsure if the woman had told anyone about her pregnancy yet.

Besides Tsunade "He commented on my eating habits, see I haven't told him about the pregnancy yet" the beautiful raven haired woman huffed out while at the same time sitting neatly on the edge of the bed in the bedroom she'd been led into.

Sakura blinked in surprise "Oh Kurenai-sensei, why haven't you, do you think he's going to suddenly run from you" that was one of the few reasons the woman would not tell her lover about the pregnancy yet.

And her guess was on point as the woman flinched "I just don't know, it's difficult with all these conflicting emotions, not only that but every time I work up the nerve to tell him someone interrupts and I'm just very frustrated" Kurenai sighed as the anger left her.

It wasn't Asuma's fault, he didn't know what was going on with her and she'd gotten angry with him for no reason "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei that's normal irrational anger, all part of the being pregnant package" Sakura giggled lightly.

Lightening the mood even more just as the sound of knocking came from the front door and Kurenai blushed, okay so she hadn't exactly blocked her chakra and she knew exactly who it was as Chojuro went to answer the door.

"Have either of you seen Kurenai" Asuma's baritone voice filled the apartment from the doorway and Kurenai shot a pleading look at the teenage girl because now that he'd found her she didn't know what to do.

Though Sakura smiled lightly "Do you want me to let him in Kurenai-sensei, this is the best chance you have to let Asuma-sensei know and you won't be interrupted here" the pinkette offered gently.

Kurenai blew out a breath "Would you please Sakura-san" the ruby eyed woman relented knowing that this really was the best chance she had to tell Asuma about his baby, Sakura rose and exited the bedroom and moments later Asuma shuffled in closing the door behind him.

Upon settling on the couch with Chojuro, who shot her a look that asked what was going on, Sakura just smiled and Karin pouted also wanting to know what was going on, until the older couple emerged from the bedroom.

"We're pregnant" Asuma announced, obviously having been forgiven and told that his lover was expecting "And thank you Sakura" the Third Hokage's Son paused long enough to thank the girl in helping him rectify his mistake before they were gone out the door.

The beautiful raven haired woman all smiles once again as everything righted itself for her, hopefully there would be no more mishaps "How long has Kurenai-san been pregnant" Chojuro was massively confused.

And he got this feeling his girlfriend had known "Next week she'll be three months along, she was only one week when we first found out, I was the one to give her the check up" Sakura admitted not even the tiniest bit guilty about keeping the woman's pregnancy a secret.

Chojuro shook his head in amusement "You know I've noticed that not many people knock, just come in why is that" Karin questioned suddenly, it was something that she found extremely odd and it confused her.

Of course her friend also had an answer for that question as well "Because we love guests and tell all our friends that their welcome and don't have to knock, though Asuma-sensei doesn't usually come visit so that's why he knocked" Sakura explained.

Quiet settled over the three of them with the occasional noise from the toddlers until it was almost dinner time, Sakura popped up like usual to go make dinner and just as she was plating up the food another knock sounded on the front door.

And Chojuro went to answer it again to reveal Iruka and Anko as that nights guests everyone else eating dinner at their own place or out so it was just the five of them for once "Pardon us for our intrusion" Iruka was as polite as usual.

"Whatever Umino, Haruno doesn't mind that we're here and she probably wouldn't have cared if you hadn't knocked either" Anko snorted as the five of them, plus the two toddlers got comfortable around the table to eat dinner.

Iruka flushed a brilliant red and coughed to clear his throat "Either way we're grateful that you're allowing us to eat with you" the brunette academy instructor was glad that one of his old students didn't mind that he was there in her home, with her children and boyfriend.

Anko rolled her eyes in response "You're welcome anytime Iruka-sensei, Anko-san to and no we wouldn't have minded if you'd just walked in instead of knocking, but that's alright to, whatever suits you more" Sakura joined the conversation easily.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask us anyway" Chojuro piped in, shooting an amused glance at Sakura, who hadn't told him what the meeting was for only that the duo would be coming over to ask them something.

For a moment things were quiet until Anko snorted lightly "Can't believe you didn't tell him Haruno, though I probably wouldn't have ruined the surprise either, listen up Mist dude, we want you and Sakura to be these two's godparents" the purple haired jonin blurted out bluntly like usual.

Obviously though Iruka didn't mind somewhat, she and Chojuro weren't who he had in mind for the godparents of his children "Okay if Sakura-chan agrees then we d..don't mind" the blue haired teen nodded already knowing that she would accept.

"Don't you two ever argue about anything" Karin asked in confusion, all couples argued but never had she seen Chojuro or Sakura disagree on anything or fight about anything, it really was kind of weird and she wondered at their relationship.

Another smile "Nope not that I can remember anyway and of course I agree, also Iruka-sensei, children can have more than one set of godparents" the pinkette threw out there and the slumped shoulders of her former academy sensei sagged even more in relief.

"Really I didn't know that" the red head at the table blinked in surprise and glanced down at her swollen stomach, Sakura smiled lightly as they continued eating dinner before Ganko and Tsuyoi were taken off for their baths by Chojuro.

While the older duo headed for the door "Yes Umino we can go visit that blonde knucklehead" the special jonin on maternity leave relented to her love interest knowing that the man wanted to ask now that he knew it was possible.

Just as the door was closing "And tomorrow we'll go to the jewelers so that I can buy you a ring and propose properly" the brunette suggested followed by a quiet click leaving the apartment they'd just left behind to settle down for the night and clean up before it was time for sleep.


	15. First Official House & Semaku Hatake

Five weeks later the lot of them were getting ready to move into the almost completely cleaned up abandoned Uchiha Compound, lots of changes had occurred during the month, the first and foremost being that Karin Uzumaki was declared a ward of the Leaf Village.

And given a monthly stipend of 3,500 ryo, the reason they waited a month to move was because the paperwork took a month to go into affect, so that Karin would have some money to buy necessities for her house in the Compound.

Iruka and Anko had also tied the knot the wedding had been one many had attended because they couldn't really believe their favorite academy sensei was getting married or had children on the way, even more surprising that it was twins, like seriously what was in the water.

Not only that Ao had returned from the Mist Village, which had been left in Gengetsu's capable hands until after Mei gave birth, which would be sometime during the next couple of weeks, also Mikoto and Kushina had conceived, their efforts to have children paying off in abundance.

Because Kushina was going to have triplets and Mikoto twins, poor Naruto and Sasuke practically passed out at the news, while Minato smiled his way through the announcement from his wife and Byakuya was relieved that his wife would have someone to focus her attentions on when they were born.

During all that Sakumo had put the moves on Tsunade and now they were engaged, the busty blonde had used a de-aging jutsu on herself to be younger, basically nearly all the women in the Leaf Village were expecting a child or children.

It wouldn't be to much longer before even their beloved Fifth Hokage would be having her own child because one would be enough "We're really d..doing this aren't we Sakura-chan" Chojuro couldn't help but fret as they began sealing away all of their belongings into storage scrolls.

To make the move easier on them and Karin of course who was sulking in the living room because she couldn't help "Yes Chojuro-kun, you don't have any sort of concern about this do you" Sakura paused in removing the covers from their shared bed and looked up at her boyfriend.

Chojuro shook his head "No Sakura-chan just m..making a statement" the blue haired nineteen year old explained lightly with a smile, he hadn't meant to cause alarm, because despite his fretting about possibly loosing something important.

He could admit that it would be nice having a house to themselves instead of an apartment, Sakura's lips curved upwards "I'm excited, it's gonna be our first house Chojuro-kun, a house not an apartment" the pinkette exclaimed her thoughts exactly the same as his.

Which made them perfect for each other "And we also have mine in M..Mist to look forward to as we..well" Chojuro added gently grabbing the box that had been sent to him on his birthday and stuffing it into his pocket sneakily without her seeing.

"Exactly and now Ganko and Tsuyoi will have more room to move around and we can get them a bigger playpen, in fact probably convert one of the many rooms into a playroom for the little mischief makers" Sakura rambled gleefully.

Probably already imagining everything they could do to the house, they'd gone to check the available houses out the week before and chose the one closest to the unguarded gates, it was very spacey, with 3 and a half bathrooms.

One which was attached to the Master Bedroom, that had a second bedroom attached to it for the little ones to keep them close, one attached to the living room, the half one, with only a toilet and a sink, and two extra for their children, however many they had together.

Then there was the bedrooms, six in all, one of which was now going to be converted into a playroom for the children, another was going to be given to the ninken, like the rest of the rooms, it was very spacious and Hageshi had given his approval on the room as well.

Leaving the four remaining rooms to their children, future or otherwise and a guest possibly until they could find other accommodations and the remaining two bathrooms for the children as well when they grew older so that no fighting would happen between the siblings.

"Don't forget about the backyard S..Sakura-chan, endless poss..possibilities there as well" the nineteen year old commented watching closely for her reaction, her emerald orbs lit up in even more excitement and she started hastily sealing things away at a more rapid rate.

Humming softly as she went "Course not Chojuro-kun, we could put up a fence, grow flower, herb and vegetable gardens, add a grill, swings and some training equipment but that won't be until their older I guess, maybe even a pond filled with koi fish" the fuscia haired teen giggled.

Obviously she'd really thought long and hard on this decision and was super excited because suddenly everything in their bedroom was sealed away and stuffed in a box, then labeled before hefted into the teenage mothers arms as they headed into the front room again.

"Are you done with your bedroom already Sakura-chan, Chojuro" Karin was surprised, it had only been thirty minutes since the couple had entered their bedroom to seal their belongings away in storage scrolls and she thought it would take them longer.

Her friend smiled sheepishly as she realized that she'd sped up the packing process and her boyfriend chuckled lightly in response before nudging the two females towards Karin's bedroom so that the packing there could commence.

Karin was quiet for a time realizing how little she actually owned and most of it had come from her friend "Say Sakura-chan, once your all settled in and stuff do you think we could you know go shopping for things for me and Airi-chan" the pregnant red head asked quietly.

Sakura nodded lightly "Thanks so much Sakura-chan, you, Chojuro and everyone have been such a big help that I don't even know where I'd be if it weren't for you guys" the crimson haired mother to be blurted out hugging Sakura but being mindful of her swollen stomach.

Ao decided to pop in at that exact moment "Still wandering around, not only that you'd have probably lost your child from exerting yourself or depression" Ao stated blue eye roaming around the room quickly before settling on the females.

There was no comeback because chances were that would have eventually happened if Ao hadn't of found her when he did and brought her to the Leaf Village with him "I thought I would warn you of the fact that Itachi Uchiha has been snooping around" the gruff hunter nin said.

Immediately the teenage mother of twins went rigid, but he continued "And I believe that he's trying to find a way to formally meet with my godchildren" the blue haired male finished, this was something he wouldn't keep from the girl.

"Damn Itachi Uchiha, tch there's nothing I can really do as much as I want to punch him clear across the village, there are to many consequences to those actions and I won't have Ganko or Tsuyoi suffering because of it" the rosette sighed.

While the mother to be frowned deeply "Isn't there something you can do, like tell Hokage-sama" Karin offered, wanting to help her friend just as much as her friend had helped her over the last few months that she'd come to the Leaf Village.

For her efforts this earned a small smile "Even if I did the Elders would interfere so it's better if I didn't and plus last time I went to visit her I walked in on her and Granddad" Sakura shuddered in remembrance of the image that had been burned into her retina's.

"Since when did that happen" Ao was admittedly confused, so he'd been gone for a month and besides the occasional letter he didn't know all that happened in his absence to make sure the Mist Village was kept in good shape.

Sakura and Karin blinked in response "Oh last month, Sakumo-san decided from the very beginning that he wanted to be with Hokage-sama and last month he finally got her to agree to marry him" the red head was up to date though and quickly rattled off an answer.

To Ao's amusement "Seems like you've started taking after a certain someone" the hunter nin teased with a light snort, Sakura smiled innocently, then Ao vanished out the door to spend some more time with his godchildren.

"Can't believe he's changed so much though, he use to be so grumpy and not very good at interacting with people, now it's hard to even imagine that he use to be like that" the pinkette shook her head, Karin couldn't imagine it either as they redoubled their efforts on her room.

Before eventually exiting the spare bedroom to find the living room all packed up, along with the extra spares and Chojuro finishing up with the bathroom until the entire apartment was cleaned out, every nook and cranny including the kitchen.

It looked unbelievably empty so that signaled it was now time to start trekking towards the Uchiha Compound with a few others on their heels "Still can't believe Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan cooked up this idea all by themselves" such as Shisui and Kagami.

Who would still be living together as they still had very little belongings to their name, later on down the road though they would probably consider living separately "It was nice of them though to consider everyone's feelings on the matter" Kagami nodded.

Taking note of how much the young couple who'd welcomed them with open arms had grown in the last few months, every day was different and taught them new things allowing them to grow into respectable young adults.

Especially Chojuro, he'd heard stories of how bad the teenage boy had use to stutter and now that stutter was practically nonexistent and he was more confident in himself, "Guess so, though their sneaky brats for keeping it to themselves for as long as they did" the younger Uchiha snorted.

Kagami shook his head "Perhaps they just wanted to surprise Sakura-san for all she's done, she deserves to have good things in her life, which include good surprises" and the older Uchiha announced right back at his son.

Quiet settled over them for the rest of the walk until they were before the old worn down gates of the Uchiha Compound, the fuscia haired mother of two did the honors of pulling open the gates and allowing the others to enter first before following after them.

Until they reached their individual houses, though Karin had to wait, until Chojuro thought of something "Why don't we unseal only what we need for now and finish up later so that you can take K..Karin-chan shopping for wh..what she needs" Chojuro suggested.

"What a great idea Chojuro-kun, so maybe the fridge and stove, some pots and pans, a few silverware, a couple of knives, a few plates, cups and bowls, the highchairs and sippy cups for the kitchen" Sakura rattled off.

As they entered their house, the first one they'd truly owned together and Karin followed them in to wait patiently before she and Sakura could go shopping, it wasn't more than an hour later, almost practically to lunch time that some of the young couples belongings were unpacked.

The bed in the bedroom and cribs in the bedroom that stemmed off of theirs, a couple of couches and some toiletries and the playpen for whenever Ao returned with Ganko and Tsuyoi "You ready now Sakura-chan" Karin got carefully onto her feet when her friend emerged from the bedroom.

Sakura nodded and then they were off to the market to buy her some necessities, by the time they returned it was lunch "M..Made lunch so y..you didn't have to" the blue haired nineteen year old explained knowing that it was going to be a very trying day for the lot of them.

Ganko and Tsuyoi were still off with Ao she noted and sat down to eat the very quickly cooked meal of fried vegetables and potatoes, along with ginger tea "Thanks Chojuro you're a life saver" the pinkette hummed softly when the dishes were washed and put away.

From their dual efforts "My house right" the red head shifted nervously as she realized that she really was gonna have her own place, that was right next door admittedly, but she would be alone for the first time since she'd come to the Leaf Village.

Of course she knew that she could come visit whenever and that was the only thing that was pushing her forward in this decision to own her own house as Sakura unsealed what they'd bought from the stores and started arranging things until everything was in place.

Not more than fifteen minutes after taking a quick break on the newly bought couch, Sakura gave Karin a hug "And if you need anything our door is always open" the fuscia haired teen offered before vanishing out the door to the smaller house.

"Right thanks Sakura-chan" the crimson haired mother to be mumbled before sitting down on her couch the one she'd picked out, that had red cushions and was really comfy to the point she could just lay down and go to sleep.

At that thought she did just that taking a late afternoon nap while Sakura returned to her own house to help Chojuro unseal the rest of their belongings and just an hour before dinner they were done and Ao appeared to return Ganko and Tsuyoi to their care.

"I fear I'm spoiling them to much" the older blue haired male frowned to their amusement as both toddlers burst into rounds of obnoxious giggles that had his lips quirking upwards, no matter what he did they always found it terribly hilarious.

Sakura as well "Don't worry so much Ao, pretty sure everyone spoils them to much, but they are still behaved" the rose haired teen smiled fighting down her own giggles at her children's enjoyment of their godfathers various frowns.

Even Chojuro was finding it had not to chuckle along with the two young ones "Kami their gonna be three soon" the younger blue haired male still couldn't believe how time had passed so quickly, which brought up another matter.

One that was immediately questioned on "Are you going to start teaching them things, such as basic math, reading, drawing, answering basic questions or wait until they go into the academy" Ao narrowed his eye on the girl who'd accepted him faults and all.

The younger male faced his girlfriend as she considered the idea "I'm not gonna put them through the academy, to many complications, plus those two are gonna be special I have that feeling you know, but yes Ao, I'm gonna start their developmental process when they turn three" Sakura said.

"Good because I would ha..have been to worried a..about them getting in trouble wh..while they're in the a..academy" Chojuro blew out a relieved sigh watching Sakura take the two toddlers into her arms and place them in their highchairs to get started on dinner.

Moments later the door opened to admit Karin into the house and once dinner was done the four of them plus the two toddlers ate their filled before it was bath time and from a long day of playing Ganko and Tsuyoi went to bed early.

Karin returned to her own house as did Ao, on their way out they got unexpected visitors in the form of Mikoto and Byakuya "We heard, I'm sorry Itachi-chan's trying to stir up trouble for you Sakura" Mikoto had obviously heard from someone.

"Ao-san told all of us so that in the case something did happen we knew of it ahead of time" Byakuya explained as they sat on the couch to chat with the younger couple for a bit as it was still only a couple hours after dinner time.

Mikoto looked around for her grandchildren "Have you already put them to bed" the ebony haired woman frowned lightly, having wanted to see the duo that was taking everyone by the storm, she wished that she could have gotten to see them as babies.

But now she would just have to be content with her own when they did eventually come into the world, Sakura nodded "They were tired from playing with Ao all day while we packed and unpacked" the pinkette admitted softly.

"You really do love them don't you" the raven haired male narrowed his onyx eyes on the younger couple, who'd done their best to raise Ganko and Tsuyoi with love and teach them right from wrong so they didn't end up like their biological father.

Sakura and Chojuro nodded "Because their innocent and shouldn't be subjected to hate" the blue haired nineteen year old said lightly as Sakura snuggled into his side as they got comfortable on the couch together.

Truthfully both of them were exhausted from the long day of moving, no doubt Mei and Kakashi were already asleep themselves because they'd had just as much to pack and unpack, while everyone else didn't have nearly as much due to suddenly being given a second chance at life.

It wasn't more than a few minutes later that the older duo noted the exhaustion on the younger duo "We just wanted to let you know that we're on your side Sakura and I won't let Itachi-chan do anything" Mikoto stood.

Followed by her husband "Quite because as you said those children shouldn't have to be subjected to negative emotions, goodnight Sakura-san, Chojuro-san" Byakuya nodded, led his wife to the door and then they were gone on their way to their own house.

Not long after their departure, Sakura and Chojuro took individual showers then padded barefoot into their new bedroom, checked on Tsuyoi and Ganko, then crawled into their bed, curled around each other and finally fell asleep like the rest of their friends and family.

Upon waking the next morning it was to the angry yells of the twins, who'd probably been awake for an hour or so and was tired of waiting in their cribs "You know maybe we should think about getting them real beds, small ones, maybe just mattress and bed springs" Sakura yawned.

"How would you transition them or teach them that, that's their new bed" Chojuro inquired as they hurried into the bedroom that was attached to their room to collect the two squalling toddlers and take them to their new extremely spacious kitchen.

Complete with breakfast nook and connected to that a dining room, which would probably be very rarely used "Go in lay on the bed, cuddle with them for a bit, then slowly leave so they can get use to it over a period of two months" the pinkette answered easily.

"Let me guess you've been looking up answers in the books again" the blue haired nineteen year old smiled lightly earning a nod as she got started on breakfast, scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns and pancakes cut into pieces for the lot of them.

Of course the choice in drink for the toddlers came from the toddlers themselves "Aple Uice pwease Ka-san" Tsuyoi pouted her dark blue eyes at her mother, followed by her lip wobbling because she really wanted apple juice.

As for Ganko "Gape Uice gape uice" the little emerald eyed blonde demanded with a scowl that would make his godfather proud no doubt, they were watching his expressions quite a bit lately and mimicking them which was rather funny.

Soon enough both toddlers had their juice of choice, while blackberry tea for the two older boiled away over the stove, just as they were sitting down, Mei, Kakashi, their twins, Karin and Ao trudged through the unlocked door for breakfast "Hope you made enough cause I'm starving" Mei grumbled.

Clearly in a foul mood, the pregnancy was wearing her out since she only had a couple weeks or probably less to go "There's plenty Mei-chan" Kakashi was also being run ragged and was getting worn down and couldn't wait for his second daughter to arrive into the world.

"Just a little while longer and then you'll be able to hold her Kakashi-san" Ao reminded lightly, keeping his tone light just in case his Mizukage took offense in the way he spoke to her husband, her temper was nothing to laugh about after all.

Off to the side was the other pregnant female "Lucky, I still have over a month and a half to go before I get to meet Airi-chan" Karin peered down at her extremely swollen stomach, just glad that soon enough she'd be able to work off all the weight and get in shape again.

Ao's lips quirked upwards in response setting off the four toddlers who were now seated around the table eating breakfast "Honestly" the gruff hunter nin shook his head, wondering what was so funny about him smiling.

This prompted more giggling followed by a piece of pancake accidentally flying off the end of Hisoi's fork to smack Chojuro in the forehead "Good heavens their in quite the mood this morning" the auburn haired woman smiled as more laughter filled the air.

"Probably pent up energy from being awake two hours before the rest of us" the silver haired male chuckled as Chojuro removed the piece of pancake and wet his forehead with a washcloth to clean it of the homemade syrup.

Karin was just staring around in amazement "Never seen them do that before" the pregnant red head once again stared down at her own stomach wondering if her own daughter would do that and how much of a mess the little girl would eventually make.

"Well I have a shift at the hospital this morning" Sakura stood once she was finished eating breakfast and began collecting the dishes to put in the sink, and after pecking her boyfriend on the cheek vanished to their personal bathroom for a shower and to dress in the medic uniform.

When she emerged Karin and Ao were gone "Good lu..luck Sakura-chan and I'll be here when you get back, perhaps I'll go out and get what we talked about this morning" Chojuro offered and Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement.

Immediately the older couple rounded on them, pausing in the midst of washing the faces of their twins "What did you talk about this morning that you need to go and get" Kakashi looked his adopted daughter over thinking she was pregnant and needed a pregnancy test to find out.

"Calm down Kakashi, your over-thinking things I bet" Mei put a hand on her hip and Kakashi realized that he'd gotten ahead of himself and was practically right in front of Sakura and Chojuro and blocking the door.

Sakura blinked and Chojuro eyed the man a little warily "Relax Dad, we decided that it's time to have Ganko and Tsuyoi make a switch from a crib to a real bed, anyway got to go" t he pinkette waved, slid around her adoptive father and was out the door down the streets to the hospital.

Leaving her boyfriend to finish up "Nothing b..but the truth Kakashi-san, I promise i..if we ever decide to take th..that kind of step that y..you and Mizukage-sama will be the first ones to know" the blue haired nineteen year old admitted.

Both Mei and Kakashi were relieved as they finished cleaning up Hisoi and Hosomi before they two left leaving Chojuro alone with Ganko and Tsuyoi, he quickly cleaned their faces and hands before doing the dishes, drying and putting them away afterwards.

Then collected the carriers "Allow me to accompany you Chojuro, Kusatte as your rank has been established, you'll come along as well as Mitsuro who will carry them" Hageshi took charge and tasked a couple of the pack as tag-a-longs.

"Very well Hageshi-sama" Kusatte bowed her head for the alpha of the pack and took her place as the second beta in the pack as third strongest, Yasei gave up her position as beta to become one of the general fighters in the pack and help protect the others in a fight.

During this time Chojuro fitted the two carriers to Mitsuro "Don't worry Chojuro, I can handle Ganko and Ts..Tsuyoi" Mitsuro tilted his head to the side when the human gave him a slightly worried look after he'd shifted.

With that Chojuro headed out the door with two toddlers attached to the back of a ninken and two other ninken on his heels "Hageshi, Sa..Sakura-chan mentioned the other day about converting one of the rooms into a playroom, should I get things and remind her about it" Chojuro asked.

Using the ninken that was his girlfriends favorite and biggest cuddle bug beyond the ninneko as a sounding board in hopes to make Sakura happy when she returned from her hospital shift, though before Hageshi could speak.

Someone joined him on their trek to the market to pick up the mattress and bed springs "Isn't it a bit early for you to be out and about" Tobirama the second Hokage and Shikaku, along with his son Shikamaru were walking together, obviously talking about tactics or something.

"Indeed and where is Sakura-san this morning" Shikaku cut in missing the look of annoyance on his son's face as they continued after the Mist Shinobi, who practically lived in the Leaf Village nowadays and only went back to Mist every few months for a month.

A sigh escaped from Shikamaru "Probably at the hospital Dad and really it's not that early" Shikamaru announced a slight sulk in his tone to his fathers and Tobirama's amusement, in the next moment Chojuro confirmed his suspicions.

"Hospital shift this morning and it's only 8:34, plus I had a couple of errands to ru..run for S..Sakura-chan" Chojuro explained easily knowing that he would have to wait until the trio went their separate ways to hear Hageshi's answer.

Tobirama nodded in understanding "At least you put jackets on them, even if those jackets aren't exactly appropriate, what's with the leather jackets anyway" the snowy haired former Hokage prodded in confusion never having seen such a ridiculous jacket.

"Ah that Anko-san and Morino-san at T&I had those hand sewn for Ganko and Tsuyoi, Sakura-san's also got one and wears it every time it gets a little to cold or when she wants to freak people out" the Nara Patriarch chuckled suddenly.

Having heard the story from his son, who'd heard it from Ino, because she'd been at the baby shower when Sakura had opened the box with the leather jackets from Anko and Ibiki "Yeah" the Nara Heir shrugged trudging along after his old man, the 2nd Hokage and Chojuro.

Eventually they had to go their separate ways as Chojuro turned into a furniture store "For your question earlier Chojuro, I would do it to make Sakura-sama happy" the albino basset hound saw his chance to answer the question.

Chojuro nodded and after getting the two mattresses and box springs, headed for another store, got a half door for the playroom, some plastic to put down and paint, in dark pink, blue, silver, orange and russet red to paint the room and door.

Then he was on his way home and found two unexpected visitors standing about in front of the house "Where have you been" Zabuza turned and spoke in a gruff tone at Chojuro's appearance at the door he and Sakura had moved into.

"Obviously the market Zabuza-sama, you know barking orders at people isn't going to work very well for you anymore" Haku shook his head at his master as the door was unlocked and they were let into the house, only to find it completely empty.

Which brought up another question "And where's the girl, thought she'd be here waiting for you" the raven haired former Rogue frowned deeply as he settled on a couch with his apprentice, while waiting for Chojuro to put things away and let Ganko and Tsuyoi out of their carriers.

And place them in their playpen "Was at the market, Sakura-chan decided that it was time to transition Tsuyoi-chan and G..Ganko-kun to real beds and sh..she had a hospital shift this morning" the blue haired nineteen year old admitted upon settling on the opposite couch.

Haku tapped his lip in thought and before Zabuza could ask "Do you think she'd mind if we read those books she wrote about what happened to her, we're trying but we still don't understand the full scope of the situation that happened after we died" the younger raven haired teen asked.

In the next moment they both had their answer as the dual Mist/Leaf Shinobi hopped up from the couch and vanished down the hall to wherever and five minutes later he returned with five books in hand "Sa..Sakura-chan won't mind so l..long as you return them" Chojuro reminded.

Holding out the books that had been painstakingly written "Thank you and we will so tell the girl not to worry her pretty little head about them" Zabuza snorted lightly taking the books carefully, knowing better than to mistreat them.

"Exactly and we'll return them in a few days once we're finished or earlier if we get done ahead of time" Haku waved leaving Chojuro alone again with only Ganko and Tsuyoi as company, not that he minded, though it wasn't long before someone came knocking.

This time it was Minato and Kushina "Kakashi-kun and Mei-san had business to attend, so they left Hisoi and Hosomi in our care, but we thought we'd come over and let them play with Ganko and Tsuyoi, where's Sakura-san though" Minato glanced around not spotting the pinkette.

"Probably a hospital shift and here you go Hisoi-kun, Hosomi-chan, aww their so adorable and I can't wait to have my own little ones again and this time I'll be able to watch them grow up" Kushina squealed softly when the quartet of toddlers began playing with each other.

Chojuro smiled at the scene as well and took a quick photo to put in the album later knowing that his girlfriend would like this particular one "Y..Your right she ha..had a hospital shift this morning" the nineteen year old nodded at Kushina's answer of where Sakura was.

Minato blinked "I see and what have you done so far this morning while she's been gone Chojuro-san" the blonde settled on the couch with Kushina once she managed to drag her eyes and feet away from the playpen filled with adorable toddlers.

"Don't act like you don't already know Minato-kun since we ran into Tobirama-san a little bit ago you know" the red head huffed in amusement and Minato's lips twitched upwards in light amusement but they waited for Chojuro to answer them.

And he did "Went to the market and got Tsuy..Tsuyoi and Ganko real beds and some things for the ro..room Sakura-chan wants to convert into a playroom, a half door, p..paint in her preferred colors and plastic to prevent the p..paint from getting on the floor" Chojuro announced.

Neither of the duo before him were expecting the extra bit "Let me guess Sakura-san doesn't know you did that" Minato chuckled lightly and chuckled a little more when Chojuro shook his head proving him right.

"Either way I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan is gonna like that you did that, less work for her" Kushina bounced lightly as they settled back on the couch and got comfortable, even going so far as to read for a bit until it was lunch time, Mei, Kakashi, Ao and Karin showed up.

Lunch was cooked and eaten before Chojuro found himself alone with Ganko and Tsuyoi again for a few more hours until Sakura returned a couple hours before dinner "Thank god that shift was a nightmare" Sakura trudged tiredly into the house.

Glad that she didn't have to tackle climbing stairs to reach her home anymore when she was exhausted, another perk to moving into the house, no more bloody stairs "Is everything al..alright Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked holding off on telling his girlfriend all he'd gotten.

Sakura flopped down in the nook that was attached to their kitchen "Peachy Chojuro-kun it's just what the hel…heck is up with fully grown men acting like little babies when they need to get their immunization shots ugh, had to body tackle someone and hold him down" the pinkette grumbled.

"And another I had to point blank knock out, pinch a nerve in the back of his neck and tie him down to a chair so that he couldn't get away, not only that the nursing home residents in the hospital, someone forgot to give one of them pudding and the old lady went crazy" Sakura sighed.

Laying her head down on the table that was fitted into the nook, Chojuro blinked "I have some news that will cheer you up, tomorrow when you feel up to it we can get started on converting one of the rooms to the playroom you said you wanted to, I got some things for that" the blue haired nineteen year old said.

Immediately Sakura felt as happy once again "Not only that, but during their nap I got Ganko and Tsuyoi started on the transitioning process for their ne..new beds, also Zabuza-senpai and H..Haku-san borrowed your dia..diaries to better understand you" Chojuro finished.

Just like that all her worries melted away "Don't know how I would survive without you Chojuro-kun" the fuscia haired teen mother of two rose and walked the few feet to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his lips.

And it felt like the perfect moment "I w..wouldn't know ho..how to survive wi..without you either Sakura-chan, that's why I'd like to ask that when you come of age would you marry me and m..make me the luckiest guy in the wo..world" the blue haired nineteen year old asked.

Kneeling and holding out that little box he kept on him at all times within was that ring with pink diamonds and opals on either side on a silver band, her hands flew to her cheeks as tears welled up within her emerald orbs before she managed to choke out her answer overwhelmed with emotion.

"O..Of course I..I will Chojuro-kun l..like you n..need to even be worried cause I've thou..thought of no one else but you si..since this whole thing started" Sakura sniffled as her tears spilled over and poured down her face in rivers to drip to the tiles of their kitchen floor.

Then she was being hugged and warm lips were being pressed to her own as they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple in their very first house to themselves, the door swinging open interrupted their moment, followed by Naruto and Sasuke popping into the kitchen.

Both teen boys paused at the sight of their adopted sisters tears "Why are you crying Sakura-chan" Naruto asked cautiously looking around carefully and spying his adopted niece and nephew, they were fine, then he settled his gaze on Chojuro.

It was his adopted brother that spotted it "What's going on" Sasuke narrowed his ebony irises on the little box in Chojuro's hand, more specifically what was in the little box before directing his gaze to his adopted sister.

Who burst out in excitement "Chojuro proposed we're gonna get married when I turn eighteen" Sakura clapped happily pressing another kiss to her now fiance's lips never mind that Naruto and Sasuke turned away in embarrassment before flouncing towards the fridge to pull out ingredients for dinner.

Forgetting all about her exhaustion in her excitement and leaving Chojuro to face her adopted brothers alone for the moment "R..Right it seemed l..like the pe..perfect moment to do so and I..I took the opportunity to ask Sakura-chan for her hand" the blue haired teen cleared his throat.

As both teenage boys advanced on him only to feel their hands on his back and they were praising him "Good it's about time you did Chojuro cause we all know that you love Sakura-chan and would never do anything to hurt her" the blonde exclaimed happy for his adopted sister.

"Exactly you have our permission, now all that's left is to ask for permission from Dad and Mom" the ebony haired teen sniggered quietly not wanting to ruin his adopted sisters apparent happiness as she flitted about the kitchen cooking dinner for the lot of them.

Still distracted as she was the nineteen year old decided to inform the duo "Actually Mizukage-sama and K..Kakashi-san was the one who sent me this, s..so I'm guessing this was their permission to a..ask for Sakura-chan's hand" Chojuro lowered his voice as he spoke.

Finishing just as she jumped to his side and held out her hand "It's customary for the guy to put the ring on the girls finger after asking for her to marry him" Sakura informed him gleefully after a moment she had a couple minutes after all.

Once that ring was settled upon her finger, she pecked him once again on the lips then bounced quite happily back to the stove to finish up making dinner and as she was plating it up while her two adopted brothers collected Tsuyoi and Ganko, Mei, Kakashi, Ao, Karin, Hisoi and Hosomi showed up to eat dinner.

The first one to notice the ring settled upon her finger was Ao and his steely blue eye widened in response as he nearly choked on his tea "Is that what I think it is" Ao pointed at the ring drawing everyone's attention to it, except for Naruto and Sasuke, who already knew.

Sakura smiled a smile that left little doubts as to what it was "Good heavens I know we sent that ring to you which was basically permission but we didn't think you'd do it so soon after" Mei practically shrieked getting a little to hyped up for her pregnant body.

"Mei-chan it's okay you should have expected that Chojuro-kun would make a move sooner rather than later" Kakashi chuckled not the least bit put out that his adopted daughter was now engaged and would start planning her big day down the road.

Though he was worried about his wife, who winced and held her stomach "Are you okay Mizukage-sama" Karin was immediately concerned because it seemed to her like the pain lasted a little to long on the woman's face before it faded and Mei finally relaxed in the chair.

As the excitement regarding her engagement began winding down Sakura's exhaustion slowly started coming back and hitting her hard to the point even though she was an experienced medic couldn't read the signs of a woman going into labor.

Poor Mei would be in for a long rough night as it was a slow labor with several hours of body wracking pain while her muscles worked to give birth to her second daughter "I'm fine anyway I'm happy for you Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman straightened.

Relieved that the pain in her abdomen was going away "Quite just make sure you take care of her Chojuro" the gruff hunter nin who took his position as honorary uncle and godfather of the girls children very seriously.

Chojuro nodded hastily "Don't think you have to worry Ao, we all know that he would never do anything to hurt Sakura anyway" Sasuke piped in glad for a chance to enter the conversation, while simultaneously eyeing his adoptive mother in concern.

Even his goofy blonde adopted brother was doing the same "Yeah, yeah that's why they make the best couple cause they never argue and Sakura-chan's always happy with Chojuro" Naruto nodded in agreement to Sasuke's statement.

Karin felt a little left out "Don't worry Karin-chan someone will come along for you someday just got to be patient" the pinkette assured Karin lightly and patted the mother to be on the hand gently as they continued eating dinner.

"Right well thanks for letting me come eat dinner again, I'm learning and it's taking time and soon I'll be cooking my own meals" the red head stood once she was finished eating and hurriedly left needing some time alone to herself.

No one blamed her, she went from having no one to a lot of people caring about her well-being but what girls always wished for was to have someone who would love them wholeheartedly and call that person theirs.

It wasn't more than ten minutes after her departure that Kakashi, Mei with Hisoi and Hosomi, along with Ao, Naruto and Sasuke left leaving Sakura, Chojuro, Ganko and Tsuyoi alone in their very big house to take showers or give baths, get dressed for bed, read to the twins and finally go to sleep.

Several hours later a horrendous scream that sounded like someone was being murdered filled the Uchiha Compound waking everyone within distance of the house, which was practically everyone who'd moved into the old Compound.

That was a scream only those that had experienced that particular pain knew "Mom's gone into labor" Sakura was awake and fully alert in five seconds flat as she threw on a yukata and hurried for the door, sliding into her sandals before flying out of the house.

And two over where the screaming sounds continued from a woman in labor, stood in front of the house were Naruto and Sasuke and they nearly got slammed in the faces when the front door swung open forcefully and Kakashi emerged carrying Mei in his arms.

"Why is it always at night that you guys go into labor" Naruto pouted but didn't put up much fuss as they started running down the darkened streets of the Leaf Village to the hospital so that Mei could have her baby there.

Partway to the hospital Chojuro joined them carrying the hand knitted baby bag full of things for Semaku as a welcome to the world gift and Sakura thanked the kami that she managed to get everything finished in time while Ao stayed with the quartet of children.

"Dope seriously you know women don't get to choose what time they go into labor" Sasuke snorted nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to keep up with his adoptive parents, adopted sister and Chojuro.

All of whom had bypassed the both of them as they ran the rest of the way to the hospital where Mei was admitted in and assigned a room and a medic to help her deliver her baby when it came time for that, but for now there was a wait time.

So the lot of them settled out in the hall, except for Kakashi and Sakura, they stayed there clear up to noon before taking a quick break to eat and check up on everyone and tell them what was going on before returning to the hospital.

It was around 4 in the evening, Mei was exhausted by that point as it had been a long excruciatingly painful labor, that the medics told her to push and push she did until at exactly 4:35 in the evening Semaku Hatake was born and taken away to be cleaned up.

Not long after that and taking a quick picture of the newest little Hatake in her mothers arms, who was being held by her father, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Chojuro headed home for a late dinner, tell everyone that Semaku had finally been born, take late baths or showers and go to bed to get some sleep knowing it would be a hectic few days.


	16. Getting Serious

Like she'd thought the next five days were hectic what with going around and telling people of Semaku's birth and her own engagement and finding out that her Shishou had finally gotten pregnant the village was in a literal uproar.

Until a week after that everything finally began settling down allowing everyone to relax and take a much needed break, which included Mei and Kakashi who were trying to adjust to now physically having Semaku out in the world.

Hisoi and Hosomi had been over a lot more after the littlest Hatake's birth as they weren't taking their newest sibling very well just yet "I kind of f..feel bad for them d..do you think they'll ever understand Sakura-chan" everyone was worried about the duo especially Chojuro.

"They will Chojuro-kun it just takes time and giving these two lots of attention" Sakura smiled lightly feeling for the two herself but knowing that all they needed was to know that they weren't being replaced, but until Semaku was on a proper routine it was difficult for Kakashi and Mei to split their time.

Ganko and Tsuyoi had also noticed that something had changed but weren't to horribly put out that there was a new baby as everyone kept telling them what the crying/screaming thing was their Grandma liked to carry around in her arms or Grandpa when Grandma was to tired.

Chojuro's eyes softened and lifted Hosomi into his arms while Karin who was still nearly a permanent fixture in their house not that they minded lifted Hisoi "Just wonder if I ever find someone and have another kid with them if it will be like that as well" Karin frowned lightly.

For once Sakura didn't have an answer for her "Every family is different some children get super excited about having a little sibling, some reject their sibling and eventually warm up to them later on once everything has calmed down because they feel as if their being ignored" the pinkette said.

Karin blinked and bounced the little auburn haired boy in her arms "Are twins more difficult to manage Haruno, sorry the door was open, thought I'd pop by and see you while Iruka was teaching his kiddies at the academy" Anko popped in the living room suddenly.

Carefully snagging Tsuyoi from the playpen, Sakura nodded "Depends if you set up a routine and keep to it, it can be easy, but as they grow it get's harder because they get into anything and everything and it's hard to keep an eye on both of them at the same time" the fuscia haired girl explained.

Even Chojuro nodded his agreement "Wh..When they both turned two and were already starting to walk though wobbly they managed to disappear out of sight until Hageshi or one of the others found them where they weren't supposed to be" the blue haired nineteen year old admitted.

Anko's eyes nearly bulged out of her head "Make that plus four and you get four disappearing toddlers I guess no wonder you lot always looked tired before you ever started going on missions again" the purple haired woman grimaced.

Directing her gaze to her own stomach it wouldn't be to much longer before she and Iruka got to find out what they were having just a month and a half "If your wondering if I ever got impatient about waiting four months to find out what I was having I did" Sakura piped in with a smile.

Knowing how the woman felt "Hehehe guess that's a given for all pregnant women right Haruno" the special jonin on maternity leave rubbed the back of her head sheepishly only after setting Tsuyoi down in the playpen.

"Oh by the way I started working on the playroom, see I'm converting one of the rooms into something for the kids and so far we've got the door put up, I want to show you" the rose haired teen mother of two grinned suddenly.

Setting Ganko down so he could play in the playpen then leading the mother to be down the halls of her house to what had been dubbed the future playroom "Half door huh, I probably would have done that to and are you trying to make it look like a sunset" Anko blinked.

At the sight of the many colors, blue, pink, orange, silver, red "Kind of, Ganko, Tsuyoi, Hisoi and Hosomi are use to the colors, plus I won't raise my children on the stereotypical colors, not only that when Ganko and Tsuyoi turn 3 this is where I'm going to teach them things" Sakura clapped.

Being careful though because she didn't want to accidentally fling her ring off her finger "Your really gonna get married to that guy huh" brown eyes narrowed on the ring, sure she'd been told, but until that exact moment she hadn't really comprehended it.

Only after seeing how careful Sakura was with the ring that she'd been given did it truly click in her mind that the girl was now engaged "Mhm I love Chojuro, there will be no one else and how he proposed was so sweet" the emerald eyed teen sighed softly.

Looking for all the world as if she was content with the way her life was, even with Itachi Uchiha snooping around, they'd all caught him in the act after all, and trying to stir up trouble, that was besides the point, and could stay that way forever.

Nothing could touch the girl "Give me details Haruno, how did he propose actually, you guys only told us that you were gonna get married when you turned eighteen" Anko prodded wanting to know how Chojuro had actually proposed to his girlfriend.

She hummed lightly forest eyes sparkling in happiness "Well I'd just had a tough time of it at the hospital and I got home, he let me rant, then told me he'd gotten everything from the market, including things for the playroom, I told him that I wouldn't know how to survive without him" Sakura began her whole face brightening up.

"And I t..told Sakura-chan that I wouldn't know how to su..survive without her either and that's why when she comes of age I'd like to marry her and have her ma..make me the luckiest guy in the world" Chojuro recited coming around the corner to find out what was taking so long.

That gentle smile that she so adored on his lips and Anko could admit that the nineteen year old was perfect for her little friend, always had been, "I'm resolved" the purple haired woman nodded suddenly intending on making things easier on Iruka from there on out.

He had felt forced into the situation and now she couldn't blame him, she hadn't given him much choice in the matter after all and a relationship should be based on good communication, trust and love, if he was reluctant, though excited someone could come between them.

Not something she wanted to happen and plus she really did like Iruka and she wanted to show him that she did care and wanted their children to grow up in a world where their parents loved each other and not trying to live together without truly caring.

With that Anko saluted the engaged couple and disappeared in a poof of smoke to the academy to help Iruka out with the students all while promising herself that she'd be nice to the little kiddies, she was still a work in progress but she was determined to make things really work out.

Iruka was surprised at her appearance and even more surprised when she started helping him teach his students and he finally realized that she didn't just use him to have children, she did like him, but she struggled with expressing that sometimes, he to found his resolve to make their relationship work.

Left behind in the house were Chojuro and Sakura "W..What do you think she was resolved about Sakura-chan" the blue haired nineteen year old asked as they headed back into the living room to watch after the quartet of toddlers.

Obviously his fiancee knew because Sakura smiled a light smile "She's resolved to make Iruka-sensei see that she really does care about him, she probably went to the academy to help out and she'll be back by eventually to tell us her day" the pinkette giggled lightly.

Reaching for Hosomi when the girl began pouting, just as her parents entered the living room, in Mei's arms was Semaku and the little silver haired girl frowned like her honorary uncle, who coincidentally entered behind Mei and Kakashi.

"We're sorry for just barging in like this Sakura-chan" Kakashi began "But we were wondering if we could borrow a couple of the squad, Makishira and Yaketa will do, we have to return to Mist there's an emergency that Gengetsu-san can't deal with himself" he finished.

In a pleading tone of voice "And if you could…." Mei glanced down at her now only week old daughter "Care for her and them while we're gone" she grimaced, it was going to be extremely hard going off and leaving her baby's behind for however long was necessary.

Thank kami for her advisor "I'll be staying here of course to help out where needed" Ao announced his presence, in his arms were a couple of scrolls, intending on taking over one of the empty rooms for a bit to help keep an eye on the toddlers.

Sakura shared a look with her fiance "Course we don't mind Mom, Dad, before you go though, spend a few minutes with them, it will help I promise" Sakura nodded her head at the fraternal Hatake twins, who were becoming grumpier by the minute.

Though when their parents passed over their newest sibling to their big sister and reached for them, they were definitely happier to get some cuddles for themselves for a few minutes "Thank you Sakura-chan" the silver haired copy ninja breathed out a sigh of relief.

Grateful that his adopted daughter was so understanding "Makishira and Y..Yaketa right I'll go get them" Chojuro vanished down the hall to the partially done room that the ninken and two growing ninneko resided in.

Both the Bulldog and Siberian Husky were stood at the ready having heard their names from all the way in the living room "Going on a mission with Kakashi-sama this is exciting" Makishira was practically bouncing along full of energy.

While the Siberian Husky was a little more refined in her excitement "It's an emergency and we have to be alert at all times Makishira" Yaketa stated firmly, exerting her authority over the bulldog that was her Squad mate, considering she was first beta.

Reigned in for the most part Makishira settled down "Alright we'll be off, Ao has all of Semaku-chan's things" the auburn haired woman who was the Mizukage hugged her adopted daughter, gave her first born children a little more love.

And then with Kakashi and two members of the Chaos Squad decked out in their jackets and headbands around their neck, on their heels, headed out the door on a straight path to the gates to get on their way to the Mist Village to deal with whatever problem had popped up.

Mere moments after their departure "Can I choose any room" the gruff hunter nin cleared his throat wanting to get set up so that he wouldn't have to do it later and help keep an eye on the kids while Sakura and Chojuro did whatever they did during the day.

"Yes Ao you can pick any room that's not the Chaos Squads or the playroom, come on Hisoi-kun do you want to come with Nee-chan" Sakura giggled after passing Semaku over to her fiance and gently tossed the little boy in the air.

Then hefted Hosomi into her arms when the little silver haired girl demanded it, before the three of them vanished to some part of the house, probably the bedroom, Karin on her heels "Right guess it's just us for the moment huh G..Ganko, Ts..Tsuyoi-chan, Semaku-chan" Chojuro glanced down.

Into heterochromatic onyx/green eyes as Semaku stared up at him, her auburn hair, short but untamable for the moment "Dada, Dada want hold pwease" and suddenly Tsuyoi wanted to be held as well to be closer to her newest family member.

Chojuro gulped wondering how he was supposed to manage this new development, then after taking a deep breath shifted Semaku to one arm and hefted the little pink haired girl into his free arm while simultaneously sitting down.

Tsuyoi was in awe of the tiny baby in her Daddy's arms and gently poked Semaku's nose before erupting into quiet giggles when the little auburn haired girl sneezed "Look at that Chojuro you're a natural" Ao returned and couldn't resist teasing his former partner.

Or snapping a quick photo as everyone in the family was prone to doing knowing that Sakura loved to add new pictures to her photo album every day, Chojuro to his relief only flushed mildly in response before Ao's attention was taken away by Ganko.

Who raised his arms "Hold to" and demanded to be picked up by his godfather, Ao was quick to relent and hefted the little dark blonde, dark emerald eyed boy into his arms before sitting down on Chojuro's other side so both Haruno twins could see their new family member.

So when Karin, Sakura and the fraternal Hatake twins returned it was to the sight of two, two almost three year old toddlers oohing and awing over Semaku Hatake and being unbelievably gentle with the tiny little girl that it made Hisoi and Hosomi jealous.

Now even their niece and nephew not that they knew who they were in regards of relationship status yet were taken with their new little sibling "Mine" and that started the first fight between the Hatake Twins ever.

"No mine" Hisoi shot back at his sister and pinched her causing tears to well up in Hosomi's green eyes only for her to pinch him right back, Sakura blinked and quickly separated the duo by handing Hisoi to Karin.

Even Ao was shocked at the sudden fight "She's both of yours sibling Hisoi-kun, Hosomi-chan" Sakura took the two to task, complete with scolding tone, the fight quickly ended after that because neither Hosomi or Hisoi wanted to be in trouble with their big sister.

"Has that ever happened before" Karin asked once the two were placed in the playpen for a few minutes, Sakura shook her head looking between the two fearful that they were suddenly going to start fighting again.

It was to her relief though that the siblings hugged and apologized to one another in their own adorable way and quickly snapped another photo to put in the album "Perhaps now they'll be a l..little more amenable to ac..accepting Semaku-chan" the nineteen year old commented lightly.

Ao nodded his agreement to the comment "Only way to find out, I'll take these two out for a bit, try having them interact with Semaku now" the gruff hunter nin rose, with a toddler on each of his hips, then vanished out the door.

Sakura waited a few minutes before turning her attention on Hisoi and Hosomi "Do you want to see your little sister now" the pinkette raised a slender brow on the duo who were quiet and not making as much noise as they usually were.

"Yeah, yeah pwease Saku-nee-chan" onyx eyes peered up at her tearfully, obviously both of them thought they were still in trouble and that's why they were trying to be on their very best behavior so they didn't get into even more.

They absolutely hated getting into trouble with their older siblings or worse their parents and heaven forbid if their Honorary Uncle scolded them then the water works really began "Pwease Nee-chan" Hosomi raised her arms in a silent plea.

Chojuro held positively still as both the fraternal Hatake twins were placed on the couch "Is it gonna work you think Sakura-chan" the crimson haired teen mother to be wrung her hands eyeing the Hatake siblings nervously.

Because she definitely didn't want another fight to break out amongst them or for the littlest Hatake to cry or scream because then it would be hard to calm her down again, Sakura was just as nervous but to their relief.

It seemed as if Hosomi and Hisoi were finally warming up to their newest sibling and were taking care to be gentle like they'd seen Ganko and Tsuyoi being so as to avoid upsetting Semaku "Ours" both twins chimed in, in unrehearsed sync.

As they settled as close as possible to their younger sibling, which was basically cuddled into Chojuro's sides, who let out a quiet sigh of relief "Y..You go on Sakura-chan, K..Karin-chan, I'll handle them for a little bit" Chojuro nudged the two girls off.

So they could work on the playroom for a bit until Semaku needed to be fed or changed, so when Ao returned with Ganko and Tsuyoi, it was to a quiet house, Hisoi and Hosomi were playing in their playpen, Karin had left, Chojuro was still holding Semaku.

Who was napping and Sakura was knitting and humming at the same time "Did it work" Ao questioned immediately after setting his godchildren down in the playpen and then getting comfortable on the couch opposite the duo.

At his question they both nodded "Good now maybe things will be easier when Mizukage-sama and Kakashi-san return" the blue haired male leaned back relaxing for a short time until Semaku woke from her nap demanding food with a loud cry.

Once Semaku had been fed and changed, she was put in the crib to take another nap "Have you two thought about any sort of plan for your wedding" Ao prodded suddenly the engaged couple jolted in response and looked at him with wide eyes.

Clearly neither of them had started planning their wedding "Er not exactly, everything's been so hectic since we got engaged that we just haven't had much time, when things settle down a little more we'll start planning" Sakura cleared her throat nervously.

It had been easy to help Mei with her wedding but when it came to her own she got nervous "R..Relax Saku..Sakura-chan I'm not pushing you n..nor is Ao" the nineteen year old came to her rescue like he usually did and she relaxed.

Finished questioning the duo for now, because he knew they were right, Ao sat back once more and silence blanketed them for a couple more hours until it was lunch time, where Karin and surprisingly Sakumo joined them.

"Just a shocker really that my boy now has three children, I never even thought it possible considering how serious he used to be when he was a young one" Sakumo shook his head eyeing the trio of Hatake siblings.

Ao snorted to the children's amusement "Like you never thought he could be so goofy either" the hunter nin scoffed under his breath "However he does know how to take responsibility for his actions" Ao relented at the glare being sent at him.

From Sakura "Indeed and we won't have him or you or anyone else changing themselves because if we can't accept you as you are then we don't deserve to know you" the fuscia haired mother of two announced.

"You really are something else Sakura-chan" Karin shook her head lightly, helping out when she could with Semaku, who was situated between her and Ao, she was glad though that Sakura and Chojuro had accepted her as full heartedly as they did.

Because she wasn't certain where she'd be if they hadn't or what would have happened to her in the end, most likely Orochimaru would have found her and dragged her back to his base and she was glad that she'd come to the Leaf Village all the more because of it.

Sakura smiled lightly "Th..That's why I lo..love her so much b..because Sakura-chan never does anything y..you expect her to do" Chojuro piped in squeezing her hand beneath the table as they ate before cleaning up.

Which was a lot harder than it looked because having four toddlers and one baby to clean up, change and put down for naps was not easy so when Sakura, Chojuro and Ao finally managed to get the quintet of children asleep, they were tired out and ready for a nap themselves.

Karin saw that "Go ahead you guys I'm just gonna go back to mine and take a nap to" they weren't the only ones exhausted, it was a chore getting out of bed nowadays for herself and quickly hurried back to her own house.

Taking the chance, Ao hid his yawn well and disappeared to the room he'd taken over for however long it took Mei and Kakashi to deal with whatever problem had come up and got into the bed he'd brought from his own.

He wasn't the only one Sakura and Chojuro did as well only after peeking in on the five children, and summoning Tosha to alert them of any trouble in case they didn't wake up when any of them started crying flopped down into bed.

"Don't worry so much Sakura-chan, Tosha will make sure nothing happens meow" the lavender furred siamese cat purred softly as she was hugged to her summoners chest, then the ninneko padded into the bedroom to cuddle with the little ones.

All was silent in the house for twenty minutes as everyone took an afternoon nap, exhausted from the amount of work they'd been doing lately, until the sound of the door swinging open and slamming into a wall woke Ao, who was always alert.

"Don't you know how to knock" he grumbled as he glowered at Zabuza and Haku, he usually wouldn't mind people walking in without knocking, but this time he wasn't very appreciative of his nap being disturbed.

Both revived males stares at him "You always such a charming person in the afternoon" Zabuza snorted though he lowered his tone partway through his question at the warning glance that came from the blue haired man.

"We came to return Sakura's diaries, I swear we didn't know that you were all asleep and for that we apologize for disturbing you" Haku apologized on behalf of himself and Zabuza, then handed over the five diaries to Ao, knowing they would be handed over to Sakura once they all woke.

Zabuza grimaced "Right and we'll warn everyone else to stay away for awhile so you don't get disturbed again" the raven haired male shrugged just glad that he was no longer getting glared at thanks to Haku.

He was glad the boy had been given a second chance as well alongside himself "Yes so have a good rest of the day" the younger raven haired teen nodded lightly, then the both of them were shutting the door quietly behind him.

Relieved that no one else had gotten disturbed especially the children, Ao set the five diaries on the table that Sakura used then vanished back to the bedroom to get a little more rest before the quintet of children demanded attention.

Which was less than forty minutes later, a whole hour basically that they napped, Semaku was once again fed, bathed and changed before being snuggled into Ao's arms, while Ganko, Tsuyoi, Hisoi and Hosomi were placed in their playpen to play.

Chojuro was left in the living room with Tosha who wasn't quite ready to return to her world yet to help keep an eye on the four toddlers, while Sakura vanished to work on the playroom some more until it was time for dinner.

"Don't know how you do it Haruno, manage not one or even two or three but five little punks in a single day" Anko, who was that nights guest since Karin had went out to get curry from the tea shop and wanted to eat alone, said.

Sakura didn't know how she or anyone else did it either so shrugged "Not easy that's all I'll say Anko-san, plus their all still getting use to the changes that's been going on lately as well so their a little harder to settle down" the pinkette stated.

Anko shrugged herself "So you really don't mind if I start hanging around a lot more" the purple haired special jonin on maternity leave eyed the pink haired Chunin mother of two with a hopeful expression in her soft brown eyes.

"N..Not at all Anko-san y..your welcome around anytime" Chojuro took the initiative on that front knowing that's what Sakura would have said anyway and she adored him more for it all the same, either way it was a win/win situation for him.

Because suddenly she was there pressed into his side with the happiest expression she could muster before Ganko threw his sippy cup and she had to go fetch it and clean up the mess then refill it with the lukewarm peppermint tea "Honestly" Ao shook his head.

It was a wonder how Sakura was even able to keep the house clean at all "Ugh and I have a hospital shift tonight to, my sleep schedule is gonna be so messed up it's not even funny" the fuscia haired teen sighed.

Neither Ao or Anko commented not wanting to upset the girl but Chojuro like usual had an answer "Then ju..just leave things up to me until y..you are able to sleep through the night again and I'll get th..things done around the house and ha..handle the children" the nineteen year old piped in.

Ao couldn't stop the smirk "He'll also have me helping out where needed" he followed after his former partners lead to make Sakura a very happy girl as they finished up dinner and the kids were taken away for baths and dressed in their pj's.

"See you tomorrow Haruno, Mist Dude's" the special jonin saluted heading for the door, one of these days she would have to start calling them by their first names, but that would be for a later time as the house settled down.

Then at exactly midnight and catching a couple of zzz's at Chojuro's suggestion Sakura padded off for her night shift at the hospital and returned to the house at eight when the house was only just waking up looking as if her very soul had been sucked out of her.

"What happened Sakura-chan" Naruto and his biological parents who were that mornings guests, because Kushina couldn't settle on anything to cook and Sakura's was the go to place for meals if they didn't want to cook, were horrified at her zombified appearance.

Sakura as tired as she was nearly walked by the blonde until her mind registered the fact that there was other people sitting at the breakfast nook "Night sh…shift at the hospital, it was crazy like usual" the rosette yawned.

Practically falling over her feet as she tried and failed to stay awake "That's awful, why don't you go get some sleep Sakura-chan, we'll help Chojuro with the kids" Kushina immediately took charge, Sakura was practically family anyway so they were obligated to help out when needed.

And it was obvious the help was needed and very appreciated "Quite, Naruto-kun can show us the ropes" Minato nodded his head in agreement while Chojuro ushered Sakura off to their bedroom so that she could sleep and regain the massive amounts of chakra that she'd used.

"Poor Sakura-ch..chan" Chojuro shook his head upon returning to the kitchen to finish making breakfast for everyone, she'd been asleep even before her head ever hit the pillow and he was left to tuck her in while Hageshi took the chance to cuddle with his Mistress.

Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Ao could understand "Are the night shifts at the hospital usually that crazy" the older blonde questioned, she'd looked miserable and he couldn't imagine what had truly gone on in the night.

Chojuro winced and Ao grimaced "Usually, some of the medics at the hospital here in Leaf are very incompetent and make mistakes often to the point where Sakura has to go and fix their mistakes on the command of the Head Medic" the hunter nin explained.

Feeding Semaku so that Chojuro could focus on eating "Yikes poor Sakura-chan, by the way when you guys go to Mist will she be working at the hospital there as well, just wondering you know" the pregnant red head questioned.

"The H..Head Medic there intends on making S..Sakura-chan her assistant, which adds more to her workload other than he..healing she'll be dealing with paperwork" the nineteen year old nodded in answer.

Naruto grimaced "How will she even have time to spend time with Ganko and Tsuyoi if she's working all the time" the younger blonde at the breakfast nook was confused, until he realized that it wouldn't be all the time, just when she was really needed.

With that breakfast was finished, and with Naruto's help the dishes were washed, dried and put away, Kushina and Ao helped with the toddlers and Minato kept an eye on Semaku until it was time for the little girl to take a nap before the whole lot of them flopped down on couches.

"Yeesh you lot look as if you've been put through the ringer, where's Sakura, need to talk to her" Ino promptly appeared as soon as they'd gotten comfortable, Ao was tempted to groan at the Yamanaka Heiress and throw her out.

She must have caught sight of the annoyance on his face "Never mind I can wait until later" and quickly bowed out, closing the door quietly behind her so as to avoid disturbing the children or her friend who was still sleeping to Ao and Kushina's relief.

~Meanwhile~

Outside the gates of the Uchiha Compound watching the houses or rather one that housed his biological children and their mother was Itachi Uchiha , by his side was his former Akatsuki partner Kisame Hoshigaki.

"She's never going to go for it Itachi-kun, and your explanation for why you did it is lackluster, pretty sure Haruno already knows that you have some sort of illness and she won't take that as an excuse" Kisame was trying to sway him from his decision.

But the raven haired male shook his head "Perhaps not, what else am I to tell her Kisame, I don't have much time left as it is and she won't even go within five feet of me or you….and if I try to approach anyone else she hangs around they glare at me it's uncomfortable" Itachi said.

Kisame sighed "Look we don't really know why we did it exactly because making your little brother suffer also isn't a valid excuse and besides we both know that it was all just a ruse and you were a double agent this entire time, that's why you got off scott free" the blue man snorted.

Itachi curled his lip in response "A lot of good that's doing me now, I just don't know what possessed me to do that actually, perhaps I wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't alone when I eventually did pass, but I didn't expect her to turn her attention onto someone else completely" the Uchiha Heir sighed.

That was it, his true reason, but back then he couldn't say it because he was confused and trying to play the part of the criminal and now when he actually had a chance to explain nobody would let him and it was to put it mildly extremely frustrating.

"Only thing you can do is keep trying, Haruno, no Sakura can't keep a grudge forever and she's bound to seek you out eventually to get an answer for why, just have to be patient" then the rogue from the Mist Village was gone getting as far away from the Uchiha Compound as possible.

Because he certainly didn't want to get caught where he wasn't supposed to be or scolded or worse punished for being there, Itachi was quick to hurry off himself, after shooting one last look at the house and inwardly reminding himself to be patient about the whole thing.

Four hours later at noon, Sakura trudged into the kitchen just as Chojuro with the help of Kushina was putting lunch on the table "Afternoon Sakura-san" Minato was the first one to spot her as she flopped down in a seat next to Karin.

Just four hours and she no longer looked like she'd had her soul sucked out of her "Well at least you won't have to struggle to correct your sleeping schedule if you manage to stay awake the rest of the day" Ao commented.

"Right and afternoon Minato-san, Chojuro-kun, Karin-chan, Naruto, Kushina-san, Ao, my lovelies, Hisoi-kun, Hosomi-chan and Semaku-chan" Sakura greeted everyone at the same time while popping up from her seat for a moment.

Bent over her two children Ganko and Tsuyoi to press kisses to their cheeks, hug Hisoi and Hosomi, snuggle Semaku, kiss Chojuro on the cheek, hug Naruto before plopping down in her previous seat five minutes later once her greetings were all done.

And before she could even ask "They were no trouble and easy to settle down after breakfast" Kushina piped in plating up the food for the four toddlers first, while Chojuro made up a bottle for Semaku before the others were able to hop up and get their own plate.

Sakura being the first one and she made Karin's plate "Appreciate it Sakura-chan, it's getting harder to move around or hop up at someone's call nowadays, now I know how Mizukage-sama felt" Karin eyed her rounded belly with a pained look.

She couldn't even imagine what it had been like at only the age of thirteen and having twins right on the first go round of it "Did you have any trouble sleeping" Chojuro was concerned, sometimes if left alone Sakura would sleep through the entire day and night.

And he had to wonder if nightmares weren't still bothering her "None Chojuro-kun so no worries and yeah Karin so don't worry about it, I'm happy to help, so did anything happen while I was asleep" the pinkette glanced around.

Just as she'd thought "Yamanaka-san came by she needed to speak with you about something" Ao nodded when her gaze landed on him, they all knew in the next moment that the minute they were done eating Sakura would be off to visit her friend and find out what was wrong.

"Got to wonder Sakura-chan do you ever take a break for yourself" Naruto shook his head seeing the decision plain on her face in regards to that matter, Sakura snorted lightly but shook her head as well before focusing on helping the children eat when she finished herself.

Soon enough the table was being cleared of dishes "I'm taking these two with me, have Hisoi-kun and Hosomi-chan nap with Semaku-chan, it will help them bond" the fuscia haired teen mother of two hefted her toddlers into her arms forgoing having one of the pack go with her.

As they'd been working just as hard and hadn't had much of a break lately like herself, then was out the door "Maybe your right Naruto-kun, that Sakura-san puts others before herself, it's a wonder she hasn't run herself ragged" the older blonde in the room shook his head.

"Minato-kun one thing you should know about mothers is that they always put their children first and sometimes that stems off into nearly forgetting about ones own self that's why Sakura-chan has Chojuro-kun and the rest of her family to make sure she gets taken care of" the older pregnant red head tsked reminding them all.

Of Ao, Chojuro and everyone else's presence "Yeah, yeah we all help out when Sakura-chan or someone else needs it" the younger blonde nodded in agreement baby blue eyes lit up in excitement at being able to contribute.

"Correct, besides Sakura despite how strong she seems is still very delicate, it doesn't happen all that often, but if someone she's not familiar with raises their hand in her direction, she flinches" the gruff hunter nin commented.

While his former partner grimaced "Which brings back nightmares, but like Ao said it doesn't happen all that often anymore, in the early stages of her pregnancy it was pretty ba..bad" the blue haired nineteen year old explained.

Informing the older couple lightly, allowing them a bit of insight of what it was like for his now fiancee, he still couldn't believe he could call her that, he didn't regret proposing though "Sakura-chan just goes above and beyond doesn't she" the younger pregnant red head sighed.

Everyone nodded in sync on that because they'd all seen the pinkette be completely selfless in regards to someone else's well being and how far she'd go to make sure that person was comfortable, herself being one of those people.

Not long after that, after splitting up after the trio of Hatake children were put down to nap together on Sakura's suggestion for bonding time, because Hisoi and Hosomi were taking things seriously in regards to their sibling they wouldn't hurt her, Sakura returned.

Ganko and Tsuyoi attached to her hips on her heels was Anko and Kurenai "Sorry for barging in, we're gonna help Haruno finish up the playroom while those five nap" Anko waved at Chojuro before vanishing down the hall.

"Honestly Anko, you should start calling her by her first name" Kurenai shook her head following after the purple haired special jonin and nodding her head politely at Chojuro while Sakura veered off to the right towards her fiance.

A smile on her lips "I think tomorrow we might be able to sit down and plan some things for our wedding after I turn eighteen" Sakura hummed softly, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek then passed over Tsuyoi and Ganko when they demanded to be held by their adoptive father.

He was smiling much like her as he greeted the duo "Are you two re..ready for a nap, yes you are, come on t..then nap time" Chojuro returned Sakura's affection with a kiss of his own before disappearing down the hall to put the duo down for their nap.

Transitioning them from the crib to a bed was going well and after ten minutes of laying with them, during this time in which Sakura had hurried after Anko and Kurenai to finish the playroom, both Ganko and Tsuyoi were sleeping soundly allowing Chojuro to return to the living room.

Eventually Ao returned from wherever he'd wandered off to just as Semaku woke with a loud angry cry "Don't worry I've got them" the hunter nin scrambled down the hall ahead of Chojuro, though by the time they both arrived all four toddlers were awake as well.

"I'll settle these four down to nap for a bit longer you take her" Chojuro took charge, Ao gently scooped Semaku into his arms and hurried for the bathroom attached to the couples room, while Chojuro turned his attention on the toddlers.

Who were calming down now that the noise level had died down, Hisoi and Hosomi were easy to settle back down and soon they were napping again, then he lay down on the mattress with Ganko and Tsuyoi, allowing them to cuddle into his side and drift off for their remaining nap.

Only took about five minutes that time as they were tired and five minutes after that Ao returned with Semaku "Everything okay in here" Sakura poked her head into the room, emerald orbs scanning every inch of it just to be sure and only seeing napping toddlers.

"Just fine Sakura we've got things handled here, though I think we're gonna take Semaku out into the living room for their remaining nap" Ao cleared his throat still holding a now no longer crying Semaku, though her face was red from her earlier bout of screaming.

Sakura nodded in acceptance "Okay then just holler if you need my help on anything" the pinkette said then disappeared back to the playroom to finish up, so that way the toddlers would have a room to play in and learn things as they grew.

Chojuro blew out a breath then eased himself out from beneath Ganko and Tsuyoi, then he and Ao with Semaku in arms returned to the living room, not long after that all four toddlers were once again playing in their playpen in the living room as well.

An hour before dinner Anko, Sakura and Kurenai appeared from the hallway "Playrooms all finished and man that is one gorgeous room" the purple haired special jonin on maternity leave whistled softly being mindful of the kids.

"I wonder Sakura-san perhaps before Mirai gets born if you'd help me clean out a spare room in my house and help me create a similar room, sometime whenever you can spare time actually" Kurenai set her beautiful ruby eyes on the young teenage mother of two.

Who was already nodding "Course Kurenai-sensei and yes Anko-chan, I'll help you do the same with your little munchkins, for now though gonna work on getting the backyard in working order and perhaps start planning a little of Chojuro's and I's wedding" the fuscia haired teen said.

Lifting Hosomi when the girl peered up at her "Thank you Sakura-san, for now I should get going" the beautiful raven haired woman nodded her head in acceptance before heading for the door to return to her own home and lover.

Anko however carefully plopped down on the couch "Iruka's gonna be busy planning out tomorrow's activities for his kids that I can join in on, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna eat here" Anko shrugged but it didn't look like anyone truly minded.

"By the way what did Yamanaka-san want earlier Sakura" the older blue haired male turned carefully to spy the pinkette, he had incredible timing with his question because she'd just been about to turn into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Only turning back at his question "Ah that, she wanted my help in choosing an outfit for her date with Sai, haven't met him yet, but she's totally in love with the guy, anything else" Sakura answered raising a slender brow afterwards, Ao shook his head and she vanished from sight.

Less than thirty minutes later with the door opening at least twice to admit Karin, followed by Mikoto, Byakuya and Sasuke into the house, Sakura returned to announce the dinner was ready, then hefted two of the toddlers into her arms.

"We were wondering Sakura-san if you had any suggestions to help Mikoto with her morning sickness" Byakuya asked once they were all sat down and eating while intermittently helping the children eat or drink their bottle of milk in Semaku's case.

Sasuke blinked at his step father and opened his mouth before Sakura could "Ginger tea" Sasuke burst out, Byakuya turned his attention on his wife's second born child "What Sakura was obsessed with it while pregnant so she taught all of us how to make it" the teen sulked.

Prompting the first round of giggles "I just don't think Byakuya-san was expecting you to know Sasuke" Sakura soothed the boys ruffled feathers to his biological mothers amusement "Any way Sasuke is right, Ginger tea will do the trick, plus saltine crackers or gingerbread cookies" she listed for effect.

"Either way thank you Sakura, it's been an absolute nightmare for the last week" the Uchiha Matriarch explained eating her food politely, she had been raised on manners and by acting polite it would teach the children how to be polite themselves.

In the next moment Byakuya decided to ask another question "This is just something Mikoto has been wondering, and we've heard from many people that you knit for children and…" the raven haired male didn't get to finish asking.

Because Sakura piped in "Yes I'll knit things for you Mikoto-chan and your two little ones, now question is do you want the colors gender neutral, since you don't know what your having yet or any color is acceptable" the rosette turned her attention on the woman.

Who was surprised at how easy it was to ask for things "Gender neutral so will you be able to finish everything in four months after I get an ultrasound to find out" Mikoto questioned lightly, glad that her request wasn't being rejected.

"Of course I knit a lot and once Mom and Dad come back things will calm down a lot more since Hisoi and Hosomi are more accepting of their newest family member" Sakura explained gently eyeing the Hatake siblings before focusing on finishing up.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement "Your something else Sakura, here let me help Chojuro" the raven haired teen hopped up and began collecting empty dishes to put in the sink, then started washing them.

"Thank you Sasuke the help is appreciated" Chojuro nodded rolling up his sleeves as well to rinse and dry when each dish was passed over to him making the process go that much faster so that the children could be cleaned up.

It didn't seem as if he had to worry "Let me help you Haruno with the punks, need to practice giving them a bath so I can do my own when they come out" Anko hopped up carefully and gently grabbed Hisoi from his high chair.

"And I've got Tsuyoi, Sakura-chan" Karin also decided to help out so that she could watch what was done, Mikoto and Byakuya headed for the door after thanking Sakura for dinner, then she turned and grabbed the remaining two toddlers.

With Ao on their heels "Okay first you can set Hisoi down on the toilet lid, he'll sit there patiently, then fill the tub with lukewarm water a couple of inches" Sakura instructed before glancing in Ao's direction, Semaku in his arms.

"Don't worry I can handle Semaku" Ao assured making for the sink in the bathroom as the bathtub was filled to the recommended two inches, then it was a chore removing the clothes from four individual toddlers and gently plopping them in the bath.

First was wetting their hair and carefully washing it with baby shampoo, then washing their little bodies and finally drying them before dressing them in pajamas by the time each toddler had been bathed they were exhausted.

So it was off to the bedroom "You seriously got them beds Haruno" Anko was surprised as she placed Hisoi in his crib and Karin placed Tsuyoi on the mattress, followed by Ganko and Hosomi being placed in the crib with her brother and Semaku had a crib of her own.

"Yes Anko, it was time after all to transition them and it's just a mattress and bed spring for now until they get use to the change, then we'll get a bed frame and possibly try to get them into a separate room" the pinkette stated simply.

Karin blinked "Geez slow down would ya Sakura-chan" the pregnant red head giggled lightly in response know, eventually all five of the little ones were sleeping the night away and the two pregnant females headed off for their own place.

Ao took his chance to vanish to his own guest room leaving Sakura and Chojuro alone because Sasuke had left earlier once the kitchen had been cleaned properly, it wasn't long after that, that Chojuro and Sakura themselves headed for bed and the house settled down for the night.


	17. More Revivals and Another Birth

One week and five days later with several more changes taking place, such as the four toddlers being transitioned into the playroom now that it was finished, Semaku getting into her routine and finally the return of Mei and Kakashi, along with Makishira and Yaketa.

Though on their heels were three people Mangetsu Hozuki, Yagura the 4th Mizukage and Mito Uzumaki, everyone had differing reactions, for Zabuza, Haku and Yagura, their reaction went a little like this.

"Should have figured that you'd eventually be revived, whatever we have no beef right" Zabuza shuffled awkwardly before his former leader who he'd tried to assassinate and died trying to amass enough money and power to assassinate when the first attempt failed.

His apprentice looked between the duo worriedly "Zabuza Momochi huh guess I'm not to surprised that your making a life for yourself here in the Leaf Village, just as I intend to do" Yagura snorted lightly looking for all the world as if he was at the most a very short teenager.

Behind Zabuza the raven haired teen blew out a quiet breath "What a relief huh Zabuza-sama are you sticking close to Mei-sama" Haku took charge because his master was still awkward and horrible at talking to people.

Yagura nodded but didn't leave the office just yet "There is a matter of most importance I need to speak with you about Hokage, see I have a son out there that might possibly be able to control the tailed beasts or maybe just the three tails and I'd like to find him" Yagura turned magenta eyes on Tsunade.

Everyone blinked in response "We'll see it done Yagura, for now pick a house, get comfortable and build a life for you and him whenever we do find him" Tsunade gestured the man off after relenting to his request to find his son, details would be given later.

For now though it was best if Yagura built his life there, seconds later he hurried after Zabuza and Haku all the way to the old Uchiha Compound that was filling up slowly and would probably no longer be called the Uchiha Compound.

Next to have a reaction was Hashirama "Mito-chan, is that you my sweet Mito-chan" Hashirama burst his way into the office having felt that nostalgic chakra, and even though he was getting glared at for not even knocking he shuffled forward to take the woman into his arms.

She didn't resist when his lips collided with hers "Hashirama and yes it's me, I was lonely without you and then all of a sudden I was alive and young again" Mito murmured softly clinging to her husband, though they weren't technically married any longer.

"Does that mean you'll marry me again, we'll just have to sign a few documents and no one will be able to still you from me" the brown haired former Hokage smiled a guileless smile practically vibrating with excitement to have his Mito back with him and no longer lonely.

Mito nodded "Yes I'll marry you again and that's fine I don't want to have another lavish wedding anyway" the red head snorted delicately as they both turned to face their granddaughter, who was eyeing the couple in a small manner of amusement.

"Very well then, I'll prepare the documents give me a moment…ah here they are, fill them out, return them when your done and I'll put them in the file that's it" Tsunade explained lightly handing over a folder filled with documents.

Before her grandparents vanished out the door "Now what to do with you, Mei, Kakashi go home, I'm sure Sakura and your children are chomping at the bit to see you" the honey eyed woman said, eyeing Mangetsu before glancing towards Mei and Kakashi.

Who sighed in relief "Let me stick close to them, I'll be no trouble, only thing is I have a brother and he's out there somewhere I want to find him" Mangetsu piped in before the duo could leave, he didn't know anyone else in the village yet after all.

"That's fine Mangetsu-san and you'll have your pick of houses, though before we can truly show you around we have to check in on our children" Mei reminded sternly, she wouldn't wait another moment longer to find out how her children were doing.

Her husband was in agreement "Right then leave everything to us Hokage-sama, Mangetsu-san this way, and come along Makishira, Yaketa we're going back to the Compound" Kakashi took charge and led the way out of the office after waving to Tsunade.

Earning a small wave back before the door shut behind the three of them and the two ninken and then they were on their way back to the Compound upon entering they swerved to the right straight for a house and without even knocking entered.

Mangetsu was confused "Shouldn't you knock" the white haired male from Mist commented lightly, he'd promised not to cause trouble, and if he got in trouble for entering a house when someone else hadn't knocked that wouldn't be his fault.

"No need to worry Mangetsu-san, Sakura-chan probably already knows it's us and she doesn't mind so long as your careful and not to loud…Sakura-chan we're home" the auburn haired woman turned when someone made an appearance before them in the foyer.

Said person had pink hair and emerald eyes, on her hips were two toddlers "Hisoi-kun, Hosomi-chan" the silver haired Copy Ninja nearly lunged for his eldest children, but managed to calm down at the last second and carefully take the duo into his arms.

"They were no trouble and they've also warmed up to Semaku-chan, hello don't think I've seen you before" Sakura assured before setting her sights on the newcomer standing awkwardly behind her adoptive parents.

At being addressed though he straightened "Mangetsu Hozuki ma'am and sorry for the intrusion, gonna build my life here in the Leaf Village, hope you don't mind that I hang around" there that was a polite respectable introduction right.

"Beginning to wonder what is going on and why people are being revived left and right, oh well, welcome Mangetsu-sn and nah Zabuza and Haku hang around a lot so long as you don't mind being around children we're all good, Sakura Haruno" the pinkette introduced herself.

While simultaneously holding out her hand for him to shake, he did one even better, and pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles "Pleasure and don't worry I'm not trying to steal your woman, just greet her properly like all men should greet a woman" Mangetsu stated.

Eyeing the blue haired male that came from out of nowhere "Mizukage-sama, Kakashi-san, Mangetsu-senpai welcome back to the world of the living, Chojuro and one of the Legendary Swordsmen, wielder of Hiramekarei" Chojuro greeted/introduced.

Then held out a little auburn haired girl with heterochromatic onyx/green eyes "Oh my sweet heavens she looks so big" Mei burst out looking a little lost, it's only been two weeks how on earth had her baby grown so much in that short amount of time.

Kakashi grimaced "I'm sure Sakura-chan took a large amount of pictures Mei-chan and I know it's a little shocking but at least we know that no matter what happens Sakura-chan will always be here to help" he soothed gently taking his twins into his arms again.

When Mei carefully snagged Semaku from Chojuro "Right and here's all the pictures that were took, these are the originals and I made copies to put in the album, plus a diary of all that happened" the fuscia haired mother of two announced.

Handing over a knitted bag, within was a envelope filled with photographs and a diary "We don't know how to thank you enough Sakura-chan, we'll see you later, for now come on Mangetsu-san, we'll show you which houses are available" the current Mizukage smiled fondly.

Carefully taking the knitted bag in her hand while keeping hold of her now three week old daughter "Get some rest Makishira, Yaketa and thank you for coming along" the Copy Ninja released the two ninken from their duty and they padded off to their room.

"See you around" the revived Mist Shinobi waved following the duo who carried three children in their arms from the foyer and a few houses over, it was all to easy to choose a house, the smallest looking one and enter it and found it already filled with a bit of furniture and food.

Meanwhile "Guess I'll take my leave you know where I'll be if you have need of me, in fact I'll probably start preparing to return to the Mist Village within the next couple of weeks" Ao with a small pack on his shoulders soon appeared in the living room.

After Chojuro and Sakura had seated themselves comfortably on a couch pouring over a wedding planner "Okay and thanks Ao, don't know how we would have managed if you and everyone else hadn't of been here helping" Sakura smiled brightly at the man who claimed himself as honorary uncle to them.

"Just let us k..know when you do intend on returning to Mist so that we can see you off" the nineteen year old waved, Ao nodded in return before disappearing to the foyer and once he'd shut the door he was on a straight path to his own house in the Leaf Village.

By themselves for the first time in two weeks "What do you think Chojuro-kun, should we set a budget of 10,000 ryo and start making a guest list" the pinkette opened a notebook and grabbed a pencil from the living room table ready to start jotting down idea's.

Chojuro nodded "Sounds like a good idea S..Sakura-chan, h..how many people are we inviting anyway" the blue haired teen questioned looking to his fiancee, he couldn't believe they were actually doing this.

It took a few minutes "Let's start with those that are family first, so Mom, Dad and Ao definitely, followed by Naruto and Sasuke, Granddad and by that time he should be married to Shishou, Hashirama, Tobirama and the kids" Sakura began.

"We can't forget Minato-san, Kushina-san, Byakuya-san, Mikoto-san, Shisui-san, Kagami-san, that's ba..basically everyone that family, we shouldn't exclude K..Karin-chan, Zabuza-sempai or H..Haku-san so that's them" Chojuro continued.

Sakura put her pencil to the paper and began writing "Okay I know for sure that I want Anko-chan, Morino-san, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei there as well as Ino and Hinata, the rest can wait to be written down at a later date, where should we hold the wedding" she asked.

And Chojuro had the perfect answer "Mist Village b..because that's where eve..everything began for us" he admitted shyly just as the door opened admitting three people into the house, one was someone she'd never met before.

Her fiance however immediately recognized the short man for who he was "Pardon our intrusion, but as I just came to live here in the Leaf Village I have limited supplies and these two while lacking in manners have assured me you wouldn't mind sharing some of yours" the short pale green haired male spoke.

While Zabuza snorted at the comment he made about their manners "As I already told you Lord 4th these two don't mind if we don't knock in fact they practically encourage that we just walk in so long as we don't make to much noise" Zabuza explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"Precisely Yagura-sama and might I ask what your going to be holding in the Mist Village" Haku was the only one to question the duo on their conversation before the three of them had entered the living room interrupting whatever they were doing.

The couple shared a look "Our wedding of course Yagura-san come with me to the kitchen and just tell me what you need" Sakura answered Haku's question, then hopped up from the couch beckoning the newest revived Kage with her hand to follow her to the kitchen.

Zabuza raised a nonexistent brow at his fellow swordsman "Do..Don't look at me like that Zabuza-senpai, Sa..Sakura-chan loves the Mist Village th..that's why I think i..it's the perfect place to have our we..wedding" Chojuro didn't cower under the older male's penetrating gaze.

"Right because that's where she recuperated for three weeks" the raven haired teen suddenly remembered the reason for why Sakura cared deeply for the Hidden Mist Village, it seemed Zabuza suddenly remembered as well.

Because a grimace worked it's way onto his lips "Nothing's simple about that girl is there" the older raven haired male shook his head getting comfortable as he leaned against the wall, it wasn't but two seconds later that a crash sound, sounded in the living room.

Through the baby monitor placed on the table that Sakura used and Chojuro flew to his feet and disappeared down the hall to the playroom to check on Ganko and Tsuyoi, he worried for nothing though as they'd merely knocked down their blocks as loudly as possible.

A couple minutes later he returned to the living room relief visible in his eyes "Playing with their blocks" the blue haired nineteen year old said sitting down in his vacated spot just as Sakura returned with Yagura on her heels from the kitchen.

In the man's hand was a scroll "And if you need anything else don't be afraid to drop by and ask, chances are we probably have it" the pinkette plopped down next to her fiance again and slanted an imperceptible look at him to which he nodded and her shoulders slumped in relief.

Obviously she'd heard the hideous noise through the monitor as well but hadn't been able to go check because she'd been helping the Fourth Mizukage "Thank you Sakura-san" Yagura nodded and just like that, he, Zabuza and Haku vanished out the door.

Leaving the engaged couple alone once more "So def..definitely the Mist Village for our wedding, what else, sh..should it be indoor or ou..outdoor" Chojuro picked up right where they'd left off, wanting to get through a little more before people demanded their attention again.

"Definitely because I love the Hidden Mist Village and that really depends on the weather and when we set the date of the wedding, I was thinking maybe a few months after my birthday so in the summer, but we have to be wary of it being a rainy day" Sakura tapped her lip.

Chojuro nodded in understanding "So tha..that's a remains to be seen k..kind of decision for now, wh..what about invitations sh..should we do ho..homemade or buy them" the nineteen year old switched to another topic.

Sakura grinned "Homemade it will give the kids a chance to get involved and find their creative sides" the fuscia haired mother of two jumped in, clearly having already thought on that particular decision and it was one he liked as well.

For the next hour that they were uninterrupted the two of them switched from topic to topic, like matron of honor, bridesmaids and best man, asking Kakashi to walk Sakura down the aisle which was a given and what kind of flowers would be best for the bouquet.

Until finally at the hour mark the door flew open falling just one inch short of slamming into the wall "Haruno we've got a situation at the hospital, a lady named Meiyo Ninsho was brought in beat to all hell, lost her baby, wasn't her choice" it was Anko.

Sakura was on her feet in five seconds flat "Hageshi come with me now" she called wanting to have at least one of her ninken with her in case it took longer than usual and she could send him with a message to inform Chojuro.

"G..Good luck Sakura-chan and I'…I'll be here wa..waiting with Ganko and Tsuyoi-chan" the blue haired teen waved lightly gathering up everything and placing it in the knitted bag that was dedicated for their future wedding.

Anko blew out a breath "Sorry I know you had plans to work on planning out your wedding, but since I was signing out after my check up they sent me to get you" the purple haired woman apologized following after her little friend until the reached the hospital and she vanished within.

Meiyo Ninsho as it turned out had been beat by her boyfriend of three years, he'd turned violet towards her after she was raped and after three months of her keeping the baby, beat her, from the trauma, she'd lost the baby.

She had long soft white hair and dark red eyes and it took hours to heal all the bruises, fractures, broken bones and internal bleeding that she'd sustained, Sakura in the lead as she was the Hokage's apprentice and was better at healing than most of the other medics in the Leaf Hospital.

By the time she was done healing Meiyo it was night time and she'd missed lunch and dinner, by the time she got home Ganko and Tsuyoi were already in bed "What happened" and multiple people were in her living room.

The one to ask was Mangetsu seeing as he was gonna be hanging around a lot "Ah there was a woman, Meiyo-san in critical condition at the hospital, her boyfriend beat her and she lost her baby that she decided to keep after she was raped" Sakura yawned.

Practically dragging her feet and looking zombified once again "You're a medic" Yagura was instantly more interested, the girl looked young only about sixteen and yet she was already a highly accomplished medic.

"Mhm Tsunade's apprentice and third best medic in the Leaf Village" the pinkette flopped down tiredly on her couch nearly asleep, but Chojuro was determined to have her eat before she fell asleep so that she could regain her chakra quicker.

"I'll be right back" he announced then vanished into the kitchen only to return with a tray, a plate with stir-fry and her customary blackberry tea "Eat then you can go to bed" Chojuro smiled settling down on the couch again.

Zero arguments came from Sakura as she quietly ate and drank her tea before the tray was taken away again "Go on get some rest looks like you need it" Zabuza snorted lightly nudging the girl off to bed when it looked as if she was getting ready to sleep right there on the couch.

Upon hearing his voice though she jolted into a barely alert state, enough to rise "Goodnight everyone" bid everyone goodnight and then trudge tiredly down the hall to her bedroom, barely remember to take off her sandals, crawl into bed and fall asleep.

"Poor girl it looked as if her soul had been sucked out of her" Mangetsu shook his head, he'd never in all his life seen anyone look like that after merely healing someone, then again she had been healing the woman since a couple hours after breakfast.

With that signaled his, Yagura's and Zabuza's departure from the house "T..Take care" the blue haired nineteen year old called, then shut and locked the door making sure all the traps were set up, the children were still sleeping and windows locked before going to bed himself.

The next morning Karin joined them for breakfast, she looked a little pale "Everything okay Karin-chan" now that she was wide awake and no longer dog tired, Sakura was able to notice in skin tone in the red head.

For a moment it looked as if the teenage mother to be hadn't heard her "I swear I just saw someone from Orochimaru's base, I don't think the guy liked it there, but there's no way he could have escaped" Karin finally answered.

"Who Karin-chan" Sakura prodded gently lowering her fork with eggs on it and focusing her attention on her friend who needed to get past this or she was going to go into labor a little to soon for her tastes and it wouldn't be fun in the lest.

Karin took a deep breath "Suigetsu Hozuki, and I swear I saw him, he had the white hair and purple eyes and sharp teeth just like him" the crimson haired teen blurted getting it all out in the open quickly kind of like ripping off a band-aide.

Chojuro paused in feeding Tsuyoi who had demanded he do it that morning "Mangetsu-senpai's little brother, he's in Orochimaru's b..base" the blue haired nineteen year old frowned in sync with his fiancee.

Another nod came from Karin "Do you remember which base" the pinkette asked very carefully, already knowing what she was going to do, because Mangetsu deserved to have his brother back and she was just itching to piss off the snake anyway.

"Yeah and which one he's most likely to be in at this point in time" the red head announced before realizing that if she could, and she wanted to, revenge was practically within her grasp on the snake for doing what he'd done to her "Your gonna rescue him aren't you" Karin asked.

Sakura smiled a saccharine sweet smile that had every alarm bell ringing within her fiance's mind "Time to play the piss of the snake game, I'm still furious with him for the stunt he pulled in Cloud anyway" the rosette haired mother of two stated simply.

There was nothing he could do to convince her "And I'll be going with you to ensure nothing happens, I'm sure we can get Naruto, Sasuke and a few others including Mangetsu-senpai to come along as well" Chojuro jumped in, in a tone that brooked no judgments from anyone.

It was his duty to protect Sakura anyway, he'd sworn to always protect her, Naruto and Sasuke on his great blade Hiramekarei after all, Sakura nodded seriously in response, this wasn't to be taken lightly after all.

Just then two more people shuffled into the kitchen, though one of them froze "Fuck I knew it was a bad idea to follow you in Hozuki, the hell didn't you tell me it was her house we were going into" Kisame Hoshigaki had entered one of the places he'd sworn he would never enter, Sakura Haruno's house.

Who became completely rigid in response, while Chojuro's face drained of all color and with Karin's help they quickly removed Ganko and Tsuyoi from the kitchen "I didn't think she'd mind" Mangetsu looked between his fellow swordsman and Sakura warily.

Sakura inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly and relaxed as much as she could "Usually I wouldn't mind, however Kisame-san with the help of Itachi Uchiha kidnapped me and they tormented me for a week, however I t..think it's time to start putting the past in the past" Sakura breathed out.

And just like that the tension in the air dissipated, though Kisame couldn't believe his ears "Your gonna forgive me about time pi…Har..Sakura" the blue skinned man relaxed, perhaps it was possible that she'd eventually forgive Itachi to.

"Not yet, however there is a way you can earn my forgiveness, you have a brother correct Mangetsu-san" the pinkette glanced in the silent man's direction and waited until he nodded "Suigetsu is his name" she lifted a slender pink brow.

Mangetsu straightened "That's his name, question is, is how do you know that when I haven't told you anything about that nor the fact that I even had a brother" the white haired male questioned suspiciously though more curious.

"Karin-chan use to be held captive by Orochimaru, and during breakfast we had an interesting conversation about how another prisoner of Orochimaru's was named Suigetsu, see she saw you and thought you were him and it scared her" the fuscia haired teen continued.

By that point Kisame was slowly catching on "And what you want me to come on the mission to help rescue the little Hozuki brat, sure I can do that" the rogue from Mist as his punishment hadn't been decided on finished.

The girl he once tormented with the help of his Akatsuki partner nodded "Correct and that's great news, now all that's left is to ask a few more people, tell Shishou, make arrangements for Ganko and Tsuyoi, pack and leave to rescue him from Orochimaru" Sakura clapped her hands.

Chojuro returned to the kitchen at that exact moment relieved that everything seemed to be working out for the moment "Right guess that's that then and I'll start packing for a couple of weeks" Kisame went to vanish.

Only to be stopped "Also words of warning next time you come in here and cuss around my children I'll have no problem decking you in the face that won't have anything to do with the past, I just don't like people cussing around Ganko or Tsuyoi" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Sending a shudder rolling down the man's spine "Gotcha Sakura" the shark like man nodded then hurriedly disappeared from the kitchen and back to the house he'd been assigned to pack for a couple of weeks.

Left behind was Mangetsu "Kind of scary aren't you, completely understand though, and sorry I didn't know" the revived member of the Hozuki clan commented and simultaneously apologized for bringing Kisame into her house.

"It's alright Mangetsu-san, like I said it's time to put the past in the past and that's basically everyone who's been recently revived" the pinkette shrugged lightly while cleaning up her kitchen mentally calculating all that she would need on the mission.

And who to leave her children with, because her adoptive parents had three children and didn't need the added stress two more toddlers would give, Karin was going to have her own soon, Ao was getting ready to return to the Mist Village, Anko was pregnant and trying to build a life with Iruka much like everyone else.

Naruto and Sasuke would probably be going on the mission with them, Tsunade had her work as the Hokage, Ino was busy going out with Sai, though she knew Aiko and Inoichi wouldn't mind they had their shop to manage.

Which left very few people actually "Earth to Sakura-chan are you even listening" Karin's voice filtered into her ears a moment later and she managed to pull her head out of her thoughts and blink in surprise.

"Er sorry was thinking about who we should leave Ganko and Tsuyoi with while were gone and no Karin-chan as much as I trust you, you have bigger things to worry about right now, Airi-chan will soon be here and we don't know how long we'll be gone" Sakura shook her head.

When Karin's ruby eyes filled with hope only to pout and finally sigh in defeat when she realized that Sakura was right "Ugh there's just no arguing with you is there Sakura-chan, so who are you going to leave them with then" the red head question.

That's where she was stumped "Ao, he can take them to Mist with him and we can go collect them after the mission and scout out a spot that looks promising to have our wedding" Chojuro had the perfect solution like usual as he returned from seeing Mangetsu out of their house.

Sakura sighed softly "I'd probably lose my head if it weren't for you" she turned all sappy in the next moment looking as if she was on cloud nine, Chojuro chuckled softly, Karin had to turn away when the engaged couple leaned forward to share a kiss.

"Probably and I have no problem taking them to the Mist Village with me, so long as you lend me a couple of the Chaos Squad, those two Kanari and Mitsuro will do" Ao, who'd heard the entire conversation as he'd entered behind Chojuro spoke up causing the duo to jolt apart in response.

And Karin to look shocked because none of them had even noticed him there for however long he'd been there "No problem there would you finish up Chojuro, while I go get Kanari and Mitsuro for their first official mission technically" the pinkette hummed.

Chojuro was all to happy to do as asked "Of course Saku..Sakura-chan" the blue haired nineteen year old took the rag from his fiancee, then began meticulously wiping down the counters and tables while she vanished down the hall.

Only to return a couple minutes later with Mitsuro and Kanari on her heels "We're really going to go with you to the Mist Village" the Shetland Sheepdog asked in awe, because she hadn't really thought they would have a chance to prove themselves on a mission.

"Do one of us get to carry Ganko-sama and Tsuyoi-sama" Mitsuro questioned practically bouncing up and down in excitement, sue him he was still technically a puppy as was Kanari, but at least they knew how to fight like the rest of their pack.

Ao opened his mouth then closed it and shot a look at Sakura "Maybe have Kusatte come along as well" the hunter nin grimaced, he had nothing against the ninken before him, and thankfully they understood that.

Sakura smiled just as the rottweiler appeared "I'm here and I don't mind tagging along as an extra set of eyes or in case of a fight to help out if needed" Kusatte as the first beta in the pack was immensely relieved to get tacked onto a mission herself.

Even if they were all working super hard later with a few days break in between missions because the Chaos Squad as they were called were insanely popular and requests for them to come on high ranking missions came in nearly every day.

"Glad to hear, I'm not leaving just yet so you three still have a bit of time" the blue haired man announced, then vanished out the door, Karin left soon after to return to her own house, leaving Chojuro and Sakura with Ganko and Tsuyoi.

During the next hour they packed four individual packs, two were for Ganko and Tsuyoi, the other two for themselves, enough for two weeks, once they were done, they collected the two toddlers and headed out the door on a straight path for Naruto and Sasuke's shared house.

Thankfully the duo were in "Okay we'll prepare for the mission have you told Granny Tsunade yet" Naruto was quick to jump aboard the rescue Suigetsu from Orochimaru's clutches bandwagon.

It was Sasuke who took a little more convincing especially when he learned who else would be going on the mission with them "How could you just invite him along after all he did to you Sakura" Sasuke scowled.

"Because Sasuke-chan he deserves a chance to earn forgiveness where it was due, it wasn't exactly his idea after all, not only that but it's time to start putting the past in the past, plus his skills will help us massively" Sakura stated in a sharp scolding tone.

Sasuke winced but grudgingly relented to come along on the mission promising to also put the past in the past as she was trying to do, then with Chojuro in tow who had Ganko and Tsuyoi in his arms it was off to the Hokage Tower for the four of them.

"What brings you two by and you even brought Ganko and Tsuyoi" Sakumo was there like usual because he was practically a permanent fixture in the Hokage's office nowadays considering he was engaged to Tsunade who was one month pregnant at that point in time.

Tsunade focused her gaze on her apprentice "W..We know wh..where Suigetsu Hozuki is being h..held captive so we're requesting a mission for two weeks from now when Ao leaves, Ganko and Tsuyoi will be going with him" Chojuro answered the unasked question.

Blonde brows drew upwards "Really now and who all is going on the mission to rescue him and where is he being held captive, who gave you the information and are you sure it's a reliable source" Tsunade questioned further.

"Mangetsu-san for sure, Naruto, Sasuke, Chojuro, myself and Kisame-san, in a base that belongs to Orochimaru and yes we're sure because Karin-chan met Suigetsu-san before, so she's definitely a reliable source" the pinkette listed.

At that one name Tsunade paused and looked at her apprentice in surprise "You sure about him" the honey eyed blonde inquired carefully, Sakura nodded determinedly and so Kisame Hoshigaki's name was added to the mission scroll "And two weeks from now" she asked.

This time Chojuro was the one to nod "Very well then I'm classing it at A, now what are you doing with those two, since pretty much everyone is busy" Tsunade narrowed her eyes on the two toddlers hanging off Chojuro's hips.

"Gonna have them go with Ao to Mist, so when we come back after our mission, we'll go to Mist and collect them stay a day, then return" the fuscia haired teen already had the answer on the tip of her tongue and was glad to say it.

More information was written down on a separate scroll "Is that all" the blonde prodded and the duo nodded, she almost dismissed them when something came to mind "And if you could try to find out if Karin also knows a Yukimaru that would be great" Tsunade added.

"U..Understood have a good day H..Hokage-sama, Sakumo-san" the nineteen year old nodded his head at the engaged duo seeing as he had to toddlers in his arms and he couldn't wave, it was definitely a sight that brought a smile to many people as they headed back to their home.

"Always interesting the things young people manage or do in this time" the former Hatake Patriarch shook his head lightly in amusement settling on the couch as Tsunade continued working on her paperwork.

In the meantime Sakura and Chojuro with their two kids returned to the house, for the rest of the day they got the odd visitor here and there, had dinner and then gave Ganko and Tsuyoi their baths before it was time for bed for the entire house.

Not more than a week later making it one week that Mei and Kakashi had been back in the Leaf Village, Karin went into labor, of course as everyone was becoming use to, it was night time so the scream of pain woke everyone within hearing distance, including the revivals.

Of course most knew that kind of scream and were ready to go within minutes "Seriously again this is not even cool" Sasuke shook his head not complaining really just making a statement as he hurried after his adopted sister.

Chojuro was absent for the time being to drop off Tsuyoi and Ganko with Kushina, glad they'd planned this ahead of time "You should know by now Teme that girls don't get to choose when they go into labor" Naruto said smartly.

Eyeing Karin, who was being carried by Ao, and from the look on her face she definitely wasn't appreciating their commentary nor was Sakura as she slanted them a shut up look and they both fell silent "Just hang in there Karin-chan we're almost to the hospital" Sakura assured.

And in the next moment they were there hurrying through the doors and signing in so that Karin could be assigned a room, Karin's labor with Airi didn't last nearly as long as Mei's had with Semaku and after only six hours since it was 1 in the morning the labor had started.

So at exactly 7 o'clock Airi Kaguya was born with white hair, heterochromatic red/green eyes and two red dots probably from the Kaguya clan on her forehead "Sh..She's beautiful" Karin panted as her daughter was cleaned up and then handed to her so they could bond for a moment.

"Yeah she is" Sasuke and as much as he loved his niece and nephew and his siblings from his adoptive parents instantly fell in love with the tiny girl that had just been born and so it goes without saying that he offered to stay at the hospital and watch over Karin and Airi.

While everyone else went and got some rest to catch up on sleep for a couple hours and bring gifts by when they woke, before Karin knew it, it was time to take Airi home for the first time a week later, which prompted Ao, Ganko and Tsuyoi's disappearance.

And soon some of the few people she really relied on, because it was time for them to head out on the mission they'd been planning for two weeks, so after Karin and Airi got settled, Sakura and Chojuro with the rest of the Chaos Squad and some ninneko on their heels.

Headed for the gates where the rest of their mission companions were waiting, Naruto, Sasuke, Mangetsu and most importantly Kisame "Alright lets move out" Sakura took charge leading the way down the path only hours after Ao had left with her children in tow.


	18. The Mission & The Return

Kisame still couldn't believe that he had actually gotten to go along on the mission to rescue Suigetsu and a little boy named Yukimaru, both who were coincidentally at the same bath that belonged to Orochimaru, even hours after they'd left the Leaf Village behind.

It wasn't until night had fallen did he realize that beyond breakfast and dinner they weren't going to be stopping for lunch "So where exactly are we going anyway" the blue skinned man was the first one to speak after they'd gone all day without conversation.

All eyes turned in his direction "Karin said that the base that holds the two we're looking for was in the Water Country, on a specific island, Mom has a boat waiting for us when we reach the village in the Land of Waves at the port which will take us to the island" Sakura began.

"Okay and how long will it take us to travel by boat to the island" Mangetsu piped in just a tiny bit impatiently, he was kind of annoyed at the lack of conversation the entire day, but he understood sort of that the main reason was probably because she missed her kids already.

Mothers had it rough "App..Approximately 3-4 days, the is..island isn't very big it's j..just travel time that's the h..hard part" Chojuro stated the time limit, basically they would be gone for at the most 2 or 2 and a half weeks.

The duo that spoke first nodded in acceptance "We also have to account for hired hands and experiments of Orochimaru's to be in the base in which case the best idea would be to leave none alive and blow the entire base up afterwards with exploding tags" Sasuke added.

His adopted brother nodded in agreement "Yeah, yeah that will be one less base for that creepy snake bastard to have and use" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, his usual exuberance contained but still excited about this whole mission.

With that out of the way everyone finished up dinner, climbed into their bedrolls put out the fire and with the Chaos Squad close by they all fell asleep only to wake early, eat breakfast and head out, five ninken on their heels.

It was kind of frustrating for the wielder of Samehada when once again no one even uttered a single word from 6 in the morning to nearly noon "Say what happens if that Karin chick was wrong and Orochimaru's there at the base we're going to" Kisame questioned suddenly.

Sick of the silence when it hit 1 in the afternoon "Karin-chan was pretty sure he's not because he only moves bases every 2 and a half years and this one here in Water Country is his least favorite that he avoids like the plague for some reason she wasn't sure on" the pinkette answered easily.

He went to open his mouth again but shut it when Mangetsu shot him a look "How are we going to get into the base when we find it" the white haired male inquired carefully, having this tiny little feeling he knew what they were going to say.

"P..Pair up and spread out to search for the two i..in question Yukimaru-san and Su..Suigetsu-san, one p..pair will be armed with mu..multiple exploding tags to leave around the base, ta..take out anyone th..that gets in your way" the blue haired nineteen year old explained.

That brought up another question "Who is being paired with who" the raven haired teen prodded taking his chance to speak now that the ice had been broken, though he was almost certain that as soon as the conversation died down there would be silence once more.

Apparently pairings hadn't been decided on yet because the engaged duo shared a look before shrugging lightly "Mind if I just stick with Teme, we can handle leaving the exploding tags around the base can't we Sakura-chan" the blonde bounced along after the rest of his team.

Six in all to the mission at his question his adopted sister nodded and silence reigned once again until it was dinner time, by that point they'd reached the little village in the Land of Waves after crossing the Great Naruto Bridge and headed for the port.

Where as promised a boat was there waiting to take them across the water and to the island they needed to get to "You the ones I'm taking on Mizukage-sama's request to this island" the Captain of the Ship asked when the group of six appeared before him.

As mission leader the fuscia haired teen stepped forward and nodded handing over the amount owed for a two way trip, there and back, he was supposed to wait until they finished their business on the request of Mei.

Moments later the lot of them crowded onto the boat and five minutes after that the boat set sail, only then did they sit down and eat a cold dinner before going below deck and crawling into a bed that they were allowed to use for the duration of their trip.

It was a long four days across the water to the little island that held one of Orochimaru's various bases and the night before they arrived the group had a meeting "Okay you all know what the objective of this mission is right rescue Suigetsu and Yukimaru" Sakura started.

"Course we know that already, we also know to leave no one alive if they get in our way and that those two are gonna be given an abundance of exploding tags to leave around the base so that afterwards we can blow it up" Kisame interjected.

Sakura blew out a breath "Ri..Right so with N..Naruto and Sasuke paired to..together that leaves just the four of us, who's going with wh..who" Chojuro glanced between his fiancee and the two swordsmen of the Mist.

"Have Hoshigaki with Sakura and Hozuki with Chojuro" Sasuke piped in with the suggestion, he was doing his best after all to follow his adopted sister's example and what better way to put the past in the past than to have the two paired up together.

Even Naruto agreed it was for the best "It's better than nothing and at least this way we know Sharky there is actually trying to earn Sakura-chan's forgiveness, worse case scenario he can protect her if she can't do it herself in time" Naruto said wisely.

The conversation had died down after that as they all agreed on their partners for the mission and finally crawled into bed to get some more shut eye, when morning came they ate an early breakfast and then it was time to set forth into the forest riddled island.

Not that it took very long to find the hidden base considering the hatch that led underground was a bit to obvious "Okay leave it to us Sakura-chan" the blonde took an armful of exploding tags as he and Sasuke prepared to enter first.

Sasuke on his part only looked just a tiny bit uneasy about the whole thing "And if you need us just flare your chakra we'll come running" the raven haired teen announced before he and Naruto dropped down through the now open hatch and disappeared from sight.

Only minutes after their departure screams filled the air that were quickly cut off "It's our turn Chojuro" the revived Hozuki reminded, their task was to find Suigetsu since the teenager was his brother that was his duty to find him.

"G..Good luck Sak..Sakura-chan, Kisame-senpai may o..our searches be fruitful and th..that we m..make it out with n..no injuries to return to Leaf in tri..triumph" the blue haired nineteen year old pressed a quick kiss to Sakura's cheek before vanishing after his partner.

Leaving Sakura and Kisame behind for five more minutes where more screams sounded through the air "You know our task, and if any one gets in your way kill them" the pinkette reminded once five minutes had passed and it was her turn to jump through the hatch.

Kisame swallowed nervously "Gotcha Pi..Sakura, find Yagura's brat and kill anyone that gets in our way" the blue shark like man nodded following after his partner on the search and rescue mission and then suddenly they were in the base.

Running through hallway after hallway searching every room they came across and using their weapons to end the life of any experiment or hired hand of Orochimaru's that ended up in their path all the while leaving the odd exploding tag here and there.

It was going on three hours they'd been in the base when Chojuro's chakra flared to life in her senses "Looks like they've found Suigetsu, come on Kisame we have to redouble our efforts to find Yukimaru" Sakura ordered pushing herself a little faster.

The shark like nin on her heels "Understand cause we aren't leaving here until this kid is found" Kisame nodded rolled his shoulders and sprinted to the right just as a door opened and with Samehada in hand ended that person's life.

Meanwhile on the other side of the base were the duo in question "How do you suppose we get him out of there" Mangetsu was a little confused at the tank full of water and looking around the room he found no button to press to open it.

His current partner also scanned the room but found no such switch or lever or button to pull or press "I th..think Senpai the o..only thing we can do is b..bust open the tank, leave th..that part to me Twin Blade Hiramekarei" Chojuro pulled his sword from his back.

Pumping it full of his chakra and then swung it straight into the tank that held Suigetsu captive, a rush of water, then suddenly a body was forming before them "Mangetsu-ni how the hell are you alive and who the hell are you" Suigetsu was understandably confused.

"No time to ask questions Suigetsu, later for now we have one more person to find in this fucked up place" the older white haired male urged his brother from the room in the lowest part of the base and up the stairs searching through room after room.

Chojuro on their heels "Y..You go on ahead to the boat M..Mangetsu-senpai, Suigetsu-san, I'm go..going to find Sakura-chan" the blue haired nineteen year old felt his fiancee's chakra flare in confirmation that they'd found the missing Yukimaru.

"Okay guess we're going to some boat see you then whoever you are" the younger white haired male shrugged following after his brother, who was somehow alive, through the base and to a hatch and then finally a boat.

During all this both Naruto and Sasuke were still leaving as many exploding tags along the corridors and hallways and rooms they ran through as they could "Think they found them Teme, I thought I felt Sakura-chan's chakra flare a bit ago" Naruto asked when they stopped for a quick breather.

"Probably Dope, cause I felt Chojuro's chakra flare earlier as well, come on lets go meet up with them and don't forget to leave an exploding tag every ten feet" Sasuke instructed taking a deep breath then exhaling and soon they were running again.

They were halfway to where they felt Sakura, Chojuro's and Kisame's chakra, along with an unfamiliar one that must be the kids they were looking for when a somewhat familiar person stepped in their path "Well, well I never expected to see you two here" Kabuto Yakushi.

Immediately the duo started flaring their chakra in distress "What are you doing here bastard, thought you were a Leaf Shinobi" the blonde cursed, if any thing this person was probably worse than Orochimaru and there was no way he and Sasuke could handle the guy on their own.

Hopefully Sakura had felt them flaring their chakra "Yeah that's right so what are you doing in a base that belongs to Orochimaru" the raven haired teen edged backwards dragging his adopted brother along with him.

"Guess you don't know then, I'm Orochimaru-sama's retainer" the gray haired, glasses wearing adult smirked just as Sakura who was carrying Yukimaru, Chojuro and Kisame rounded the corner to where the three of them were crowded.

Sakura took one look at Kabuto and instantly knew the situation could go south on them "Chojuro get Naruto, Sasuke and Yukimaru-kun out of here, let Kisame and I handle Kabuto" the pinkette took charge since she was mission leader.

As much as he wanted to argue he didn't instead bent down for Yukimaru to climb on and then gestured Naruto and Sasuke to follow him "J..Just be s..safe Sakura-chan, Kisame-senpai" he called before the four of them were out of sight.

The latter duo still leaving behind as many exploding tags as they could "You should go to Sakura, I can handle him on my own" the blue skinned man pulled Samehada from his back once again and held the sword before him.

But she just had to be stubborn and take up a fighting stance at his side "I mean it, you have those kids of yours to think about, you don't want to leave them motherless do you" Kisame shifted but didn't take his eyes off of Kabuto.

Who was still stood in the same position "Fine but if your not back within an hour I'm coming to find you" Sakura snapped, spun on her heel and vanished leaving the two males behind to commence with their fight as she hurried out of the base and towards the waiting boat.

"Where's Hoshigaki" Mangetsu looked behind Sakura but the shark like man wasn't on her heels "Don't tell me you left him there on his own, by the way what's going on anyway" he prodded more like demanded to know.

Sakura grit her teeth "H..He stayed behind to fight Ka..Kabuto didn't he" Chojuro grimaced, she nodded at his question so they all sat down to wait, it was going on forty five minutes when someone who wasn't Kisame emerged from the tree's.

Never had she felt more furious in her entire life and she shot a look at Chojuro who nodded grudgingly then she leaped from the boat to the island, "Sakura-chan you can't, think of Ganko and Tsuyoi" Naruto immediately tried to sway his sister from her decision.

Especially when the boat started moving forward leaving the little island, her and Kisame behind "Have faith Dope, Sakura can handle herself" Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably not liking this anymore than Naruto clearly did.

"I..Is the pretty lady gonna be okay" Yukimaru sniffled having taken a liking to the pink haired teenager who'd saved him from a life of servitude underneath Orochimaru, and all the experiments Kabuto liked to conduct on him.

Even Suigetsu looked worried "She looked like a doll how sure are you she'll be fine especially if that guy took down Kisame-senpai, who's probably five times stronger than that chick" Suigetsu rambled but the boat didn't slow down as it slowly got farther and farther away from the island.

"Such foolishness Sakura-san you shouldn't have sent them away, not that they would have been much help to you and now both you and Kisame Hoshigaki will rot away on this island, Explode" Kabuto shook his head before making a hand sign.

And setting off every single exploding tag that had been placed in the base that belonged to his Master before vanishing in a plume of smoke, there was no way he could catch up with the boat now, but he would make it more difficult for the girl to return to the Leaf Village.

The entire island started shaking and plumes of smoke filled the air, but Sakura only had one thing on her mind and that was saving Kisame, though it would be dangerous and risky there was only one way to do that and that was to enter the now destroyed base.

Being careful of collapsing walls or ceilings and the water rushing in because the base had been built beneath the surface of the island, it took nearly four hours "Hoshigaki" Sakura called when she spotted the man laying face first in the rising water.

He wasn't breathing and there were so many injuries that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to save him plus it was also risking performing medical ninjutsu on the man where they currently were what with the base falling down on them.

But she knew she had no choice if she wanted him to live and quickly began performing CPR until water spilled from his to blue lips, then as his chest started rising and falling signaling he was breathing again began healing him as fast as possible all the worst injuries.

"Pinky tha..that you" Kisame slurred as his eyes opened to peer around blearily, she supposed she could let that awful nickname slide just this once because it was her fault he was in that state anyway.

"Yeah it's me Kisame, I'm only gonna let you get away with that just this once but no more, come on we have to get out of here before the whole island sinks on us or worse we're buried alive" the pinkette ordered hefting the giant man to his feet.

While slinging his arm across her shoulder and wrapping one of her arms around his waist to keep him upright with chakra enhanced strength as they started picking their way through the still collapsing and sinking base to the hatch "Why didn't you leave with the others" the shark like man rumbled.

Sakura shot him a scowl that could scare the devil himself into submission "Because you idiot I promised didn't I to put the past in the past, that doesn't include leaving you behind to die because of your stupidity and wanting to be all manly and fight alone like an idiot" Sakura shrieked.

Taking on an extremely scolding tone and he winced in response "Looks like we're trapped" Kisame swiftly tried to change the topic of conversation just as they reached where the hatch of the base was supposed to be.

Only to find it completely blocked, that didn't stop Sakura however "Just because you change the subject doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook" the fuscia haired mother of two snapped reared back her fist and let loose with a chakra enhanced punch.

There was a ten second opening where she heaved Kisame up with her through the now open hatch before rubble began raining down where they'd been standing only seconds before "Any chance you can forgive me now" the rogue from Mist coughed sheepishly.

Another scowl was shot his way as he was leaned against a tree, then glowing green hands were pressed against his chest where all of his aches and pains started going away almost instantly "Does that answer your question" Sakura huffed.

"Guess it does, now what cause I don't think I can water walk just yet" Kisame asked once all of his wounds were gone and they were both nearly out of chakra, Sakura opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off.

When to her and his relief Chojuro, Sasuke, Naruto and Mangetsu charged through the tree's "We saw smoke from the distance and asked the Captain to turn back, we couldn't leave you after all you or Hoshigaki, he's not so bad after all" Sasuke slid to a halt on his knee's.

Right at her side and wasn't able to stop himself from pulling his adopted sister into one of the most bone crushing hugs he could manage, tears visible in the corners of his eyes because he'd really thought he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life again.

Even if he knew she could manage herself "Yeah, yeah Sharky is kind of cool and I like having him around" Naruto nodded joining the group hug tears already streaming down his cheeks because Sakura was his sister adopted or otherwise and he didn't want to loose her.

It seemed that they'd all forgiven him, "Nice to have you back Senpai" even Chojuro, who stood back waiting until he got to impatient "And th..thank you Sakura-chan for always b..being the strong one to h..hold us all up wh..when we can't do it o..ourselves" he nudged Naruto and Sasuke out of the way.

To pull Sakura into his arms and give her a slow sweet kiss, onyx eyes burning straight into her emerald as she felt his passion "Glad that neither of you are dead" and Mangetsu completely ruined the moment between the couple.

Causing them all to burst out laughing and make their way back to where the boat was waiting to leave behind the sinking island "Pretty lady your okay right" Yukimaru literally attached himself to the rose haired teen when she appeared.

"Just fine Yukimaru-kun and your gonna love it where we're going, no more scary mean snake trying to control your life or creepy glasses guy experimenting on you" Sakura hummed softly just glad that they were going home because she missed her children.

Before she suddenly remembered that they were all the way in the Hidden Mist Village with Ao which caused her to quietly groan "Are you sure your alright" Suigetsu heard the groan and couldn't help but ask just in case.

Sakura nodded "I'm sure, just I realized that after this Chojuro and I have to go to the Mist Village for a week and right now I'm kind of sick of traveling ugh, but I really miss Ganko and Tsuyoi, so kind of having mixed feelings" the pinkette sighed.

Making them all laugh even Yukimaru "What if I took you to the port near the Mist Village and took you to the mainland after, my treat since you guys have been so polite and even fed us when we ran out of food on the ship since we didn't stock enough" the Captain appeared.

Offering what felt like the world on a silver platter "We'll have l..less time to scout out a spot for our wedding, th..then again we can go when everything's calmed down Sakura-chan" Chojuro sidled up to his fiancee and took her hand in his.

"If you could Sir that would be wonderful and nonsense you've done so much for us and put up with our ridiculousness the least we can do is pay you for the extra's" Sakura wouldn't relent on that and the Captain seemed to realize that.

As he turned his ship and started for the port that was near the Hidden Mist Village "This isn't some trick is it to get me thrown in jail in the Mist Village isn't" the younger white haired male on the boat asked suspiciously.

His brother did the honor of smacking him on the back of the head "No you idiot, Sakura-san just wants to collect her children so that we can go home to the Leaf Village" Mangetsu snorted, leaning against the railing of the boat completely and utterly exhausted.

Glad that he'd found his brother alive and they'd even rescued Yukimaru to top it all off, before they knew it the lot of them were sliding down on their butts and falling asleep leaning against each other because they tired.

Hageshi shook his head "Set up a rotational watch" the albino Basset Hound took charge wanting to make sure no one tried anything while his Mistress and assorted family or acquaintances slept and regained their chakra after a hard mission.

Sadly they hadn't participated much and he wanted to rectify that by doing all he could to ensure their safety while out on open water "You got it Hageshi-sama" Moeru bounded off to begin a thorough watch of the entire east side of the ship.

"I've got the west side" Yasei the Irish Wolfhound hurried for the other side of the ship leaving her pack mates to decide who would guard the rest of the ship and keep an eye on the sleeping humans that even they knew not to disturb.

The albino basset hound directed a look to the Border Collie "Let me handle keeping watch over Lady Alpha" Arai stared hard at the Alpha of the Chaos Squad, usually he wouldn't try to exert any authority, considering he was eighth strongest and not as strong as the others.

But he knew that it would probably be better that way and that's why Hageshi nodded his head in acceptance to the request "That leaves the South side of the ship to me" Watage, the Alaskan Malamute hurried towards the other end of the deck while Hageshi headed for the North side.

Occasionally they would let off quiet howls every hour or so to let the others in the pack know that all was peaceful and nothing had disturbed the silence of the water until it was morning and the five ninken were exhausted themselves.

"What on earth were you doing all night" Sakura shook her head in exasperation of her ninken companions as they cuddled in a giant pile to get some shut eye without answering that's how ragged they'd run themselves during the night.

Even her fiance was amused "Good g..grief, perhaps t..tonight we can summon the S..Sentry Squad and Tosha to h..help them out if their go..going to be keeping watch all night long" Chojuro suggested, that way they wouldn't be utterly worn out in the morning.

Sakura nodded "Is there a reason you have so many ninken anyway" Suigetsu was the one to ask as he eyed the pile of ninja hounds warily, never knew if they were feigning sleep or not and he didn't want to be attacked for accidentally insulting them.

Before the girl he'd spoken to could answer "Our adopted Father gave seven ninken to Sakura to form a pack and she's added three more since then so there's ten in all, though five of them are missing obviously otherwise it would be a lot more scarier" Sasuke piped in.

"Yeah, yeah, Mitsuro, Kanari and Kusatte went to Mist with Grumpy, Ganko and Tsuyoi-chan, while Yaketa and Makishira stayed behind in Leaf to keep an eye on things there because they'd only just got back from a mission two weeks before hand and were exhausted" Naruto finished.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Kisame commented suddenly, then headed below deck where breakfast was already being dished out, it was herb pasted fish and chamomile tea like usual but he wouldn't dare complain.

Not anymore anyway considering he'd had his life saved the other day "Is it just me or does this taste better than the other days" Mangetsu asked in confusion after taking a large bite of fish off the roasting stick to the little kid's amusement.

Suigetsu snorted and shook his head at his brother "I'm just glad to get to eat something that's not more gruel" Yukimaru couldn't get enough of the herb pasted fish, because all he'd eaten for most of his time with Orochimaru and Kabuto was disgusting gruel.

At that and over the top of his head while he was to busy Sakura set him a pitying look and vowed inwardly that the next time she came face to face with Kabuto she would deck him in the face and shatter every single bone in his body with her chakra enhanced strength.

"You'll get to eat more than just fish Yukimaru-kun, lots and lots of vegetables and fruits and some sweets, you're also gonna get to meet your birth Father and have a real family" the pinkette squished the seven year old boy to her side.

Even after she released him though Yukimaru stayed huddled into her side to the surprise of the others "Seems like you really do have a way with children huh Sakura" the blue skinned man shook his head lightly finishing up eating as his stomach became full.

In response the sixteen year old merely smiled in response "O..Of course S..Sakura-chan has a way with children, sh..she has to be go..good with them i..in order to care for Ganko and Tsuyoi" the blue haired nineteen year old reminded lightly.

Relieved that the mission was over and soon he'd have his two adorable adopted children within his and Sakura's care once more "Chojuro's right, it's like I said long ago, Sakura's so good with kids that she could out Mom all the other mothers" the raven haired teen snorted.

Naruto rolled his eyes in response "Wait a second you actually have kids like little brats of your own or adopted" the younger white haired male on the ship burst out as it finally clicked in his brain that the lone girl on the boat had children.

"Born from her womb Suigetsu and words of warning don't cuss around them" the older white haired male warned carefully, not wanting to see his brother get decked in the face even if it wouldn't hurt Suigetsu, it would still make him cringe.

At his warning everyone nodded sagely "Yeah that's why we tame ourselves down a lot when we're around little kids especially Hisoi, Hosomi, Ganko and Tsuyoi" the only blonde on the ship piped in just glad that they would soon be home.

Yukimaru looked up as they returned to the deck to stare out over the vast ocean "Do you think they'd play with me pretty onee-chan" the adorable pale green haired boy asked with such a hopeful expression that she couldn't say no.

"I'm sure once they got use to you Yukimaru-kun that they'd play with you but you have to be mindful that they are much younger than you and not even quite three yet" Sakura poked the boy gently on the nose causing him to erupt into a bunch of giggles.

It seemed no matter how old a kid was they always found that funny "I promise to be careful then" Yukimaru saluted then went to cuddle with the pile of ninken, they shifted instinctively to allow him to join them and soon he was napping the morning away.

Causing them to laugh softly in response "Guess he was tired, I would be to if I'd been through all he'd been through" the pinkette sent him another pitying look, just glad that he would have someone to consider family when they returned to the Leaf Village.

"Everything will be al..alright Sakura-chan h..he'll have Yagura-sama to care for him and all of u..us to help him adjust" Chojuro assured wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close and lost themselves in their own little world for a while.

Until he thought of a question and lowered his voice not wanting anyone else to overhear "I've been thin..thinking since yo..your almost seventeen i..if we could soon try you know fo..for a baby o..of our own gi..give Ganko and Tsuyoi a s..sibling" the blue haired nineteen year old inquired.

Her emerald orbs lit up in response and she nodded in acceptance to his request, since no one would really bat an eye at her being pregnant since she would soon be seventeen "What do you suppose their talking about over there" Suigetsu asked eyeing the engaged duo.

"No idea Suigetsu but it's better to leave them be" Mangetsu warned his brother away from bothering the couple "Before you ask it's because their together and engaged" the older white haired male explained.

Suigetsu deflated in response "Well that sucks guess I'll just have to look for a girl to call my own in the Leaf Village" the younger white haired male flopped against the boat railing and leaned his head back to stare at the sky.

Off to the side "Still can't believe their engaged now can you Teme" Naruto was still shocked about that or that they'd already started planning out their wedding which wouldn't be until a whole other year from then.

"I can actually considering how long they've been together, we all knew it would happen, just didn't expect it to happen so soon" Sasuke snorted lightly trying not to be to loud to disturb the napping ninken or kid.

Though upon hearing the news "Wait a minute you mean their engaged I thought you lot were kidding about that" Kisame burst out semi quietly remembering to not be so loud at the last second since everything was peaceful for the moment.

Blue and Onyx eyes shot in his direction "Yeah cause Chojuro proposed to Sakura-chan awhile back and she said yes, they've always been good together you know" the blonde flopped back carefully on the deck staring up at the sky.

Sasuke followed him down next "So long as she's happy I don't care, plus Chojuro will always take care of her and never allow anyone to harm her" the raven haired teen contributed to the conversation relaxing.

"All be" the shark like man shook his head lightly falling silent like the rest of the ship and watching the ocean go by as they headed in the direction of the Hidden Mist Village to collect the fraternal Haruno/Uchiha twins.

Hours later after Yukimaru had woken from his nap and they'd eaten lunch and dinner, followed by the ninken finally rousing from their sleep and eating as well Sakura remembered Chojuro's suggested and summoned the Sentry Squad and Tosha to help with patrols during the night.

The ninken were most thankful to have several sets of extra eyes and waited until the humans had fallen asleep before setting up partners "Tosha with Arai here in the general area of Lady Alpha and the others" the Basset Hound once again took charge.

"Understood Hageshi-sama, let's go Tosha, their all below deck and we can patrol the halls and cabins to ensure that no one is trying to sneak aboard that way either" Arai led his patrol partner towards the open door that led below deck.

She was eager to help out "So why didn't you do this the other night when the risk for danger was much higher" Tosha questioned as they began their patrol, obviously the border collie didn't have an answer and silence lapsed between them as they kept up their watch.

Meanwhile "I'll stay with you Hageshi-san, and we'll patrol the north side of the ship" Genki the leader of the sentry squad suggested leaving the others to figure out partners on their own and what side of the ship they'd patrol.

Karojite went with Yasei "Pleased to work with you Yasei and I promise to not let a single thing slip past my guard" the Scottish Fold assured the Irish Wolfhound as they headed for the East side of the ship to begin their own patrol.

"Indeed and so I shall do the same, we mustn't let anyone harm Lady Alpha or those she considers family and friends" Yasei reminded keeping up a constant vigil as she paced back and forth on the East side not wanting to let anyone get by her watch.

On the West side was Moeru and Hadaka "So what's the danger anyway since we weren't really briefed only told to help with patrol" the brown furred, onyx eyed ninneko questioned his partner wanting to find out what was going on so he'd be better prepared.

"They met with Kabuto while preparing to leave the island that held our mission objectives and he blew up the island and nearly killed Hoshigaki-san, Lady Alpha forgave him for what he did" the German Shephard explained simply.

Not really taking his attention off his surroundings while he spoke, but it was enough for Hadaka, and finally on the South side of the ship were Watage and Ridatsu "This is kind of exciting isn't it" Ridatsu couldn't contain all of her excitement at getting to help.

"Sure but remember we must keep up our guard throughout the entire night" Watage reminded lightly and the Scottish Fold nodded in understanding, like the night before every hour or so they let off quiet howls that meant all was peaceful.

Until once again the sun rose on the horizon which brought an end to their patrolling and while the Sentry Squad went back to their world the five ninken piled all together to get some shut eye after eating and slept the day away while the humans chattered amongst themselves.

Before finally they were docked at the port in the Hidden Mist Village, for a couple of the people on board the ship it had been forever since they'd seen the village they'd once belonged to "You don't mind if we get out and look for a bit do you" Kisame asked the engaged duo.

When they were preparing to head off and collect the two toddlers and the ninken that had accompanied them "Yeah just a quick peek, I don't want to go in though" Suigetsu nodded wanting to see how different the village was since the last time he'd seen it.

Chojuro and Sakura shrugged lightly "So long as you don't lollygag and return when we flare our chakra otherwise you'll be walking" Sakura was in no mood to play around obviously and missing her children had made her a little more cranky.

Kisame and Suigetsu nodded "R..Right we'll be back so..soon so don't worry Yukimaru-san" Chojuro assured the little boy when he began pouting as they headed off to find Ao, he to missed Ganko and Tsuyoi something fierce and wanted to hold them in his arms again.

And just like that four of the ships occupants were gone off in the direction of the Mist Village, since they had a few miles to trek to reach it "Don't worry it won't take long and soon we'll be on our way to the Leaf Village" Sasuke patted Yukimaru gently on the back.

Looking quite the sight as he continued pouting even after the repeated assurances "We're in the same boat kid my brother ditched me to" Mangetsu chuckled earning a small laugh, it was something and soon Yukimaru did perk up.

"Guess your right but I really miss pretty onee-chan already, do you think that my Father will let me hang around her a lot" Yukimaru asked curiously, since he knew nothing about his father only that he was the former Mizukage and had been recently revived.

"I'm sure if you asked nicely Yukimaru, plus that dude did say he was turning over a new leaf and trying to start completely over so I don't think you have to worry you know" Naruto offered an answer before the lot of them fell silent to wait for however long it took.

Not long after that Kisame and Suigetsu returned having looked their fill of their old village and ready to face the future that was in store for them in the Hidden Leaf Village, now all they were waiting on were Sakura and Chojuro.

Who were both still searching for Ao and found him in the most unlikeliest of places, in the library reading to Ganko and Tsuyoi "Then the ugly duckling grew up into the most beautiful of swans" Ao finished to his god children's enjoyment.

"Again, again pwease" Ganko and Tsuyoi clapped and demanded him to read another story, he was about to relent and say yes when he looked up and spotted his former partner and the girl he claimed honorary uncle over.

His lips curved upwards into a smirk "I don't think we have time for another story Ganko, Tsuyoi, see your mother and father are here" the gruff hunter nin pointed at the engaged duo and the two almost three year old toddlers jerked their heads up.

Dark blue and emerald eyes widening in happiness "Mamma, Dada" they cried in sync reaching for their parents, who didn't make them wait very long before taking them into their arms and snuggling them close to their hearts.

"Thank you Ao for watching after them and caring for them while we were busy, we don't have much time since this was kind of unplanned and we'll see you again in a few weeks" the pinkette hummed holding her son close feeling whole for the first time in a week and two days.

Ao nodded in understanding and led the duo to his house to collect Ganko and Tsuyoi's belongings "Right that's that then come along Kusatte, Mitsuro, Kanari" the blue haired nineteen year old commanded at the tired ninken.

Even Kusatte looked as if she'd been run ragged "Does this mean we're going home to Leaf now" Mitsuro padded along after the duo, with Kanari and Kusatte on his heels, so long as they didn't have to walk for a couple days he would be good.

Both humans nodded "Oh good and as much as I love Ganko-sama and Tsuyoi-sama they sure know how to run someone especially a ninken ragged" Kusatte was practically dragging her paws so exhausted as she was.

While the Shetland Sheepdog looked a little better "I was mainly left in charge of keeping an eye out for trouble" Kanari explained when a look was shot her way for an explanation, and then they were boarding a boat which set sail afterwards on their way to another port.

Which was three days away "Kami you really do have like ten ninken don't you" the white haired teen whistled in awe wondering why the obscene amount but unwilling to ask at that current moment because even he knew it wasn't wise to scare the kids or cuss around them.

"Yeah and that's because Sakura-chan needs lots of protection" the now older blond the ship piped in wisely taking his niece into his arms and practically smothering the girl carefully in affection before passing her over to Sasuke and taking Ganko into his arms to see the boy.

The toddlers were happy to be around their favorite uncles and let their happiness be known in the form of loud squeals "Aw did you miss me your favorite uncle Tsuyoi" the raven haired teen smirked hugging the little girl close just glad to have them back sooner rather than later.

Even if his adopted brother scowled at him for the comment and passed over Ganko while Tsuyoi was returned to her adoptive father "Looks like you really do care about them huh Sakura" the blue skinned man saw the adoration Sakura had for her children even as she nodded.

"Of course she cares for them Kisame" the older white haired male rolled his eyes lightly before falling silent, it's how all mothers should be caring for their children no matter how they were conceived.

Yukimaru was in awe of the tiny toddlers "Their so cute do you think I could hold one pretty onee-chan" the pale green haired seven year old asked hopefully and not a moment later Ganko was placed in his arms and he had to sit down as he realized how heavy the toddler actually was.

And three days later they were docking at the port in the little village in the Land of Waves, paying the extra amount owed even though the Captain said they didn't have to and on a straight path to the Hidden Leaf Village which took two more days.

In total they were gone from the Leaf Village on the rescue mission for two whole weeks and each of them were glad to be home and ready to sleep in their own beds, Tsunade saw their exhaustion and sent them home, she'd get the mission report later and soon enough those that had been on the mission were snoozing the rest of the day and night away.


	19. Earning Forgiveness Itachi Style

It was only the very next morning that Sakura shuffled into the Hokage's office to debrief her Shishou on the mission that she and the others had only just returned from the day before but they'd been to tired to give the mission report.

"Okay Sakura give it to me straight what happened, why did you collect Ganko and Tsuyoi first instead of coming back here then going like you said you were" Tsunade demanded as soon as her apprentice was sat before her in a single chair.

Then leveled an expectant look at the girl "We had a bit of trouble Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's retainer was there and Kisame-san nearly died, but I saved him, rescued Suigetsu-san and Yukimaru-kun as planned but that was me shining through I missed my babies" Sakura admitted.

Tsunade blinked "How did Hoshigaki nearly die and why did you have to save him, where were the others" the honey eyed blonde narrowed her eyes and Sakura knew better than to try and lie about all that had happened.

"He stayed behind to fight Kabuto, I gave him an hour, but forty five minutes later Kabuto emerged so I sent the ship on ahead, afterwards Kabuto used the exploding tags we'd placed to blow up the base and cause the island to practically start sinking, so that's why and where" the pinkette finished.

Her Shishou sat back at that "Kami you just can't do anything the normal way can you Sakura" the Fifth Hokage groaned and slammed her head on her desk to her fiance's amusement since he was basically a permanent fixture in the Tower nowadays.

"Now, now Tsunade-chan everything turned out in the end didn't it and they returned without further injury" Sakumo chuckled sending a sneaky wink at the sixteen year old girl his son had adopted along with two others.

A grumble came from his fiancee "And besides you can't very well fault her for missing her children while away on a mission and wanting to have them back as soon as possible" the silver haired nin said lightly.

When the woman raised her head her apprentice quickly stopped grinning her amusement of the situation "Fine, whatever mission accomplished go home, get some rest and leave me be" Tsunade grumped out obviously done with the conversation.

"Understood Tsunade-shishou, see you later Granddad" Sakura waved not daring to call Tsunade, grandma having heard from one of the chunin that loitered about what happened when Naruto had done it, even if he'd done it her entire term as Fifth Hokage so far since he'd known her anyway.

She'd completely blown her top thanks to pregnancy hormones and now Naruto didn't dare call the woman granny anymore because he definitely didn't want to get knocked through the ceiling of her office again.

"Right of course, have to drop by and visit my adorable great grandchildren after all" Sakumo chuckled once more before his adopted granddaughter exited the office and headed from the Hokage Tower.

Once down in the street Sakura nearly bumped into Meiyo Ninsho "O..Oh hi Sakura-san" the shy polite woman greeted looking much better than she had since the last time they'd seen each other, which had been when her boyfriend had beat her.

"Hello Meiyo-san how are you feeling" the fuscia haired mother of two paused to find out how the young woman was doing after the horrific event she'd went through, losing her baby and nearly dying couldn't have been easy getting over.

Glad to have someone to speak to "F..Fine for the most part, I still wish my baby could have been saved but the future looks hopeful, I've met someone, Tobirama-sama and this last week has been l..like a dream" Meiyo hummed quietly, dark red eyes filled with restrained excitement.

A little hesitant right now but soon her feeling would grow stronger and deepen "Good Lord 2nd will take good care of you Meiyo-san and I know that soon you'll be joining the family in which I'll welcome you with open arms" Sakura smiled gently.

"Th..Thank you Sakura-san, I'm happy kn..knowing that anyway I've got a check up at the hospital with Kotei-san so good day" and then the white haired woman was gone down the path a spring in her step as she allowed herself to be happy.

Sakura on her part turned and meandered slowly back to the Compound breathing in the fresh air and taking in the sights just glad to be able to, she was almost there, when yet again she nearly ran into someone, this person wasn't someone she wanted to be around let alone touch.

But then if she truly wanted to put the past in the past then she couldn't keep avoiding this particular man forever "Good morning Itachi-san" so the rose haired sixteen year old started with a very light good morning tiding complete with saying his name with a light smile.

He hid his surprise well as he stood frozen before her "Morning to you as well Haruno-san" Itachi grimaced wondering what she was playing at or if..dare he hope that his chance to earn forgiveness had finally come.

'Okay that hadn't been to hard' she thought inwardly and pressed onward not wanting to back down on her promise "So I take it Kisame-san has been a chatterbox this morning and told you all that has happened" Sakura continued.

Ebony orbs widened imperceptibly "Indeed ranging from how you saved his life and can scold someone something fierce where it feels like your ears are going to start bleeding" the Uchiha Heir contributed more to the conversation.

Feeling a little odd and lost as to what was going on, in the next moment he had his answer "Look Itachi as I told Kisame-san it's time to put the past in the past but….." the pinkette trailed unsure of how she should tell him.

"I have to earn your forgiveness right that's what Kisame said, what do I have to do" the raven haired male finished and the girl he raped and tormented for a week nodded, but remained silent for several agonizing moments.

Before she finally gave him an answer "First start by apologizing to your Mother, she misses you Itachi-san and wants you to be there when your newest siblings come into the world, then reconnect with Sasuke, he still cares about you as well" Sakura stated sternly.

He got the feeling there would be more to come after he done that "Consider it done Haruno-san" Itachi nodded, he wouldn't let this chance pass him by, by complaining, he would do anything really to be given a chance to explain and be forgiven finally after all this time.

Then they were on their way to the Compound and once they'd passed through the gates she turned left and he turned right heading straight for his mothers chakra to do as asked and apologize to the woman for all he'd put her through.

"You look satisfied did something hap..happen Sakura-chan" Chojuro asked when she appeared in the kitchen where Karin, Airi, Ganko, Tsuyoi and himself were waiting to have breakfast, at his question she paused, then nodded and sat down.

"Are you going to tell us Sakura-chan why you look as if the weight of the world has dropped from your shoulders and you feel as if you could float away" Karin lifted a crimson brow at her friend then held up the bottle a little more for her month old daughter.

Little Airi Kaguya was one of the most gorgeous babies anyone had ever seen and that was excluding the Uchiha/Haruno fraternal twins "Extended the olive branch to Itachi-san, I meant it, it's time to put the past in the past, no more grudges or negative emotions" Sakura relented.

Chojuro shot a proud look at his fiancee "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan however I don't think he's earned your forgiveness just yet has he" the blue haired nineteen year old guessed, Sakura shook her head just as he thought.

Karin tilted her head to the side "What all does he have to do in order to earn that particular privilege I get the feeling that Sasuke-kun's older brother has to do a lot more than Kisame-san did" the red head asked.

Sakura blew out a breath "There are many things Itachi-san has to do in order to earn my forgiveness, starting with apologizing to his mother and brother, but that's only the first step, earning their forgiveness first" the pinkette explained remaining tight-lipped about the rest.

Just as they were finishing up breakfast and preparing to start cleaning the kitchen the door opened politely, Yukimaru flounced in followed by Yagura on his heels "Pardon our intrusion, but Yukimaru has been begging me all morning to show him where you lived" Yagura apologized.

"Pretty Onee-chan, pretty Onee-chan can I play with Ganko and Tsuyoi again please" Yukimaru pleaded with wide magenta eyes and the fuscia haired mother of two couldn't say no, so after quickly wiping their faces and hands clean led the way to the playroom.

Where Ganko and Tsuyoi immediately began playing with their blocks "Don't worry I promise not to let anything happen to them" the pale green haired boy puffed out his chest as he made his promise and the teenage girl ruffled his hair gently.

Snagged a audio baby monitor from the shelf, stuffed it into her pouch and headed for the living room again "You really don't mind that he stays for awhile" the former Mizukage was surprised at how quickly the girl had relented to his son's demand of playing with her children.

During the time she'd been gone, Karin had left with Airi in arms to visit Sasuke since the two of them had gotten close during the time she'd been in the hospital after giving birth "Not at all Yagura-san" Sakura shook her head.

"Thank you then and I'll be back in a few hours to retrieve him, I'm sadly lacking in clothing for him" Yagura bowed his head in thanks then headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind him so as to avoid disturbing the children.

Once alone "Wh..What's on the agenda for this morning" Chojuro asked and he should have known as the knitted bag with their wedding planner was pulled out, so they sat down to add more names to the guest list and plan a few more things now that they had the time to do so.

Meanwhile on the suggestion of Sakura, even though it had taken him the entirety of breakfast to work up his nerve to even knock on the door, Itachi was preparing himself to come face to face with his mother just as it swung open to reveal an unknown to him male.

Byakuya narrowed his onyx eyes, he knew exactly who the man before him was "Is there something you wanted" Byakuya straightened blocking the entirety of the doorway not sure what the man was plotting by appearing as suddenly as he had.

"Yes I'd like to speak to my mother" Itachi grimaced looking a little pained, he was so far behind everyone else and didn't know that this man before him was now technically his step-father but soon he would find out.

Even if Byakuya was a little reluctant he turned and called out "Mikoto, there is someone here that wishes to speak to you" the former Third Mizukage announced, the sound of bare feet padding down the hall filled their ears and then suddenly she was there.

In all her pregnant glory "Ita-chan" Mikoto blinked onyx eyes wide in surprise before they filled with tears "Oh my Ita-chan" she threw herself into her oldest son's arms crushing him to her in a bone crushing hug.

"Mother" the estranged Uchiha Heir sighed feeling as if he was home finally after so long of being lost and he couldn't help himself as he returned her hug though a lot more gently because she was pregnant "I'm sorry do you think you could ever forgive me for all I've done" there he finally apologized.

At that she pulled back and for one fearful moment he was afraid "Of course you silly boy, your my Ita-chan and just because Sakura-chan is still working through her issues with you doesn't mean you can't come visit me" and then the Uchiha Matriarch was trying to break him in half again.

He wisely decided against telling his mother for the time being that coming there to apologize had actually been Sakura's idea, before he remembered something and directed his gaze to the silent male a question in his eyes.

"My name is Byakuya and I married your mother several months back, she carries twins within her womb, we don't know the gender yet" the raven haired male that was his step father as he just learned explained who he was and what he was doing there.

Itachi had only himself to blame for waiting this long "I'm glad your well Mother and I promise to be around a lot more, now I have to go apologize to Otouto" he hugged his mother once more, then turned on his heel and headed straight for his little brother's chakra.

Mikoto and Byakuya watched him go before shutting the door to their house and headed back to the living room to pick up where they'd left off of what they'd been doing which was him reading and her sewing, they couldn't all be like Sakura and knit.

During that time Itachi had reached Sasuke and Naruto's shared house and he figured while he was at it he might as well apologize to the blonde as well, so when the door swung open only moment after him knocking he wasn't to surprised when it was the very person he was thinking of.

Who gave him a deer in headlights look "Um Teme you might want to come here now" Naruto hollered not sure whether to punch the guy before him or run away like a coward as a glare appeared in his baby blue eyes.

At the call the second Uchiha Heir flew down the hallways to the front door only to immediately begin glaring like Naruto was "What do you want" Sasuke crossed his arms and scowled not even deigning to call the man before him by his name or title.

Looks like it was going to be a lot harder to apologize to these two than it had been his mother but he'd made a promise "I'd like to apologize to both of you, Naruto, Sasuke, for all I have done and tried to do" Itachi admitted outright.

Shock appeared in baby blue and onyx eyes "Did Sakura put you up to this" the raven haired teen narrowed his eyes in the next moment, Itachi contemplated lying but decided to be truthful by nodding his head "Then no thanks if you can't do it without her prompting you to then I don't accept your apology" the second Uchiha Heir scoffed.

"Come on Teme you don't know how hard it probably was for him to come here and even apologize and besides remember what Sakura-chan said, it's time to put the past in the past and if she hears of you rejecting his apology you'll be on the receiving end of her fist" the blonde reminded.

To which his adopted brother immediately paled in response before groaning "Fine on one condition you apologize to Shisui-san as well and Kakashi-sensei for putting him in your Tsukuyomi a long time ago after the Chunin Exams" Sasuke smirked.

"Very well consider it done" Itachi nodded in acceptance to the new tasks, but he figured that those two could wait until after he'd spoken with Sakura again and told her that he'd completed his apologies to his Mother and brother first.

So with that in mind he wandered away and even left his old compound behind to return home "Do you think he'll do it Sasuke" Naruto asked watching the man leave, Sasuke snorted thinking his brother wouldn't, no more was said on the matter as they shut the door and went to the living room.

In the following two hours after Itachi made his rounds, Yagura had returned for Yukimaru with a scroll full of clothes for his son and they'd left leaving Sakura and Chojuro alone with their children adopted or otherwise.

Which gave them the perfect chance to speak on the subject of before when they'd been heading to Mist to collect Ganko and Tsuyoi from their godfather "If we're going to do this we should tell Mom and Dad first Chojuro-kun" Sakura remembered their promise of before to her parents.

"R..Right because we promised to tell them be..before we took that step in our relationship" Chojuro looked a little pale, not sure how exactly they were going to go about telling her parents that they were basically going to have sex to have another baby.

A scary thought within and of itself as they gathered Ganko and Tsuyoi into their arms and headed for the door and then straight across the street to the house that was filled by the Hatake's and knocked on the door.

Only moments later it was opened by Kakashi, Hosomi attached to his hip "Sakura-chan, Chojuro-kun, and even Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan what brings you four over, I thought you'd be resting since you just got back yesterday" Kakashi narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Well there's something we want to talk to you and Mom about" his adopted daughter began and Kakashi immediately got this feeling he knew what it was they wanted to talk to him and Mei about.

So he led them into the living room where Mei was playing with Hisoi and Semaku was taking a nap "Sakura-chan, Chojuro and my adorable grand babies what are you doing over so early in the morning" Mei looked up and spotted their guests.

"There's something we'd like to speak with you a..about Mizukage-sama, Kakashi-san" the nineteen year old took the initiative on that one as Ganko and Tsuyoi, alongside Hosomi were placed in the playpen, followed by Hisoi as the adults or teenagers all settled on the couches.

Kakashi and Mei giving the younger couple all of their attention "Okay what's going on, what's so important that couldn't wait until we had dinner with you" the silver haired male prodded when the duo remained silent for several long minutes.

He winced in the next moment when Mei dug her elbow into his side "Kakashi-kun be patient perhaps whatever it is, is difficult to speak about" the auburn haired woman glowered at her husband, who'd given her three beautiful children, he wisely fell silent.

Allowing Sakura and Chojuro to commence with telling the duo about their decision "We've decided you know to take that next step give Ganko and Tsuyoi a sibling" the pinkette burst out explaining in the only way she knew how.

"B..Because we feel ready an..and plus in only th..three weeks they'll be th..three and Sakura-chan will be seventeen, so n..no one would bat an eye at her b..being pregnant and we'll be in Hidden Mist soon after that" the blue haired dual Leaf/Mist shinobi finished.

Now that was something neither of the duo before them had expected "It's your decision but we're glad your telling us and being responsible about the whole thing" Mei nodded in acceptance, not even attempting to sway the duo from having another child one that was Chojuro's to the point.

And because she'd just given her acceptance on the matter her husband couldn't refuse either "Just promise you'll be careful and not have twins again" Kakashi sighed, then the lot of them hugged barring Chojuro, who hefted Ganko and Tsuyoi into his arms.

Then he and Sakura were out the door on their way back to their own place and that night after dinner and placing their twins in their own room across the hall making sure they were asleep before going into their room and making good on their promise.

It was Chojuro's first time and Sakura faced the ultimate test as well because the last time anyone had touched her the way Chojuro was about to had been when she was thirteen "Rel..Relax Sakura-chan I promise to never hurt you and to be gen..gentle" Chojuro soothed.

When she cringed as he placed his hand on her hip "I know it's kind of hard though to erase that image from long ago of the pain I was subjected to" Sakura forced herself to calm down and let the tension drain out of her body.

Allowing him to continue as he gently mapped out her bare skin with his rough and calloused hands, kneading her flesh and running his fingers through her silky pink hair that nearly reached her ankles since it had been so long that she'd cut it.

Considering both of her children adored her long hair and loved to play with it when she allowed them to "Of course Sa..Sakura-chan but if you let me I..I'll help you erase those memories and m..make new ones, good ones that aren't tainted" the blue haired nineteen year old murmured.

Pressing a kiss to her lips then dragging his lips down her neck leaving soft nips here and there and laving the gentle bites with his tongue not daring to leave a single mark on her flesh while he carefully rolled the tips of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Making her gasp softly in response and respond well to his ministrations "Chojuro, Chojuro" the pinkette whispered his name in a silent plea for more as he moved down her body stroking her in all the right places even if he was a little clumsy about it.

Until he came to that place and she immediately tensed as he gently prodded her nether regions with a finger "Shh, shh Sa..Sakura-chan let me" he pleaded onyx eyes locked with her vibrant ones filled with sudden fear that it would hurt.

But at his request she relaxed once more biting her lip harshly "Just get it over with" she threw her head back unable to watch and feeling his finger prodding at her lightly and then it was sliding in dragging along the upper wall of her channel.

Then it retreated only to return seconds later and do the same thing making her gasp in response yet again and her back arched, then she was rolling her hips into his hand carefully as he continued pleasuring her.

Not long after that he added a second and even a third finger bringing her to an earth shattering climax "You ready Sakura-chan" Chojuro slid slowly back up her sweat soaked body to lay atop her carefully and take himself in hand ready to join himself with her for the first time.

Her eyes opened slowly and met his onyx, in her eyes he could see everything from her fear to want and love "Go slow" Sakura requested keeping her emerald orbs locked with his eyes while spreading her legs and allowing him to press himself against her completely.

Seconds later he was sliding slowly into her wet, tight channel "K..Kami Sakura-chan" the nineteen year old groaned softly as she gripped tightly onto him with her entire body, which included wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

With one hand sliding up to grasp a fistful of his hair "Don't stop" the pinkette gasped on a particularly slow thrust feeling everything his passion for her included, before to long the pressure that she'd only felt once before started building up.

After every agonizingly slow thrust, she knew what was coming and urged her fiance to go faster, to which he immediately complied by wrapping his arms around her and thrusting just a little faster feeling pressure building up within himself as well.

Five minutes later it was all over and he was spilling his seed within her right against her cervix and she was practically sobbing against his chest as she climaxed for the second time that night "Are you alright" and him being concerned made everything ten times better.

As the memories of the past faded away to be replaced with the new memories that had just been made "I'm fine Chojuro, just a little tired now" she hummed softly as he rolled off to the side and pulled her into his chest so they could cuddle in their sleep.

Ten minutes later they were both sleeping soundly through the rest of the night wrapped up in each others arms after becoming one for the first time ever and it being the best night of their life, and then morning came and they were woken by two screaming two year old's.

Both of them shared a grin and dressed before heading for the twins room, and while one of them got breakfast started the other took a shower and then they switched before it was time to eat and lo and behold who would show up but Kisame, Mangetsu and Suigetsu.

"Hope you don't mind but we didn't feel like cooking and Itachi looked disturbingly pleased about something this morning" Kisame shuddered, his ex Akatsuki partner had looked nearly euphoric that morning about something.

Sakura blinked "That means Mikoto-chan forgave him and they are now on talking terms, I'll have to go speak to her later and Sasuke" Sakura mused aloud sitting cuddled into her fiance's side not wanting to go very far away from him that morning after they'd had a great night.

Kisame narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to comment on her own seeming good attitude only to have his foot stomped on "Was that your doing by the way" Mangetsu asked, he should have figured that she would try to do that.

His suspicions were confirmed when the girl nodded "Th..That's right Mangetsu-senpai and how are you adjusting Suigetsu-san" Chojuro turned his attention on the younger Hozuki standing in his kitchen and staring at his children as if they were aliens.

"I still don't get it though, how old were you when you had them and I'm adjusting fine, though I want to get out from underneath his thumb already cause he's way to overbearing" Suigetsu frowned then tossed an unamused glare at his brother who shrugged.

The fuscia haired teen smiled yet again "Fourteen Suigetsu-san and in not quite three weeks now they'll be three and I'll be seventeen" the pinkette answered stirring her tea absentmindedly and before Mangetsu could stomp on his foot again Kisame asked.

"Is there a reason you seem to be in such a…ow good moo..ow…mood this morning" the blue skinned man got out in between various winces when Mangetsu stomped on his foot all the while ignoring the warning glare.

Only to turn extremely curious when the young engaged couple turned a brilliant shade of red in response at exactly the same time "Why did you both blush when Kisame only asked Sakura" the older Hozuki narrowed his eyes.

Chojuro choked on his own blackberry tea "No reason M..Mangetsu-senpai" the blue haired nineteen year old tactfully avoided the question and got his blood under control as did Sakura and their skin returned to it's normal color.

Suigetsu eyed the duo curiously before shrugging himself "Whatever it's not our business anyway Mangetsu-ni" the younger Hozuki had the sense to drop the line of questioning before they were kicked out and had to cook for themselves.

Eventually he, Kisame and his brother left leaving the engaged couple alone with their two toddlers "Right I'm going to get talk to Mikoto-chan and Sasuke, find out what happened, then consider what he has to do next" Sakura finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Al..Alright Sakura-chan and wh..while your gone I'll make a list of wh..what we need around the house so that when you g..get back we can go shopping" Chojuro offered and her emerald orbs lit up in happiness before she pressed a kiss to his lips and flounced out the door.

Down the streets of the compound and to the house that Byakuya and Mikoto occupied, the woman was the one to answer the door and she looked ten times happier "You'll never guess what happened Ita-chan came to apologize can you believe it Sakura-chan" Mikoto greeted.

Practically bursting the younger girls eardrums in her excitement to share the news and Sakura instantly knew that Itachi hadn't told Mikoto that it had been her idea that he do apologize in the first place, oh well she wasn't going to burst the woman's happy bubble.

"Indeed and I believe he went to apologize to Sasuke-san as well" Byakuya offered up even more information, that part remained to be seen though because she hadn't had a chance to speak to Sasuke since they'd returned considering she'd been busy.

But Sakura was all to happy to return Mikoto's hug "Did he now well that's good he's trying to reach out and rectify his mistakes, only a small part in the long road he has to take to earn my forgiveness" the pinkette smiled.

Mikoto completely missed the hint but Byakuya didn't and he quickly shot a look at his wife then glanced to Sakura once more to which she nodded subtly in response "Either way I hope you give him a chance to explain Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch pulled back in the next moment.

Hands on her hip and Sakura nodded in acceptance knowing better than to refuse "Well it was nice seeing you this morning Sakura-san, but we were just on our way to the hospital for a check up" the raven haired male cleared his throat.

Then he and Mikoto were gone shutting the door to their house and vanishing down the streets of the compound and out into the village to the hospital leaving the fuscia haired teen to head towards her adopted brothers house and knock on the door.

Only to wait five minutes before a groggy and sick Naruto answered the door "Sakura-ch..achoo chan what achoo brings you here….achoo" Naruto sneezed about a million times while asking his question about why she was there at his house.

Her brows rose upwards "Is Sasuke in need to talk to him about something and don't bother coming back you need to get back into bed and sleep off that cold" Sakura ordered sternly and Naruto didn't dare argue knowing better than to do so.

Moments after his departure his housemate appeared in the foyer "If this is about Itachi then yes he came by and apologized and I told him that in order to earn my forgiveness he has to apologize to Shisui-san and Dad" Sasuke immediately knew the reason for Sakura's visit.

"Idiot, oh well that makes things easier and the next time I see Itachi-san I'll tell him that, that's what he needs to do as well, before making another attempt at apologizing, you will accept it won't you" the pinkette lifted a brow.

Sasuke nodded skin pale then shut his door, business finished Sakura returned to her own house only to turn around after collecting Ganko and Tsuyoi yet again to head to the market and buy things that were needed for their house "Sho..Should we start preparing for the trip to M..Mist" Chojuro asked suddenly.

"Be..Because that's j..just a few weeks off" the blue haired nineteen year old reminded, it felt like they'd been waiting forever to go the dual citizen route and move to the Hidden Mist Village and soon that day would be upon them.

In the end they both decided that the shopping for the trip could wait until another day, they still had time after all and only got things they needed for their house in abundance considering the amount of guests they had over on a daily basis.

During that entire time not once did she or Chojuro run into Itachi, so they returned to the Old Uchiha Compound and put away their groceries, before making lunch since it was around that time and once again they got a guest in the form of Karin and Airi.

"Say Sakura-chan after lunch and I put Airi-chan down for her nap do you think you could start teaching me medical ninjutsu cause there's only so long I have before I become to old to be declared a ward of the village" Karin asked partway through the meal.

Emerald and onyx irises shot her way "I mean if th..that's not to much to ask" the red head slowly lost her confidence on the matter thinking it was a bad time to ask and now her very best friend was mad at her for even asking in the first place.

Who was quick to assure the red head that she wasn't "Of course Karin-chan we'll do it in the backyard that we've been transforming into something completely different a mini training ground and some swings and a teeter-totter for the kids when they get older" Sakura clapped her hands.

"I'll watch Airi th..then" Chojuro offered knowing that it wouldn't be to hard since the little girl would be sleeping and he could sit and read until the two girls came back in from the training session that would most likely be occurring in the next twenty minutes.

Because as sure as he was that his name was Chojuro, he knew that his fiancee wouldn't let Karin remain out of shape any longer, even if all she wanted to be was a medic "Thanks Sakura-chan, Chojuro, you guys are the best" the crimson haired teen mother murmured.

"Nonsense Karin-chan you asked and so I shall deliver on my promise, just expect a detailed training regimen that lasts an entire hour" the pinkette grinned already planning out everything she could have the red head do.

Causing the girl to groan quietly feeling as if she was about to be put through hell and Chojuro to smile "Do..Don't worry S..Sakura-chan won't be to tough on you y..yet" the blue haired nineteen year old chuckled lightly.

Then lunch was polished off, the kids were cleaned up and put down for an afternoon nap, Chojuro sat on the couch to read and the two girls vanished out the back door to begin training in medical ninjutsu and build up their stamina.

It was slightly scary facing her friend as a potential teacher "Okay Sakura-chan what's first on the agenda" Karin swallowed quietly eyeing the fuscia haired teen a little warily, because they all knew not to piss her off.

"First Karin-chan is using medical chakra, this melon is what you'll be practicing on, will your chakra to heal it after slashing the rind, find the medium, you can't use to much or to little chakra or you will hurt your patient or not heal them" Sakura instructed handing over a melon.

Karin blinked then slashed the rind with the kunai that was also held out to her, before sitting down on a stump and calling medical chakra into her hand, first it was blue and she had to really will it before her chakra started turning a dull green.

Before pressing her hand over the melon rind, for a few minutes nothing happened and she started getting frustrated that the rind wasn't healing until she remembered to add a little more chakra, until she had a sufficient amount and the rind began healing until the melon was unblemished.

By the time she was done sweat had beaded on her forehead "Yikes that was harder than I thought it would be now what Sakura-chan" the red head stood once again while setting the melon down having this feeling that now she would have to get physical.

"Now, because you can practice in your own time until your ready to learn something a little more advanced, you can run five laps around the little track over there, along with five push ups and sit ups, start slow so you don't overexert yourself" the pinkette instructed again.

With no other choice Karin began running around the small track and by the time she was done with her five laps, sweat was literally pouring off her and her leg muscles burned, but she dutifully completed five push ups and five sit ups.

Then flopped on the cool ground tiredly "Ugh perhaps I should have asked you earlier to get me set up on a training schedule cause I feel exhausted already and I'm sure you gonna have me do more" the crimson haired teen mother groaned.

And Sakura snickered at her misfortune "Nope that's all for today Karin-chan, like I said I'm starting you slow, so until you can successfully run those five laps, do five push ups and five sits up without feeling like you ran a marathon then that's all you'll do" the rose haired teen smiled.

Her friend popped up from the ground carefully in excitement, snagged her melon and spent the remaining half an hour practicing her medical ninjutsu until Airi was awake and demanding her attention only then did they go home leaving Chojuro and Sakura alone yet again.

Yukimaru popped by to play with Ganko and Tsuyoi for a few hours until it was dinner time, then he returned to the home that Yagura had chosen for them, and like usual they had guests, this time in the form of Anko and Kurenai.

"Geez what did you two do go to bed super early last night, we wanted to see you Haruno but you never answered and we were knocking pretty loud it woke Hatake up" Anko complained having wanted to ask for some advice but irritated that she'd been ignored last night.

The engaged duo shared a look that Kurenai caught onto "You weren't sleeping were you and you had a sound proof tag up to prevent noise from getting out or being interrupted" Kurenai guessed and their cheeks immediately turned red in response.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what" the purple haired special jonin on maternity leave paused in the middle of another rant, more complaining anyway and stared at her friend expectantly only to be gently nudged when the girl and her fiance turned even redder in response.

Kurenai could guess yet again what had gone on last night "Congratulations or was it your first time together" the raven haired woman teased lightly knowing how it was for couples and having sex for the first time.

It always felt magical "First time because we decided to hopefully add to our family and give Ganko and Tsuyoi a sibling to dote on" Sakura squeaked out and fidgeted nervously as the two women shared grins.

Before vanishing from the table and disappeared into the living room for several minutes "Wh..What do you suppose th..their talking about Sakura-chan" Chojuro stretched his neck up to spy the two whispering women in his living room.

Sakura shrugged "No idea Chojuro but I get the feeling we'll find out here in a moment cause their coming back" the pinkette said before falling silent as the two women who'd been there from the very start for her reappeared sporting those same grins from earlier.

"Mind we borrow Sakura-san, Chojuro-san, we have a matter of most importance to speak with her about isn't that right Anko, we promise to bring her right back" Kurenai smiled even wider as her fellow jonin nodded.

"Yeah Mist Dude we promise" and their smiles got even creepier to the point that Chojuro couldn't refuse their request "Thanks Mist Dude" and then Anko grabbed Sakura's arm and Kurenai attached herself to the other side of his fiance where all three of them disappeared.

Chojuro blew out a relieved sigh glad they hadn't turned their attention on him "Wo..women can be scary Ganko-kun" the blue haired nineteen year old slumped in his seat at the nook to await their return so they could finish eating dinner before going to bed.

~Meanwhile~

After they disappeared using the body flicker jutsu to get to wherever, Sakura was pushed onto a couch and not allowed to get up "Okay was there a reason you had to kidnap me" Sakura asked only to lean back when both pregnant women nodded creepily in sync.

"We want details Haruno and don't be skimpy is he good in the sack or does he suck" the purple haired jonin didn't mince her words any and was just as blunt as usual and Sakura was suddenly glad that they had essentially kidnapped her.

Thank kami for Kurenai though "Honestly Anko, if she glows that much just from one night together then obviously Chojuro-san has some skills, she's probably his first and he wanted to impress her" the raven haired woman clicked her tongue.

Her friend had no tact at all and all the while Sakura was turning redder and redder as the conversation continued without her it was almost as if they'd forgotten about her, or not as they both turned and looked imploringly at her "He was great, really sweet and gentle" the pinkette got out shyly.

Practically red from head to toe to the two pregnant female's amusement "Relax Haruno it's great you finally got some and that you managed to get through it without freaking out on your man you know since it's been awhile" Anko cleared her throat.

Trying to be a little more kinder "Anyway we are sorry for just kind of springing this on you, but we wanted to make sure that your first time since that time was good for you and not bad" Kurenai apologized ever the polite woman.

It was hard not to smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside "No worries Kurenai-sensei, Anko-chan, now can we go back I feel hungry after all that excitement" Sakura giggled prompting Kurenai and Anko to giggle as well.

And then they were once again stood in her kitchen "Everything alright" Chojuro asked when the three females sat and dug in to their cooling dinner, Sakura nodded and then after they'd finished eating and the kitchen was put back to rights Anko and Kurenai left promising to visit again soon.

Soon after Ganko and Tsuyoi were put down in their room and fell asleep use to sleeping on their mattresses by that point which would soon evolve into an actual bed when they got frames, Chojuro and Sakura had another wonderful night together before going to bed themselves.


	20. Kidnapped (Part 1)

A day later making it three that they'd been back from the mission to rescue Suigetsu and Yukimaru she saw Itachi again "I've done as you asked, though Otouto told me that in order to earn his forgiveness I had to apologize to Shisui-san and Kakashi-san" Itachi admitted.

"Good then that's next on the long list you have to get through, and then afterwards make a second attempt at apologizing to Sasuke and we'll meet again two days from now, there at the tea shop at 2" Sakura nodded in acceptance.

Itachi blew out a breath but didn't dare ask how many people he had to apologize to or what he would have to do afterwards when there was no one left to apologize to, he did however work the courage up to ask one thing "How are they, Ganko and Tsuyoi, I mean" the Uchiha Heir inquired.

Sakura paused in turning away eyed Itachi carefully before relenting to his request to learn more about the duo "They're great, a little spoiled but mostly well behaved, eat all their vegetables and treat their ninneko companions and the others properly despite their age" the pinkette said.

There was a small smile playing on her lips as she spoke while the other part she kept firmly locked away in her mind that soon they might be having a little sibling to play with "Really, what if they want to sign on with different summons, like crows or ninken" the raven haired male questioned.

Here her smile widened into a smirk "Never said that they had signed on with ninneko, merely have ninneko companions, Hokori-sama asked me to raise two ninneko out here and so if later on down the road Ganko and Tsuyoi wish it they can sign on with whatever summons they want" Sakura stated.

"May I ask how you earned the ninneko's respect, I know they are hard to please that's why I signed on with crows" Itachi prodded suddenly curious, Sakura winced lightly in response, obviously it wasn't a good question.

But it seemed like she was going to answer anyway "During my pregnancy and because I have beyond perfect chakra control I was allowed to summon them every day up to the last month where I was forbidden and spent a lot of time treating them properly" she explained.

"At least their in capable hands good day Haruno-san, I have some things to do" he tilted his head in her direction being polite, then headed off towards the Compound and entered it for only the second time in all the time he'd been back.

On a straight path to the house his former best friend shared with his father, it took less time to gather his nerve and then he was knocking on the door, his friend must have felt his chakra heading towards him because seconds later the door was thrown open.

And he was standing there in all his glory, though aged a little through whatever process had been used to revive him, what the estranged Uchiha Heir didn't expect was for the fist that slammed into his face in the next moment.

"Do you have any idea Itachi how angry I am at you, what you did to a little girl was absolutely unforgivable and then to come back and torment her further I don't know you anymore" Shisui snapped furiously and shook his head in complete and utter disappointment.

Watching unsympathetically as his former best friend carefully picked himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off before straightening out to look up into furious onyx eyes "I'm aware of this Shisui-san" Itachi didn't move to leave though.

Shisui sighed "Why Itachi, why did you do it because we both know that, that isn't really who you are" the revived Uchiha demanded to know as all of his anger left him in one fell swoop, however he wanted to know, had to, to be given a piece of mind.

"I admit I went about it the wrong way but as I've come to realize in recent weeks the truth for myself, I just didn't want Sasuke-otouto to be alone when I passed or he killed me" the Uchiha Heir finally admitted his reasoning for raping a little girl.

Ebony clashed with obsidian before the older Uchiha sighed "Now besides letting me punch you and yell at you what else could you have come here for Itachi-chan" Shisui was right back to his more bubbly eccentric personality.

"To apologize to you Shisui-san for all I did after you died, you entrusted the future of the village to me and I failed, I don't even deserve to have the honor of calling you my best friend any longer" Itachi bowed his head in apology.

Pitch black irises widened in response for one split second before returning to normal "Oh Itachi you idiot, it is I that kind of owes you an apology for pushing that burden off on your shoulders alone, when we could have both gone to Hokage-sama and told him" the older raven haired male chuckled lightly.

Relieved Itachi let some tension drain out of him as yet another person forgave him "Thank you Shisui-san, let's have a training session soon, now there's two others I have to apologize to" the younger raven haired male nodded politely, then turned on his heel.

Heading for the house that was filled with his former Anbu partner Kakashi Hatake, it wasn't just him though but the Fifth Mizukage as well and their three children, his luck though on the matter when he was reaching their house, the lot of them were exiting it.

And even worse the current Mizukage was the first one to spot him and narrow her green eyes, obviously Sakura hadn't told them yet "Is there a reason your skulking around where your not wanted" Mei glared remembering all this man had done to an innocent girl.

He waited patiently however though when his former Anbu partner turned and set his onyx eye on him "Yes is there a reason" Kakashi demanded to know keeping his children close not wanting them anywhere near the man.

"There is, Haruno-san gave me a chance to earn her forgiveness by apologizing to various people, one of them was you Kakashi-san for doing what I did long ago, by placing you in my Tsukuyomi, I apologize to you as well Mizukage-sama for all Kisame and I did" Itachi finally said.

Mei shared a look with her husband, who sighed "Can you tell us why you did it Itachi-san, I won't bother punching you as it seems someone has already done that, but raping a little girl barely out of her preteen years and tormenting her I just don't understand" the auburn haired woman questioned.

Kakashi straightened wanting to hear the long awaited answer as well "Yes because until now you've never given anyone a straight answer, if we don't like your answer you'll have to try again some other time" the silver haired male stated.

Itachi grimaced lightly "I didn't want Sasuke to be alone without family when he managed to gain enough power to kill me or when I passed from my illness, I know it wasn't right doing that to a young girl and I deeply regret doing what I did to her" the raven hair male admitted.

The married couple shared another long meaningful look with each other before nodding in acceptance "Consider yourself forgiven, we bear you no more ill will and we hope that you find a solution to your illness" the current Mizukage turned on her heel and hurried down the path.

Her husband staring after her in surprise "Very well only because I know Sakura-chan is really trying to put the past in the past and let all this go" the Copy Ninja grunted grudgingly before rushing after his retreating wife.

Leaving his former Anbu partner to head for the second time in the direction of his little brothers shared house with the current Nine Tailed Foxes Jinchuuriki, this time when he knocked it opened to reveal the very person he wished to speak to.

"Dope's sick so make it quick, did you apologize to Shisui-san and Kakashi" Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of his doorway waiting semi patiently for his brother to speak and tell him if he'd apologized to who he told him to apologize to.

"I have, as you can see Shisui-san wasn't very happy and Kakashi-san grudgingly accepted my apology because of Mizukage-sama who I apologized to as well without prompt" Itachi nodded pointing to his swollen cheek that was already bruising rather horribly.

Sasuke looked his older brother over before groaning inwardly "Fine I accept your apology, however whenever your b….." the second Uchiha Heir was cut off as his housemate came out of no where and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Teme we promised Sakura-chan we wouldn't tell him about that just yet" Naruto glared looking quite the sight with his hair sticking out in every direction "Anyway watch it or Sakura-chan will pummel you" the blonde warned before he was gone not wanting to get scolded either.

As curious as he was he didn't press the issue or ask any questions because he didn't want to cause anymore problems than he had "Good day Sasuke" instead the Uchiha Heir nodded his head at his brother, earning a nod back before returning to his shared apartment with Kisame.

Meanwhile during the time he'd left her in the market Sakura had run into the furniture store and purchased bed frames and railings, it was she was exiting the store that she ran into someone familiar "Sakura-san it's been while" Shino Aburame.

"Right I know, sorry I've just been so busy what with taking care of the kids and helping the new revivals and everyone get settled, haven't had much time to sit down and chat with people unless they come by for breakfast, lunch or dinner" Sakura chattered.

Shino blinked in surprise before something familiar caught his attention reminding him "Understandable of course, also if you would allow me, though I'm well aware your capable of protecting yourself, I'd like to give you a new one" the brunette said.

Nodding at the bracelet on her wrist, attached to it was the little bag that held a female kikaichu's scent on it, though probably faded now considering how long ago it had been given as a gift "Probably a good idea Shino" the pinkette quickly took off the bracelet.

Then carefully untied the string, moments later she was tying a new one around the bracelet and strapping that back onto her wrist "My apologies I must be going now, why because I have a mission, good day Sakura-san" the Aburame Heir tilted his head at his classmate.

Before turning on his heel and vanishing down the streets, before he got to far "Have a good day yourself Shino and good luck on your mission" the fuscia haired mother of two called after him then did the same and started off in the direction of the Compound.

Of course half way there she nearly rammed into someone like usual "Oh if it isn't the Pink Stray, we were just coming to visit you weren't we pups" this time the culprit was Tsume Inuzuka, and her two children, Hana and Kiba.

Though in the former's was a basket "Yeah cause Hana found this basket of puppies, nearly two months old give or take three-four days, there's three of them, a Doberman Pinscher, boy, an Akita, also a boy and a Great Dane that's a girl" Kiba rattled off their breeds, age and gender.

"And we wondering since we tried to have them bond with some Inuzuka only for them to be rejected if you wouldn't mind taking them in and caring for them, perhaps have them as companions for those two children" Hana finished.

The offer was tempting "Sorry as much as I adore animals, Ganko and Tsuyoi have permanent companions in the form of ninneko, however I know for a fact that Dad was thinking of getting Hisoi, Hosomi, Semaku and any other child he has a ninken companion" Sakura apologized.

Tsume blew out a huff but shrugged "Don't worry about it, either way these pups are still going to someone who will take care of them in the long run so they don't wither away" the wild brown haired woman announced.

Kiba nodded along "Yeah anyway pretty sure I saw Kakashi-sensei down in the market with Mizukage-sama and his kids" the brunette scented the air before turning on his heel and leading the way down the streets in the direction of the market.

"See you around Sakura-san and don't be afraid to bring Ganko and Tsuyoi around the Compound to play with other children their age" the brunette woman nodded with a light wave then hurried after her mother and brother.

Sakura waved as well "Gotcha Hana-san" the pinkette called, then sprinted wanting to make it to the Compound before she was run into again, thankfully no one else stopped her and she made it home in record time.

Only to find out that Yukimaru had once again popped by to play with Ganko and Tsuyoi on one of the few days they played out in the living room "Pretty Onee-chan, Chojuro-ni said that he'd be in Ganko and Tsuyoi's room waiting for you when you got back" the pale green haired boy delivered his message.

From the older male "Well thank you very much Yukimaru-kun and I'm trusting you as well to keep an eye on them until we're done setting up their beds" the rose haired teen ruffled the seven year old's hair gently, gave her children a quick hug before flouncing down the hall.

And into her children's bedroom across the hall from her own "L..Let me guess you r..ran into a few people and st..stopped to chat with them" Chojuro guessed when she plopped down at his side and pulled the scroll out that she'd sealed the bed frames into.

"Yep first it was Itachi-san, he told me all about apologizing to his mother and Sasuke, then Shino-san caught me and switched out the scent bag, and lastly was Tsume-sama, Hana-san and Kiba, they had puppies I directed them to Dad and Mom" Sakura ticked off her fingers.

Chojuro blinked in response before shaking his head lightly in amusement "Qu…Quite the busy body like us..usual Sakura-chan" the blue haired nineteen year old teased lightly as they started putting the frame together.

Just as they were contemplating taking a break nearly forty five minutes later a familiar face popped into the bedroom "Guess what Sakura-chan, Itachi-chan came and apologized, though I kind of punched him on reflex" Shisui exclaimed excitedly.

No doubt just glad to have his best friend back and Sakura couldn't help but smile "Honestly, well let's hope he went to the hospital and had that healed" the pinkette sighed, males were impossible sometimes.

Which made her doubly appreciative of her fiance "Anyway what are you two doing and can I help, also did I mention you are positively glowing Sakura-chan" the raven haired male rambled flopping down without permission to her amusement.

"M..Might as well S..Sakura-chan th..that way it will go faster, we putting frames together so G..Ganko and Tsuyoi-chan have th..their first real beds" Chojuro explained lightly handing over the instructions to the man since he'd asked.

It was hilarious as his excited expression morphed into horror upon seeing all the instructions "You know I think I'll go sit with the kids" Shisui popped up and just like he vanished out the door to the fraternal twins room.

Just as she'd known would happen "That man I don't know how Kagami-san or Mikoto-chan puts up with him sometimes" Sakura snorted lightly as she and Chojuro refocused their efforts on putting the frames together.

And by eleven the bed springs and mattresses were settled upon their frames and pushed up against opposite walls, each bed had a railing to prevent the toddlers from accidentally rolling out of bed, which could be put down once they grew older and eventually taken off.

"Phew right I'll get started on lunch" the pinkette rose to her feet sealing away the trash making a mental tally later to vacuum to get all the tiny little bits she couldn't pick up and then she and Chojuro were exited the room.

Her eyes scanned the expanse of the hallway "Th..Think we should g..give Tsuyoi and Ganko a chance to ch..choose a color to paint th..their room" the blue haired nineteen year old asked as they came to a stop in the living room.

Eyeing the trio of children and Shisui who had them laughing as he made silly faces for them and acted like a general goofball "Oh Sakura-chan didn't see you there" the raven haired male actually turned red in embarrassment as he was caught.

To Yukimaru, Ganko and Tsuyoi's disappointment he stopped and moments later left, the little pale green haired magenta eyed boy sighed and pouted "Guess I should go home to see you later pretty onee-chan, Chojuro-ni" Yukimaru waved heading out the door himself.

It really was adorable how attached he was to the two toddlers, not only that but he made a somewhat suitable babysitter so long as an adult was in the house "Right lunch" Sakura turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen.

After bestowing Ganko and Tsuyoi each with a kiss to their forehead to their enjoyment "I..I'll be along to help you in a moment" Chojuro assured doing the same and giving the twins equal attention before hefting Tsuyoi first and heading to the kitchen.

Where he deposited the little pink haired blue eyed girl into her high chair before vanishing to collect Ganko only to repeat the process until both toddlers were locked into place, filled their sippy cups with their juice of choice before jumping towards Sakura to help cook lunch.

Soon enough it was done and ready to eat, just as the door swung open to admit Kakashi, Mei and their three children, Karin was probably eating with Sasuke, though she'd be over for her now daily training regimen with the melon and exercise after lunch no doubt.

"You probably already know this but Itachi apologized to us earlier this morning and I mean both of us, not just Kakashi" Mei announced unable to wait any longer as she heaved her own toddlers into the extra high chairs in the kitchen.

Before her husband passed over their youngest daughter and a bottle from her knitted baby bag "It was weird but we knew that it's better to forgive, we'll always remember sure, but at least he's making an effort" Kakashi grumped out to his children's amusement.

Causing all four toddlers to erupt into giggles and Semaku to wave her arms trying to join in while simultaneously trying to drink her milk, Chojuro and Sakura shared a smile "Oh right we finally got bed frames for their beds and a railing which reminds me…" the pinkette trailed off.

Gaze straying in her children's direction wondering if they even had favorite colors of their own "Ts..Tsuyoi-chan, Ga..Ganko-kun wh..what color would you like your r..room to be" the blue haired nineteen year old asked for her.

Both toddlers immediately paused in babbling to one another as they were known to do and stared wide eyed at the only father they'd ever known "Blu/Gween" they shouted over each other trying to be heard first, only to frown as they realized they had differing opinions.

Mei looked pretty amused herself at that point as the two siblings began arguing over the two different colors "Why not have a mix of both cerulean would that satisfy them" the auburn haired woman fought down her laughter as the fight got even more ridiculous.

They knew better than to truly really be mean to each other because their mother taught them that siblings were important and family was to be treasured "Hmm I think I have something that's cerulean" the silver haired nin hummed digging around in his pouches.

A few minutes later he emerged victorious with a cerulean colored binky immediately Ganko and Tsuyoi stopped fighting over which color was better between blue and green and turned a pleading gaze on their parents "Pwease" they spoke in sync once again on the same wavelength.

With that settled a promise to buy cerulean colored paint for their room was made and then the lot of them dug into their lunch, polishing it off and preparing to clean up when Karin and Airi walked through the door just as Kakashi, Mei and their three children were getting ready to leave.

"I'm just gonna get started after Airi goes to sleep" Karin hummed and rocked her daughter gently until little Airi Kaguya was snoozing away, before she was carefully placed in the crib that sat permanently in the living room, and her mother vanished out the back door.

Once the kitchen was properly cleaned and Ganko and Tsuyoi had been put down for a nap as well, Sakura, after snagging a audio baby monitor, disappeared out the backdoor herself, while Chojuro, after putting a ninken in charge of the napping children headed out to buy cerulean paint.

Karin looked up from where she was practicing with the melon and her medical chakra first "Is it just me or are you glowing Sakura-chan" the red head blinked in surprise, she'd never seen her friend look as happy as she currently did.

Sakura let a catlike smile spread across her lips "Since we've been back Chojuro and I have gotten even closer and if our efforts pay off soon we'll be giving Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan a little brother or sister" the rose haired sixteen year old admitted.

And the other teenage mother nearly choked on her spit "What you two are, really that's crazy what made you decide to have another one so soon, I thought you guys were going to wait" the crimson haired sixteen year old blurted out as her hard earned green glow faded.

Before she remembered herself and calmed down enough to keep practicing and hopefully keep up a conversation "Everyone's having babies and that probably influenced Chojuro-kun, plus we've seen how much Ganko and Tsuyoi adore Semaku-chan" Sakura explained.

"That led to making love right your so lucky Sakura-chan, I wish Sasuke-kun would notice me, but all he seems to be focused on is Airi-chan" Karin pouted then glanced down as she realized that the rind of the melon was now healed.

Which also meant doing her laps, sit ups and push ups "Just wait Karin-chan and be patient, Sasuke's oblivious sometimes but he'll notice you eventually or you could make the first move and just kiss him" the pinkette teased.

Karin blushed a dark red color "Do you think I should" the red head asked shyly already considering it and then deciding to throw caution to the wind and just kiss her crush when Sakura nodded with a grin on her lips.

Eventually her laps, push ups and sits were done and the change was noticeable her body didn't hurt as bad afterwards like at first when she'd started over four days ago "Looks like it's time to tack on a couple more laps, push ups and sits up" Sakura smiled.

Making another mental tally to remind herself to write out another schedule as the crimson haired teen mother flopped down and began practicing with the melon again, this time making a deeper and longer gash to really challenge herself.

"Right and I promise I'll keep working hard Sakura-chan, cause I really want to do this not just for myself but for Airi-chan to" Karin hummed focusing all of her concentration and before she knew it, her hour training session was over and it was time to go home.

So after taking her daughter in arms headed out the door leaving the engaged couple alone before her fiance could suggest they get started on painting "Before we paint I'm going to vacuum there were bits of trash I couldn't get to earlier by hand" the rosette vanished down the hall.

To Chojuro's amusement "She really is obsessed with cleaning isn't she" Kagami shook his head as he poked his head around the door and having seen the girl disappear "Was just stopping by to check up on you guys since it's been awhile" the raven haired male explained his presence there.

"N..Nonsense Kagami-san y..your welcome anytime y..you know that and th..thank you S..Sakura-chan and I appreciate it" the blue haired nineteen year old assured with a smile, then glanced to his adopted children.

As one of their various uncle's on their biological father's side shuffled in to visit with them "It's still all very surreal to me you know that she actually had them at only the age of fourteen" Kagami lifted Tsuyoi into his arms first.

Peering up at the little dark pink haired dark blue eyed girl with his onyx eyes "Or that she's actually raised them to be well-behaved when their not trying to terrorize you" the Uchiha chuckled lightly hugging the girl to his chest.

Before setting her down and hefting Ganko into his arms to give the little dark blonde, dark emerald eyed boy the same attention "Right tell her I said hello but I must be going now" and then he was gone just like that after setting Ganko down to play with his sister again.

Not more than fifteen minutes later the girl in question returned "Vacuuming is all done, we can lay down the plastic now and start painting, I've already opened up the window and placed a fan in there to help the smell escape, but we'll probably have to finish tomorrow" Sakura rattled off.

"O..Of course Sakura-chan and K..Kagami-san dropped by to vi..visit and he sa..said hello" Chojuro announced putting his book down, made sure there was no way his adopted children could escape their playpen first before following after Sakura to begin painting their room.

In the dark cerulean color that he'd chosen knowing that the two would love it, they only painted for a couple hours, less than half the room, but it was enough for now, before returning to the living room just as the door opened yet again.

"Can you believe it my Naruto-kun is sick and he won't even come around me cause he doesn't want me to catch his cold" Kushina pouted as she flopped carefully down on the couch to her husband's amusement.

Who was quick to join her on the couch lest something get thrown at him, pregnant women could be violent and his wife was way more scarier because of her temper "He just doesn't want anything to happen to his siblings" Minato reminded gently.

Kushina gave him the stink eye for that and crossed her arms sulking like a child "Anyway how has your day been and what all have you done" the pregnant red head huffed in the mood for a regular conversation.

Minato chuckled inwardly at his wife not daring to do so out loud because he didn't want to set off her wrath "Was it just me or have you two been getting a lot of guests lately" the blonde questioned lightly.

The couple across them smiled lightly "Oh this and this, went down to the market got some bed frames, then put them together and started painting their room a dark cerulean because they requested it" the pinkette smiled.

"A..And yes we..we've been getting a lot of guest M..Minato-san because a l..lot of women are pregnant th..that knew S..Sakura-chan while she was pregnant and w..want to hang around a lot n..not that I, we mind" the blue haired nineteen year old answered the blonde's question.

Just then Ganko and Tsuyoi decided to be as loud as possible complete with stomping noises as they knocked their blocks over which crashed to the floor "Heard something from Mikoto-chan, it seems Itachi has started making apologies to everyone that wouldn't be your doing would it" Kushina questioned in the next moment.

"Now, now Kushina-chan maybe Itachi-san is trying to rectify his mistakes to earn her forgiveness" Minato held up his hands only to lean back on reflex as she turned a violet eyed glare on him, her hormones all out of whack.

"Actually that was my doing, however Mikoto-chan was so happy that he even came to apologize that I couldn't burst her bubble and tell her that I was the one who told him to do it" Sakura admitted lightly.

Earning a pat on the hand from her fiance it was then the older couple noticed "Is it just me or are you two closer than before almost as if you've.. you haven't eloped have you" Minato narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Only to get elbowed quite harshly in the side by Kushina "N..No we haven't eloped M..Minato-san just undergone s..some changes and m..made some decisions th..that will affect the future of th..this family" Chojuro let out.

Kushina's violet eyes widened as she realized what was so different about the younger couple "Well we really just wanted to drop by and visit and say hello, come on Minato-kun" the pregnant red head quickly removed herself and her husband from the house.

Not wanting the man to become even more suspicious because she was almost certain the two had connected on a physical level "Right guess we'll see you around" the blonde followed his wife out the door leaving the younger couple alone for the time being yet again.

That night for dinner they got no guests and after cleaning up and putting the kids in their improved beds, and locking up the house, setting traps in windows that were necessary Chojuro and Sakura headed to bed themselves.

And like they had for the last four nights they made love to one another, it was slow, gentle and purely them before they flipped back the covers and fell asleep curled against each other as their bond with each other grew stronger.

The next morning after yet again not a single guest and cleaning up, Sakura and Chojuro placed Ganko and Tsuyoi in their playroom, then redoubled their efforts on painting the duo's currently shared room and finished an hour before lunch time thanks to the help of some clones.

Just as they were preparing to sit down and eat the door swung open, Sakura got a sense of Deja Vu as Anko burst her way into the kitchen being mindful of her growing stomach "Haruno we got a situation, it seems Yagura's brat Yukimaru has gone missing" Anko announced.

"G..Go on Sakura-chan I'll w..wait here with the kids" Chojuro nudged his fiancee off knowing that she'd come to care for the young boy who'd been through quite a lot even if he wasn't hers and never would be, Yukimaru didn't deserve this.

It was a hard decision to make "Right I've got a bad feeling about this" Sakura grimaced calling for Moeru, who was her best tracker and summoning the Sentry Squad to help out with the search, since they knew Yukimaru's scent the best.

Chojuro felt the same as her, there was this bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as Sakura hurried out the door one of her ninken and the sentry squad on her heels "Gonna go to the academy stick with Iruka" the purple haired special jonin on maternity leave was quick to leave as well.

Leaving him alone with just nine ninken and two toddlers that he considered his own, it was going on nearly two hours when a scream shattered the otherwise silent air of the old Uchiha Compound, he was on his feet in three seconds flat.

Hefting Ganko and Tsuyoi carefully into his arms and calling out a few names from the Chaos Squad before he was flying out the door and one house over, by the time he got there though it was to late and both Karin and Airi were gone.

Droplets of blood on the floor in the kitchen where she must have been eating and feeding her daughter and the backdoor wide open, just then another person barged their way into Karin's house "What happened" Sasuke panted out of breath though he hadn't run very far.

"She's be..been taken like Yukimaru-san, A..Arai go t..tell Sakura-chan that K..Karin and Ai..Airi-chan have been taken as well and that I'm going to H..Hokage-sama" the blue haired nineteen year old turned to the border collie.

Gave him some orders and then the ninken was off to deliver his message "Okay I'm gonna go out there and start searching for Karin, whoever took her and Airi can't have gotten very far" the raven haired teen blew out a breath then in a swirl of leaves was gone.

With a deep breath of his own Chojuro didn't waste anymore time himself and after slanting a look at the remaining eight ninken vanished in a puff of smoke being mindful of Ganko and Tsuyoi, only to reappear in the Hokage's Office.

And promptly have something thrown at him, a chair to be precise "Chojuro what the fuck do you think your doing popping in here like that" Tsunade cursed as her apprentice's fiance dodged to the right out of the path of her swivel chair.

Before realizing that she'd just cussed in Ganko and Tsuyoi's presence and then she took note of his pale skin "Y..Yukimaru-san's go..gone missing and K..Karin alongside Airi were taken just five minutes ago as well, I was worried that th..these two co..could be next" Chojuro admitted.

Sliding down into a slumped position on the couch and keeping the fraternal Haruno/Uchiha twins as close as possible to his side not wanting anything to happen to either of them, even if they would be safe in the Hokage's office, there was still a chance they could be taken regardless.

Tsunade's honey eyes narrowed in anger then softened as she saw the genuine fear the teenager before her had that the two toddlers would be taken "We'll find them Chojuro I swear" the blonde vowed then sat back down and started barking out orders at a chunin.

To have all available jonin gather in her office for a meeting which included her own fiance, her grandfather and great uncle "Don't worry Tsuna-chan we'll find them" Hashirama assured eyeing the teenager on the couch with two toddlers pressed against his side.

"Precisely and bring whoever did this to justice Tsunade-chan" Sakumo vowed, it wasn't often he got angry, just as goofy as his son was nowadays but kidnapping children was not something he would allow to go on within his village.

"Leave it to us Tsunade, they won't get away" Tobirama glared at the ground, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Sakura was feeling seeing children be kidnapped right out of their own homes and he knew they had to find those that were missing as quick as possible before the worst happened.

And so with that done and the other jonin given their orders to conduct a village wide search the office quickly emptied leaving Chojuro and Tsunade alone with only two toddlers for company and they both hoped that the situation was quickly handled before anything else happened.


	21. Kidnapped (Part 2) End

Less than three hours later a panicked Mei burst her way into the office "My grand-babies are missing I ca….oh Chojuro, never mind Tsunade I found them" Mei calmed down immediately upon sighting Chojuro with Ganko and Tsuyoi who she'd been searching for.

Since basically everyone in the village knew that children had been taken right from their very homes "He came here a while ago worried that they would be next, rest assured though that I have every available jonin out there looking for Karin, Yukimaru and Airi" Tsunade explained.

Just then the door swung open to admit Kakashi into the office, followed by Hisoi, Hosomi and Semaku attached to the back of a ninken Hageshi to be precise "Thank Kami what with Sasuke and Sakura-chan out there looking for them I was worried you'd be to" Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

At the sight of Chojuro sitting on the couch, Ganko and Tsuyoi napping in his lap side by side "No, I promised Sak..Sakura-chan I wouldn't let anything happen to them and I had this feeling that if I'd stayed i..in the house they could have been next" Chojuro admitted.

Looking torn about the whole thing on one hand he wished he could be out there with her helping the search because Karin was his friend to and neither Airi or Yukimaru deserved the stress they were probably going through at that moment.

Then on the other hand he knew he needed to stay with the fraternal Haruno/Uchiha twins because he could protect them best Kakashi and Mei shared a look knowing how he felt and Mei went to open her mouth to offer to stay with the children.

When the door yet again swung open to admit the very person of Chojuro's thoughts no doubt anyway into the office "I have an idea, so long as Shino or even Shibi-sama is within the village we can find them" Sakura burst out emerald eyes wide and full of determination.

Chojuro immediately caught on "By having th..them kidnap you Sakura-chan what if wh..whoever did this is working for Orochimaru and they try to force another chi..child on you" the blue haired nineteen year old stood after setting the napping toddlers down to face his fiance.

Onyx eyes full of pain at even the very thought of her getting hurt again like four years ago "There's only one person who would be foolish enough to kidnap people in their own village" Itachi Uchiha walked through the door in the next moment.

Moeru the German Shephard on his heels and all eyes shot to him waiting "Well are you going to tell us Uchiha or hinder us" the blonde Hokage snapped impatiently earning a wince, she was well aware though that her almost granddaughter was trying to forgive him and apologized inwardly.

"Danzo Shimura, he has made repeated attempts before has he not, let's just say I know things, such as it being him who made the Uchiha feel isolated to the point where they wanted to rebel and earn a position as respectable shinobi in the village again even by force" the raven haired male admitted.

The reaction was immediate as all the air was sucked out of the room "And now my idea needs to be put into action especially if that b….if he's set his sights on my children" the pinkette piped in again eyes darkened to a forest green in her fury.

Itachi was surprised "Fine but don't forget to take the whistle Kiba gave you, we'll have Tsume-san and Kiba on standby with Shino and his father Shibi" the silver haired jonin grumbled just as opposed about this idea as Chojuro was.

But he knew there was no stopping her just as Chojuro did, who sat back down on the couch sporting a conflicted look "Promise me Sakura-chan, promise me you'll be safe" the auburn haired woman took her adopted daughter into her arms and squeezed.

Tears in her green eyes "Understood Mom and I will come back Dad, Chojuro we should talk, they'll be fine for a few minutes" tears sprung into her own jade eyes returning the bone crushing hug, before Sakura turned her attention on her fiance.

Who was much quieter than usual even as he carefully and lovingly placed Ganko and Tsuyoi on the couch to stand and follow Sakura out into the hall "Sakura-chan is..isn't there some other way" Chojuro asked looking on the verge of tears himself.

Sakura blew out a breath "Wish there was but if it is Danzo then this is the only way, I love you Chojuro, I do, but you can't stop me, that's Karin-chan and Airi and Yukimaru-kun, I can't let anything happen to them even if that means putting myself in danger" the pinkette stated firmly.

Chojuro sighed a long suffering sigh "Fo..For just this once I..I wish I could argue with you Sakura-chan g..go do what needs to be do..done" the blue haired nineteen year old let out a self depreciating laugh pressed a kiss to her lips and then nudged her off.

Before returning to the office then nodding at Tsunade when she shifted her honey eyes onto him "Right Kakashi go get Tsume and her son, Uchiha your not gonna stand around in my office either, so go get Shibi and his son, you have your orders now complete them" Tsunade barked.

The two males quickly cleared out not daring to argue at such a critical time "I'll go get an early dinner for the kids" the current Mizukage piped in vanishing just as quickly, but leaving her children behind to ensure that nothing would happen to them either.

Considering that any of her children could have her bloodline limit abilities which would make them targets as well, Chojuro sighed hoping that this ended soon and that it was a peaceful ending so that no one got hurt.

Meanwhile Sakura had returned to her house, completely empty since all of her ninken were out searching the city and Moyasu and Yuki had been left in the Inuzuka Vet Clinics care, one of the first things she'd done was go to the Inuzuka's.

And sat down in her nook after retrieving the whistle she'd received as a baby shower gift to eat her extremely cold food so that she didn't fight on an empty stomach, if she let herself be taken without a fight it would be suspicious and they probably wouldn't take her.

It was less than fifteen minutes later after clearing her plate and starting on the dishes, seemed she'd always be a neat freak even during times of crisis, when the air shifted behind her and hands grabbed her around the waist.

She reacted on instinct and swung out a fist landing a solid chakra free punch on her kidnapper, he reeled back in surprise "Fuck Sakura-san what did you hit me for" only to turn out not to be a kidnapper but Mangetsu Hozuki.

"You shouldn't grab someone around the waist or sneak up on them like that Mangetsu-san kami what the hell are you doing here" Sakura growled swinging around to face the man who'd nearly scared the living daylights out of her.

Mangetsu grimaced sheepishly "Suigetsu's gone, can't find him anywhere was hoping you'd seen him" the white haired male frowned spreading out his senses but not locating his brothers chakra anywhere in the village.

Sakura let out a long suffering sigh "Not another one, I swear to kami Mangetsu-san I'll bring him back, but right now not only is it just him, but Yukimaru, Karin and Airi that are missing as well, go out and wait, and whatever you do don't come in here no matter what you hear" the pinkette ordered.

He wanted to argue but after seeing that determination and the fury blazing away in her eyes the revived Hozuki quickly scrambled out of the house shutting the door behind him firmly, less than five minutes he heard a commotion and the sound of something breaking.

But as much as he wanted to go back in and help out Mangetsu stayed firmly rooted to his spot in front of the door until the sounds stopped, only then did he deign to peek and found the house empty, backdoor blown off it's hinges and droplets of blood scattered on the floor.

Feeling pathetic because he didn't know what was going on he hurried down the streets to the Hokage Tower "Sakura's just been taken, I was there I could have helped her fight them off, but she told me not to interfere" Mangetsu threw himself carefully down in the sole chair in the office.

"We're well aware of this Hozuki that was the plan, am I assuming correctly that Suigetsu is also missing again" Tsunade leveled a look at the man that had invaded her office without even knocking, she supposed since the situation was so dire she could let it slide.

Her question earned a nod "Right until she blows the whistle we can't track her, however if she's wearing the scent bag on her wrist then Shino is your best bet right now, though is it any good since it's been so long" Kiba turned his attention on his teammate.

Who smirked creepily "Just a few days ago I renewed the scent bag so it should be stronger and easier to track" Shino admitted glad that he'd had the forethought to do so and that he'd met her down in the market that day otherwise all they'd have to rely on was the whistle.

"Incredible that girl I wouldn't have the guts to let myself be taken, considering her last kidnapping experience wasn't something she should have ever had to go through" Tsume made a jab at the Uchiha standing in the office.

To her frustration he merely winced "Enough tormenting Itachi isn't going to bring them back or erase the past, what we can do however is forgive and Sakura-chan's been trying to do that since they got back from their mission to rescue Yukimaru-san and Suigetsu-san" Kakashi cut in.

Not wanting a fight to break out in the office not when tensions were running high obviously "Indeed and right now what Haruno-san and those that have been taken need is for us to concentrate our efforts on finding them" Shibi stated.

Daring anyone to argue after his statement, thankfully the rest of the office fell quiet and the window was opened, then he nodded to his son, who sent out a swarm of kikaichu on the search for the once again missing pinkette.

The tension was steadily rising in the office when suddenly Tsume and Kiba snapped to attention and then they literally flew out the window "I'm going after them" Chojuro was on his feet in the next moment knowing that Ganko and Tsuyoi would be safe and was gone in the next moment.

Mei was shocked because she'd never seen her subordinate who was soon going to become family go that fast before "Kakashi go after them as well" Mei ordered her husband, Kakashi didn't argue and vanished out the window as well.

~An hour beforehand~

It hadn't been more than five minutes after Mangetsu had left that she was once again jumped from behind and this time Sakura knew it was a kidnapper as a syringe was emptied into her veins before she could really comprehend what was going on.

Didn't mean she couldn't get in a few punches or kicks as she swung around and raised her foot stomping it on the man's foot who was trying to kidnap her, then swept him off his feet with a roundhouse kick at the back of his knee's.

He hit the floor with a loud crashing thud, she went down with him as well because he grabbed her leg and jerked her right off her feet, her head slammed into the counter on the way down and she could feel blood dripping down her forehead.

They were both on their feet in the next moment and settling into loose fighting stances opposite each other "Give it up girl, you should start feeling the effects of that tranquilizer here within the next few seconds" her kidnapper ordered.

Even as her head swam she didn't relent and landed a few more good hits before a hand was slammed down on the back of her neck "Just you w..wait bastards you won't get away with this" Sakura threw out a couple of death threats before falling unconscious.

Where she was picked up and thrown harshly over a shoulder, the next bit was a blur as she felt herself be carried even while being unconscious and a door being blown off it's hinges registered itself in her ears before she was being thrown roughly to the floor.

Of a cave "Pretty Onee-chan" Yukimaru noticed and recognized the girl they'd brought to the cave almost immediately and scrambled towards the pinkette trying to shake her awake "What did you do to her" the pale green haired seven year old cried.

Tears in his magenta irises, he didn't earn an answer for his question only a cruel laugh before the cell door was slammed shut "Don't worry Yukimaru, they'll be alright, we gotta be strong" Suigetsu came forward little Airi in his arms.

Karin was in the same boat as Sakura, both teenage mothers unconscious due to whatever had been given to them, while they as the males were left awake "Isn't that right Airi, your mother is strong" the white haired teenager grimaced.

Looking the two girls over carefully before settling at their side and glaring out into the expanse of the darkness through the cell bars that held them captive, he couldn't use his special ability because of some seal so unless a plan had been put in place the five of them were screwed.

It was fifteen minutes after being kidnapped that Sakura regained consciousness "Oh Pretty Onee-chan your okay, your okay" only to have a little boy throw himself into her arms just as her head jerked to the side to deposit what she'd eaten on the ground.

"S..Sorry Yukimaru-kun but I don't think I'm quite alright just yet, whatever was in that syringe was nasty stuff and I can only thank the kami that Tsunade-shishou had me build up an immunity to most drugs, that's why I'm awake and not Karin" Sakura wiped her mouth.

With a grimace "They underestimated you and I get the feeling that you let yourself be captured on purpose" Suigetsu accused quietly not wanting to set off the little girl currently cradled with in his arms, after the last bout of crying.

And the yells that had followed to shut the irritating little brat up he'd done all he could think of to keep the little girl asleep and not awake "Exactly, though getting drugged wasn't part of my plan, however they are underestimating me cause there's a plan in place" the pinkette smirked.

"R..Really pretty onee-chan does that mean we'll get to go home soon Karin-nee and Airi-chan to" Yukimaru peered up at the teenage girl he adored and wished was really his sister with wide and hopeful magenta eyes.

She nodded and then raised a glowing green hand to her forehead to heal the cut, then used her chakra to purge herself of the rest of the drug that was in her system before turning to Karin and doing the same.

Less than five minutes was all it took before the young teenage mother was awake and puking her guts up like she had "Ugh I feel like crap wh..what happened where's Airi" Karin panicked jumping to her feet only to slid back down onto her bottom as her vision swam and head pounded.

"Airi's here Karin, let Sakura heal your headache first and get rid of the rest of the drug in your system before I hand her over cause you don't want to drop her do you" Suigetsu spoke up from the right of her drawing her attention onto him.

Then movement out of her peripheral on her left drew her attention to Yukimaru and her best friend "R..Right go ahead Sakura-chan" the red head held still as a glowing green hand was pressed to her forehead and immediately her vision cleared and the pounding went away.

Before the glowing green hand moved down to get rid of the rest of the drug, only then was Airi placed in her arms and the tears start coming "This is Orochimaru's doing isn't it" the crimson haired girl couldn't help but cry.

"No Karin this is Danzo's doing and don't repeat this ever Yukimaru-kun but he's a right bastard and when I see him I'm going to deck him in the face consequences be damned" Sakura growled furiously so done.

Even Yukimaru leaned away from her at that because he'd never seen Sakura get so angry before or threaten someone except for Kabuto who deserved it with bodily harm "You said you had a plan what is it pretty Onee-chan" the pale green haired boy gulped lightly.

Huddling into her side in the next moment "We have to wait shouldn't be to much longer until they find us" the pinkette assured wrapping her arm around the seven year old and the red head when she scooted over to sit next to her as well.

Leaving Suigetsu to ask "How are they gonna find us, when A.) they've got our scents blocked, B.) this area is cloaked in a genjutsu and C.) no doubt they also have our chakra blocked on the outside" the white haired teen ticked off his fingers with a scowl.

Some people made absolutely no sense and he worried about her sanity when she held up her wrist showing off the bracelet before pulling a whistle out from beneath her shirt collar "The whistle Kiba gave you and the female kikaichu scent bag Shino gave you" Karin knew though and that's all that mattered.

As the five of them settled in for a quiet wait every once in a while a shadow would pass by the door that held them captive signaling that someone was patrolling, then she saw them, the tiny insects, kikaichu to be exact flying through the bars on the door.

"Okay Shino's kikaichu have found us, thank kami he renewed this a few days ago" Sakura hummed softly pulling out a blank scroll, a jar of honey and a clean ink brush, then wrote out a message on the scroll.

The Kikaichu swarmed it forming the message out before dispersing from the cave, next came the whistle "Wait what if it's really loud" Suigetsu stopped her in the next second as she lifted the whistle to her lips and prepared to blow on it.

"Idiot and never repeat that either Yukimaru, that's a dog whistle specific to the ninken of the Inuzuka Clan, only ninken and their partners can hear it" Karin announced having questioned her friend on it when she'd found it in a box when they'd lived in the apartments still.

Suigetsu deflated at that "Go ahead pretty onee-chan" Yukimaru urged wanting to go home and forget this horrible incident ever happened in the first place, Sakura smiled, took a deep breath then let loose utter silence and so they settled in for another wait hoping the whistle had worked.

Meanwhile across the village in the Hokage Tower the kikaichu had made their return to their hosts "What's the message" Shino waited patiently for his insects to deliver their message, having told Sakura what they liked a long time ago and glad she still remembered.

Especially when they almost immediately formed the message "Trapped in a cave with cell door, area covered in genjutsu, scents blocked from the outside, not the bag though and most likely our chakra is being blocked with a tag" a long detailed message but it was enough.

"And now we wait until Tsume-san and Kiba return and deliver us whoever was the culprit that foolishly decided to kidnap children" Shibi took a step back being careful, then turned his head in the direction of the couch.

Where Ganko and Tsuyoi were just now waking up only to let out distressed cries "Mama, Dada" they cried in sync not seeing their parents anywhere, Itachi who was nearby had no idea what to do when tears started streaming down their cheeks.

"Oh honestly Itachi-san their not going to eat you" Mei snorted gliding forward gracefully and hefting the two toddlers into her arms to start soothing them "There, there your Mommy and Daddy will be back soon I promise" the auburn haired woman hummed softly.

Bouncing the two toddlers gently until they calmed down enough to be sat back down on the couch, then she placed her own little toddlers down on the couch as well where they all hugged and made for one adorable scene.

Which was ruined by Tsunade snapping a photo like they were all prone to doing where the toddlers were concerned "How on earth did you raise four toddlers together" Itachi was obviously confused as he eyed the toddlers dubiously.

Tsunade snorted lightly in response "Sakura actually she studied extensively in order to care for those two and raised them to be well behaved mischief makers" Tsunade shook her head lifting Ganko when the little boy appeared at her side.

Itachi blinked and shot a glance to the couch, indeed the boy was missing "How on earth did he get way over there so quickly without any of us noticing" the raven haired male questioned lost on what even happened.

"It's a talent of theirs to disappear quickly" the honey eyed blonde stated simply holding the little dark blonde dark emerald eyed boy close knowing that soon she would have to go five months without seeing the little brat.

Just then the door swung open to admit Shikaku, Inoichi and Shisui into the office "We caught Danzo trying to flee out an unused exit of the village" Shisui explained glaring at the elder as he was walked in bound head to toe in the shadow possession jutsu courtesy of Shikaku.

"Quite and we're well aware of the situation so we decided to bring him directly to you, unless you want us to take him to Ibiki and have his chakra blocked then be thrown in a jail cell" Inoichi as kind as he was, was also glaring at the elder.

Remembering everything the man had tried to do to his daughter's best friend "Have him thrown in the cells at T&I for questioning, oh and Danzo, if my apprentice is even a tiny bit hurt you'll pay" the honey eyed woman glowered.

"Got it Hokage-sama come on Danzo it's time to face up for your crimes against the village" Shikaku led the elder away followed by Inoichi on his heels before the door shut leaving Shisui in the office with the others.

~Meanwhile~

"Kami how long does it take for someone to come rescue us, I think that whistle was a dud" Suigetsu sulked crossing his arms but not daring to complain much louder than a whisper because he certainly didn't want to get overheard or get them in trouble.

The girl he was complaining to shot him a glare "It works Suigetsu-san I assure you because Tsume-sama had me test it out a long time ago to ensure it does" Sakura stated simply in a warning tone daring the teenage boy to complain one more time.

Or they'd be dragging him out of there unconscious via her fist "Your scary pretty Onee-chan" Yukimaru huddled even more into Sakura's side looking cold and soon he was being squished between her and Karin to warm up and Sakura shot an apologetic look at her friend.

Who understood since Airi was practically in the same boat "Either w..way I hope they come soon ca..cause Airi-chan could get sick so could Yukimaru" Karin shivered and Suigetsu sighed before squishing himself at her side to help keep her warm as well.

Karin immediately relaxed and reminded herself that they had to be strong and that they had to have hope that someone was coming to rescue them "How can you be so calm anyway Sakura" the white haired teenage boy questioned quietly.

"Because this isn't my first stint being kidnapped, the most important thing is to not give up hope or give your captors the satisfaction of seeing you break" the pinkette announced emerald eyes locked on the cell door and burning brightly with her strength.

She had to get through this not just for her, but for those in the cave with her, her adoptive family, her children and Chojuro who were all depending on her to come back safe just as she promised what felt like hours ago to Mei.

"Kisame-san and Itachi-san right at least we're not being you know cause I don't think I could do it" the red head shuddered huddling even more into Suigetsu's side, she didn't feel anything for the guy sure but they had to stick together.

Especially when a commotion started up in the hallway, Yukimaru let out a whimper and clutched onto his savior even more tighter than before "I'm scared" the pale green haired seven year old boy cried quietly only to be shushed gently.

Just as the cell door burst open, practically flew off it's hinges "Sakura-chan" Chojuro shouted running full speed ahead and straight for her, who despite being a little cold was just fine and he couldn't help himself as he dipped his head and crushed his lips to her own.

The others even the little boy in their midst turned away at the sudden lip-lock "Ahem if you don't mind couldn't that wait" Tsume cleared her throat feeling a little guilty of course the guy was going to worry but they had to get back to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Karin-chan, Suigetsu, Yukimaru-kun" Kakashi waved from behind the Inuzuka Matriarch glad to see the kidnapped teenagers and child alright even Airi looked okay for the most part if not a little cold.

"Right we should go it's freezing in here and that can't be good for them" Kiba led Karin who was holding Airi and Yukimaru out first knowing that the younger ones needed warmth after sitting in a cave for the better part of the day.

Tsume was out next Suigetsu on her heels followed by Kakashi leaving Chojuro and Sakura alone "Honestly Chojuro you could trust me a little more" Sakura couldn't help but tease her fiance as they exited the cave cell following after the others

Chojuro flushed a brilliant red in response "I have plenty of trust and f..faith in you Sakura-chan, but those guys however I didn't trust not to touch you if you were vulnerable" the blue haired nineteen year old huffed lightly not angry just embarrassed.

He knew he'd overreacted a little bit which would be grounds for some teasing later probably from Anko or even Kurenai, that woman had a sense of humor and could embarrass someone real easy especially if Anko was with her, together those two were like demons in disguise.

Being pregnant really brought out their playful sides it seemed "Don't think you have to worry Chojuro, she wasn't out for very long and I think that if anyone had tried to come in and do anything to any of us she would have decked them in the face" the white haired teen shuddered.

Karin nodded sagely in agreement "Yeah pretty sure if you had kept complaining she would have hit you to Suigetsu" the red head grimaced, that wouldn't have been very pretty, Sakura's temper had been massively shortened during their time in the cave.

She'd known that when she'd been taken that Sakura would come and rescue her, she'd just known it, even Yukimaru nodded "Pretty Onee-chan can be really scary" the pale green haired boy attached himself to the teenage girl despite his words.

Causing the girl to smile "Of course because kidnapping children is unacceptable and I refuse to let it happen ever again especially to people that I care about" the pinkette stated patting the boy on the head as they finally reached the Hokage Tower and began climbing the stairs.

And a few minutes later they were all gathering in the Hokage's Office, before anyone could speak the fuscia haired teen made a straight beeline to her children, who's dark blue and dark emerald eyes brightened at the sight of her.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san" Ganko and Tsuyoi chanted tears already dribbling down their chubby cheeks and lips wobbling as they held up their arms in a silent demand to be held, she didn't make them wait and hefted both toddlers into her arms crushing them gently to her chest.

Because she'd thought that she might never get to see them again regardless of a plan being in place anything that could go wrong would go wrong was the saying and she'd feared that her plan wouldn't work and that something would have happened to the lot of them.

Chojuro joined them in the next moment wrapping his arms around both Ganko and Tsuyoi and pulling Sakura into his chest, never again would he let her do anything on her own, next time if there was a situation he'd be there with her.

Itachi stood back watching them and finally realized what everyone else saw in the girl "You okay Sakura-chan, Karin-chan, they didn't hurt either of you girls did they" Shisui being all concerned was the icing on the cake.

Just as the door flew open to admit Sasuke into the office, he'd been completely left out of the loop and upon feeling Karin's chakra had run all the way there "Karin are you alright what about Airi" Sasuke panted completely out of breath.

Earning amused smiles as Karin walked towards her crush to allow him to see her daughter and that they were both alright, Sasuke almost slid to his knee's in relief "Thank kami, thank kami" he didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about after all.

And perhaps it was time to reveal his feelings so without waiting for a dismissal, he wrapped his arm around Karin's waist and they vanished from the office "Uchiha's, anyway there will be a public execution for Danzo since he was the culprit, everyone but Sakura out" Tsunade ordered.

"Go on Chojuro and Itachi-san if you'd wait with him, there's two more people you have to apologize to before I explain what's going to happen within the next several days" Sakura waved them off with a smile.

Itachi was confused but it seemed Chojuro knew what was going on and who he had to apologize to "Don't worry Itachi-san apologizing to these particular people wo..won't result in anymore bruises" Chojuro coughed eyeing the bruise on the man's face.

"Do you know what's going to happen within the next several days though" Itachi prodded as they exited the office first, but Chojuro remained tight-lipped about everything as they headed down the hall and then down the stairs to wait outside.

Next to exit the office were the Hozuki brothers "God do you have any idea how worried I was and then I accidentally scared Sakura-san and she punched me" Mangetsu was scolding his brother something fierce.

"Relax Ni-san and I'm sure she'll apologize more properly later and even heal the bruise for you" Suigetsu snorted just glad to hear his brother's voice again because for a short time he'd thought the worst despite the repeated assurances.

After them were the Hatake's "We'll see you at home Sakura-chan" Kakashi waved taking his daughter into his arms "Oh and we'll also if we see them along the way to tell the Chaos Squad they can stop searching" he chuckled.

His wife shook his head "Or we could have Shisui-san go around telling them for us since the kids are hungry, come on Yukimaru we'll take you home" Mei shot a look at the Uchiha, who no doubt needed to tell others that the entire situation had been dealt with and the missing had been found.

Shisui nodded and body flickered off to share the news "Later Sakura-chan and if you could come by soon I think Mito-chan might be pregnant, she's been all moody and stuff" Hashirama was the next to vanish after delivering the news.

Causing his granddaughter and brother to roll their eyes in response to the remaining shinobi's amusement "Guess I'll let the other jonin know that they can stop searching" Sakumo hurried out the door unlike some others.

Tsume, Kiba, Shibi and Shino merely nodded their heads and left "Right we'll talk later" Tobirama nodded his head as well then exited the office and shut the door behind him, leaving his great niece and future great, great niece alone with each other.

"Is this about Danzo" Sakura immediately felt a sound proofing and barrier tag activate in the office to prevent anyone from over hearing or entering the office without permission like they'd been doing all day.

Tsunade nodded "Like I said there will be a public execution and I want you to be there, considering he's the one who had you and those others kidnapped, also anyone who wants to get a hit in on him will have their chance at the execution" the blonde explained.

Sakura curled her lip "Gladly Shishou, I've been itching to punch him for what feels like forever was that all" the pinkette inquired itching to get back to her children and wrap up the whole forgiving Itachi deal and then go to bed cause she was exhausted.

At her question her Shishou nodded and she hurried out the office door once the tags were taken down "Who is it I have to apologize to" Itachi questioned when the pink haired teenage girl appeared at the bottom of the steps.

Before answering she took Tsuyoi into her arms and cuddled the girl close to her heart looking as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders "Come with me" Sakura turned on her heel and led the way to the cemetery.

It dawned on him just before they stopped in front of two graves on the tombstones were in loving memory of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno "They died on a mission to Mist, a grass shinobi killed them, S..Sakura-chan nearly lost Ganko and Tsuyoi that day" Chojuro explained.

Remembering vividly how Sakura had passed out and hemorrhaged, then she nearly tried to rid herself of the babies and how they'd spent two days in the hospital before she'd finally displayed an interest in going outside and seeing a cherry blossom tree.

Every thing they'd went through was brought to the forefront of his mind as Itachi knelt and bowed his head in respect "If only I could apologize to you both in person, neither of you know how much I truly regret what I did" the raven haired male finished outwardly.

Wanting the girl and her fiance to hear him say the words verbally as he rose to face them once again waiting for what else she wanted to tell him, "Go ahead Sakura-chan" the blue haired nineteen year old urged gently with a smile.

Glad that this was nearly done and then the past would truly be in the past to never be brought up again "Been peeking at your medical files in recent months and I think with Shizune-sempai's help we can burn your illness out of your body on a molecular level with chakra" the pinkette stated.

And for the first time a truly astonished expression appeared on the Uchiha's face as he realized that, that was her way of forgiving him by giving him another chance to start over and redo things as they should have been done in the first place.

"Thank you Sakura-san, truly thank you, I'm glad Sasuke-otouto has a friend like you" Itachi bowed his head again feeling as if all his sins were being washed away and his soul healed itself of all the cracks that had been made over the years he'd played the part of criminal.

Her eyes softened "Was that all Sakura-chan o..or was there something else" Chojuro questioned hearing the rumbling of Ganko and Tsuyoi's stomachs of course they'd be hungry and tired so even though it was still kind of early they'd probably be going to bed soon.

"Just show up at the hospital in two days 8 sharp Itachi-san and then we'll get started on healing you that's all" Sakura announced before the three of them split up heading home, dinner was made and then soon after they went to bed exhausted from the long day.


	22. Healing Itachi & Ending Danzo

Two days passed by in a blur and Sakura was ready the morning of "Today's the day you go in isn't it Sakura-chan" Chojuro remembered suddenly as she came out of their room wearing her medic's uniform.

"Yep then afterwards is Danzo's public execution, wish I could take a swing at Homura and Koharu as well but I guess I should count my lucky stars and be satisfied with just Danzo" Sakura scowled out of sight of her children.

Who'd been extra clingy during the last couple of days "Precisely Haruno-san and I'll be relieved to take my turn before Yukimaru and I set off to find Isobu, I wish to take him on again, be his host" Yagura appeared.

He'd been glad to have his son returned to him unharmed thanks to the girl before him "Father won't let me be there, so I'm going to stay Kushina-san who won't be going" Yukimaru pouted plopping down at Sakura's side.

They all knew that Kushina wished to go but Minato had put his foot down forbidding it because the woman had a really fiery temper and she would have gone all out and used chakra which in turn would have hurt the children growing within her womb.

Sakura against her better judgment had agreed with the former 4th Hokage and Kushina had conceded only because she didn't want to put her unborn children in any sort of danger "Wh..What if Orochimaru fi..finds you or worse Ka..Kabuto" the blue haired nineteen year old asked of the former leader of his village.

Yagura understand that he was just worried "Hoshigaki, Mangetsu and a couple others I believe Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki will be going along for protection" the pale green haired man admitted having requested the quartet beforehand and so they were on standby.

"Good, he's really changed Yagura-san, Kisame-san I mean, I'm surprised at Mangetsu-san though, thought he'd stick like glue to Suigetsu for awhile and I only met Deidara-san and I believe Sasori-san once, Deidara had horrible manners and Sasori-san was the opposite" the pinkette gave her opinion.

Earning wide eyed looks from those crowded around the breakfast nook with her "Wow Pretty Onee-chan your really good at explaining things" the seven year old pale green magenta eyed boy chirped while digging into breakfast with manners that he'd been taught.

His explanation earned a couple of chuckles from his Father, before they all knew it, all the food had been devoured and it was time to go their separate ways, though Chojuro stayed behind with Ganko and Tsuyoi as Sakura headed off for the hospital.

Arriving at exactly the same time as Itachi did "Good morning Sakura-san and yes I'm ready" Itachi greeted knowing what she was going to ask before she did as they headed in to the hospital and he got signed in.

Before he was led down the halls to an isolated room "Would you give me the run down of the procedure" the raven haired male requested feeling nervous already and he'd only just laid down on the table.

"Right of course, first you'll be given a drug to numb your nerves and sedate you at the same time, then once your fully unconscious the three of us here will go in on a molecular level and burn the illness out of you with our chakra" Kotei explained.

"Exactly, you'll have an extensive recovery time of course and loose quite a bit of blood during the procedure, so that's why afterwards you'll be hooked up to an IV to replenish your blood, any further questions" Shizune raised a brow.

Itachi shook his head "Then I'll begin by giving you the drugs, it will only take a moment" the head medic explained preparing the hypodermic needles and syringes, then carefully emptied both syringes into the Uchiha's veins.

Before he was on the verge of falling asleep Shizune remembered something "One more thing you'll be sensitive to chakra after this cause of how delicate the procedure is" the ebony haired woman announced.

If that's all it took to be cured then he didn't care about the consequences afterwards "Patient is asleep with no chance of waking during procedure I think we can begin healing him now" Sakura noted thirty minutes later as the Uchiha Heir drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Correct, I wish Tsunade-sama could be here to help as well, but she didn't want to do anything to endanger her child" Shizune grimaced as their hands lit up a brilliant green color to begin burning the illness out of their patient.

"That's just as well, Sakura-san is her apprentice much like you Shizune-san and this hospital has been blessed with the both of you, even if one of you will soon be migrating to Mist only for five months I'll miss you" Kotei commented.

Looking a little forlorn at losing one of her best medics even if only temporarily "Okay we should concentrate less on my impending move date and more on healing Itachi-san" the pinkette shook her head lightly in amusement.

Kotei and Shizune shared a smile "Understood Sakura-san and I promise no matter what it takes we'll get him up and running" the raven haired woman nodded in acceptance knowing the importance of the procedure.

"Indeed, he'll have a long road of recovery sure but we'll get him there" the head medic breathed out and then silence reigned for the better part of four hours, it was half past noon when the green glow around their hands faded and Itachi was wheeled off to a room and hooked up to an IV.

A long complicated process that left the lot of them exhausted "Well I'm going to go eat a late lunch then head to the square for Danzo's execution" Sakura yawned popping a chakra restoration pill into her mouth and crunching down to regain some chakra.

She was nudged out by the two women who would be mostly taking care of their patient "You go on Sakura-san, we'll make sure Itachi-san gets the care he needs from this point on" Shizune assured knowing the girl was worried.

"Quite so just leave the rest to us, we're more than capable after all" Kotei snorted lightly shutting the lobby doors behind Sakura as she dashed off to be home for a little bit, and eat something to help regain her chakra quicker.

Chojuro jumped up from the couch as the door swung open to admit her into the house "Lunch is o..on the table was just waiting for you" Chojuro admitted lifting Tsuyoi into his arms while she got Ganko and they headed into the kitchen.

Hidden Mist Village cuisine a favorite of mostly everyone considering how much it was cooked nowadays "And once again I'll say this I'm not sure how I would ever survive without you Chojuro-kun" the pinkette hummed pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

To which he returned with a sweet kiss of his own, only for them to jerk apart in the next moment as someone fake gagged behind them "You two are sickeningly sweet sometimes" Suigetsu snorted lightly teasing the engaged couple.

And got a glare from the fuscia haired teen while his senpai flushed a brilliant shade of red "Leave them be Suigetsu you brainiac, I think after everything they've been through together they have the right to be sickeningly sweet as you put it" Mangetsu appeared after his brother with a snort of his own.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mangetsu-ni" the younger white haired male sulked and flopped down at the nook ready to eat lunch since his brother hadn't felt like cooking and everyone knew that there would be food at the rose haired girls house cause she loved to cook.

Mangetsu rolled his eyes "Your just sore that your gonna be stuck here while I go off on a mission and the others go to Mist for five months" the older white haired male stated simply knowing what his brother's problem was as he to sat and they all dug in and ate.

Before the dishes were being collected and put in the sink to be washed and dried then put away at exactly one o'clock with Ganko and Tsuyoi being dropped off with Kushina and Mikoto who had to stay behind as well, Hisoi, Hosomi and Semaku were there already it was off to the square.

They all arrived and found where the others were "Can't wait to get my turn with that bastard" Naruto, who was finally over his cold cracked his knuckles, a glare in his baby blue eyes as he waited next to his Father.

"Indeed, Danzo should consider himself lucky Kushina-chan can't get a hold of him, she'd tear him to pieces and leave nothing left for the rest of us" Minato found just a tiny bit of humor in the situation and Naruto eyed his biological father warily.

Apparently he hadn't realized exactly how scary his real mom could be "Yikes I'm just glad Mom hasn't turned her ire on me yet" the younger blonde shuddered as a chill crawled down his spine causing everyone to laugh at him.

Including Minato "Precisely, you know her nickname is the Red Hot Habanero, no one dared cross her during our academy days" the older blonde sighed probably now reminiscing about times since past and no doubt wishing he could go back to those simpler days.

Also in the crowd were Anko, Kurenai and Asuma, Iruka had opted out though cautioned his wife not to exert herself because he didn't want her to lose their children, who they would be finding out after the execution what gender the two were.

Ibiki was also there as well as a great many other people who all wanted a chance to wail on Danzo Shimura for all the problems he'd caused in the Leaf Village, even Inoichi was there and that was saying something for the normally gentle man.

When 1:30 hit the crowd went silent as Tsunade appeared, behind her being dragged in shackles was Danzo Shimura "Behold the accused Danzo Shimura, he has been found guilty of multiple charges" Tsunade began shackling the man to the stage that had been set up.

Making sure he couldn't run "Ranging from interfering with a treaty in the past between Leaf and Stone, killing strong Uchiha and implanting their sharingan into himself, aiding and abetting a known traitor to the Leaf Village, Orochimaru, and kidnapping children" the honey eyed blonde finished.

Gasps filled the air from all the crimes Danzo had just been charged with "Now before we get to the execution, we have decided to allow anyone who feels entitled to it, which will probably be most if not all of you, you can come up and hit Danzo" a smirk formed on the 5th Hokage's lips.

So there was absolutely no surprise when her apprentice was the first one in the line emerald orbs darkened in fury and probably restraining herself for the moment as she peered down at the man who'd caused her so much anger.

"Knew when you showed up on my doorstep that one day trying to cow me into signing my children over to be either a killing machine or a broodmare for you goals that you were trouble, but I could have never imagined, never that you were the cause of so many problems" Sakura shook her head in disgust.

Stepping back when he spit at her "Hit me bitch that is if your not afraid to" Danzo taunted the girl who'd never once bowed to him in all the time they'd known each other, in response Sakura's lips curved upwards into a smile.

And then his head snapped clean to the side and pain bloomed across his chakra it seemed like she hadn't held back in the least nor was she done as she reared back her fist and slammed it straight into his face, a loud ~crunch~ filled the air signaling she'd broken something.

Blood poured from his face as Sakura dusted her hands off "I've never been afraid of you" the fuscia haired teenage girl spat then turned on her heel and stalked off the stage gracefully and straight into Chojuro's arms.

Where he held her tight against his chest face grim but onyx eyes holding a proud light within their depths "Guess it's mine turn, this is for the entire Uchiha Clan that was needlessly killed because of you and Itachi-chan who suffered but can't be here right now" Shisui zipped forward.

Creepy grin on his lips and because he didn't need it anymore took some pliers and brutally removed his old eye, screams filled the air from Danzo, then did the same with every single other sharingan that was implanted into the man's arm.

By the time he was done Danzo was begging for the whole thing to be over "We're just getting started though" Sasuke appeared as the sharingan were sealed away in a scroll "This is for Karin and Airi my girlfriend and future daughter cause I'm adopting her" then reared back his fist.

Landing a solid punch in the man's already swollen face another crunch sound filled the air "And this one's for Sakura and all you did to my family" the Uchiha reared back his foot and landed a kick in Danzo's stomach.

More blood pooled on the ground as his stomach was damaged in the blow causing Danzo to start bleeding internally and the liquid to poor from his lips "Mine turn and as you know this is for Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned the familiar whiskered grin.

Then let loose with a kick to Danzo's groin a shrill scream filled the air and more blood pouring from the Elder's lips, this was followed by another punch to the face and Danzo was pretty much already nearly unrecognizable.

Due to his extremely swollen face from the repeated punches, following Naruto was Tobirama and Hashirama surprisingly and even Karin went up to land a good kick to his groin, Anko was careful with her torment using advanced torture techniques on the elder via senbon needles.

Kurenai even got a few good licks in as did Asuma and Inoichi who was there wanting to get retribution for who he considered a second daughter for all the man had done and tried to do anyway, Kakashi and Mei took a turn.

Mei used her kekkeigenkai and Kakashi summoned his ninja hounds before Sakumo took a turn, and Minato went last, Danzo was more scared of the 4th Hokage than he was of anyone else because of what the blonde said "Be glad Kushina-chan can't get hold of you" those were the only words exchanged.

Before the blonde practically went on a rampage on the elder until Tsunade called it, at exactly 3 the execution was over as Danzo was beheaded before the crowd which dispersed soon after to do whatever it was they did during their free time.

Sakura was about to do the same when Hashirama and Mito approached her and Chojuro "My apologies I know we haven't exactly been really acquainted or had a chance to really sit down or speak with one another but I believe I might be pregnant" Mito greeted in a light airy polite tone.

"Nah it's alright Mito-san we've all been rather busy so it's understandable, look forward to getting to know you though since you'll be family soon, but as for being pregnant give me one second and I'll let you know" Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

Taking an instant liking to her Shishou's grandmother who calmed Hashirama down a lot "Well Sakura-chan can you tell yet or is it to soon" Hashirama questioned when the girls hands glowed a brilliant green then pressed to his wife's stomach searching out that small underdeveloped chakra.

It didn't take very long and Sakura pulled back in surprise "Is something the matter Sakura-san" the ruby haired former Uzumaki Matriarch inquired carefully concerned that it might not be possible for her to get pregnant.

What came out of the girls mouth wasn't something either she or her husband were expecting "Your pregnant alright, just conceived today actually, but it's with twins, can't tell if their paternal or fraternal yet though" the pinkette was shocked.

Like seriously what was in the damn water, why was everyone getting pregnant with either twins or kami forbid like Kushina triplets and she hoped to kami her Shishou didn't have a baby hiding behind the one they saw on the sonogram machine.

Mito blinked "T..Twins" the brunette at her side stuttered then fell over in a dead faint causing his wife to roll her eyes and Sakura to snicker unsympathetically at the man until she managed to get her giggling under control and rouse him with a jolt to the system with her chakra.

He jolted awake alright and soon after he and the red haired beauty were gone from sight no doubt to get an appointment at the hospital to get a ultrasound to further confirm to themselves that they were indeed going to be parents to twins this time around.

"C..Come on Sakura-chan let's go home get our own twins start dinner early a..and then go to bed" Chojuro whispered suggestively in her ear, though shyly it was just part of his charm and soon they were on their way home.

They made a pit stop though to collect Ganko and Tsuyoi from Kushina's care, Mikoto had gone home with Byakuya who'd merely watched the execution and hadn't participated, then they made a beeline home and got started on making an early dinner.

Halfway through the door swung open "Guess what Haruno, Mist Dude just got my ultrasound pictures and found out their gender, gonna have a baby shower in a couple of days you will come right" it was Anko and apparently she was going to keep the gender of her twins secret.

Or not "Though I guess I could tell you since you told me and Kurenai way back when, fraternal twin boys, Iruka and I are going to name them Mame and Nabe Umino cool huh" the purple haired special jonin on maternity leave grinned.

Slapping down the ultrasound pictures for the younger girl to look at and see for herself that both children growing with Anko's womb were boys "Congratulations and good luck Anko, kami this village is gonna be full of babies" Sakura smiled lightly.

"Y..Yes congratulations I..I know it was a long w..wait an..and I'm sure we'll fi..find some way to be here for the birth" Chojuro nodded in agreement eyeing the sonogram pics for himself and knowing that they were going to either turn out like their mother or father.

A scary thought but he didn't dare say that out loud, Anko grinned pleased that she hadn't been brushed to the side, grabbed up the pics and in a plume of smoke because soon she wouldn't be able to do that was gone probably home to Iruka to eat dinner with him.

Throughout their entire dinner Chojuro kept nudging her foot with his own making her blush and stroking her hand when he could capture it, little touches that drove her absolutely crazy and soon they were cleaning up the kitchen and giving the kids an early bath.

Before dressing them in their pj's they spent an hour putting them to bed so that they would actually sleep through the night before vanishing to their own bedroom and put up a soundproofing tag up, though kept the audio baby monitor on as they had their own fun.

Eventually in the late hours of the night around 9ish they snuggled side by side each other curled beneath the covers and fell asleep for themselves knowing that soon they would have to start packing to prepare for the five month move to the Hidden Mist Village.


	23. Epilogue

Before they all knew it the days were going by until there was only one day left before her, Ganko and Tsuyoi's birthday and the next day they would all be going to Mist for five months "Really gonna miss you Haruno and these two little punks of yours" Anko said.

As she flopped down at their breakfast nook as she had every morning since Danzo's execution and the day she'd learned what gender she was having, her baby shower had been something and a little scary to go to actually but many women had braved going because the woman had asked.

"Don't worry we'll be here for Mame-kun's and Nabe-kun's birth as well as Mirai-chan's and whoever else will be giving birth before we return from our five month move to Mist" Sakura assured with a fond smile.

Knowing that when they did all return that many women would be surprised to see herself pregnant, tomorrow would make a week that she'd conceived but she hadn't told Chojuro or anyone else yet.

"Can you believe it though everyone's g..gonna have babies" Chojuro shook his head still a little shocked over all that, even Mito, it was kind of crazy really and he wondered why everyone had decided to settle down and have children.

Though looking at Sakura he could very well guess after seeing her handling not one but two and sometimes even four toddlers it had made women just a teeny bit jealous that they wanted their own little ones to care for.

His lips curved upwards into a smile at that even Sakura herself had been affected by the baby boom that was hitting the Leaf Village "You know I hope someday that Iruka and I have a little girl to spoil, cause two boys sound like a handful" the purple haired woman announced.

Glancing down at her enlarged stomach only 4 and a half months along and she looked as if she was ready to pop "Boys Anko-chan they are gonna be huge when they come out and I hope you and Iruka-sensei get your wish" the pinkette sighed softly.

Finally sitting down after finishing up plating the food for everyone including Ganko and Tsuyoi, their favorite breakfast as it had been since they'd got started on solid eggs and sausage but this time there was hash-browns mixed in to add variety and of course they had their individual juices.

It was so adorable really how much either of them loved their individual juice apple and grape and she couldn't help but shake her head in amusement, well whatever kept them from throwing their sippy cup nowadays at her and anyone else walking around.

Chojuro eyed his fiance and wondered what she was thinking about to put that kind of smile on her lips even Anko noticed the weird smile "Everything okay Sakura-chan" the blue haired nineteen year old asked lightly.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, though the smile was still firmly situated on the girl's lips even as she nodded and snuggled into his side "By the way how's knitting stuff going" Anko asked curiously, knowing the girl had, had a lot of free time lately to get things done.

Her head popped up from Chojuro's shoulder "Oh great, nearly got all of Mirai-chan's done and some of Mikoto-chan's, even a few things for those two boys of yours" Sakura grinned but didn't make a move to go get anything obviously what it looked like would be kept secret for now.

Anko shook her head with a light roll of her eyes "W..We're a bad influence on y..you Sakura-chan" Chojuro chuckled quietly scooping the last bite of eggs, sausage and hash-browns onto the end of his fork to eat it, then drained the rest of his blackberry tea.

Before rising to his feet and collecting empty dishes to deposit in the sink, while Sakura unstrapped Ganko and Tsuyoi from their high chair and took them down the hall to their playroom to play for awhile until they had to go out.

Though in response to his comment Sakura did giggle softly, Anko once again shook her head watching the engaged couple interact with each other and wondered inwardly if her name would be on the guest list to their wedding which wouldn't be for another year.

It made her worried for all of five seconds before she realized the pink haired mother of two wouldn't exclude her since they were practically close friends and all that, her lips curved upwards in response at that and continued watching the duo rush around trying to get everything clean again.

"So have you two even started packing yet, where are you gonna live while in Mist, do you have a job, will you become an active shinobi there as well or just work at the hospital" the purple haired special jonin on maternity leave questioned suddenly.

When they were heading into the living room "We're almost done it's those two, Naruto and Sasuke that haven't even started so later today we'll be going over to help, we've been saving up to buy a house there, sell Chojuro's old place and just work at the hospital" the pinkette rattled off.

Even Chojuro nodded at all she'd said when soft brown eyes shifted onto him "B..Because unless it's a med..medical emergency in another village th..that c..calls for her skills Sakura-chan won't have to leave" the blue nineteen year old admitted pleased as punch to say that.

"Good luck helping those two punks, anyway I promised I'd help Iruka with his little academy students after I ate breakfast here so later Ha…..Sakura, Chojuro" Anko waved then vanished in a plume of smoke.

Before the duo could realize that she'd finally called them by their names instead of either their last name or from what village they were initially from "Can't believe that woman" Sakura snorted lightly pulling out the storage scroll to seal a couch away.

Then stuffed it back into the pack by the door "I think to..tomorrow we can seal th..the armchair in the scroll, then the morning of ours, Ganko and Tsuyoi's beds" Chojuro suggested, that was pretty much all they had left to pack anyway.

Only physical things and plenty of food for the trip over plus extra as they tried to settle in and get use to living in another village, Sakura nodded in agreement, then they sat down to plan out a few more things for their wedding.

Pretty much the only things they hadn't decided on by the time three hours passed and it was time to make lunch before heading over to Naruto and Sasuke's was where in the Mist Village, the kind of cake they wanted and the food.

"Feel like we're never gonna get that done you know" the pinkette rolled her shoulders relieving the tension from sitting nearly hunched over her wedding planner for three hours, then she popped up from the couch to go collect her children.

While Chojuro headed into the kitchen to start pulling out ingredients for lunch "R..Right I understand Sakura-chan b..but we're almost there and next year we'll fin..finally be married" the blue haired nineteen year old murmured softly watching her strap the twins into their highchair.

And then got them their individual juices, there was that smile again, the one from that morning and suddenly he realized what she was thinking, she found it funny that the twins adored their individual juices so much it prevented them from throwing their sippy cups at them.

Moment later he was sporting the same smile as they went about making lunch for them and whoever else would show up to eat with them, just as they were plating up the food "Good afternoon Sakura-chan" Naruto chirped in a cheerful mood as he flopped down at the nook.

"You can't just assume knucklehead that everyone's going to be in a good mood or even want you to be chirping cheerfully at them" Sasuke followed with a snort and soon both teenage boys were sitting at the breakfast nook as food was plated up and set before them, followed by blackberry tea.

They were partial to it themselves, though at his comment his adopted sister rolled her eyes as Naruto smiled sheepishly "Are you in a good mood then Sakura-chan" the blonde politely asked knowing better than to dig in right away, it was bad manners Kushina had told him.

Sasuke fought down his smirk and the urge to mock his adopted brother further "Well" the raven haired teen prodded lightly when her smile curved upwards into a grin making them wonder what was going on, but none of them could guess quite yet.

"I'm in a good mood so don't worry Naruto, Sasuke so a very good afternoon to the both of you and I hope that your ready to start packing your belongings" Sakura stared the duo down hand on her hip, both boys nodded eagerly.

Not daring to argue especially when she took that kind of stance "S..Still can't believe y..you put it off u..until basically the last minute though" Chojuro shook his head not quite scolding but just shocked that they'd left packing for so long.

Just then another person joined them "Am I late, I'm late aren't I, Airi was being fussy and it took me like five minutes to figure out what the problem was, she had an upset stomach, the formula I gave her this morning had gone bad two days ago and I hadn't realized" Karin panted.

In her arms was her now almost two month old daughter Airi Kaguya, when Karin managed to catch her breath she noticed that they hadn't started eating yet "Sorry I was just really worried about Airi-chan that's all" the red head said sheepishly sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it Karin-chan we all have those moments, like I'm obsessed with making sure those two can't get sick, but it's like no matter how many times I take them in and get the result that they can't get sick cause their immune systems are topnotch it doesn't click" the pinkette said.

Plating up another plate and pouring some blackberry tea into a cup for her friend before finally sitting down to eat which prompted the others to dig in while Ganko and Tsuyoi were nearly already done since they hadn't waited.

Chojuro shook his head in amusement and hoped that soon he'd be able to give them a sibling to dote on "I..I get that way sometimes to s..so i..it's not just a mom thing" the blue haired nineteen year old contributed to the conversation himself.

Making the girl relax in relief that she wasn't the odd person out when it came to being worried about her child "And us to we worry about all the babies we see day in and day out" Naruto piped in after taking a sip of his tea.

"Not to mention anytime you need help give me a holler and I'll be there to help you Karin" Sasuke cleared his throat inching his way closer to his girlfriend and now daughter since he'd signed the adoption papers last week to be claimed as Airi's surrogate father.

In response to this the crimson haired girl blushed lightly "Guess what Sakura-chan I took the exam today and got my medics license so that means I can go to work with you at the hospital and Mist and get a job here in Leaf when we come back" Karin cheered quietly.

"Proud of you Karin-chan and I'll be looking forward to working with you and having you as my assistant since I'll be taking on half the workload at the hospital and doing paperwork as the Head Medics assistant" Sakura clapped, Karin blinked in surprise.

Before her ruby eyes widened in excitement "Y..yes she's serious Karin-chan, sh..she already sent a letter in to the head medic in Mist's h..hospital to get permission to ha..have you work directly under her when you got your license" Chojuro chimed in helpfully.

Tears gathered in those ruby irises but didn't fall before fading as the revelation sunk in as they finished up lunch, washed the dishes wiped down counters, cleaned up the kids, put them down for a nap and then headed off to pack.

Naruto and Sasuke's house was a complete and utter mess, both boys knew this, but when Sakura let out this long suffering sigh they knew it was even worse than how they saw it and so sent her apologetic looks as she went around picking up articles of clothing from the living room floor.

Followed by several more long suffering sighs before Sakura gave up all together on trying to gather all the clothing in her arms and shot the duo a look "Basket right" the blonde instantly understood that look and scrambled for the bathroom.

Only moments later he returned, then made several shadow clones "I'll get the vacuum stuff" the raven haired teen offered with a grimace vanishing to get the what was needed to clean his house, feeling guilty about making Sakura work when she could be doing her own thing.

With Chojuro who was stood off to the side no doubt just a tiny bit disturbed at the state of their living room due to how clean his house constantly was "Ho..How on earth d..did it get like this anyway" the blue haired nineteen year old questioned.

He got no answer though and soon the living room was put back to rights "That's better, you know I'm kind of dreading to see what the rest of the house looks like more specifically your bedrooms and bathrooms" the pinkette pressed her lips together.

Knowing that those particular rooms were going to be bad especially when her two adopted brothers flinched, the fuscia haired mother of two sighed again before setting the tasks in order to get everything done.

Multiple shadow clones filled the house in the next moment then divided up into teams of five since there was only thirty five of them "Listen and do whatever Sakura-chan tells you to do" the original Naruto warned not wanting to see even a shadow clone of himself argue with his adopted sister.

In response to the warning they all nodded in understanding and faced the teenage girl to get their orders ten clones went to each bedroom, the original and Uchiha on their heels "We'll help them with our bedrooms" Sasuke explained dragging Naruto along with him to help out.

Ten clones were sent to each bathroom, five to each like with the bedrooms "And we'll tackle the kitchen, you help out to Chojuro" Sakura blew out a breath still in disbelief that the two idiots were making her help out.

"U..Understood Sakura-chan" Chojuro didn't argue knowing how she felt about dirty things and soon the remaining fifteen clones blue himself and Sakura were scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom until everything was literally squeaky clean and put back in their places.

Eight minutes after they finished, Naruto, Sasuke and the abundance of clones came trailing out of the halls and they all turned their attention on the backyard, before it was finally time to start packing things away in storage scrolls.

In all it only took a couple of hours thanks to the help of the shadow clone jutsu and the entire house was cleaned from top to bottom and things were packed away "Thanks Sakura-chan and we promise not to let it get that bad ever again" the blonde grimaced.

Realizing just then that it wasn't healthy to live like that and it was probably why he'd been sick for so long with that cold that he wasn't to sure was a cold anymore it could have been something else entirely.

Sasuke it seemed was realizing that himself "Maybe that's why you got sick Dope" the raven haired teen mused, Sakura lifted a slender pink brow confirming his suspicions on the matter before she and Chojuro headed off to their own place.

"Can't believe those two that they would let their house get that bad I thank the kami that Mom and Dad aren't like that and even Karin-chan has a cleanliness streak, not even Shisui-san or Kagami-san are like that" the pinkette ranted and raved.

Hormones out of whack and Chojuro eyed her a little warily just as it clicked "Your pregnant, your pre..pregnant" the blue haired nineteen year old blurted out onyx eyes wide in shock and mouth dropped open.

At the accusation the fuscia haired mother of two paused in her rant and faced him with an equally shocked expression because she'd meant to tell him after her birthday to surprise him, but now that the cat was out of the back.

She nodded sheepishly and held up one finger signaling that it was only with one "A week tomorrow our efforts paid off we're gonna have another baby Chojuro-kun" Sakura squealed softly glad to finally tell him because it had been hard hiding it and the pregnancy test.

In the next moment she was scooped into his arms and lifted into the air "Kami another baby, we're gonna have a baby" Chojuro was practically shouting his excitement as he spun them around before crushing her gently to his chest to press a kiss to her lips.

Having a two inch height over his fiance "Come on lets tell them, Ganko and Tsuyoi I mean, I'm gonna wait until after my birthday to tell the others" the pinkette grinned as she was eventually released and they headed to the twins bedroom.

Both Ganko and Tsuyoi were playing calmly in their individual beds that were like giant sized cribs with toys that had been left for them when they woke up from their nap, Hageshi situated in the middle of the room to keep an eye on them.

But at their appearance Hageshi tilted his head in respect to his alpha then padded from the toddlers bedroom as Sakura and Chojuro collected the duo "G..Guess what Ganko, Tsuyoi-chan your going to be a big brother/sister to a little brother/sister in about eight months" the blue haired nineteen year old couldn't wait.

And blurted out the news gently dark blue and emerald eyes lit up and squeals filled the air from the toddlers, they didn't quite understand sure but they got the gist of the news they'd been given as they were cuddled into their parents arms and taken to the living room to play for once.

They loved their playroom but they loved it even more when they got to sit out in the living room with their parents making as much noise as possible every once in awhile by knocking over their blocks after stacking them.

Until it was time for dinner and like usual they got guests "Yo heard you helped the terror twins i.e Naruto and Sasuke clean up their house" Shisui flopped down at the nook and scooted over to allow his father in.

"How bad was it actually did it take you very long to clean" Kagami inquired lightly as he sat to wait patiently for dinner to be placed down so they could all eat together as they hadn't for a while since they'd been busy getting their lives together.

Shisui and Kagami shared a look when the fuscia haired girl grit her teeth "That bad huh" the younger raven haired male winced, it had been awhile since he'd been over to visit his baby cousin or even enter his shared house with Naruto so he was unaware.

Even the dual Mist/Leaf nin grimaced "Can you tell us or was it to horrific to speak about" the older raven haired male prodded gently getting the feeling that the two boy's house had been in a positively horrific state.

"Disgusting and that's just what I saw, only the kitchen, living room and backyard, didn't go anywhere near their bathrooms or bedrooms and I made them help, Naruto made thirty five clones to help out as well and it only took a couple hours with their help" Sakura finally relented.

Her fiance nodding along in agreement holding himself back from sharing their news "Good news th..though their all packed they have to do is seal away their beds day o..of and we'll be ready to go" Chojuro joined the conversation.

"That is good news, still can't believe you lot are leaving us for five months I mean the Leaf Village is awesome" Shisui boasted knowing how much the girl who was pretty much family adored the Mist Village.

This statement earned him an elbow in the side "Hush up Shisui, you know as well as I do that Sakura-san loves the Leaf Village and the Mist Village equally so in her eyes both villages are awesome as you put it" Kagami snorted lightly.

Earning a sheepish smile from his son and for laughter to fill the air "Right I do understand Shisui-san, but like Kagami-san just said I love both villages equally" the pinkette reminded thinking of the Mist Village already and reminding herself that soon she'd be there.

"As I care for both Leaf and Mist equally myself" the blue haired nineteen year old couldn't resist making a comment himself, after all the time he'd spent in Leaf he'd come to care for both his own village and this one just as much as she did.

Kagami and Shisui shared another smile with one another "Well I hope you lot have a good time there so long as you promise to send letters and bring back souvenirs I'll be satisfied" the younger raven haired male leaned back as he polished off his dinner.

"Indeed, I'll be satisfied enough to know your doing well while there in Mist" the older raven haired male said lightly, then with his son in tow as they polished off their food and stacked their dishes neatly left leaving the young couple alone with their two toddlers.

The kitchen was soon put back to rights, everything wiped down meticulously and the dishes washed, dried and put away like usual before it was time to give Ganko and Tsuyoi their baths, dress them in their pajamas, read to them or sing before it was time for bed in the Haruno Household.

The next day was extremely chaotic as they all rushed around preparing everything for Ganko and Tsuyoi's third birthday and Sakura's seventeenth, most of the gifts that were given were for the twins because that's the way Sakura liked it.

And by the end of the day everyone that would be moving to Mist were completely and utterly exhausted "Night Sakura-chan" Kakashi one of the last ones to leave with Mei and their three children bid his adopted daughter good night.

"Indeed and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the trek to the little village in the Land of Waves and then all the way to the Hidden Mist Village" Mei yawned much like her little ones were doing.

Most of the children were zonked out meaning Ganko and Tsuyoi anyway and little Semaku who was a whopping 2 and a half months old now was snoozing away in her mothers arms as she and her father and siblings left and returned to their own house to go to bed.

Ganko and Tsuyoi were dressed carefully in their new pajamas that they'd gotten from their uncles, then tucked into their new blankets that had been sent from Ao all the way in Mist along with the familiar medical pouch filled with children medicine, band-aides and ointments.

Once they were comfortable Chojuro and Sakura trudged tiredly to their own room and after setting an alarm climbed into bed curled around each other and drifted off to sleep to regain their energy to be prepared for what the morning would bring.

Which was a lot calmer than they'd both thought it would be as they roused Ganko and Tsuyoi for an early breakfast, then while they played for a bit in their playpen in the living room they finished sealing the beds away from each room before making snacks for the four toddlers.

Then around nine, Mei, Kakashi, their three children, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin with Airi in arms showed up all of them finished with their own packing as well so it was off to the gates, where they were saw off by many, many people.

Before they were to start down the path the fuscia haired teen cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention "Just thought I'd let you all know before we leave that as of yesterday I've been pregnant for a week with Chojuro's baby" Sakura grinned from ear to ear then turned on her heel and started down the path leaving behind many shocked people.


End file.
